Bonds Between Lost Souls
by A Spider Writing
Summary: After being persuaded by the most unlikely of people for the most unlikely of reasons, Hermione takes a one way trip to the past fully intending on saving not just lives but souls along the way. HG/LM, Alternate Reality, Time travel. COMPLETE! Second Part: The Bond Servant is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK Rowling created Harry Potter. I simply play with her toys.

 **Chapter One**

The anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts was rapidly approaching. Hermione looked at the invitation to the ministry ball in her hand with a heavy heart. She was sitting in her London flat, staring at the piece of paper as if it was a death warrant. She had been invited last year and the year before as well, and she had faithfully attended. This year, though, she was questioning if that was really something she wanted to do. Not that she had wanted to go last year either. Now, though, this year, she would be alone.

Normally, she could at least count on Harry to be there with her if she had to go to some horrible war-related function. This year, though, Ginny had had the bright idea to book a vacation around the time of the anniversary to make it impossible that the Potters be able to attend.

Ginny Potter was a good friend to have until she stopped feeling so friendly toward you. Hermione and Ron had tried giving it a go just after the battle. They had dated until the following summer when, a week after Ginny and Harry's wedding, Hermione had broken up with him. It really was quite a surprise that two people who were so different lasted that long anyway. Regardless, and despite agreeing that they were better off friends, Ron did not take the break up so well. He had relied on Hermione to help him get through the issues he had regarding Fred's loss. He had relied on her to be steady while he broke down. After the break up, he just seemed to shut down. He had pulled away from his friends and started drinking to deal with his feelings about things. He had started to party at muggle clubs. Initially, the family thought he was simply turning out to be a bit like his father, gathering a keen interest in muggles. The things he found interesting were not the things Arthur liked, though. Ron had started using drugs on his many nights out and one night, a few weeks after Halloween, he had crashed his new muggle car into a tree. He had died at the scene.

The Weasley's and Company had found out when a ministry liaison to the muggle police department came to deliver the news during Sunday dinner. No one had known about the drug use, and it was only proven by muggle blood tests and statements from his muggle friends that he had a problem.

The next May, the 2nd anniversary of the end of the war, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry had all gone to the ball as was expected. It was, understandably, not as good as the year before. A year prior everyone had still been running high on the fact that the war was finally over…and Ron was there. The next seemed to have a cloud overhead of loss and suffering endured by the survivors. The new trio had left all confiding in each other that they had no intention to go to the next or any thereafter if they could manage it.

After Ron's death, Hermione started to spend a lot more of her time with Harry and Ginny. Initially, it was well received. Unfortunately, after a while it started to annoy Ginny. Finally, the day came that she exploded. Hermione had left her new job for the day and immediately stopped to pick up everyone's favorites at the Vietnamese place a few blocks away from Grimmauld Place. When Ginny had answered the door, Hermione (in what she presently acknowledges was very rude) walked right in, uninvited, and put the food on the table.

She had turned back to Ginny to say hello to see the girl's face almost as red as her hair. "DO WE EVER GET A BREAK OF YOU? MAYBE RON DIED BECAUSE GOING OUT DRINKING AND PARTYING EVERY NIGHT WAS BETTER THAN SEEING YOUR STUPID FACE .DAY!"

Hermione reeled back before walking out of the house and going straight home. Harry had come to her flat later, after having been told by Ginny what had happened. He apologized on her behalf, and Hermione had seen them regularly since, but it wasn't the same. Ginny was civil but cold, and Hermione knew that she partially did blame her for Ron's death.

So, it was with no great surprise that Ginny had booked a vacation over the time of the ball and that Hermione had not been invited. Still, it would have been nice if they had given her a heads up so that she could have made other plans as well.

She looked out the window at the foggy street below and groaned. Half mindedly, she grabbed her teacup and took a sip before grimacing. Cold. Why couldn't she make up her mind?! The invitation had been here for a week already, and Kingsley had mentioned in passing that he was still awaiting to hear from his office that she'd be attending. "I would like you to make a speech, of course, since Harry won't be able to be with us. It would please the people there to hear from one of the Golden Trio." Ugh. Funny how the only people who wanted to hear about the war over and over were the ones who didn't actively participate in it.

Maybe it would be good to go to the ball? Her time with her closest friends had greatly , and she was quite lonely. Perhaps she could try to bolster a closer friendship with Neville or Luna? Sure, Neville was a lot quieter than she was used to…and she often wished Luna was quieter, but friends were a necessity. Especially this year when she would be the only one of the Golden Trio able to attend. Neville would certainly be happy to have company to his misery at attending. She knew the Gryffindor man had no interest in being there or being in the spotlight. Luna… was there anyone who understood her mind anyway?

She was weighing the options when a pecking on her window interrupted her thoughts. An everyday barn owl was on the branch right outside of her window with a letter. Sighing, she threw the invitation to the ball down on her desk and crossed the room toward the owl. It was most likely a missive from her boss. To think, before this job she thought she was devoted to work! Her boss apparently never left, and assumed she always wanted to be there, too.

She opened the window and quickly untied the letter. Surprisingly, the owl stayed. That meant it was most likely not from her boss. He generally just expected her to drop was she was doing and come in. Weekend be damned. And the sender: Prisoner Correspondence, Azkaban Prison

Who on earth would be writing to her from there?! She was not on friendly or professional terms with any prisoners, nor did she want to be! She walked out of her bedroom and into her tiny living room, plopping down on the couch.

Anxiously, she opened the letter and read.

 _Ms. Granger,_

 _Prisoner Lucius Malfoy requests your presence at your earliest convenience. If agreeable, please owl back a reply of the date and time you intend to visit at least 24 hours in advance of your arrival._

 _Visitation hours are from 9 AM to 4 PM Monday through Thursday for a duration of no more than 1 hour._

 _Regards,_

 _Harding Drugel_

 _Warden_

Hermione stared in shock at the letter. _Lucius Malfoy?_ Why?! For two weeks after the battle, the Malfoys had been under house arrest. Before the trials, it was widely expected that Narcissa and Draco would be going to Azkaban along with Lucius, despite Harry and Hermione witnessing for their defense. Lucius's trial was first, and he had proven that he did, without a doubt, care about his family when he said he had forced them to do everything against their will and better judgment.

Narcissa and Draco had been heavily fined and sentenced to 2 years of probation and 500 hours of community service. Lucius had been sentenced to life in prison.

Hermione gingerly placed the letter on her coffee table before standing and starting to pace the room. Should she go? She had plenty of time off saved, so it wouldn't be an issue to take an afternoon off. But…it was Lucius Malfoy. It had to be important because there was no conceivable reason why he would ask for her. But…it was Lucius Malfoy. It could be nice to see the man who calmly watched her be tortured cuffed to a table. But….it was _Lucius Freaking Malfoy!_

Finally, Hermione walked quickly into her bedroom and grabbed some parchment. She quickly penned her reply and sent it on its way.

 _Mr. Drugel,_

 _I will accept the invitation to visit Lucius Malfoy. You can expect me to arrive Monday morning at 12:30._

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Regardless of the very persuasive cons to going, Hermione Granger was still a very curious witch._

* * *

Work on Monday morning was unbearably slow. Hermione had had a morning full of obliviating muggles that had seen a dragon fly by their commuter train. One after another, they sat down with her to "give a statement" in an office at King's Cross before leaving thinking that they had seen the most beautiful double rainbow to ever exist. Planting and wiping the same information over and over could put anyone to sleep.

Not that Hermione wanted to sleep. No, she wanted to know how Lucius Malfoy had the gall to request to see her. What could he possibly have to say that would be of use to either of them? Unless it was for fun and his intention was to berate her?

If that was the case, and it was possible in her mind, she planned to make it hard for him to do so. She had spent extra time getting ready that morning. Her hair was in a neat bun, sparing only a few tendrils to frame her face. Her makeup had been carefully applied, leaving her with a soft glow to her cheeks and red lipstick charmed to stay vibrant and in place. She had even spent the weekend shopping for new "work clothes" and having her nails done.

She had decided to wear her favorite new outfit. A thin black pencil skirt clung to her toned legs which were perched in not-so-practical red heels. A cream acromantula silk blouse rested atop the skirt, charmed not to wrinkle without dulling its slight shimmer. A simple gold necklace plunged down to a modest if provocative glimpse of what lay beneath the blouse, a round locket she'd been gifted from her parents years before adorning it. Simple yet healthy sized diamond studs sparkled from each ear. Finally, a very finely tailored open robe finished the ensemble. The material was a luxurious black with subtle red piping. Altogether, it was a wonderful blend of muggle and magical. She'd be damned if she let him think a woman would look better sticking with one or the other, the racist prick.

The last muggle left the office, and her coworker Daniel poked his head in. "All done out here. At least it was an easy one this time. Imagine what we would have had to plant if the dragon had scorched the train!"

She laughed lightly and nodding. "Back to the office then, I suppose?"

"Nah. I'm going to head on out for lunch. You said you'd be taking the afternoon off?" he replied, smiling at her softly.

"Yes, but I'll be in tomorrow as usual," she replied, standing from the desk.

Daniel glanced down at her outfit before blushing and quickly meeting her eyes again. "Would you like to join me for lunch then before you leave for the day?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Not today. Some other time though?" She smiled at him as charmingly as she could manage. He was a nice guy and pretty cute, if not quite as academically minded as she was. Hufflepuffs.

"Sure!" He seemed to pause for a moment, gathering courage to say something else. "Do you have a date for lunch? You look great!"

"Of sorts, but I would much rather go to lunch with you if it wasn't already planned."

Daniel blushed again, shuffling slightly. Adorable. "Oh, well, maybe on Thursday?"

Hermione walked around and lightly touched his arm as she walked by him and through the door. "That sounds lovely." Finally, he had asked her!

Azkaban was certainly not a pleasant place to find oneself. Of course, it was much better than it had been, considering the dementors had been taken out of the equation. The ministry was at least smart enough after the war to decide that beings that had pledged allegiance to two separate Dark Lords were not a good choice for guarding dangerous, dark wizards.

They seemed to have left a stain on the place, though. At least, Hermione assumed that was what it was… Perhaps all prisons evoked feelings of misery and loss? She wouldn't know considering that she had never been to a prison other than Azkaban.

She had arrived on the small island to be greeted by bitterly cold, salty sprays of water rushing into the boat as it ran ashore. It was easily fixed with a quick cleaning and drying charm, but the fresh memory of freezing water… it was enough to dampen her already grumpy disposition.

A guard had met her there and walked her inside and up two flights of stairs. Inside, she had her body scanned for any contraband items and was then asked to give up her wand for the duration of the visit. She had scoffed at the guards at the checkpoint. They should know that there was no one less likely to try to break out or assist Lucius Malfoy, save perhaps Ginny Potter. "Protocol, Miss Granger," the one that held her wand said, consolingly.

She nodded her with reluctant understanding before she was being led down a rather darkened hallway. Along the way, she tried to look straight ahead and avoid the stares of some of the prisoners. At the end of that hallway, they took a sharp right, and she caught eyes with the man in the cell on the left. Antonin Dolohov. He drew an imaginary wand and aimed it at the girl before bellowing an unknown curse in Russian at her, slashing his hand wildly. She stopped in shock, staring at him. Seeing his curse hadn't worked, he had looked down at his "wand" before collapsing on the floor of his cell, sobbing. The guard cleared his throat to gain her attention, and as she started to follow him again she heard the sobbing start to morph into hysterical laughter. Apparently, a third stint in Azkaban was enough to break the man, dementors or no. The murderer of Remus Lupin deserved no better.

Finally, they reached the end of the second hallway where an unsecured door was opened for her. She stepped inside to see a sparse room. A table and two chairs were present and nothing else. The guard told her she could sit if she liked before leaving to go get the elder Malfoy.

Hermione instead stood beside one of the chairs, unsure what to do. Maybe he had gone as crazy as Dolohov and had concocted some crazy reason to see her so that he could attempt to kill her? Perhaps he wanted to give her imaginary chocolate biscuits and play Parcheesi?

She didn't have to wait long as the door opened within just a few moments. She might have walked right by his cell without knowing it. He was seated and bound to the chair with a strong sticking charm. He was currently looking down at his hands, silent.

"Do you wish for me to stay here or wait outside, Ms. Granger," the guard asked, briskly.

"You can wait outside. Thank you, sir," she replied, looking only at Lucius. Her suspicion must have shown on her face. As he looked up at her for the first time a smirk crossed his face. He looked her slowly up and down and cleared his throat before gesturing at the other chair. She took a moment to study the man. Regardless of the ugly, loose prison uniform, he still looked as if he spent a good amount of time taking care of himself. He still looked in shape, and his good posture and broad shoulders indicated a strong back. He appeared to have showered recently and somehow even managed to have a clean shaven face. His hair was a bit shorter than she remembered, a platinum curtain only brushing his shoulders. She wondered how short they had cut it when he first arrived. Imagining him with short hair seemed… strange.

Hesitantly, it seemed, the guard stepped out. The sound of the door shutting startled Hermione. Lucius snorted delicately, if there was a way to do so.

"I assure you, Ms. Granger, I have retained a bit more sanity than Mr. Dolohov. He always did find you to be a challenge to be overcome. I don't bite… unless it is wanted." Hermione finally sat down, still staring at the man across from her, unfazed by his comment.

Folding her own hands in an unconscious mimic of Lucius's own position, she stared at him. "Happy conversation aside- why did you wish to see me, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius's patented smirk widened slightly. "I have a proposition for you, Ms. Granger. One that, if you agree to, will potentially make for a better world and existence for not only you and me but the wizarding world as a whole."

"Do you want chocolate cake with your dinner? Loathe as I would be to do it, making your accommodations here more pleasant would be the only way I would wish to make your life any more comfortable," she replied, glaring at the man.

He chuckled that time, relaxing into his seat a bit more. "So quick with a response, Ms. Granger. I would, presently, love a piece of chocolate cake. However, I am thinking more in the grand scheme of things, so to speak."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't know what that could possibly be, but please do tell."

"First, a small history lesson. At my trial, you admitted to travelling back in time with a time turner in your third year to prevent a 'grievous miscarriage of justice' against a certain Hippogriff that I had managed to have ordered for execution. Is that true?"

Hermione nodded once and then waited for more.

"Time turners are a fascinating creation. The time turner you used was created in 1961 by a wizard named Hobart Flemming." Hermione nodded, waving her hand as if encouraging him to go on. Did he think she could be so stupid as to be in possession of one without looking up the history behind the device?

"Perhaps fortunately for us, Hobart Flemming was not quite so diligent in research. If he was, he might have stumbled upon the fact that, over 250 years prior, a much more powerful Time Turner had already been created."

Hermione laughed. "Malfoy, that is ridiculous. I think I would have read about such a thing."

"Perhaps, Ms. Granger, if knowledge of it was not kept absolutely secret."

"Prove it," she said, defiantly, cocking a single eyebrow.

Her expression seemed to amuse him. "I'm sure you remember when the King of Scotland, Prince Charles, was finally crowned. He was responsible for sanctioning a training of his countrymen that, by the time his great grandson was born, was powerful enough to slowly and methodically wipe out the British monarchy with the help of French and Irish allies."

"What? The Nine Years War ended with William the third being recognized as the King of England, Scotland, and Ireland!"

"For you and me, it did. For many, many others, it did not. In fact, my several times great grandfather was sent back to help the crown prevent it from happening. It prevented the destruction of the Malfoy line as well as saved the British monarchy. The Malfoy received most of their entitlements in Britain as a result and planted roots here in England on the crown's sickle."

Hermione looked at him and tried to sound patronizing, but the intrigue in her eyes belied her feelings. "Are you saying that your….great whatever Grandfather…"

"Thibault," Malfoy supplied.

"…created a time turner that sent him decades into the past?"

Lucius nodded acknowledgement. "Partially, Ms. Granger. In fact, his wife Amandine created the time turner. When they were in their sixties, the sons of Amandine and Thibault were killed for sympathizing with the English in a small skirmish several miles outside of Marseilles. The soldiers then killed their wives and children. They left Amandine and Thibault alone. They were too old to produce any more heirs and, enraged, Amandine said she would find a way to get retribution against the Scots. She was a brilliant woman, much like yourself, and after fourteen years of rather obsessive research, completed her project. The final spell, however, drained her of most of her magic, and she died after sharing her wishes with her husband. In his grief, Thibault travelled back and started her work for her. He was successful…obviously."

"If true, that is fascinating. However, what proof do you have?"

Lucius exhibited an expression that she had never seen before on his face. He smiled, widely, eyes sparkling almost as much as Dumbledore's used to.

"Why, the time turner, my dear," Lucius said, staring at her intently. "I've used it myself. Every Malfoy heir, during the summer after they turn 21, uses it to go back exactly one week. It is meant to keep our proud heritage strong in our minds as well as remind us what a powerful thing every single decision can be."

Hermione's face drained of color at the prospect. A tool like that was…dangerously powerful. One could bring back the Dark Lord! But, if that was the case, why hadn't it been done?

"If that is the case, why did you not bring back the Dark Lord? Or help him be more successful during his first uprising?" she asked, skeptically.

"Simple, my dear. By the time the Dark Lord fell the first time, I was already disenchanted with his….methods. I was quite happy to live life having been a victim of the Imperius curse, and I hoped he would never return."

Hermione snorted. There was a major flaw in that argument. "Fine, so why not prevent his second uprising?"

"Because after the heir uses the device for his week, it is locked back up in the manor for the next heir. It is impossible to open it twice and the blood wards that were put there by Amandine and Thibault's second life son, Louis, are unbreakable unless one is willing to pay the penalty of his magic."

Hermione groaned. "Well, it sounds like it is a moot point anyway, Mr. Malfoy. Even if it does exist, and it does sound quite fantastical, it is inaccessible."

Lucius nodded once. "To me, yes. To you, certainly. However, Draco turns 21 in less than 2 months."

Hermione stared. "So you intend to send him to the past?" She had to stop him! Who knows what he could mess up!

"Ms. Granger, if that was my intention, why would I invite you here? I can feel your eagerness to go report this right now."

"Then, I'll ask a second time. Why am I here?" A feeling of dread was starting to settle into Hermione's bones.

"Going back as Thibault did, or I did, does not mean one does not live at the same time as your past self. Instead, you replace them. They cease to exist, and the traveler can never return. That is why there are not two Lucius Malfoy's running about. I wish, for the umpteenth time, to affect real change. For more honorable reasons this time, I hope. I want Lucius Malfoy to change for the sake of changing and to not have the stain on his soul that I do. I have lived my life plus a week, and I know exactly what the rest of my life will look like. I asked you here to ask you to do a favor for me that would also benefit the rest of the wizarding world. I wish for you to go back in time and change the path for the Malfoy line."

Author's note: This is my first piece of fanfiction in over 10 years. I finally broke out of my hermitude because this plot line simply would not leave me alone. I finally gave in two nights ago after about three months of wishing a story something like this already existed. Be the change you want to see in the world? Currently, it is 17K words strong in about the span of eight hours writing. There is plenty more to come after that as well, but I am unsure as to how often I'll update. Still, please review and tell me your thoughts. The pressure you put on me will help me finish this out! Also, please forgive any formatting errors. Fanfiction's uploading has changed a lot since I was last on here. Also, the first time I posted this, it refused to show up in the archive. For the few that actually did manage to find it, I hope you enjoy continuing the story here.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I just play with her toys.

 **Chapter Two**

"Why _me_?!" Hermione exclaimed in shock. "Why not Draco or Narcissa or any other person?!"

Lucius smiled. "Narcissa, understandably, cannot be sent for the same reasons as me. She would simply replace herself. While she would likely be willing to go, she would not be able to honor my wishes tied to the jump back. She would make life better for herself and make wiser decisions the second time around, one of which would most definitely be to not be involved with me. Draco still has time to make his life work here- to better himself on his own merits. And if he goes back, he would be effectively making sure he not exist again. I do not want him to have the need to be that self-sacrificing on my behalf. Besides, he is quite happy now forming a life and family of his own. His wife, Astoria, is pregnant with their first child. He has no desire to leave, and I cannot ask him to."

"Yet he would be okay with _me_ going back and negating his existence?"

"He actually suggested you before I had brought it up," Lucius replied, offhandedly.

"Why would he suggest me of all people?!" Hermione asked, feeling slightly frantic. Why hadn't she stormed out yet? This was….crazy!

"Because he knows what I wish to change," Lucius murmured.

Hermione laughed. "I'd imagine you want to not be a death eater. You don't want to be in prison for murdering, bribing, and all of the other nefarious, vile things you have done."

Lucius looked at her, unabashed. "That is all certainly true. However, I don't want to change just that. I want to change the catalyst. You, Ms. Granger, are the first muggleborn I have ever met that I considered to be, intellectually, an equal. You also are incredibly powerful magically; I believe even stronger than my own son. You are certainly not a bushy haired girl anymore, but an attractive young woman. Thank you, by the way, for dressing to prove it. Your effort is deeply appreciated."

Hermione grimaced, wishing she was currently wearing a burqa.

Lucius continued, "I wish, Ms. Granger, for you to go back to my seventh year of Hogwarts and enroll. Do not worry, my dear, you can still easily pass for an older seventh year. Go back and make me respect you. Change my opinion of muggleborns and my willingness to, at the least, oppress them by any means necessary. Prevent me from joining the Dark Lord and, instead, make me a soldier of the light. I am assuredly a biased and prejudicial man, and it has ended my life here. My soul is dark, and I will die in a prison cell long after any family still deigns to visit. Most likely I will never see my grandchild, as this is no place for a child to visit." Lucius looked down at the table, resigned. "I have earned my sentence and accept it. However, I once was a young, impressionable boy as well. And meeting you, I believe, at that juncture, could have changed by life. There is the ability for anyone to change, if they are willing. I simply found my willingness too late."

Hermione was stunned into silence, and was starting at Lucius's bowed head as he spoke. As he finished, he looked up and met her eyes. "Please, Mr. Granger." The look in his eyes as he pleaded with her wiped away reservations to his sincerity. Still, why should she end her existence on this plain to play fairy godmother to a young Lucius Malfoy?!

"And I would end my existence here purely to improve yours there?"

Lucius shook his head. "Not quite. Ms. Granger, you would be going back to 1971 in a timeline that would not effect this one at all. It could be a completely fresh start. You could prevent the deaths of hundreds- family members of friends, like the Potters, the Longbottoms, the Bones, and the Prewetts. You could keep the prophecy that Mr. Potter was a part of from ever being spoken. Then, finally, you could watch yourself one day be born, because you had not existed there yet, and live the life you wish you had had. The benefits for me are great to be sure, but the benefits for everyone else are immeasurable."

The realization of what she could do was an eye opener. It was remarkable. Suddenly, Lucius's offer did have merit. Still, it wasn't like her to jump into things so easily. She stood. "I will think on your offer and return in two weeks to potentially discuss it more." She knocked on the door, and the guard opened it quickly.

"I am ready to leave now. However, I would like to make an appointment to see Mr. Malfoy again in two weeks at the same time."

"Very well, Ms. Granger. Malfoy, you will stay here until I have escorted the lady out." Hermione looked back once at Lucius and received a nod before walking out of the room and out of the prison.

The next week and a half went by in a blur. Hermione had trouble focusing at work, too busy thinking over her conversation with Lucius. When she was home, it was a combination of researching Malfoy's story and trying to stay calm. His tale checked out as much as she could see. A Thibault Malfoy from Marseilles had been granted a fortune by the English under the broad reasoning of "service to the Crown". The royal builders themselves had been commissioned to build a large manor in Wiltshire. Supposedly, the manor had been lost to time which was heavily lamented by historians. Hermione knew, though, that the manor was very much in existence. It was merely hidden behind old wards and muggle repelling charms. She was very familiar with its drawing room.

When she was not checking out Malfoy's story, she was making compulsive lists of why she should go versus why she should not. So far, the pros seemed to be frustratingly outweighing the cons. Still, it was a risk. What if something went wrong? What if the device malfunctioned? What if the world she helped create was worse than the one she was in?

The night of the ball that she had, sadly, agreed to go to had arrived. She stood in front of her mirror on Wednesday night glaring at her reflection. She was quite sure she looked nice, but she kept hoping she would see a smattering of Dragon Pox show up on her face. Unfortunately for her, the black dress did not wash her out and make her look sick. It did make her skin seem fairer, but more like she had better things to do than be out in the hot sun. The plunging neckline definitely accentuated some of her best attributes. She certainly had gotten rid of her boyish figure of yesteryear. Could she really pull of pretending to be 18 again? However, thinking back on the figures of Hannah Abbott Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass at that age, perhaps it _was_ possible…

The ball was very crowded, and Hermione briefly wondered why Kingsley had not decided to use the largest ballroom. It was a Who's Who of current wizarding society. She saw Neville and Hannah sipping punch in the corner. Hannah was talking to Cho Chang, smiling as she rested a hand delicately on her stomach while Neville grinned at her side. Was Hannah pregnant? Looking around it seemed like all of her friends and acquaintances were moving on with their lives. Seamus had started to partner with George Weasley, and they had just opened a branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes on Carryduff Street in Dublin that Seamus was responsible for running. Luna was holding onto the arm of a rather strange looking gentleman, her dazed expression as present as ever, with a diamond ring glinting on her finger. She was just about to go find a glass of wine when one was thrust in front of her. She grabbed it and murmured thanks as she looked up into the waiter's face to see… Draco Malfoy.

He was smiling at her charmingly, dressed in a perfectly tailored suit. "Good evening, Granger," he said. "You looked like you could use a drink."

Remembering that he was the one to offer her name to his father, she glared. "I have many reasons to be drinking now. This horrid excuse to suck up to the powerful is just one of them."

"Doesn't it make it better when you are _one of_ the powerful, though?" he inquired.

She shrugged. "Perhaps. It could be worse, I suppose. I just would rather no one approach me at all. No offense."

He shook his head. "None taken. I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing. Also, I wanted to let you know I am happy to answer any questions you might have for me that would make the decision you have to make easier."

It is true that since her testimony at his trial, they had been on civil terms. Often even bordering on friendly when they saw each other, which was rare. However, she did not think he would care about making her life easier. "Don't you have a wife to attend to?"

He shook his head again, and Hermione contemplated it Lucius would get on to Draco if he were with them for being so…animated. "I'm afraid Astoria is not feeling so well. I'm sure that my father told you she was expecting. Unfortunately, morning sickness seems to last all day and at least six months in her case."

Hermione nodded sympathetically. "I hope she feels better soon. Congratulations."

"Thank you. We are quite excited. Also, thank you for talking to me. I'm afraid I am only invited out of courtesy to you and Harry vouching for me. I'm a bit of a social pariah, but I'm trying to change that."

"Oh?" she asked, wondering what he meant.

"Yes, didn't you hear? Astoria and I recently bought some land in Leeds. We are building a school for early education of muggleborns. The hope is that if they are able to learn a bit more about the magical world before being thrust into learning magic at Hogwarts that they will be better equipped to assimilate."

"And you think a lot of parents will be willing to send their eight year olds to boarding school to assimilate with a different society?"

"Of course not. We plan to hire people specifically to transport the children home each night. Also, it starts at age 6. They will do primary school at the same time. We are thinking something along the concept of the Knight Bus, so as not to overwhelm them."

Hermione nodded. The idea had merit, and she wished she could be a part of it. "Is there anything I can do to help? It would have certainly been useful to know a bit more about magical government and society before starting school…"

"That depends. If you respond to Father the way I hope that you do, you won't be here to help. However, if you decide not to, I would love to have you work with us. I'm sure you'd be a great asset." He smiled, encouragingly. "I truly think, though, that your help would be better used….elsewhere."

Hermione frowned, huffing slightly as she grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him to a more remote corner of the room. "Why would you want me to do this? And why would you sacrifice your own chance to use it?"

"Granger… Hermione… I think that this world is still a far cry from what it could have been if the right people had manipulated it rather than the ones who did. I want the best for the Wizarding World, and while I am working toward it to the best of my ability, I won't get to see all of the progress I want to in this lifetime. Too much damage has been done and too many people are divided. Aside from that, I like to think that whatever children my individual parents could have would have a…. sweeter life than I did. However, my place is here. I have a debt to pay to society, a responsibility to my wife, and soon a responsibility to my child. I am weighted to this world. You, though, aren't so much."

She glared at him indignantly, and he responded by raising his hands as if to protect himself. "I mean no offense, Hermione. I did not suggest you because you could not be good for this world. You certainly have tons to offer no matter where you are. The place you would go, though… My father… they _need_ to have a Hermione Granger."

Hermione shook her head. "But what if my going there ends this world all together? What if you are never born where I go? Would you want that?"

He smiled softly and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. "I think that my existence will go on here. That is enough for me. This life is enough for me. I don't need to know that there is another one on another plane. The idea of knowing that all that has happened could be prevented on another plane though, the bad stuff… that I do want."

"And why me? Why me and not someone else?" She asked, sounding desperate even to herself.

"Because, Hermione, I have never met someone that would be even remotely able to change my Father's outlook on muggleborns. Yet, you already have. Even if he wouldn't say it now, he does grudgingly respect you." He ran a hand through his short hair, pausing as if thinking something. "He could be a better person…. And you have the loyalty, intelligence, bravery, and ambition to successfully change it. You are so multidimensional that people would be foolish not to listen to you."

Hermione sighed, looking down. "And what should I expect from a Lucius Malfoy of 30 years ago?"

Draco laughed. "I have no idea. I didn't know him. Since he thinks this could work, I assume something a bit different."

"I don't even know how I would blend in there. If I told people I had come from the future to change everything, I'd be locked up in either St. Mungo's or Azkaban within the week."

Draco blushed. "Yes, well, while it is still your decision to make, plans are being made in the hopes that you will say yes. That is my part in all of this now. If you say yes, I'll be the one to access the stone and send you back. When you go, you'll have an identity that won't be too heavily questioned. History seems to be partially preparing us for this anyway."

Hermione furrowed her brows, wondering what he meant.

Draco jumped slightly and groaned. "Ugh, my watch just buzzed. Apparently, Astoria needs me _right this minute._ Listen, just think about it. You have another few days. I won't begrudge you either way; I just want you to take this seriously. Not that I don't think you would. If you say yes to Lucius on Monday, I'll see you that night if it is okay. I'll meet you at your place at six. If you say no…. well, I'll contact you in a few weeks, once we have the full Ministry Education Board's approval for our school about working there."

He smiled at her once more before apparating away.

Hermione sat in her apartment on Sunday night, nursing a healthy sized glass of Merlot and staring out the window in her bedroom. She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of her name. Standing up, she walked out to see Harry's face in the fireplace. "Hey Hermione! Can I come through?" She nodded and opened up the wards for him. Moments later, she was hugging her best friend.

"We just got back a few hours ago and wanted to see you. Ginny wanted to settle in for the night but sends her regards…" Hermione nodded knowing that Ginny didn't want to see her if she could help it.

"Did you have a nice time?" she asked politely, motioning for him to sit with her on the couch.

"Yes! We went to a wizarding resort in Bermuda. It was great. Hold on, I got you something." He fished around in his pockets before pulling out…a small time turner. She paled.

"It's just a novelty. Doesn't even spin. But the sand inside is from the sand on the beach. There was some tag line along the lines of 'Time stops when you are in Bermuda'. Either way, it reminded me of our adventures in third year and was quite pretty, so… here…." He put it around her neck and clasped it before noticing her face.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" He grabbed her hand in concern.

Hermione shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "It's nothing really. The necklace is lovely. Thank you for thinking of me. Do you want a drink?"

He shook his head. "Really, though, something is wrong. You seem weighted down. What is going on?"

Hermione sighed, contemplating. "Harry…." She paused unsure how to ask what she wanted to. "Do you think that, if you could change things for the better, you would give up this life to change the past?"

He didn't look at her like she was crazy. Harry was much too considerate for that. Instead, he pursed his lips really thinking. "If such a think were possible… geez, it would be very tempting, Mione. I mean… I have lost so many people I cared about. Others have lost even more. I think if I could change time… I couldn't do it. I would wish I could though."

Hermione nodded. "But, hypothetically, if you were told you _could_ would you go and do it."

"As I said, I couldn't." He grinned then. "That's why else I rushed over here. I wanted to tell you the good news. I'm going to be a dad!"

Hermione's eyes widened, and she grabbed him into a hug. "Oh, Harry! That's wonderful! You'll be a wonderful father!" He had always wanted a family… and a big one if he could manage it.

"Yep! Life is really turning around. A few years ago, I thought it was highly likely I would never live to even get married, not to mention have a family. But here it is that I have it all. So, understandably, I couldn't go back in time…." He paused then before speaking softly. "I do wish my children could have met their grandparents though…and Remus and Sirius. Ron, Fred…. Most likely my kids would have gotten expelled from Hogwarts for something or another if they had, but I think I would want them to know all of them anyway. Still, there is no use on looking back on a past you can't change."

He looked at her imploringly for a moment before grabbing her hand again. "Hermione, life will turn out wonderful for you, too. Ron was not the end for you, just as…I don't really think he was the beginning. Did Daniel ever get the nerve to ask you out?"

Hermione winced, remembering the failed date she had had with him Monday before the ball. "Uhm, yes….I don't think that will happen though."

To be truthful, she had been too preoccupied to really focus on Daniel. But, when she had made herself focus she discovered that had nothing in common really. He was too… gentle and submissive. She needed a man with more intensity and passion. They had left it with a kiss on the cheek and neither had mentioned a repeat.

Harry nodded before looking at the clock. "Okay… hey, let's meet up for lunch next week, okay? I need to get going for now. I promised Ginny I would pick her up some ice cream while I was out. I'll owl details."

Hermione smiled and nodded once more before hugging him once more. Then, he was gone.

That night, Hermione barely slept. She lay in her bed considering her options until just after four in the morning until she finally made her decision. Then, she promptly fell asleep.

 **Author's note** : Still going strong on writng this. I'm nearing 27K words total now which should be divided into about 8 or 9 chapters. Plenty more is to come if I keep writing at this kind of pace in the story… Probably, I will keep the chapters somewhere between the length of this one and the last. Also, I am doing my best to make this as tidy as possible. If you notice something that seems off, please message me so I can hopefully fix it or explain it better. I don't fancy getting to the end and then realizing that I made a huge mistake that make the entire thing collapse. Who know how long that would scare me off more.

Please review- it only takes a second, and it makes me very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I simply play with her toys.

 **Chapter Three**

The next morning, Hermione took the entire day off. She anticipated it being a stressful day and did not want to try to balance work with it. She dressed to look as nice as possible, this time in a knee length navy blue dress with black blazer and heels. It was a little more modest than last time, but she didn't want Malfoy to think she was dressing for him…even if she was a bit.

The walk down the cell block was less eventful than last time. A glimpse into Dolohov's cell showed the man to be asleep, though he was crying softly in it if the gentle sobs were anything to go by. Otherwise, she kept her eyes on the floor as she was escorted toward the meeting room.

Lucius arrived minutes later to see her already seated at the table. The guard shut the door behind him once securing Lucius in the other chair. He did not look as put together this time as he did the last. His hair was hanging limply around his face and dark circles were under his eyes. He also seemed to be sweating slightly.

Nevertheless, he nodded at her with the most miniscule of smiles. "Ms. Granger, you are looking well. Have you made a decision?"

"I have, but first… are you okay? You look a bit ill," she inquired.

He smiled a bit more. "Your concern is touching and makes me even surer I made the right decision in asking you to do this. I am coming down with some kind of illness. It is going through the prison. Don't fear, I have been charmed to be not be contagious unless touched. Personally, I suspect Dragon Pox. A few of the other inmates are showing spots."

"Have you received the necessary potions?"

Lucius shook his head. "Supposedly, they are waiting on a new shipment as the last has expired. According to the guard, we should have something in a few days."

Hermione nodded. At least it was being taken care of. Dragon Pox didn't generally move quickly enough to cause huge problems if caught within a week. Still, Lucius's posture was a bit less rigid than last time, and he looked exhausted.

"I'd hoped to be spared the tediousness of repeating myself, but…. Have you made a decision?" Lucius urged again.

Clearing her throat, she nodded. "I have. I want to ask questions though."

He rolled his eyes and waved his hand to encourage her. "I expected nothing different."

Hermione deftly pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, unfolding it and putting it in front of her. Upon seeing it, Lucius chucked slightly. "I didn't quite expect a list somehow. Organization is not a bad thing, though."

She ignored him and read the first question. "If I were to go back in time…. Who would I be in that time?"

Lucius nodded. "A very obvious but necessary question. As it happens, my parents used to sponsor exchange students. The entire program ended with the wars, but before that it was a yearly thing to have an incoming student come during the summer to live with us before either starting their sixth or seventh year at Hogwarts. Generally, the students that came were interested in potentially relocating to England after graduation. She was also a seventh year."

"And I would pose as her? What would I do about the actual girl coming?"

"Quite simple. You will go to the train station to meet her and charm her to return home. You are quite good at memory charms, no?" Of course, he knew she was good at them. It was her entire job to be good at them. "We had no idea what she would look like- just a name and background. She got off of her train, and I personally met her there."

"How exactly am I supposed to get you not to be a pureblood elitist if I am one?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Lucius laughed. "My mother had a penchant for charity work. Our exchange students were impoverished orphans that showed promise, magically. They were generally half bloods, we believed, but it was unknown. When the time comes, I believe you will be able to come up with a reason of how you ended up there as a muggleborn that will satisfy my younger self. We paid for their year at Hogwarts and prepared them for a life in magical Britain."

"Okay. What was her name?" she asked, wondering if she knew the actual woman.

"Hera Elias. She was one of few students we sponsored from within Britain itself. She was from around Cardiff, I believe. Regardless, I know when her train arrived, so it shouldn't be hard to head her off."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, and this young witch… if I take her place I will strip her of the opportunity to have a better education and start to her adult life."

Lucius nodded. "That would regularly be true. Unfortunately, she didn't have much of an adult life. She was killed in the first wizarding war by Joseph Nott after being repeatedly raped by him and many others."

Hermione gasped at the information, a hand covering her mouth. Tears filled her eyes before resolve did. Simply going back would save at least one life.

"I assume this is what Draco meant when he said that it was as if history itself was preparing for this to happen." She murmered mostly to herself.

"Indeed," Lucius responded, smirking, before coughing lightly. "I assume you wrote more than one question on your…list."

Hermione straightened herself, returning her sight to the paper in front of her.

"What exactly are you wanting from me in regards to turning your sympathies toward muggles and muggleborns?"

Lucius nodded and smirked. "Whatever is necessary, Ms. Granger. I am comfortable to admit that it will probably be quite a feat to truly get me to change. It is ultimately up to you as I will, of course, not be there to shepherd you. Whether you become a great academic adversary, a study partner, a friend or more, I will leave it in your hands."

Hermione's eyes widened. "More?! I don't think you would ever want _more_ from me."

Lucius looked her over, his gaze raking over her body as if he was imagining what was underneath. "Do not doubt, Ms. Granger, that if I were not in the predicament I am or with the rather unfortunate belief system I was raised to agree with, I would be very, very interested. I fully believe that as long as Lucius is able to get to know you before discovering your unfortunate heritage and likes what he sees… Ms. Granger, you will be the one deciding what kind of relationship is had. My younger self will want whatever you wish to offer if you play it right."

Hermione's eyes got even wider if possible. Impossible! She thought immediately of Narcissa Malfoy. Tall and thin with blonde hair and obviously pureblood outlook on life…

"And Narcissa? What about her? What does she even think about this whole thing?" It worked out to have asked because it was actually the next question on her list. Of course, she had written it down with the intention of wondering how the woman would feel if Hermione went back in time to change the man she loved. Not if she would mind if the man she loved wanted to bed her when she did!

It was Lucius's turn to raise an eyebrow as amusement sparkled in his eyes. "I wouldn't know exactly what she would think, but I assume not much. Narcissa and I were actually arranged to be married. Neither of us were each other's first choice, I assure you. We are not exactly each other's types. I prefer women to be a bit more…vibrant and my preference in regards to looks have been made clear. She prefers tall, dark, and handsome brooding types. There are several reason that Severus Snape was named Godfather to Draco. One being that it gave him the excuse to be around Narcissa. I have not told Narcissa of any of this, but I assure you that she would not attempt to stand in the way. Perhaps more happiness will come out of this for her as well. We are civil, distant friends and have been nothing more since Draco's birth."

Hermione blinked, slowly, several times. Of course she knew about arranged marriages in pureblood society. It was certainly not uncommon. However, it was strange to have arranged marriage presented to her so clinically by one participating in it. Most of the married couples she knew truly did love each other, or at least once had.

"Are most pureblood marriages like this?" she asked in shock.

"Some are. I am not sure as to percentages. You could ask Draco to get the other side. He was betrothed to Astoria when he was five. From what he tells me, he is quite smitten with the witch." Hermione nodded hesitantly. She hadn't even known Draco and Astoria had been arranged. He definitely did seem to love her.

"Finally, is there anything you know of that I need to avoid to make me more successful in regards to my task concerning you and my personal task to prevent the wars and save as many as possible?"

Lucius pondered that for a few moments, taking a break to have a rather pathetic sounding coughing fit. Finally, he nodded. "When the Dark Lord started recruiting my generation, he was quite brutal. The marking is the most pain I have ever been through, and I have _always_ hated it. I despise tattoos and always have. In addition to that, before the marking one is required to cast the killing curse on someone they believe to be someone they care about. In my case, my father dragged in a muggle that had been polyjuiced to look like my mother. I was told that she had betrayed the cause and had to be killed. The woman had already been abused in a variety of ways and when I was told to kill her she actually nodded at me as if she wanted me to. I tried to resist for a while which led to many, many rounds of Cruciatus. My left foot twitches to this day, occasionally. It did make it easier to complete my task in the end, to stop my 'mother's' suffering, but it still haunts me."

Hermione listened in horror. How is it she never knew about this? It was….terrible. Lucius continued. "I was not the first that school year to be marked. At the very least, Antonin Dolohov, Roderick Nott, and Gregory Goyle were all marked before me. After it was over, we were all told not to tell or we would greatly regret it. I think if, perhaps, someone had told me what kind of man the Dark Lord really was ahead of time… maybe I wouldn't have gone."

Hermione nodded. "So I need to tell you what will happen if you go?"

"No…. I wouldn't know how you came by the information. If you can get one of the others to tell… you might save more than one of us. Please do not assume that we all start as brutal monsters. Necessity made many of us the way we became."

"Who are salvageable?"

Lucius seemed to think for another moment and Hermione grabbed a pen to write down names. "Dolohov, Regulus Black, Severus Snape, and Rabastan Lestrange would all be possibilities."

"No one else?"

Lucius shook his head. "I suppose it is possible, but I wouldn't know who. Dolohov is the only one from my year, though. Severus was a first year in my final one, and Regulus and Rabastan the year after him. They might know more than I did about the feelings of others, but I am not sure how you will get to know them well."

Hermione frowned. "Well, it isn't like I'll be rushed for time…"

Lucius nodded her point. "Lastly, greatly avoid Bellatrix if you can. Her sanity was in question well before Azkaban. She also harbored quite an unhealthy obsession with me in school. I think she would have killed any other woman I was with if it hadn't been her own sister I ended up marrying."

Hermioned blanched, remembering that she would have to live in a world with Bellatrix again. It seemed she would be putting herself in a great position to receive the dark witch's ire again if she befriended Lucius. Still, the benefits outweighed the risks.

She met eyes with Lucius. "I'll do it."

His body sagged in relief. "Wonderful. You cannot imagine how thankful I am for your willingness. I wish I could promise you success, but I cannot. However, I hope you know that if you do exceed that you will have my-" A coughing fit interrupted him, and Hermione was shocked that when he pulled his hand away a bit of blood was on it.

She approached him as the coughing started again and, unthinkingly, put a hand on his shoulder. His body slumped a bit more, and she crouched down next to his chair, her hand rubbing his back as he coughed. He sounded horrible, and she could hear his coughs producing what she assumed to be more blood.

"GUARD!" she yelled. The guard opened the door just as Lucius's coughing stopped for a moment. She met his eyes and a strange look overtook his face before he leaned in and pressed his lips insistently against hers. In shock, she stayed perfectly still as he kissed her, unable to process what was happening.

The sound of the guard yelling a curse followed by Lucius's hiss of pain as he was pulled away brought her back to reality. Lucius Malfoy had kissed her?! The guard wasted no time in pulling Lucius roughly to his feet.

Lucius smirked at her. "Lucius will like you," he said haggardly. "Watch out for Bellatrix." He started coughing again as he was pulled from the room. "Draco will contact you!" he said amidst them.

She stood in the room until the guard came back. He looked at her in confusion. "Why did you get so close?" he asked.

"He was coughing, and there was blood…. I was checking to make sure he was okay," she explained, dazedly.

"Well, it is probably best for you to take something. I would stop by St. Mungo's if I were you. The potions for here are due to arrive this afternoon, but coughing blood isn't usually associated with Dragon Pox." He looked at her as if she was crazy. But then, he probably didn't care one whit about an old Death Eater.

Hermione nodded her understanding, and the guard escorted her out. She went straight to St. Mungo's were they scanned to see if he had recently been infected with anything. Fortunately, it came back clear.

She went home and started to make a list of what she would need to do in the next month to prepare for her leaving. She purposefully tried not to think of all of the people that she'd be leaving behind.

She kept expecting Draco to show up, but he never did. He also didn't spend an explanation. An hour before midnight, she finally went to bed.

The next morning, she was woken up by knocking on her door. Glancing at the clock on her nightstand, she saw it was only 7 AM. She got out of bed and tossed on a robe before coming to the door. Draco stood there, eyes red rimmed. "Malfoy?" she asked, confused.

"I got an owl shortly after your visit with Father yesterday afternoon saying that you had agreed," he said, shortly.

She nodded. "Yes, I did. I thought you said you would be over last night... Come in, " she said, opening up the door wider and stepping aside.

Draco cleared his throat and stepped in wearing wrinkled robes that looked like he might have worn them the day before. "In Father's note he also mentioned he was sick and coughing a bit and that he wished to pass on that he hoped you would be okay. A few hours after sending it, I was floo'd and told that he had passed away. Apparently some sort of… blockage in his lungs. According to the report, he just started coughing in his cell and then was just… gone."

Hermione gasped and without thinking pulled the blonde man into a hug. "Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry…."

She felt Draco nod against her shoulder before pulling away. He walked to her couch and sat down, not seeming to really see his surroundings. "It isn't like we had the best relationships. I mean, I know he loved me, but he was definitely not a role model of any kind. I don't know why I am so upset."

Hermione sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "Because at the end of everything, he was still your dad." Draco was quiet but gave her a thankful look.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again. "Unquestionably, it was his last desire that you go through with this, so I am happy that you are. I'm sure that from wherever he is now, he still appreciates it. And I am happy as well, knowing that there might be redemption for him…somewhere."

She nodded again. "Yes…well…uhm… I am writing down everything I need to do ahead of time. Do you know a good way to make sure that my belongings go to Harry?"

Draco nodded. "I assumed you would leave Potter a letter of sorts. Enclosing the deed to your flat and a note telling him he could have it all should be enough. As long as it is inside of the house when rendered to the new owner, the Ministry will consider it to be included. To avoid headaches, it would be best to simply empty your vaults and leave the contents here as well."

"Thank you. I'll do that."

Draco pulled a miniature file out of his pocket and enlarged it before handing it to her. "This is all of the information we have on Ms. Elias. Father was quite thorough. She was not expected to bring anything with her other than her wand and whatever she was wearing at the time. That works as well, considering you can only take that with you as you travel back. Father also included what she would have known about the family before arriving, nothing more than names and occupation along with where to meet. Outside of a few brief letters, there is nothing. She mentioned no friends."

Hermione opened it up and flipped through the papers. "Where do we go from here?"

Draco cleared his throat, obviously a bit distracted. "On my birthday, June 5th, I will come here to get you mid-morning. You will come back to Malfoy Manor with me. We will get a bit of my blood, as the heir, to access the turner. After we have it, I will have to carve a symbol into your hand and add blood to the turner itself. Then, we will set it and find a good place for you to travel from. From what I have read it is not painful but… disorienting. You will arrive very tired. As you won't be expected at Malfoy Manor quite yet, you can take some time to get your bearings. Any other semi-pertinent information should be in there. Father was as thorough as he could be, as was I."

Hermione nodded, and Draco stood. "I need to be going. I have… arrangements to make."

Hermione stood with him and walked with him to the door. "Is there anything I can do? Would you like me to attend the funeral?"

Draco unexpectedly pulled her into a hug. "You are doing more than enough. Thank you, Granger. As far as Father…. I think it would be strange for you to come to his funeral. Please just focus on the one that will be living. Goodbye. Floo if you need anything else."

The next few weeks passed by a lot faster than Hermione had expected. She started to fill boxes with her friends names written on them, filled them things they would appreciate more than others. Any Herbology books to Neville. Several books on household charms to Ginny. Mythology and Magical Creatures to Luna. She divided the photos out to those who were in them with her, duplicating them as needed. The vast majority was going to Harry of course.

Her Gringott's account was closed with much bitterness on the Goblin's part, not that it mattered. At the same time, she tried not to make it obvious what she was doing. In her spare time, she took up knitting again and made three baby blankets. One for the Potters, one for the Longbottoms and one for the Malfoys. Hopefully, she would be remembered fondly.

The letter she was leaving, which she was sure would be widely read, was the hardest thing to do. She didn't know how to explain that she was willingly giving everyone she knew up for the hope of something….better. She also didn't want to give too much away and leave Draco answering for her decisions. Feeling slightly guilty for taking credit for someone else's idea, she finally decided to say she had come up with the time turner all on her own. She asked Draco, and he owled his approval to the idea.

She had tried to see her friends several times before she left, but for them life was busy and there would always be tomorrow. She had met Harry for a brief lunch one day shortly after Lucius's death, and he had shared the news as if it would be welcomed with enthusiasm.

"I mean, I know that it is rude to speak ill of the dead, but what if I have nothing nice to say?" he asked, jokingly.

She had looked at him with disapproval. "Well, one nice thing to say would be that he was willing to take all of the blame for his family on his own shoulders to spare their suffering. He might have been a Slytherin and a Death Eater, but he was certainly loyal to those he loved."

Harry groaned, "I didn't mean for you to take me so seriously, Mione."

She continued on, "I realize that, but I just want you to broaden your thoughts a bit. Also, you… we have no idea what Lucius's last beliefs were in Azkaban. Maybe he wished he had never done the things he did. Maybe he wanted redemption."

"To spare himself the rest of his life in Azkaban? I am sure he did." Harry retorted, quickly.

Hermione sighed and changed the subject a bit. There would be no understanding.

"At the very least, Harry, promise me that you will at least be kind to Draco. Regardless of who his father was, he _was_ his father. You were ashamed of the person your dad was for a while and many of the things Sirius did, but that did not stop your love for them. Don't begrudge him his grief if you see him."

"That's assuming Malfoy is any better than his prat of a father," Harry said, scowling at the thought of his childhood nemesis.

"Considering you testified to that effect, I would hope you know that he is. Did you know he is opening a school for muggleborns? A primary school they can go to once they are confirmed to be witches and wizards? Think of how hard it was to acclimate to a new society. He is trying to help them so that they will be more widely accepted and prepared."

Harry grudgingly nodded at that. "That does sound like a good idea…"

"Yes. As a favor to me, I would request that you try to bury the hatchet with him and move on. He is trying to better himself and pave a new path for his family. Don't hinder him by publicly being his enemy. He has plenty of those and not enough friends."

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. "You are lucky I love and respect you so much," he said softly.

Hermione reached across the table and put her hands on his. "Yes, Harry, I definitely am. Never doubt it… Or how much I appreciate it."

He looked at her curiously, but if he wanted to say anything about it, he thought twice. And if she hugged him a bit tighter that last time, he didn't say anything about that either. He simply hugged her back just as tightly.

 **Author's Note** : Wow, I don't think I have ever written quite this rapidly before. After this one, I am planning to scale down how quickly I post. Hopefully, a new chapter every two or three days can be typical. I don't want to get to the point of having to turn out copy to make a "deadline". A big thank you to all who reviewed! I am so happy you are reading it as much as I am enjoying thinking it up. Please review and let me hear your thoughts! It is really encouraging, and I might need it once my writing high starts to subside. As of now, 33K down!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter; I simply play with her toys.

 **Chapter Four**

She did not get a chance to see Harry again before it was time to go. On June 4th, she put all of the boxes to various people in the middle of the living room room. Weighted underneath the time turner necklace that Harry gave her, her final letter in this time rested on her kitchen table.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know I will probably never quite get your forgiveness for what I am going to do, but I want you to know my reasoning so you can take comfort in it._

 _After Ron's death, I started research into time manipulation. It started off as just studying more my interest in them._ _However, a few months ago, I had a breakthrough._ _I have created, I believe, a functioning "time turner" of sorts._ _According to my calculations, it will work a bit differently from what is already known of time turners._ _I believe that my device will not send me back by hours but by decades._ _Once I figured that out, the idea of the amount of good I could do with it was too strong to ignore. Unfortunately, it will not change anything current._ _I will be working on a completely different timeline that will not effect this one at all._ _I wish I could bring back your loved ones, but I am afraid that is just not possible to the best of my knowledge._

 _Still, I am going to do my best to save the loved ones of so many that we know. Even if it won't affect you here, it could greatly change the life of another you._ _Harry, I could one day see you be born and grow up with your parents at your side._ _Molly could never have to deal with the death of her brothers._ _Neville could have a full life with his parents…_ _The list goes on and on._ _Initially, I thought to just go back and start with you, Harry, but I changed my mind._ _I plan to go back and stop a lot of it before it starts._ _I want there to be no need for a prophecy._ _I want to keep Death Eaters from becoming Death Eaters and stop Order members from ever needing to join an order._ _I don't know how successful I will be, but I think that any life saved will be worth it, and I am sure I can do that much._

 _Here, with you, I am watching your life flourish, Harry, and it is a true joy to see. I wish I could stay and watch until my heart bursts with happiness._ _I don't think that can happen though when I feel I can do better. If there were a way to return, you know I would, but that is simply not possible._

 _Harry, while I know you are mad at me for leaving, I hope you can one day understand. I am hoping that on some other plane of existence I can save hundreds of lives that are bound to perish if they continue as they are._

 _If you are wondering, I have completely destroyed my notes about everything._ _I realize that this could be dangerous in the wrong hands, and I know many would not trust me with it._ _Too bad for them that I figured it out first…_

 _My belongings are all in boxes that are supposed to go to the person whose name is on it. Please see to distributing them as well as my encouragements and love. Everything else, including the flat, is for you and Ginny. Do with it as you will._ _If you sell the flat and are not in need for money, give it to a cause I would be proud to support._ _I have anonymously donated most of my money to the Malfoy School for Young Witches and Wizards._ _I don't mind if he knows it was me after I am gone._ _I want him to know how heartily I approve of his idea._ _There is an education fund for your child that has been started at Gringott's._ _The deed and my resignation are on top of my bed along with a blanket I made for your baby._

 _Please remember me fondly and know that I am doing what I think is right. It does not change my love for you as you will remain the brother I wish I had and will always love. I hope that the next time I see you, I am over thirty years old and you are but a small baby in your mother's arms._

 _All of my love is with all of you here,_

 _Hermione Granger_

The next day at exactly nine in the morning, Draco knocked sharply on Hermione's door. She hadn't slept well the night before, but she did not think that strange. Draco came in, taking note of the boxes on the floor with names written on them.

"Are you ready?" he asked, seriously. "You can change your mind if you want. You look like you are still planning to go through with it." Hermione looked down at her outfit. Knowing she was going back to become a woman with very little to her name, she had put on her oldest and most worn clothes. She had only been keeping them for heavy cleaning around her flat, but it worked out at the moment. A simple beige button up and a pair of loose jeans and flats made up the ensemble.

Hermione shook her head, ushering him into the kitchen. There, she handed him an envelope and a wrapped lumpy package. He looked at her questioningly before looking at the Gringott's Money Order. "What is this?" He asked, shocked.

"It is all of my money, save a small fund I set aside for Harry's baby. I want you to know how proud I am to hear of the school you are building. It is very much needed, and I will try to implement it when I go back."

Draco cleared his throat and nodded. "Thank you, Granger."

"You're welcome. If Harry says anything about it, he thinks it was an anonymous donation though. I wanted you to know. Open the other." He unwrapped a soft green blanket and his eyes widened.

"Did you make this?" he asked in a tone she could barely hear.

She smiled. "Yes. It is for your baby with Astoria. I hope the color is agreeable?"

He nodded, not speaking again. He shuffled for a few minutes before finally gathering his nerve. "Are you ready now?" She nodded, and they walked out of the flat. Hermione only stopped to erase Draco's magical signature from her home and set the wards so that only Harry could get in. She didn't want him finding out from some other worried friend.

He grabbed hold of her arm and with a crack, they were apparated to Malfoy Manor. "Astoria isn't here right now. She is making arrangements for a night out for us tonight."

"Okay. I really want to get it over with anyway. The earlier I go, the sooner I can get some rest once I arrive."

"Okay. Well, all we have to do here is get the device and mark you. Then, we will go to Diagon Alley to activate it, so you don't have to travel. Then, I would recommend getting a room at the Leaky. Tom will accept payment in the form of bussing tables and doing whatever needs to be done. I remember it was written in his obituary in the prophet that he always did so. The fatigue mentioned in the family diaries really seems like it is no joke, and I imagine it will be worse considering you are travelling back 30 years instead of one week."

They ended up in what she assumed to be the Head of House's office. Draco walked to a portrait hanging to the left of the window. In it were a man and woman. The man was unquestionably a Malfoy, but the woman looked to be his opposite. Amandine was seated in a regal chair with Thibault standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders. In Amandine's lap rested what looked quite like a box made of gold, decorated with engraved flowers. "Thibault and Amandine," Draco explained. He looked at his watch. "I was born at half past 8 in the morning, so I should be 21 now.

"Happy birthday," Hermione said, softly.

"Thank you… Hermione, before we go further, there is one more thing you have to do." He reached into a pocket a pulled out a letter, handing it to her. With a questioning glance at him, she opened it.

 _Ms. Granger,_

 _I would have asked this on one of your visits, but I thought it prudent to wait. I wanted your absolute commitment to going back before I asked for more._ _In order to be allowed to use the device, I request that you make a vow with my son that you will live up to your side of the bargain and do what is needed to make sure I do not become the man I am today._ _I realize that you cannot make me become the person you want, but I humbly request that you help me onto the right path to the best of your abilities._

 _Please do not think I doubt your intentions. I am merely concerned that as you work toward the greater good of the wizarding world that my younger self will fall to the wayside. This might all be moot, as I am not sure if a vow carries from one reality to the next._ _However, I hope that if it does not that your willingness to make the vow itself will keep my interests on the forefront of your mind._ _Once again, your efforts are keenly appreciated, and you have my gratitude in full._

 _Your servant,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione groaned, putting the letter back inside of its envelope. "He was a slippery man, your father."

Draco snorted, "That is not the first time he has been called that, I assure you. Do you still accept?"

Hermione thought quickly. The fact that he had waited to ask this of her made her wonder what other surprises he might have in store for her. "To the best of your knowledge, are there any other little surprises awaiting me here or once I journey to the past?"

"No," Draco said confidently. "It doesn't mean that he told me everything he should have, but to the best of my knowledge, you know everything you need to."

Hermione pulled out her hand and offered it to Draco, who smiled as he took it and aimed his wand at their joined hands. "There have to be three parts. The other two should be easy enough to be on board with, I think." Hermione nodded.

"Do you, Hermione Granger, promise to attempt to guide Lucius Malfoy into becoming a person that will benefit society and not cause harm?"

"On my magic, so I swear." A gold tendril came from the wand and wrapped around their wrists like a string.

"Do you, Hermione Granger, promise to try to do good and be the type of example that Lucius Malfoy will need to be a better man than he was?"

"On my magic, so I swear." A second tendril appeared, raveling itself around the first.

"Do you, Hemione Granger, promise to destroy the device that sent you back to avoid it falling into the wrong hands?"

"On my magic so I swear." Finally, a third tendril appeared to join the others and form what seemed to be a rope before tightening uncomfortable for a moment and disappearing.

"Thank you, Hermione," Draco said, relief in his eyes. He then pulled a dagger off of the mantle and made a light cut in finger. A droplet of blood perched on top. "Draco Malfoy, heir to house Malfoy," he said with authority, looking at the portrait.

The couple nodded and Amandine opened the box, showing the contents. Inside was something that looked much like a modern time turner without the chain. It also lacked any of the decoration of the ones Hermione had seen in the past save a single etching on top of one end of the turner.

"Now comes the hard part," Draco muttered. Hermione raised an eyebrow as he guided her to a couch in front of the fire. "I need to cut this symbol into your hand. It won't feel good, but it will heal as you travel back." He gestured to the etching, which seemed to be a convergence of several archaic runes.

Hermione nodded and held out her hand. "I am ready." Raising the same dagger, Draco hesitated for a moment before grabbing her hand and starting to carve. As the blood started to pool, he transfigured a piece of a paper into a towel and soaked the excess. Hermione closed her eyes and tried not to remember the last time someone had cut into her with a knife. After what felt like a long time, it was done. Draco put her hand down on the towel and grabbed the turner. He opened up the end with the etching and then folded her hand into a fist. Then, he put her hand over the opening, and they both watched as the blood mixed with the sand. When it was full to the brim with blood and sand, he closed the top.

He put the time turner on the table and pointed his wand at it, chanting for several moments. She could have imagined it, but Hermione could swear she felt a breeze flowing through the room. She didn't pay much attention to Draco's words, watching instead as the sand absorbed the blood until it seemed to be only red sand inside. She did hear his last words though. "Nineteen hundred and seventy-one."

After that, he looked up at her. "It is ready. Last chance to change your mind."

Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, Draco, let's go."

Within ten minutes, Hermione and Draco found themselves at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. Draco slid the time turner across the table to her, his face serious. "I know I have said it before, but it isn't too late to change your mind. This is a…. large sacrifice on your part."

Hermione shook her head, wrapping her hand around the device. "I am committed. This is the right thing to do, and though I am a bit terrified… I am honored that you and Lucius both saw me fit to handle such a delicate and powerful heirloom."

Draco cleared his throat, looking at his hands. "Of course…. Well, to work it you simple have to turn the device upside down so that the symbol carved into your hand rests on the palm. Then, you say 'ire retrorsum'. That should activate it. Once you arrive, immediately break the time turner. It does not travel forward regardless, and there will already be another where you are going. We should try to keep the number of history changing magical devices at an absolute minimum; don't you agree?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

She chuckled in response and nodded.

"You will appear in the exact place you disappear from… but in the past, obviously. Choosing a place that is uninhabited in both where you won't be seen as proven a bit tricky. Father had an idea for that, though it isn't exactly the most desirable of places." They stood up, and he tossed a few galleons on the table to go with their barely sipped drinks. "Come with me."

He looked both ways before leading her into the women's restroom. "You will be arriving on a Saturday morning, so most likely people won't be in here. It is just as easy to apparate home for most after all, and there won't be drunk people throwing up at that time, most likely. Worst case, if you do it in a stall you only have one person to obliviate if you land on top of someone. Maybe two more if there are others in the bathroom with her.

Hermione grimaced, imagining the awkward scenario. Hopefully, fate would smile on her.

"I know this is probably not the best place to begin the next part of a person's life, but…." Draco started.

Hermione laughed at that. "I'll have you know that two of my most memorable adventures took place in bathrooms."

Draco had a questioning look on his face before shrugging it off. Women were weird. He watched as Hermione opened the stall door against the wall. "Listen….thanks for the blanket and the money. It really means a lot. I just…uhm…well, it isn't only Gryffindors and Order members that will miss you… Hermione."

She smiled and stepped back toward him and captured him in a tight hug. "And it won't be just Gryffindors and Order members that I miss. It is a shame I didn't get to know the real you earlier, Draco… we'd have been great friends. Take care of your family. You'll be a good Dad." With that, she straightened her back and took a deep breath before walking in the stall, missing the look of tears in the blonde man's eyes.

Moments later, he heard her reverently whisper the words 'ire retrorsum' before a gentle breeze blew through the room. Hesitantly, he called her name, and when he didn't hear a response he opened the door. She was gone.

Hermione felt a cool breeze flow through the stall before a feeling of utter exhaustion had her sliding to the floor. Had it worked? It must've for her to have been feeling only a little sleepy to feeling how she did now… it was like she hadn't slept in ages.

After a few moments of rest, she forced herself to her feet, momentarily thanking God that no one had been in the stall when she appeared. She left the restroom and immediately approached a much younger Tom, standing at the bar. It was strange how everything was so different and the same. The walls had the same ugly wallpaper, but it looked close to new here. And the muggle street outside looked just the same if it wasn't for the older model car that drove by.

"Sir?" she inquired. When Tom glanced her way he smiled encouragingly. "I really need a room. I am to start Hogwarts this coming year, but had to come a week earlier than expected. I am simply exhausted. Would you be willing to give me a room in exchange for whatever work you need to have done here?"

Tom nodded at her gently. "Of course. It won't be my best room, but I can always use a hand. Why do you look so weary?"

"I've been sick the past few weeks and couldn't sleep. I just need some time to recuperate. I promise I will be down to do what you need as soon as I am able."

Tom simply nodded again before handing her a key. "Eight hours of sleep equals four hours of work. Rest as long as you need and then we will discuss exactly what you can do around here. Are you familiar with grout?"

"No, but I am a quick learner, "she replied.

"Good, go rest. Room two is yours. I'll see you when you come back down, and I'll send soup up at dinner time." Hermione smiled gratefully before going to her room. It certainly wasn't much, simply a twin bed, night stand and miniscule bathroom. Regardless of that, it was clean and all that she needed at the moment. She collapsed on the bed, and the last thought she had before sleep took her was that she was amazed anyone could handle going back sixty year, as Thibault had. Love motivated.

Author's note: It is quite disappointing to not get a single review on chapter 3, despite being visited by 80 and followed by 32. Please take a half a minute to review this one. It makes me happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: JK Rowling created and owns Harry Potter; I just play with her toys.

 **Chapter Five- Be Our Guest**

When Hermione woke up, the sun was shining through the window. She felt she had slept a while though and assumed she had slept straight just through the night. Yawning, she stretched her arms and went to take a shower. When she was done, she applied a cleaning charm to her clothes before leaving her room and going to do the required work.

Tom was standing at the bar as usual, cleaning glasses. "That was quite the rest, my dear," he remarked, grinning.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is it late? I didn't miss lunch time, did I?" At that, he laughed outright. "Yes, two days ago you missed lunch."

She gasped, apologizing profusely. "I am so sorry! I had no idea I was that tired…"

"That's okay, girl. Here, sit while I get you something to eat. I'd wager that you are starving." As he finished her stomach rumbled, and she placed a hand over it, blushing. A few moments later, some cheese, bread and warm soup were placed in front of her with a glass of butterbeer.

She sat down at the bar and started to eat. "As it is quite slow now, and you have had your rest, want to tell me your name and what exactly brings you to London?"

Hermione swallowed a rather uncomfortably large piece of bread before speaking. "My name is Hera… Hera Elias. I am due to go stay with my Hogwarts sponsors the end of this month, but had to leave earlier than expected."

Tom nodded, "Ah, okay then. I was actually sponsored by seventh year as well by the Drumms. They have passed on now, but there wasn't a nicer couple around." Tom's willingness to always take in those in need suddenly made more sense. He had not had an easy life before adulthood and was paying it forward. "Who are your sponsors?"

"The Malfoys," she answered, taking a large swig of butterbeer. Tom winced at her words, looking at her in concern.

"Well, I am happy they are participating. There are a lot of us that need a lift up occasionally, but… quite the bad luck there, missy. While Adeline Malfoy seems to be a quite nice woman to all, Abraxas seems to not like our kind much if you know what I mean. Son seems to be turning out the same way, too."

Hermione frowned as if confused. "Then why would they agree to sponsor me?"

Tom shrugged at that. "Best I figure, Adeline probably wanted to do it, and Abraxas saw the political benefits of helping the 'little people'. Still, love, watch out when you are there. That man is trouble. I can sense it."

"Mrs. Malfoy briefly mentioned her son but gave no details. His name was…. Lucian?"

"Lucius Malfoy. He should be due to start his sixth or seventh year, I think. I don't really know the boy well. He is polite whenever I have interacted with him, but I can tell he looks down on the working class. Still, he pays his tab and brings his friends- I won't turn down his coin just cause he turns up his nose."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks for the insight. Hopefully, we can be on civil terms even if we can't be friends," she said quietly.

"Well, I'm happy to lend advice to a fellow spare. What has you here so early anyway?"

Hermione shook her head in consternation. "The matron of my orphanage… I suppose my old orphanage… never really liked me much. She isn't very good with a wand, and either way, we got into it a few days ago. I was sick and hadn't been doing the chores I was supposed to. Next thing I know, she's screaming at me to get out and go suck up to my 'precious sponsors'. Then, she warded me out. I had to go somewhere, so I started making my way here."

"Where's home?"

"Cardiff."

Tom whistled. "Quite the travel. Walk most of it?"

"Quite a bit. I caught a few rides with muggles, too," she replied, nodding.

"Well, you are here now. You can stay as long as you need. Once you work off the last few days, you can start to only work the four hours a day. No wage of course, but it'll get you three meals a day and a place to rest your head. I would just give you the room, but I am just a few years from paying this place off. I need to money the rooms make and the money I save by not paying someone else to do the work you'll be doing." He looked at her measuring, as if to see her work ethic written across her forehead.

Hermione nodded. "Absolutely. I don't want a handout. I am more than willing to earn my keep. What can I do first?"

Tom smiled brightly. "Lovely, girl. Wash and dry the dishes in the kitchen and then do inventory of the pantry. I'll tell you what we need, and you can do the shopping."

The next week passed by in a blur. Hermione had worked off her time quickly and was settling in well at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom was letting her work at tables a bit the last few nights and letting her keep her tips. Today was an important day, though. She had to intercept the real Hera Elias and meet Lucius. She prepared for the day and went downstairs to greet Tom.

"Good morning, Tom," she said, happily.

"Good morning, Hera. You are leaving us today, right?" She frowned as she nodded. Despite it all, she had quite liked getting to know the bartender more. She had never really known anything about him in her original time. He was a nice and fair man.

"Yes. And, about that… I was hoping that you could not let the Malfoys know that I was here. I really have enjoyed working here and getting to know you the past week, but I don't want to offend them if they would have preferred if I just showed up early." Tom nodded, understandingly.

"Sure, Hera. That's fine. I do hope that you know that you have a friend here if you need one. If you need some work after Hogwarts, or before, let me know. I'd be happy to help you get on your feet after you graduate." Hermione smiled at him, reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"Your generosity has been invaluable, Tom. Thank you." He nodded at her with a smile and ushered her toward the door. "Go on, Hera. And show them what a good decision they are making in sponsoring you. The world is yours for the taking." Hermione smiled warmly and left, thinking that in a strange way, he was right.

According to Lucius, Hera had arrived on a train direct from Reading in midafternoon. Hermione had initially planned to meet Hera at the station, but that seemed risky with Lucius waiting to meet their new exchange student. Instead, Hermione had woken up very early that day and took a train to Reading with some of the small amount of coin she'd earned. Then, she booked travel on the train Hera would be on back to London.

It was made even easier when the girl she was looking for was standing forlornly on the platform. Her clothes were in about the same shape as Hermione's, though her shoes were in worse condition. She was not what Hermione had expected. She was short and plump with dirty blonde hair wavy hair that was in a low bun. She had only a single duffel bag with her, holding what Hermione would assume to be any possessions that she had outside of the orphanage. What really gave her away, though, was the stick hanging out of her back pocket. Or the wand, rather. Even at a distance, Hermione could tell the wand was second hand. She wouldn't doubt if the wood was splintering. It seemed that orphanages, magical and muggle, really needed some help. First Tom Riddle and now this? The information Draco had given her had made her expect nothing great, but it seemed like they could at least spend the money to get them wands!

She waited until they were boarding the train to make her approach. The girl sat down, and Hermione took the seat across from her with a smile. "Mind if I sit here?"

The girl shook her head but said nothing. "I'm Jenna," Hermione said softly.

"Hera," the girl replied, quietly. Having the final confirmation, Hermione felt a surge of relief.

"I know this might be a weird question, but I noticed the….stick in your back pocket. Are you one of the exchange students as well?" Hermione put on her kindest of smiles, pulling out her own wand and resting it on her lap.

"Yes!" the girl said, obviously thrilled to have someone to relate to. Hermione didn't give herself a chance to get attached. This had to be done. Before the girl could speak her next thought, Hermione had her wand pointed at her. "Obliviate," she hissed intently, no one noticing the quick light that struck the girl. Hera sat dazed as Hermione whispered to her.

"When you arrive in London, you will be overwhelmed with the feeling that you do not want to go to Hogwarts. Without speaking to anyone regarding your initial plans, you will go find a job in muggle London and work until you have saved up enough money to get to the continent. Then, in Paris, you will settle down and make a new life for yourself using only the name Abigail Mitchell. Within a few weeks, you will forget all about Hera Elias and immerse yourself totally in your new life there, believing that any holes in your memory are explained by a horrific car accident. Now, you will stand up and go sit in another car, never remembering this conversation." A minute later, the girl stood up and silently walked out.

Hermione sighed in relief before grabbing the bag Hera had left. Inside were no real personal items. No pictures or letters. There were a few books, including the one she needed. There was a diary and Hermione immediately discarded it to the side. Hera Elias might have just sacrificed life as she knew it for Hermione, but it would quickly be repaid by her not experiencing the horror that would have waited for her if she went to Hogwarts. Hermione wished she could do more for the girl, but leaving loose ends was not an option. This was not a two week trip; this was the beginning of the rest of her life. When the train arrived in London, Hermione nervously got to her feet. She was about to meet a young, living Lucius Malfoy. She had an idea what to expect before but actually taking the first real step in changing his life was a bit daunting. _In for a penny, in for a pound_ as the saying goes. She quickly shouldered _her_ bag and climbed off the train.

Immediately, she saw the blonde hair of Lucius. He was leaning against a pillar, watching people get off of the train. She forced herself to look away and look all around as if trying to find someone. She stepped away from the throng of people and dropped her bag to the ground. Digging in it, she pulled out her copy of Hogwarts, a History. It was disguised to look like The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes to passing muggles, but Lucius would be looking for it. She clutched the book to her chest and hefted the bag back onto her shoulder. Before she could even take another step ahead, someone was standing in front of her. She looked up from the ground and met cool, grey eyes. Stepping back, she cleared her throat warily.

"Ms. Elias?" the deep voice of a young Lucius Malfoy, inquired.

She nodded, finally taking him in as a whole. My goodness! Draco had been a nice looking man, but adding Narcissa's genes to Lucius's had obviously been a step down. He was taller than his adult version seemed in her memory, or perhaps he just wasn't so world weary and worn now. He was also much broader than Draco had been at that age. His thick platinum hair was a few inches below his shoulders. It would have looked feminine on many men, but when one caught the full view of Lucius Malfoy, it was anything but. His jaw was strong with high cheekbones on perfect skin. His nose was patrician, but not nearly as aquiline as Snape's had been. His eyes were deep set, but with the color being so startling that they stood out beneath long eyelashes.

She cleared her throat and reached out a hand which he shook after a fraction of a second. "Yes. And you are…. Lucian Malfoy?"

He wrinkled his nose at that. "Lucius. Welcome to London. My parents are expecting you for dinner, so we had best leave to get you settled in before that." He took her bag from her shoulder and put it on his own. Hermione smiled her appreciation. "Thank you for coming to get me," she said softly.

He led her toward a small alcove next to an office and stopped her. "Of course," he replied. "Are you agreeable to side along apparition?"

She nodded, and he deftly grabbed her arm and disapparated them to her home for the next few months.

They appeared on beautiful green lawn, and Hermione looked up to see Malfoy Mansion. It did not look much different than it had a few weeks ago…thirty years in the future. She heard Lucius clear his throat and glanced over at him to see him staring at her curiously.

"….Welcome to Malfoy Manor," he said, expectantly. _Ohhhhh_. He had expected a larger reaction from the poor, orphan girl. Still, it would seem ingenuine to act in awe now.

"Your family has a beautiful home. How old is it?" she inquired, looking around at the grounds.

"It was built in 1700, the same year that my family officially immigrated here from France." He replied, with a slight haughtiness in his tone.

Hermione nodded and started to walk side by side with her new host toward the home. Along the way, she spotted an albino peahen running behind some bushes. She struggled to keep in her laughter. She had thought Lucius started that one…

The door opened for them and once they had stepped inside Lucius called out with authority, "Twinkie!" Hermione wondered for a minute if Lucius had ever had a real Twinkie in either life but doubted it. A house elf appeared.

"How can Twinkie serve Master Lucius?"

Lucius looked down at the creature. "This is Miss Elias. You will take her and her bags to the room that has been arrange for her. A few minutes before dinner time, return to fetch her and bring her to join us in the family dining room."

He then turned his gaze on Hermione. "Dinner is served at six. Take a few hours to relax and unpack your belongings. We generally dress for dinner, but Mother has decided for it to be casual your first night here. I will see you then." After that, he turned and walked into the study just to the right of the front door.

"Friendly…" Hermione said sarcastically when he was gone.

"Comes, miss. We needs to be getting you comfortable in your new rooms." The elf snapped her fingers and Hermione'g bag disappeared. Then, Twinkie was off with Hermione behind her.

At the top of the staircase, Twinkie took a right. "The Western Wing is family quarters, Miss. The Eastern is for guests such as yous." Hermione nodded her understanding as the elf opened a door on the right side of the long hallway.

"Would Miss be liking for Twinkie to unpack her things?" Twinkie questioned as Hermione looked around. It was a beautiful room decorated in deep purples, cream and silver. Gorgeous antique furniture stained walnut made it into the kind of bedroom Hermione had always wanted. A small couch rested in front of a small fireplace with a warm rug beneath it.

"That won't be needed Twinkie. Thank you." The elf paused for a moment at Hermione's thanks but did not overreact.

"It is being Twinkie's job, Miss. I is pleased to be doing it. The bathroom is through that door there," the elf gestured. "Lady Malfoy plans to take you shopping for good clothes, Miss, until then, wear what you like to dinner. I will be back as Master Lucius requested." With a pop, the elf was gone. Hermione cast a quick tempus. It was half past four. She dug through Hera's bag, looking for the clothes in the best shape. Finally settling on a plain black jumper and a slightly thread bare denim skirt, she headed into the bathroom for a shower.

After a quick shower, she charmed her hair dry and used her self-created charm to smooth the curls into much smoother yet natural looking ringlets. She found a few bobby pins in the bathroom and used them to pen back the top section of her hair. Finally, she spelled Hera's clothes to fit her smaller body and pinched her cheeks to give them a little color. She had just finished observing her efforts in the mirror above her dresser when the elf appeared again.

"It is being dinner time, Miss. Please follow Twinkie," Hermione nodded and took off after the elf. It was time to meet her new hosts.

Twinkie led Hermione back down the stairs to the ground floor and then through a living room on the opposite side of the house that Lucius had disappeared into. They walked through the living room and Twinkie stopped outside of closed doors on the far end. "Miss, the family dining room is right through here." Finished with her task, Twinkie popped away as the doors opened for Hermione.

She had expected something over the top for even an informal dining room. She was pleasantly surprised to see that, even though everything was obviously very expensive, the table only seated 6 at the moment. She was also the last to arrive. She had no idea what kind of formality was expected and hovered, unsure at the door. She heard a slight thump before watching Lucius throw a half glare at his mother before standing. Abraxas stayed in his seat.

It was embarrassing to be so out of her element. Hermione Granger was good at commanding a room. Yet, here she was practically shuffling her feet as the three Malfoys looked at her. Abraxas looked at her stoically. Even his eyes seemed rather blank and lifeless, more than she ever recalled Lucius's being. As far as he was concerned, she could be a new potted plant. He looked remarkably like an older Lucius with a beard. His full beard was neatly maintained, but looked strange on such a familiar face.

Lucius was seated next to his mother, who was between her son and husband. Adeline Malfoy smiled at the girl kindly. She actually might be a bit more responsible for Draco's appearance than Narcissa. Her face was heart shaped with Draco's familiar pointed chin. Her hair was golden shade of blonde and was arranged elegantly in bun slightly off center. Her eyes were not the stormy grey of any of the Malfoy men, but instead a light silvery grey that looked familiar to Hermione. "Miss Elias! We are so pleased to meet you. Please, have a seat." Catching Mrs. Malfoy's glance, Hermione smiled and walked to her seat next to Abraxas and across from the lady of the house. Only once she sat did Lucius retake his seat.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy, thank you so much for your sponsoring and welcome. Your home is absolutely stunning, and the guest room I was given is wonderful. I am sure I will be very comfortable there." Abraxas simply nodded his acknowledgment while Adeline continued to smile.

"It is truly our pleasure, dear. I hope your travel here went well?" she inquired. Wow, this generation's Lady Malfoy definitely seemed to be much better than her original. Adeline seemed warm and genuine, despite her privilege.

"It was fine. Much slower than portkey or apparition of course, but I enjoy looking at the countryside." Plates appeared in front of them, and Hermione watched for her host to take the first bite before starting herself. It was fairly simple; a Cornish hen with risotto, creamed spinach and corn. She was very careful to use her best table manners. It was quiet for a few moments before Lucius was addressed. "Lucius, dear, did you find Miss Elias easily on the platform?"

"Yes, Mother, after a moment. She blended in quite well though until she pulled out the book you had planned." Adeline nodded, pleased.

"I trust Lucius was welcoming to you as well?" Adeline addressed her. She caught Lucius roll his eyes across the table and smiled.

"Of course, madam. He was the perfect gentleman." Lucius threw a look at her, almost as if he had expected her to say something negative before nodding once.

"Well, dear, tell us a bit about yourself," Adeline encouraged. She noticed all three were watching her now, waiting for her response.

Hermione cleared her throat and took a sip of her wine before speaking. "From what I remember, I arrived at my orphanage, The Welsh Home for Exceptional Youth, when I was around four. I am not sure where I was before there, if it was with my parents or at another orphanage. I do know that the woman who dropped me off was very angry, and initially the matron was very kind of me."

Adeline nodded. "And what are the conditions like at your home?"

Hermione tried her best to channel what it would have been like if she was actually Hera Elias. She tried to look a tiny embarrassed before continuing. "It is all I have really known, but I couldn't really complain. I have always had a roof over my head, clothes on my back, and a few meals a day. WHEY, as it is locally referred to as, is mostly a muggle building. Magic is used in it, but because sometimes muggles come to abandon their 'strange' children, it has to not look suspicious. We are strictly forbidden from using or studying magic in the public areas."

Lucius frowned. "No one ever tried to adopt you?"

Hermione nodded, quickly. "Yes, once, when I was seven or eight. It didn't work out."

"Why not?"

Hermione thought over the story she had created to get herself onto better footing with the powerful purebloods. "The people who wanted to adopt me were a wizard and his muggle wife. They had one child who was not magical at all. It worked out for the wife because she was a bit uncomfortable with magic. The husband wanted a magical child, too. I had only been there a few days when their son pushed me and ripped the new dress they had bought for me. I was so angry at having my first gift ruined that I had a bout of accidental magic. They returned me the next day."

"What happened?" Lucius asked, looking a bit intrigued. She supposed he was. It wasn't like someone in his upbringing would have experienced anything like the upbringing that Hera Elias did.

"I broke glass," she said quietly.

Adeline scoffed. "You broke a glass?! What a ridiculous reason to return a child!"

Hermione shook her head, "No, madam. I broke glass… all of the glass in their home. Even the windows."

The sound of a fork hitting a plate broke the silence, and she saw Abraxas appraising her as he picked it up. The story was actually partially true. When she was the same age, she really had broken all of the glass when she was on vacation at a beach house with her family in the British Virgin Islands. "You were how old?"

Hermione pretended to ponder. "It was the end of summer, so…just before I turned eight I suppose."

Adeline looked at her husband in amusement. "Well, dear, I am sure that scared your potential mother off, right?" Herimone nodded.

"The man was very apologetic when he took me back to the home. He said that if his wife wasn't so uncomfortable with magic that he would have loved to keep me and that he hoped someone would adopt me soon. Unfortunately, when I returned, the matron was very angry, and I never had any other prospective parents try to approach me again. I think she might be jealous of me being more powerful than she is."

"And you think that one extraordinary bout of accidental magic makes you magically powerful, girl?" Abraxas said, raising an eyebrow at her and smirking.

Hermione shook her head. "Not necessarily. However, the reason my name was put up for a sponsorship in the first place was because of my rather impressive test scores…"

"Tests can just mean you are a book worm, though. Magic is greatly practical," Lucius said, getting a look of approval from his father in return.

"Be that as it may, I have no reason to question my abilities. I am a capable witch," Hermione said confidently.

"You are still in school, though. It isn't like you have truly been introduced to the most powerful of magics, though. Especially not when the Ministry and home tutoring have been your only sources of learning. What is the most impressive thing you can do?"

Hermione thought for a moment. What was something impressive she could do that many others couldn't? "I am gifted at warding, but probably the most showy would be a Patronus charm. I learned to cast it shortly after I turned sixteen." She really had not intended to brag and was still trying not to, but she hated when someone questioned her abilities just because she was not a pureblood!

"Prove it!" Lucius said, indignantly. She raised an eyebrow and glanced at Adeline, who smiled encouragingly, and Abraxas who nodded, constantly accessing. She pulled out her wand and thought of the moment when Harry had suddenly appeared alive, fighting the Dark Lord again after she had thought him dead.

"Expecto Patronum!" She said clearly, aiming her wand. As she expected, her otter swam out of her wand, circling the table as if looking for threats. The three Malfoys all watched the very solid appearing otter swim around, with impressed looks on their faces.

When the otter eventually went away, the three Malfoys looked back at her. Lucius spoke first. "I apologize. I thought you were having me on. Mother is the only one of the three of us that can cast a Patronus." Hermione nodded, understandingly. That made sense. Lucius was still young and learning, and he had probably had no need to learn a spell to ward of dementors. Abraxas, as a dark wizard, was most likely incapable.

Adeline smiled, "Yes, and hers is much more corporal than mine is. That was quite possibly one of the best I have seen, outside of Albus Dumbledore's."

"Impressive, Miss Elias," was all Abraxas said before going back to his dinner.

Author's Note: I am so touched by the response to the last chapter. Every single review really brightens my day, and I am so thankful. Please keep reviewing. It is thrilling to hear you are liking what you read as much as I am enjoying writing it. There were a few questions or points that I wanted to address.

A guest left the following review, which I thought needed a good answer. As a guest, I cannot respond via PM, so here it is: **I'm not sure I understand why Hermione is traveling back in time if it will not effect or help the people she cares about. It just seems like she will be leaving Harry alone, after he has already lost Ron for no real reason. While she may be helping people in another time, she is making things harder for people in hers. That's not really a complaint, I just want to understand her reasoning behind it because otherwise, I love this story.**

Thank you for your review. I appreciate your feedback. When trying to figure out how to answer your question, I thought of the concentration camps during WW2- All of the people that experienced horrors that most of us can't realistically imagine happening to ourselves. Now, imagining that I was one of those survivors and had no real ties to my current life, I feel like it would be almost an irresistible call to go back and try to prevent some of the damage if it were possible. Even if it did not effect the present, someone else would reap the benefits of your presence in such a tangible way. Honestly, if I had no family, I think it would be tempting to me now, though I was never directly affected. Hermione really had nothing to hold her back outside of her relationship with Harry. He, though, didn't really need her as much anymore though. He had a happy marriage and a child on the way. Hermione might be his best friend, but it would still be easier for him to take that than someone like Ginny doing it. Everyone in Hermione's original timeline was moving on with their lives and getting over their pain. They were moving passed their memories of a war that Hermione, in a way, still felt trapped in.

 **LGilbert1982** remarked that she believed Draco was in love with Hermione, too, and that she obviously attracted Malfoy men. That was not how I intended to it be interpreted, quite. Draco is very much in love with his wife. After years of being known and looked at as a person who makes bad decisions (to put it mildly), Draco is proud that someone like Hermione can find something he is doing to be good. He sees it as the first bit of acceptance from outside his usual circle, and a woman that he considers to be highly moral and good. Lucius is a dirty old man. He knows he is going to die in prison, and he takes the opportunity to kiss a pretty witch when it presents itself. He does believe that she might be desireable to his younger self, but to him, unfortunately, his feelings of prejudice have just become a part of him. I don't think he is proud of it, but he does not really care about Hermione, personally. He has his end goal in mind and sees her as being most able to help him achieve it. The Lucius you meet in this chapter, though, certaintly will be capable of loving Hermione.

Again, please review, I love to hear your thoughts. Next chapter, you will get to know Adeline a bit more. She is tons of fun to write, and hopefully just as much fun to read.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns and created Harry Potter. I simply play with her toys.

 **Chapter Six**

After dinner, Abraxas retired to his office while Mrs. Malfoy, Lucius, and Hermione went to the family library. Hermione walked in and looked at all of the books in awe. She had passed through the room on the way to access the time turner with Draco, but had not really had a chance to take it all in. It was two stories with a spiraling staircase leading to the top and books filled the shelves to bursting!

Adeline smiled at the expression on Hermione's face. "So… you apparently are a bit of a bibliophile, Miss Elias?"

"Yes, ma'am… and please, call me Hera," she said, barely stopping her eyes from roving around the room to speak.

"Thank you, Hera." The older lady took Hermione's arm and led her over to an ornately carved wooden podium with a large book on it. A quill and inkpot rested in the top right corner of the top as well.

"The library here is for your use. If you are searching for a particular books or books about a certain theme, you can write it in here. The books should appear on their own. Any books that you are finished with can go by the table underneath the window. The elves will refile them. There are some books that are inaccessible to anyone not in the family, and those will not respond even if you summon them. However, it will put a check mark next to the name, so that you will know it is here and can ask for it if you really need it. I know you will only be here for a few weeks, but we want you to be comfortable."

Mrs. Malfoy picked up the quill and wrote the word "student orientation" in a very elegant script. Three books came soaring from different areas and landed on a sofa table a few feet away. Hermione walked toward them with Mrs. Malfoy following.

"A few years after we started sponsoring, I set aside these books for our students' use. The hope is that they will help you feel a little more at ease when we have guests and when you go to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, there are many in our society that will look down their nose on you simply because of your upbringing. If you intend to stay and become a functioning member of magical society, I think it is best that you are familiar with what will be expected of you so that you can be as successful as possible in your endeavors." Hermione smiled and nodded, wondering if Adeline had been around to influence Draco at all when he was young.

"Thank you, ma'am, that is very kind of you," she said softly, genuinely touched.

Lucius had disappeared into a corner, reading, she presumed, and Adeline glanced around before speaking somewhat more quietly. "I'm afraid Lucius has been a bit influenced by the views of some people that I personally find repugnant. I hope that you will take the opportunity to get to know Lucius and also let him get to know you. He likes to play chess if he has a good partner. Do you play?"

Hermione nodded, slowly. "I have played before, but generally only with a few people, one of which was much, much better than I." Her mind briefly went to Ron before she could help it; however, she quickly tried to school her features to hide her grief.

Adeline smiled kindly. "Well, Lucius is quite good as well. Still, even if you don't win, he will appreciate it if you pose a challenge. You should try to play with him sometime. I love my son, and I want him to have a full life seeing the benefits of a myriad of people that, despite their differences, all have something good to offer to him and to the wizarding world."

Hermione couldn't help but really like Adeline Malfoy. She had expected to be greeted by a cold Narcissa-like woman that would not want anything to do with her. Lucius's mother, though, seemed to be the exact opposite. Presently, Hermione wondered how far Adeline would go for her beliefs. She had mentioned seeing Albus Dumbledore's patronus.

Not for the first time, Hermione wondered if she should, perhaps, tell Albus she was from the future. It could prove useful to have someone able to help her reach her goals that was minimally in the know.

"Well, dear, I am going to go do some knitting. In the morning, I thought we might take a trip to Diagon Alley and get you some new clothes to wear. We won't be getting most of your Hogwarts things until the beginning of August, but we will have guests throughout the summer as well as attend a ball closer to the school year.

Hermione shook her head. "Mrs. Malfoy, that is too much. I expected only my school supplies and Hogwarts fees…"

Adeline placed a hand gently on her arm. "Hera, I take this sponsorship seriously. It is to help prepare students of little means for a successful life. An important part of that is how you appear. You need to dress for the station you want in life, not the one you have- unless you are satisfied with it. New clothes are a necessity. I will also be taking the opportunity at the ball to introduce you to people that could potentially be employers after you graduate. This is not solely about a year at Hogwarts, dear, though I hope that will be greatly beneficial and enjoyable, too…." She paused for a moment. "I recommend that you read the three books I selected for you. They will help quite a bit when applied." Adeline walked away, and Hermione tried to contain her emotions at what felt like her first real ally made in this world before finding a seat on a comfortable chaise lounge with the books.

The books that Adeline had given Hermione would definitely be useful to the typical person in Hermione's position. She remembered that the older Lucius had mentioned that the transfer students were generally from outside of Britain which explained "Modern Magic and Ministries: Government in the Magical UK." The second was a copy of Hogwarts, a History that had notes written in it by Adeline and many prior students. Finally, was the one Hermione was sure would be most helpful. "Pureblood Society and Etiquette for the Interloper". The title certainly left something to be desired, but Hermione was sure the contents would be invaluable.

Two hours later, Hermione was interrupted from her book by the clearing of the throat. Lucius looked down at her with a neutral expression. "I was hoping to ask you a question."

Hermione nodded, closing her book on a finger. Lucius smiled slightly at her in thanks. "How and why did you learn to cast a Patronus growing up in an orphanage?"

Hermione frowned, thinking of an excuse. "Well, as I am sure you know, Patronuses are used to fight back against dementors. They are formed by thinking of the happiest available memory and then defend the caster and its memory from the dementor. I did not necessarily grow up in a happy place, and had few moments of true joy. When I read about dementors for the first time, I thought of how painful it would be to take that joy away from me and perverting it. So, I wanted to be prepared in case I ever needed it. Have you attempted to learn it?" she questioned, softly.

Lucius shook his head, his hair swaying as he did so. He reminded her a bit of Draco for an instant. "Why not?"

"I would be unable. I am a dark wizard."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Not many would admit that. But who says that a wizard with dark tendencies would be unable to case it?"

"I think it is well known that Dark Wizards, can't cast it…" Lucius said, obviously questioning her research skills.

Hermione smiled. "I believe that to not be true. In fact, I have seen what many would consider a dark wizard cast a Patronus. I believe that those who can't or those who are attacked by their own patronus find their greatest joy in their immorality. They are not just Dark wizards but Dark people. I do wonder why you consider yourself to be a Dark Wizard though?"

Lucius sat down in a chair adjacent to her chaise, listening intently. "I have cast dark spells and enjoy it."

Hermione chuckled, shaking her head. "As have I." At her admission, his eyes widened.

"You have? But… your patronus was amazing!"

Hermione nodded, "It was… it is. My patronus is not a representation of my inclinations in magic. As it is, I think you would find it hard to find an intelligent wizard or witch that likes only one side of magic. Magic is grey, and most people are grey as well. Those of us that give in to the tempting of the dark side of themselves are the ones who are truly Dark, truly beyond the protection a Patronus wants to provide."

"So you consider yourself to be neither Light or Dark?" Lucius questioned, furrowing his brows.

Hermione smiled, encouragingly. "Exactly. I can appreciate what both sides have to offer without choosing to embrace only one side. Magic is a dynamic tool and if we try to harness it, we will never reach our full potential to commune with it."

"My father can't cast one at all. What do you suppose that means?"

Hermione shrugged this time, even though she was actually quite sure of the answer. "I can't pretend to understand all of the intricacies of magic. What I do know is that it does take a certain, rather substantial amount of raw magical power. It is a draining spell, especially to sustain. Maybe I could compare it to holding your breath? People can hold their breath for varying amounts of time. Some are not as strong or practiced enough, and some can hold their breath for much longer than most of their peers. Eventually though, you cannot help but breathe again. It is a survival instinct. I think casting powerful spells is the same way. Eventually, you have to breathe. Many just don't have the initial strength or power to cast it and their magic gives up before anything happens."

"And if strength isn't the problem?" Lucius said.

Hermione frowned, then. "Those are the people who have given into the darkness within themselves and embraced it. I think if I were to write a paper on it, I would propose two types of these. Some have embraced the dark by allowing their thirst for power and authority to cloud what should be their happiest memories. The others…. They have given into the truly deepest, darkest parts of the human soul and their biggest joy is in taking others happiness away and causing harm. The latter of which I believe will have their magic turn against them and attack if they attempt to try."

Lucius swallowed heavily, looking at the girl in front of him. "You really have put a lot of thought in this, haven't you?"

Hermione sighed, sadly, and nodded. "Yes."

Lucius seemed to hesitate before speaking in a voice that seemed vulnerable and hopeful. "You make a lot of sense… and I can't imagine getting true joy out of causing pain, so…I suppose the worst would be that it just doesn't work for either reason. Would you… be willing to help me if I have questions?"

Hermione smiled, beautifully and reached out, touching his arm lightly. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy." The first step had been taken.

Lucius cleared his throat. "Please… call me Lucius."

"Lucius," Hermione responded, gently.

From her favorite spot next to the fire, Adeline Malfoy smiled, feeling her heart racing happily. There was hope.

Lucius had left shortly after their conversation to go to bed. After attempting to finish the chapter of her book, which was detailing how to properly greet and say goodbye in a formal environment, Hermione did the same.

The next day, Hermione woke up to the sound of a door opening. She sat up and saw Twinkie standing at the foot of her bed. "Miss Elias, breakfast is being ready now. After that, Lady Malfoy plans to take you out for the day."

Hermione nodded, pushing the covers off of her with a yawn. Twinkie handed her a simple dress in a light rose pink. "Lady Malfoy thought this might fit Miss. Please put it on and meet the family in the family dining room.

Hermione got dressed and was pleasantly surprised to see the dress did fit nicely, even if it was nothing she would have picked out for herself. Her hair was a bit of a curly mess, and she quickly charmed it to be a bit more manageable. Then, she walked quickly out of the room, hoping no one was waiting for her to arrive.

When she made it to the dining room, only Lucius and his mother were present. She smiled at both as they continued to eat, sitting in the same spot as she had the night before.

Adeline popped a wonderful looking strawberry in her mouth and ate it before speaking. "Lucius, I will be taking Hera to Diagon Alley today to shop for clothes and get lunch. Would you care to join us?"

Lucius shook his head as he picked up a piece of bacon. "Not today, Mother. I have already made plans to visit the Dolohov's to play a pick up game of quidditch."

"Ah," Adeline nodded She then addressed Hermione. "The Dolohov's are family friends. Vaughn and Eliyona have one son, Antonin, who is in the same year as you and Lucius at Hogwarts. Their family hosts the summer ball I spoke of, that you will attend with us.

Hermione forced a smile. "I look forward to it."

She ate a fairly light breakfast and finished around the same time as Adeline. "Well, my dear, shall we leave?"

Hermione nodded, brightly, standing with her hostess. As they walked to the fireplace in the entrance hall, Hermione asked where Abraxas was. "Oh, he usually leaves quite early for work, Hera. He stays quite busy. I wouldn't count on seeing him often, other than at dinner and special occasions."

They both took a handful of floo power and came out in The Leaky Cauldron a moment later. She had come first and managed to catch a smile and wave from Tom before Adeline came out behind her. Adeline looked at Tom and smiled with a nod before walking to the entrance of Diagon Alley. "If it's okay with you, I thought we could go and take care of your wardrobe first. After that, I will be establishing a small vault for your use at Gringotts. We plan for you to have a small allowance each month to use as you see fit in Hogsmeade. If you don't need all of it, you can save it for the future."

They walked through into the bustling Alley. It seemed just as lively as ever, and Hermione felt almost like it was the first time. In a way, it was. She stopped Adeline though, with a hand on her arm. "That really is not necessary, Mrs. Malfoy. You and Abraxas are already spending way too much on me."

Adeline sighed and looked at Hermione with disapproval for the first time. Hermione stepped back. "Hera, dear, if you are going to make a name for yourself in this word, you must be willing to do what it takes. Now, you are at a disadvantage with which only a modicum of your peers can truly sympathize. If someone genuinely offers you a gift accept it, give thanks, and move on. Now, I wish to hear no more on how much we spend today or how we wish to prepare you. I want you to be a success, Hera. I see potential in you, possibly more than in our past students. Come!"

"But… Abraxas…" Hermione tried to offer.

Adeline laughed then, looking at Hermione like she was a bit touched in the head. "Is that why you have your reservations, Hera? I assure you that Abraxas knows every bit of what I have planned financially in regards to you. You also underestimate _my_ position. I am his wife and his Lady. He knows to allow me my _projects_ if he wishes for me to be the kind of wife he needs. He and I have a very equal partnership, even if his antics with outsiders suggest otherwise."

Hermione nodded, quietly, then. "He does not seem to approve of me, ma'am."

Adeline pursed her lips. "So what, Hera? He does not approve of the vast majority of the people around us either. It does not mean that we kowtow to his prejudices to keep him comfortable. He knows my feelings on the issue, sees the benefits to himself, and bites his tongue. As long as you show yourself to be the intelligent, capable woman that I know you are, he _will_ make room for you." With that, she grabbed Hermione's arm firmly and started to usher her down the street toward Madam Malkin's.

In the clothing store, they were warmly greeted by the owner. "Ah! Adeline!" Madam Malkin looked to be about the same age, and Adeline smiled as she lightly embraced the woman. "Magda! So wonderful to see you. This is our transfer student for the year, Hera Elias. Hera, Magda Malkin is one of the best seamstresses in Wizarding Britain."

Madam Malkin smiled, shaking Hera's hand. "It is nice to meet you, Hera. How about we make you some beautiful clothes…"

The next several hours was a mixture of fun and torture. Hermione had never been on a…shopping spree before. At Madam Malkin's they ordered all the clothes Hermione could possibly need and more. Hermione was quite sure it was twice as many clothes as she had ever owned at one time. Dresses, jeans, long sleeved shirts (which she said she preferred but needed to cover her scar), underthings, a swimsuit, shoes and every day robes were in abundance. Adeline also went ahead and ordered Hermione's uniforms and robes for Hogwarts, as they never changed. She also ordered two ball gowns, one for the summer ball that was planned as well as the Christmas one hosted by the Malfoys that Adeline said she would be expected to attend. Of course, those wouldn't be ready for a bit as the design would be approved by Adeline herself.

Hermione was slightly nervous putting her trust in clothing in anyone else's hands, but Adeline seemed to have good taste. Perhaps a bit more… accentuating than Hermione wore daily, but she couldn't complain overly much.

They made the necessary stop at Gringotts, and Hermione did nothing more than hand over their wand so that they would have her magical signature on file. After that, they went back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. They were seated and soon approached by Tom.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy. Is this your new student?" Tom greeted, smiling at them both.

"Indeed it is, Tom. Hera Elias, starting her seventh year and outrageously talented." Tom beamed as if in approval.

"Good to meet you, Miss Elias. What can I get the two of you?"

Adeline's eyes brightened. "Hera, do you like shepherd's pie and butterbeer?" When Hermione nodded, she lightly clapped her hands. "Oh, Tom, I do hope you have some of your delightful pie. Even since you gave me the recipe… it isn't nearly as good when the elves make it."

Tom blushed, smiling. "Of course, Mrs. Malfoy. Two shepherd's pies and two butterbeers coming up."

Hermione couldn't help but agree that the pie was phenomenal and enjoyed her meal just as much as Adeline did. Once they had finished eating and were finishing their pints, Adeline spoke. "Tell me more about yourself, then, Hera."

Hermione swallowed the bit of butterbeer in her mouth before nodding. "As I said last night, I am quite good at warding. My favorite subject is probably either Charms or Potions, though my potions instructor was not very well suited for dealing with children…. Uhm, my favorite color is probably a deep burnt orange or a bluish grey, and my favorite book is probably The Wind in the Willows. Though, I generally prefer nonfiction, it is the first book I ever read to myself, and I have loved it ever since."

"When is your birthday?" Adeline asked curiously.

"September fifth," Hermione responded, remembering what was on the paperwork that Draco had given her. She wasn't sure if Adeline had a way of knowing it, but better to be safe than sorry.

"Ah, just after school starts. You are a few months older than Lucius. His is the twelfth of November." Hermione smiled.

"You love your son very much," Hermione observed.

Adeline nodded. "Of course. As a baby, he was everything I had hoped for. I wasn't able to have more children, but he was more than enough. He was so content with life and curious about his surroundings. I had planned to completely take care of him myself with the bare minimum of help from the elves, but he proved to be too quick for me. I'd close my eyes for a second or sit down just to write a letter. When I looked up, he'd be gone. I finally gave in to having the elves keep an eye on him as well, though they didn't have to care for his needs. They kept him from quite a few accidents though. When he was almost two, he decided to attempt sledding down the grand staircase on a pillow. Tumbled most of the way down, and thank Merlin for Mipsy. She caught him right before his head cracked on the marble. Then, at five, he tried to build an island in the pond by floating several bags of mulch into the water. That was his first major bit of accidental magic. I've always thought it was stupid that things like that were called accidental. They know exactly what they want when they are magically throwing their peas against the wall."

Hermione laughed, imagining a baby Lucius causing mischief. "Does he still get into a lot of trouble?"

Adeline frowned for a moment before shaking her head. "No. When he was a bit over five, Abraxas started tutoring him. He thrust a lot of expectation on Lucius, and my sweet baby became too serious too young. If he _does_ still get into trouble, he makes sure not to tell me about it. Still, underneath his attempts to appear as unaffected as his father, he _is_ boy that has a very strong sense of justice. And his ability to sympathize is great. I have high hopes, indeed, Hera."

"Are you ever angry that Abraxas has changed him like he has?"

Lucius's mother smiled weakly. "I won't say that I don't miss my adventurous, cuddly child; I miss that side of him more than words can express. However, Abraxas is doing what he truly believes to be the best thing for Lucius, and is preparing him for what most likely will be his position in society. I think Abraxas, despite his prejudices, thinks it is more important to change a person to fit into society than it is to make that society something one should joyfully fit into."

Hermioned cleared her throat, thickly. "I don't mean to offend, Adeline, but… how are you so different than most purebloods I have known? You somehow walk the line between what is expected of you and what you want so gracefully."

"Ah, well, I wasn't raised in this society, though I am pureblood. My family is known for being rather… off the beaten path. The Malfoys would have never even dreamed of arranging a marriage with mine if they had not needed to improve their image by marrying Abraxas into a light family after making the mistake of allying themselves with Gellert Grindlewald. My family thought I could do well in elite society and potentially cause some changes for the better."

"What family are you from, Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione questioned.

Adeline smiled. "A small family but decidedly light. You wouldn't have heard of us. I am a Lovegood." Hermione barely managed to keep the utter shock off of her face. It did answer a lot though. Draco and Lucius had done their very best to keep Luna from being tortured, she had said.

"And… do you still have contact with your family?" she asked curiously.

"Not as much as I would like I am afraid. My brother believes I have become a little too fond of my husband's beliefs. That is ridiculous, of course, but I love Abraxas. I didn't believe I ever would when I married him, but… he is a very attentive and loving husband behind closed doors, and he appreciates me even if we disagree about many things. My brother has a son that just graduated from Hogwarts a few years ago, Ravenclaw, as most of the Lovegoods are. Lucius says Xenophilius is quite odd, but… well, I'd be more surprised if he wasn't a bit quirky". After studying her face, Hermione could definitely see her resemblance to Luna, and was quite surprised she hadn't recognized it before. The silvery eyes were the exact same shape, and they were built similarly.

"Well, dear, we had best be off. I have some correspondence that needs to be seen to. Come along!"

 **Author's Note: _Thank you_** _to each and every one of you that reviewed! Please keep doing so as it excites me about the story even more and keeps me going._

 _Only one question from **Gaerven** required a response, so here that is: Hermione left Hera partially in control of her memories until she can make it to France. You'll also notice that she left Hera's wand alone. I wanted it to be broad enough that Hera would be capable to making it there, and with a few well Confudus charms on muggles, she should have multiple ways of getting there. Or, she could forge her own documents. Being raised in the environment they were, I suspect Hera would be kind of self-sufficient. I think once arriving there she will mostly live as a muggle as the orphanage did more to prepare them for comfort in that world than they did their own. Damn ministry a-holes. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _I suppose I should have supplied those thoughts in the chapter. I am starting to realize how... big this thing is going to be if I do it well. Also, thinking about the intricacies of time travel can cause headaches. "Does she destroy the time turner or leave it intact? Would their be consequences to Lucius using the turner when the time comes and if he goes back far enough can he actually prevent Hermione from coming?" I am doing my very best to think out all off the possibilities because I really am wanting Lucius to use the device for specific reasoning, but am unsure how to make that work so far._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns and created the Harry Potter universe. I simply play with her toys.

 **Chapter Seven**

They arrived back at Malfoy Manor in the middle of the afternoon, Adeline quickly left to go take care of what she needed. Hermione shuffled in the foyer for a few moments before deciding to read more of the etiquette book that her sponsor had recommended.

She settled herself in the seat as before and started reading. She had moved on from how to greet and, the book was currently waxing on about proper table manners. A lot of it was quite obvious, and Hermione wondered if the author thought that the people reading it were barbarians. _One does not chew with mouth hanging open, and only puts on the utensil what they intend to eat in that bite. Do not speak with food inside of your mouth._

Still, there were helpful parts as to where specific utensils were located, what to do with the napkin if you had to leave the table, and which hand to hold the knife in were all things that she didn't think the ordinary muggleborn or "low born" would necessarily know. It was obnoxiously thorough.

She had just witnessed the frosted glass spheres that lit the rooms turn themselves on when all three Malfoys walked in, one after another with strange expressions. "Hera…." Adeline said softly, putting a hand on the girl's wrist.

Hermione looked at her in confusion, worry gripping her. Why were tears brimming in her hostess' eyes? "Is it time for dinner? Is something wrong?"

Abraxas even looked the slightest bit sympathetic as he handed her an evening edition of the Daily Prophet. The headline was about legislation that was being presented to change the budget and offer a significantly larger stipend to the Department of Games and Sports. Why would she care about that?

"Lower, Hera," Adeline, coaxed.

And then, at the bottom, _"Welsh Magical Orphanage Accident_ ". Hermione gasped, putting a hand over her mouth as she read:

 _Liaisons with Muggle Law Enforcement were called in to investigate an accident that claimed the lives of all occupants of the Welsh School for Extraordinary Youth. The home was an orphanage for magical youth with no parents._ _While mostly half and pure bloods, the building used Muggle tecknowledgy to keep the building running to accommodate muggles abandoning young magical children._ _Muggle law enforcement (police) say that a gas line broke, emitting fumes that killed the occupants in their sleep._ _There were no survivors, and the body count is a firm 34._ _The Daily Prophet offers its condolences to the Welsh people on the loss of many of its magical youth and their caretakers._

Hermione was quiet for several minutes, thinking. Lucius had seemed perfectly fine with Hermione simply sending the real Hera back to the orphanage after only wiping her memories. He must have remembered what had happened mere hours later. It was a perfect storm that happened to secure her cover even more. Part of her felt immense relief that she had changed her mind on what to do with the real Hera and had instead sent her to France. Yet, Lucius thought it beneficial to let her die.

Hermione tried to speak, but no words came out. Instead, tears started to flow down her cheeks. Even though dying of carbon monoxide poisoning in her sleep would have been much better than being tortured and murdered, Lucius had been fine sending that girl to her death.

Was there redemption for such a person? She sat up, swinging her legs to the side and looked up at her hosts. "If it is acceptable, I would prefer to skip dinner tonight." Adeline nodded, wrapping her arms around Hermione's still form.

"Of course, dear. I am so sorry… please call on Twinkie if you have need of anything at all."

Hermione nodded and stood before walking between the two men and out the door, not seeing as they all watched her go.

Once behind closed doors, she silenced the room and allowed her emotions to consume her. Grief at the loss of so many innocent lives unnecessarily lost. Confusion as she wondered if she looked suspicious and if Lucius has known this would happen. Then the most powerful, _anger_ as she acknowledged that he _had_ to have known. Picking up the vase of flowers on the dresser, she hurled it against the wall, watching as it shattered and hit the floor. "DAMNED SLIPPERY ASSHOLE!" she screamed, collapsing to the floor in tears.

How many more surprises had the late Lucius Malfoy left for her?! How many more times would she curse his name in the past while trying to befriend him in the present?!

She stayed there on the floor for several minutes. Finally, she waved her wand a few times- repairing the vase and righting it with the flowers, drying the floor. She then stood up and walked to her bed, laid down and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione entered the dining room for breakfast to see only Lucius present. He glanced up with his mouth full when he heard her, and a look of compassion moved across his face as he swallowed. "Hera… I'm so sorry for your losses."

Hermione nodded and seated herself across from him, reaching for the eggs.

"Did you have a lot of friends there?" he inquired, gently.

Hermione shook her head thinking of what she had planned to say. "No, not really. I was a bit of an outcast. Still… there were so many. Some as young as three and four. It is sad to know they will never have the chance to make their marks on society through life rather than death."

Lucius looked at her in concern. "You don't have many friends, do you?" He obviously realized that the question was a little rude, and Hermione tried not to be offended by it. She, honestly, had no idea how many friends Hera had had in the orphanage.

"I have had people I studied with, learned with, and shared experiences. It's a bit like having friends, I suppose." With those words, Hermione reflected on a conversation Harry had told her he had with Luna Lovegood. Apparently, she was walking in Luna's shoes in some ways… she hoped Lucius didn't think she was as barmy as Hermione had thought Luna to be. Lucius did not respond, but merely looked at her strangely before returning to his meal.

The next several weeks passed relatively quickly. Adeline spent a lot of time with Hermione, answering any questions she had about the books she had been given and even testing her on things, such as having a "formal" lunch with Lucius posed as Head of House. Her clothes had arrived, and Hermione did not feel the sense of disapproval on Abraxas's face every dinner now. The senior Malfoy still did not speak to Hermione much, though the night after she had received the news of her school's accident, he had offered his condolences.

Lucius had also become more friendly, though their conversations never got as deep as they had the night of the Patronus discussion. He was not around a lot though, choosing to spend a great deal of time with his friend, Antonin. For whatever reason, he had not brought Antonin to Malfoy Manor since she had arrived.

It was a week before the ball at dinner when Adeline brought up the subject of the event with her again.

"Your dress for the Dolohov ball arrived by Owl Post this evening, Hera. Twinkie should have placed it in your closet."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. I am sure you picked out a lovely dress," she responded.

"Yes, I am sure it will look perfect on you, and I am sure that quite a few young men will be lining up to dance with you. We will have to make sure there is a good cushioning charm on your shoes, dear." Abraxas raised an eyebrow as if doubtful of his wife's words.

"Do you know how to dance, Hera?" she asked, chipper.

"No, ma'am, but I do not think I will find the need as much as you suppose. I will enjoy getting to meet a few of my future classmates, though."

"Nonsense! Lucius will teach you!" she responded, smiling happily with a twinkle in her eye.

"I will?" Lucius questioned, looking at his mother with amusement.

"Of course, my love. We wouldn't want Hera to feel uncomfortable at her first society party, would we?"

Lucius rolled his eyes and smiled lightly at Hermione. "Of course not, Mother."

Abraxas spoke up quietly. "The basics will do, son. I am sure Miss Elias will not need much instruction. You know most of the young men will already be on dates and probably feel uncomfortable asking another lady." Hermione held back her glare. _Code: most young men wouldn't touch her poor, impure body with a ten foot pole._

Adeline glared at her husband, who promptly leaned back in his sea, before responding. "Well, it is to our great advantage that Narcissa is out of the country, and Lucius can instead escort Hera, then!"

"Would that be appropriate, though, my love? We would not wish to offend our son's future family by making Lucius appear to be disloyal."

Adeline's voice, instead of sounding angrier as most would, instead took on a serene quality that seemed to set Abraxas on edge. She even _sounded_ like an older Luna Lovegood, then.

"Oh, Abraxas, not nearly as inappropriate as it would be for a host to not attend to the needs of a person he is partially responsible for. We have a responsibility to make sure Hera feels welcomed and included. Of course, if you are overly concerned, I suppose _you_ could be her escort for the evening instead…."she smiled demurely as she finished.

Lucius was looking down at his place, although with the smirk she could see on his face, he seemed to be greatly enjoying his parents'….disagreement. He looked up at his father just in time for all to watch as a resigned look crossed the man's face.

"Yes, dear. You know best of course. Lucius, you will be Miss Elias's escort the night of the ball," he said, voice sullen.

"Perfect!" Adeline said, clapping her hands once before helping herself to some more bread.

At the dance lessons the rest of the week, Hermione did her best to attempt to be clueless. She would go the wrong way, unknowingly steal the lead, and step on his toes. _This would be soo much easier if I could tell him that I began taking lessons when I was nine…_

The night of the ball, Adeline hired a witch to come to Malfoy Manor and help the ladies get ready. At four that afternoon, the stylist arrived where she quickly ushered Hermione into a shower as she started with Adeline. When Hermione emerged from the bathroom in a towel, Miss Drebik and Mrs. Malfoy were looking over her dress that was laid out on the bed, discussing colors.

Miss Drebik looked up at Hermione and nodded. "I believe you are right, Mrs. Malfoy, we need to go dark. It is a shame, too, she looks so… pretty and innocent."

"Oh, she is," Adeline chuckled, smiling at Hermione.

Unsure if she should be offended, Hermione only said, "A black dress isn't dark enough?"

The two women chuckled and exchanged glances as if they had just seen a new puppy chasing its tail.

"Delightful. What she meant, my dear, is that we want you to look…. Imposing. If the first time you meet most of these people you look gentle and demure, they will assume they can run all over you. Tonight, I want you to channel… one of them. Polite, poised, and perfectly capable of cutting down your enemies with a toothpick."

"But what if that isn't me at all?" Hermione questioned, unsure if she _could_ channel a pureblood socialite...

Adeline sighed and walked over to grab her hands. "Darling, I admire and respect you for who you are. As will many people at Hogwarts that you will meet. Unfortunately, to play well with the other people attending tonight… we all have our masks to wear. When you leave this home, you are in character. Hera Elias, powerful witch, intelligent, and _worthy to be on the arm of a Malfoy._ "

Hermione walked down the stairs with Adeline, hearing Abraxas calling to them from the entrance way. "Adeline, we are already over thirty minutes late. We are bordering on rude!"

Adeline shook her head with an exasperated smile, "Malfoy men, Hera, are obnoxiously punctual. The whole lot of them. Fashionably late is not in their vocabulary."

Lucius and Abraxas were both looking up from watches when their respective dates appeared in front of them. Abraxas smiled at his wife and grabbed her hand, which was a much more appropriate reaction than Lucius offered.

"Hera!" he exclaimed, looking her up and down. His father glared at them both and smacked him across the back of the head. Lucius cleared his throat and straightened up, pompously, trying to keep his eyes on her face. Hermione blushed, furiously. She did not think the dress was too outrageous… it was strapless with a fitted bodice and sweetheart neckline. The skirt flared out and fell dramatically to the floor at her waist, the same heavy black satin covering the entire dress. The neckline had some decorative crystals attached which, while still quite modest, accentuated her bust and cleavage. The outfit was finished by a pair of elbow length Slytherin green gloves and a piece of ribbon the same color wrapped around her throat as a choker. Miss Drebik had left Hermione's hair down, simply taming the curls and wrapping the front two pieces around to the back in a knot. Her eye makeup was dark and smoky and her lips the color of a deep red wine.

"You look lovely this evening. Shall we go?" he said, a slight blush staining his cheeks, but his expression composed and distant.

"Yes. You look very nice, too, Lucius." And he did. His tailored robes were fitted with silver piping. She could see the musculature of his shoulders, arms, and chest. He wore his hair back tied with a strip of black ribbon. She found that she was checking Lucius out, too, and forced herself to stop. He was not hers for the ogling, and she was unsure if she could handle it if he was. He was still Lucius Malfoy, her old enemy. Except, here, he wasn't her enemy. Outside of his mother, he was probably the closest thing she had to a friend now. Lucius Malfoy- her second best friend. The thought left a strange taste in her mouth.

Still, tonight was her big debut, and she needed to impress. She placed an arm through Lucius's and all four used their opposing hands to touch a leather bookmark that was set to be the portkey. "Gala," Abraxas muttered. With a tug behind the navel, they were pulled away from Malfoy Manor.

The mansion they appeared in front of was certainly beautiful, but much smaller and much newer than Malfoy Manor. Abraxas and Adeline took the lead, seeming to be arguing slightly in quite tones. Lucius spoke to Hera as they walked up the drive. "Vaughn and Eliyona are the host and hostess. They have been family friends since Eliyona and my mother met at St. Mungo's when they were both pregnant. It might make you more comfortable to know that Eliyona is a Muggleborn, but that fact is _not_ spoken of publicly, even if everyone knows it. So, you will not be the lowest born person in the room. Antonin is in our year and my closest friend, though he is a Ravenclaw. I think the two of you will get along well – he has an interest in theoretical magic and spell creation."

Hermione was amused to realize that Lucius had fully made himself believe that she had to be at least a half blood that just had unfortunate circumstances surrounding her birth. She said nothing.

"I plan to be with you the whole time, but encourage you to act how you wish to be seen. Most of the people here will think you to not be as…talented because of your situation." He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Even I assumed you would be relatively weak when I first met you. I have been proven wrong."

She smiled at him then, "Thank you, Lucius."

They entered the ball and a very petite brunette woman came rushing through the crowd to get to them. "Adeline! …Abraxas. How wonderful to have you here with us," the woman spoke in lightly accented English. Hermione quickly assumed that this was Antonin's mother.

Abraxas spoke stiffly, "Yes, Eliyona. I apologize that we missed the receiving line. Adeline and our transfer student were dallying."

Eliyona swished a hand violently, looking around the couple at Lucius and Hera. "Ah! You must be Miss Elias. I have heard wonderful things. Antonin looks forward to meeting you. I am sure he is somewhere around here with the usual group."

"I look forward to meeting him as well, Mrs. Dolohov. Thank you for extending your invitation to me." Hermione said, confidently. Eliyona nodded, swishing her hand again in what Hermione assumed to be a habitual gesture.

Lucius nodded at his hostess before he led her passed his parents and into the party. Hermione saw quite a few familiar faces as she looked around. Given, they generally looked much younger than she recalled. The most, though, were clustered in one corner of the room. All seemed to be around Lucius's age, and most had tried to fire a hex or two at her at some point or another.

Hermione straightened herself up, prepared for the lashing she would most likely get. What seemed to be a young Rodolphus Lestrange saw them first. "Lucius," the slightly younger man greeted.

Lucius inclined his head as the majority of the group turned to take in their appearance. Hermione felt most of their eyes on her, and she heard Lucius clear his throat for their attention. "Everyone, this is Hera Elias, the student my family is sponsoring this year at Hogwarts."

She received several nods, though several already looked suitably less impressed than they had a moment ago. "Hera, these are many of our classmates. All are in Slytherin with one exception." He gestured toward them as he said their names.

"He has a much younger brother who should be starting Hogwarts next year." The boy who had first seen them nodded civilly.

"Roderick Nott, Augustus Travers, and Jonah Avery, and Victor Crabbe are all in our year in Slytherin. While Antonin Dolohov is one of our hosts, a seventh year Ravenclaw." All nodded and murmured hellos except for Antonin who stepped forward slightly.

She could barely reconcile the boy in front of her with the crazy man that had tried to kill her numerous times. His dark brown hair was short and wavy, and blue eyes sparkled with intelligence and blessed sanity. He was quite good looking, though much broader than Lucius and several inches shorter at only six feet or so. "Hera, it is wonderful to meet you. Lucius has spoken highly of you." The rest of the boys looked at Lucius with confusion, but any questions were interrupted by a high pitched female voice.

"What is there to speak of?" a dark haired girl said, pushing between the two from behind before twirling to face them both.

"You sure don't look like much. Bellatrix Black." Bellatrix did not look quite as formidable as Hermione expected, though she did still look quite crazy and angry.

She eyed Hermione's arm that had wrapped around Lucus's own again before sneering. "Lucius, you brought a… date. I had hoped to keep you entertained in my sister's stead."

"Hera Elias, this is Bellatrix. Bellatrix, is the sister of my betrothed and in her sixth year. Hera is the newest transfer student. It was requested I escort her and introduce her around."

Bellatrix pursed her lips. "You haven't escorted any of your parents' pity projects before."

Hera felt Lucius stiffen slightly at her words. "Well, Bellatrix , the previous four have been male. Before that, I was young enough that my parents's took care of their needs."

"And have you been taking care of _Hera's needs,_ Lucius?" Nott questioned, smirking as he looked Hera up and down. Bellatrix's hands shook as she threw a look of deepest loathing at Hermione. Bellatrix just didn't seem quite as threatening as her older self, and it bolstered Hermione's confidence. She slid her arm down Lucius's as she let the man go, watching Bellatrix's eyes track the movement and feeling Lucius's hand flex as they brushed together. She stepped forward, reaching the same hand out to Bellatrix with a dangerous smile.

"Oh, yes. Lucius has taken care of everything I have needed him to, Mr. Nott. Bellatrix, was it? A pleasure to meet you."

As expected, Bellatrix did not take her hand, instead crinkling her nose as if in disgust. Shrugging noncommittally, Hermione put her hand down and allowed her eyes to slide over Bellatrix before smirking.

She then turned her gaze to Dolohov and smiled. "Mr. Dolohov, it is nice to meet you. I have heard wonderful things as well about you and your parents. Thank you for the invitation; I greatly appreciate the opportunity to meet my new classmates."

He nodded, reaching out his hand to shake hers. "The pleasure is all mine. That dress looks wonderful on you, Miss Elias."

Hermione smiled, warmly. "Thank you. Please, call me Hera."

"Antonin," he replied. "I do hope you'll save me a dance. It would be a shame to not have a dance with the most beautiful woman in the room." His words caused him to raise an eyebrow over Hermione's shoulder toward Lucius.

Bellatrix interrupted, "Antonin, don't you know that you can stick a horn to a horse's head….it will still never be a unicorn."

He did not even spare her a glance as he responded. "Yes, Bellatrix, but a pile of dung will always be a pile of dung, whether it comes from a horse or unicorn."

Bellatrix actually stomped her foot slightly, glaring heatedly. "And I suppose you'd know, wouldn't you, _half blood_?"

Antonin smirked and then looked her over. "I certainly know shite when I see it." The rest of the boys laughed loudly with the exception of Lucius.

Bellatrix glared at Hermione again before storming off. Antonin then smiled. "Ah, much better. Lucius, you are quiet tonight."

Hermione turned to see Lucius looking slightly surprised, but he covered it up quickly. "You are always so observant, Antonin. I was merely waiting for you to release Hera so I can dance with her as is expected of me."

Antonin chuckled lightly. "Lucius, I assure you that if your expectations seem too much to bear, I am happy to escort Hera. I am sure the others would enjoy a dance, too."

Rodolphus spoke up, "I certainly would. Anyone that can put my bitch of an intended in her place has earned a dance."

Lucius stepped forward and took Hera's arm, glaring slightly. "Yes, Rodolphus, how about you attend to your betrothed and attempt to keep her the hell away from me for the evening?"

With that, he nodded and turned the two of them around, walking toward the dance floor. He grabbed Hermione's hand and placed the other on her waist before starting to twirl her across the floor.

Hermione grinned up at him. "Are you friends always so entertaining?" she questioned.

He pursed his lips. "Those are more allies and acquaintances. The only person there that I would consider to be my friend would be Antonin… and I am starting to question if that will last." He sneered the final bit, and Hermione cocked an eyebrow. He was almost acting…. Jealous.

"Well, I suppose I won't be the only one severely lacking friends, then." Lucius looked at her contemplatively but was silent.

They danced for several songs before Antonin himself showed up. "Lucius, I brought you a drink while I steal your obligation for a dance." Lucius glared at him and the glass of champagne he carried. He seemed to be tempted to refuse, but Hermione spoke up.

"I would love to dance with you, Antonin," Hermione said, taking her arms off of Lucius and stepping toward his friend. A flash of hurt ran across Lucius's face, but he nodded and quickly left them alone.

Antonin wrapped his arms around Hermione, and she reciprocated as needed. "Thank you for standing up for me against, Bellatrix," she said, smiling.

He chuckled, "Any excuse to piss her off is welcome, although I did mean what I said. You look stunning."

"Thank you. Aren't you worried about her reciprocating? She seems a bit… unhinged." Hermione replied, cautiously, looking over his shoulder at the others dancing.

"No. What you witnessed was not uncommon interaction with Bellatrix. She knows better than to challenge me. You, however, have made an enemy for life. She is not a weakling and knows many dark, nasty hexes." Antonin warned.

"Well, if that is the case she will learn the unfortunate consequences of challenging me as well," Hermione said, darkly. It was no question that part of Hermione resented the fact that Molly had gotten to take Bellatrix out. Still, she could have her vengeance in this life possibly. There was no way that Bellatrix wouldn't be one of Voldemort's disgusting sycophants.

Antonin laughed at that. "I can see why Lucius likes you," he said, grinning widely at her. "Outside of your looks, that is."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Lucius was friendly enough, but had never acted like he _liked_ her necessarily.

Antonin smirked at her, "You are being purposely obtuse. The man is smitten!"

Hermione snorted in a rather unladylike way. "That is ridiculous. I am just a lowborn pity project."

Antonin said nothing to her for a moment. He looked around the room and turned her slightly before whispering in her ear.

"Your birth is the only thing that is stopping him, trust me. He is clearly infatuated. Right now, his eyes are burning into mine with anger I have _never_ seen aimed at me from him because he thinks I am flirting with you. Which I am, of course. From what I hear, you are a very intelligent, powerful witch and beautiful, too. If he is too stupid to take his chance, which he has more of than I do, I suspect…I certainly will take mine." He then kissed her cheek and spun her out before bringing her back in close to his body. "Besides, even if my chances are slim, it is hilarious to watch him squirm."

The song ended, and he smirked once more before leaving her there, stunned. She finally moved when she saw Lucius who seemed to be practically marching across the room toward her. He was stopped when his father grabbed his elbow, jerking him to his side and seeming to speak angrily at him. Lucius's eyes lowered, and he composed himself to look neutral again before turning around and walking away.

 **Author's Note:** Happy update day! Thank you for all of the reviews and love you have given this story. Your enjoyment and encouragement is invaluable when it comes to writing this, so please keep them coming.

I would like to give a shoutout to **Canimal:** the writer of **The Silver Mage's Captive**. It is also a LM/HG story, though he is not as young as mine. ;) Either way, she is to thank for the wonderful background of Antonin Dolohov, which I couldn't resist using. There aren't too many similarities to the stories, but I loved the idea of using him a a protagonist and great enjoy writing him. Please check out Canimal's story. Unrelated: If you are watching the Super Bowl today, enjoy yourselves and don't drink and drive. Go Broncos!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns and created Harry Potter. I simply play with her toys.

 _…_ _.she saw Lucius who seemed to be practically marching across the room toward her. He was stopped when his father grabbed his elbow, jerking him to his side and seeming to speak angrily at him. Lucius's eyes lowered, and he composed himself to look neutral again before turning around and walking away._

 **Chapter Eight (the one you've all have been waiting for)**

Hermione went to go after him, but as she passed by her host Abraxas grabbed her arm as well. "Gentlemen, may I introduce our new transfer student, Hera Elias." Hermione smiled at the two men with Abraxas, politely curtsying. Only one of the three returned her smile.

They did not say anything to her, but talked to Abraxas as if she was an interesting bug. "Pretty little thing- a shame that it is wasted on filthy insides and a slow mind. Still, Abraxas, it is most charitable of you for look out for those so beneath your station."

Hermione gritted her teeth to prevent a retort.

"I don' t know," the nicest looking of the three said. "She reminds me a bit of Eliyona, and if she is much like her, she will have a quick mind."

Hermione felt a hand softly rest itself on her shoulder as Adeline joined them. "Oh, yes, Vaughn, Hera here is quite intelligent, aren't you? And powerful, too! I am sure Abraxas has mentioned her ability to conjure a Patronus that puts my own to shame? The men seemed to jerk slightly, gobsmacked.

Finally, the one who insulted her spoke again. "Well, it seems the Gods smiled down on you Abraxas, and at least settled you with a poor orphan with good blood. Probably some pureblooded bastard girl from a night of drunken debauchery…" he then looked into Hera's eyes, "Still, a shame about your circumstances. At least you should be able to get a decent administrative or custodial job at the ministry. Not much chances for a good match, though..."

"Cygnus! Yes, I forgot how wonderful you were at Charms in school. Well, outside of taking two months to be able to levitate that feather. Oh, and the other when you were trying to charm that statue to say your name and it exploded instead… Ha! And that duel with Goyle, of course. He must have had luck on his side because you remember how intelligent he was, God rest his soul. It is so fortunate for you that pureblood guaranteed your magical aptitude." Cygnus, who she now realized was Bellatrix and Narcissa's father, was obviously becoming quite angry.

Vaughn Dolohov, who had listened to it with amusement flashing in his dark eyes, shrugged. "Personally, I find that if a witch is beautiful, capable, and intelligent enough to keep up with her counterparts, wealth is not really an issue."

Abraxas sneered, "Come now, Vaughn. What would our mutual friend say to such… progressive claims?"

Antonin's father inclined his head. "Point taken, Abraxas. I am not saying that even ten percent of low born witches are capable to being truly worthy, but there are exceptions. I am sure if our friend met Miss Elias that he would be suitably impressed that a seventeen year old witch could cast a Patronus."

Adeline chimed in, "Sixteen! She learned it when she had recently turned only sixteen! I was twenty two, I believe."

Hermione still said nothing, but for the first time, she felt herself getting angry with Adeline. If this "mutual friend" was who she thought it was… she certainly preferred to say off of Voldemort's radar for as long as possible. In fact, she'd prefer never to see his snake face again.

Cygnus sneered. "Yes, well, maybe she will get a chance to meet him at your Yule Ball, Abraxas. Then, we shall see what he thinks. It is a shame he is not here tonight, but I do not think he cares for the company the Dolohov's keep." Vaughn glared, and Adeline squeezed Hermione's shoulder.

"Hera, dear, let us go and get some punch. It is divine." She then steered Hermione away.

After a few cups of, admittedly delicious, punch, Adeline returned Hera to a rather grumpy looking Lucius. "Lucius, perhaps you can be a better escort to our ward? She spent several minutes with your father's circle…"

Lucius looked slightly guilty and nodded. "Of course, mother." Adeline smiled and patted their shoulders as she walked away.

"How bad was it?" Lucius said.

Hermione, though she had expected to hear rude remarks, glared. "Well, I am apparently am a 'pretty little thing', but I have a slow mind and filthy insides. When they learned of my abilities, I was upgraded to a pureblooded bastard orphan that was only worthy of an administrative or custodial ministry job."

Lucius cleared his throat, looking apologetic. "I am sorry you had to hear that," he consoled. His words just sparked Hermione's ire more though.

"Sorry I had to hear it or sorry that you believe it?" she hissed, and then she walked away. She wandered out of the ballroom and eventually found a quiet sitting room. She sat down heavily, content to spend the rest of the evening there as she struggled to hold back her tears.

It wasn't like expected Lucius to fall in love with her or something preposterous. His older self had been sick and locked up inside of a deplorable prison to rot the rest of his days away. Hope for something like love again had to have been appealing to a man that would never get to feel a woman again… Still, she was so angry that he had just stood back to watch Bellatrix abuse her, and then he deserted her so that his father's friends could have a go, too. She thought he at least believed she was worth more than that. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, someone was shaking her awake. She opened her eyes to see Antonin looking at her. "I've been trying to find you everywhere."

"Yes, well, I didn't really want to be found. I just want to get out of here…"

Antonin nodded, sitting down beside her on the couch. "I'm sure. My mother had already married my father when they moved here from Russia. She and my father were already well connected when people found out she wasn't a pureblood. I believe I was two or three. At that point, everyone just decided to tolerate her. I can't imagine what it is like trying to blend in with everyone looking down their nose at you."

"Well, you and your parents seem okay. And Adeline, of course. Abraxas hates me though, and Lucius thinks I am beneath him. I had hoped that finding even footing with him was possible, but I don't think he could ever view me as equal enough to truly consider me a friend…"

"Well, I am only a half blood, too, and he is my best friend," Antonin countered, trying to encourage her.

"Yes, but you are wealthy and were raised in society by both of your parents. I came out of literally nowhere with nothing to my name except the clothes on my back and a wand. Hell, my name is even a lie. Who knows what my last name should have been?! Even you probably should try to avoid being seen with me. Probably all of the people at Hogwarts will, at best, pity me. No money, no friends, no family…no chances." The tears came earnestly, as sadness replaced the bitterness, and Antonin struggled with what to do for a moment before pulling her into a hug.

"You will have friends at Hogwarts. While many might feel sorry for you that you don't have those things, they won't all look down their nose at you for it. Many will judge you solely on your merits, and you have plenty of those. Don't give up, Hera. The world is not as bleak as it appears." The door opened, and they broke apart to see Eliyona standing there.

"Antonin, the Malfoys are ready to leave and are waiting for Hera in the entrance hall," she smiled sympathetically at Hermione. "It was lovely to meet you, Hera. Welcome to England."

Hermione nodded and the lady of the house closed the door. "Come, let's get you back to Lucius. He has seemed quite put out since you disappeared. He probably wanted more than just two dances." Lucius didn't even look at her when they rejoined her "family". He kept his head down or looked only to his parents.

After the ball, Lucius kept his distance from Hermione. He still spoke to her but it was only pleasantries. The entire house seemed to have a gloom over it. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if her chance to help Lucius was already gone. How many were destined to be lost no matter how hard she tried? He hadn't broached anything of importance again, and she had long since expected his interest in learning the Patronus had only been to see if he was strong enough to do it.

Instead, Hermione found herself in the library most days, though Adeline often tried to distract her with lunch or tea and conversation. She had also taken her to Diagon Alley once more and had picked up the books both students would need as well as the rest of her supplies. She had already read through all of the books and taken notes. Academically, at least, she could count on not being a failure. She did actually learn a bit, and it made her excited to go to Hogwarts again on another level. She hadn't gone back after the war because the repairs took much longer than expected. By the time they were finished, her class and Ginny's had both tested out. One foreseeable advantage to being in this time was that she would get to take her seventh year, officially. The downside would be what would happen afterward. She was gatheingr from her books and conversations with Adeline that it was much harder in this time period to find a good job and be embraced by the magic community after graduation if you weren't at least a half blood. Most muggleborns and many half bloods without connections eventually found jobs and lived in the muggle world. Hermione didn't want that, though. She wanted magic to be an unmistakable part of every single day of her life.

She had decided to approach Dumbledore at least. He would probably be willing to help her achieve her goals as well as make her way in the world. Potentially, she could find friends with those that would be Order Members. If she remembered correctly, Kingsley had graduated the same year as Lucius, and Molly and Arthur were only a few years older.

The last week of August, with Adeline's blessing, Hermione decided to explore the grounds a bit. She realized that she had been stuck up in the house for too long, moping. Adventuring out, as far as she could anyway, would lift her spirits. Adeline had the elves pack her the young woman a picnic and even told her to take a swimsuit.

"We have a beautiful lake on the western edge of the property. It is hot out today. Do you swim?"

Hermione had nodded, and though unsure she would use it, put on her swimsuit underneath her clothes. Then, with a grateful smile and basket in hand, she took off for the day. She had only meant to explore the gardens and wooded area, but then she had seen one of the peacocks. It was rather beautiful, though the idea of collecting them was _still_ the height of pretention. She followed it for a while, but eventually it got sick of being followed and veered off from her after a rather strange hissing sound. _I want you to adore me, but I want nothing to do with you._ It was the Malfoy way, it seemed - and even their bloody birds knew it.

She eventually wandered down to the lake, and Hermione reflected that Adeline had been right. It was beautiful. Trees and bushes lined the lake, the sun reflected on the water to show the beautiful blue sky. It was almost like a picture out of some magazine for muggle country estates.

Hermione was just about to sit down for a few minutes to admire the scenery when she noticed a shirt and a pair of shoes lying on the ground a few feet away. She recognized the shirt… Lucius was on the lake today. She decided it would probably be best to leave when he popped up from under the water and looked in her direction. She could see that he was standing, though the water covered most of his chest.

She was going to turn around before she looked like some sort of creep, but realized she was glued to the spot. Lucius's eyes were locked on hers even from this distance. He seemed to make up his mind as he started to wade out of the water toward her. As he got closer, the water shallowed and more of his body was exposed. Hermione felt her knees shake as she murmured to herself, "Mother of Merlin…." The country estate magazine had turned into some sort of… Playwitch scene in a matter of minutes.

His wet hair curled slightly when wet, framing his face. Water dripped down his body, and his skin, though fair, was flawless. Muscles she had not ever imagined on Lucius Malfoy were there _in plain sight._ The water just reached his hips when Hermione's legs decided they could work again. Without thinking, she turned and started to walk away, quickly.

"Hera!" she heard behind her. Gods, he was still coming after her! She started to run, determined to ditch him. She heard her name still being called behind her, and he seemed to be gaining. She was in the west garden now. A shed! She swung the door opened and shut it quickly behind, hoping he wouldn't search for her there.

Turning away from the door, she noticed a trunk rattling just before it burst open, and there was Harry. Tears sprung to her eyes seeing him, and she didn't think about how it was possible that Harry had popped out of a trunk thirty years in the past. She stepped forward just in time to see a purple light hit him. Blood started to pool around him as he glared at her. "You _failed!_ This whole thing was a waste of time! You could have saved us all, and you only made it easier to die."

He disappeared to be quickly replaced by a Ginny with a gaping head wound, a Neville with a sneak bite to the neck, Luna with vacant eyes, all telling her she failed. Remus and Tonks, holding on to each other as their bodies erupted in flames. Finally the snakelike demon who called himself Lord Voldemort appeared with bodies clothed in black, crawling on the ground and reaching for his him. A few looked back. Severus Snape. Antonin Dolohov. Regulus Black. And Lucius. She screamed then. He spoke, eyes defeated as he reached for his Master's robes. "You failed me. I could have been so much, and you FAILED me!" The dark wizard aimed his wand at Lucius and a curse was shot. Lucius started to convulse, screaming with the hoarse voice she associated with him from her past. She screamed again and yelled.

"STOP! STOP! I'M SORRY! LUCIUS!" She was pulled backward, and a body appeared in front of her.

The scene changed and suddenly Abraxas Malfoy stood before them. Before he could speak, Lucius bellowed, "RIDDIKULUS!" Abraxas rapidly became old and weak, with dribble coming out his mouth. "Ha!" Lucius laughed, sarcastically, before hitting the boggart with a spell that knocked it back into the trunk. He locked it and then turned to Hermione who was standing in place, crying loud, miserable sobs with her head in her hands.

Without another wasted moment, Lucius took the three commanding steps toward Hermione and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her tightly in a hug. She seemed to start crying a bit harder, but eventually took her hands off of her face and wrapped them around him, returning the hug. They stood there together as she calmed down. Eventually, when all of her tears were cried and only sniffles remained, he pulled back and looked at her. He intended to ask her why her greatest fear had anything to do with _him_ and what on Earth he had been doing in the Boggart's twisted form, but he looked too long.

She looked so vulnerable, standing there in his arms with tear tracks down her face. He was sure he had never seen anyone look so sad before and wished she was the happy girl he had spoken to weeks before. He wished he could make her happy. And then, despite the rattling of the trunk, he gently pressed his lips to hers for the first time. She was frozen for a moment before she started to respond slightly. Then, she stopped and pulled away.

"I'm sorry…. I know you don't really see me this way, and you are just…"

Lucius growled fiercely before tightening his arms around her and pressing his lips back against hers forcefully. She gasped into his mouth and, taking the opportunity, he slid his tongue in to brush against hers.

Hermione's mind shut down completely. All she could focus on was the feel of his body against hers. He still had no shirt, and she could feel his muscular back against her hands, and his firm chest against hers own. She moaned and moved her hands, running them up and into his hair, gripping it at the roots as she kissed him back enthusiastically.

Her moan seemed to push Lucius forward as he grabbed her waist and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He walked her backward into the wall next to the door and pushed her back up against it. Their kisses only seemed to grow more passionate and Hermione was sure she would pass out from pleasure if he didn't stop soon.

He pulled away and started to kiss down her neck and, using the wall as leverage, he reached down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it off over her head before she captured his lips again. Hermione could feel her legs shaking with excitement and exertion. She had never, ever been kissed like _this_ before. She felt him reach his arms behind her to unclip the top of her swimsuit, and it sprung her back to reality.

She pulled her lips away from his, looking at him in shock. He had just…. He had just _kissed_ her! And not just kissed her but did much more than that! He had been undressing her! He….. _wanted_ her. The second line of thoughts hit her just as hard. _I am_ not _having sex with a pratical stranger in a garden shed._ And then, _I am thinking about having sex in a garden shed with LUCIUS FUCKING MALFOY!_

She must have been looking at him in total shock because he released her, backing up a step. He shifted uncomfortably, and Hermione glanced down before blushing bright red.

"I….uhm… I…." she couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence as she scooped up her blouse and slipped it back on. He was silent, simply watching her redress herself. She closed her eyes in exasperation and could feel her eyes moving beneath the lids rapidly as she tried to figure out what to say. Finally she groaned and took a deep breath before opening the shed door and walking out.

She heard his voice gruffly call out to her when she was a few feet away. "We _will_ talk about this later, Hera. All of it."

The next time she saw Lucius was a dinner that night. They were both very quiet during the meal, and Abraxas even tried to engage his son in conversation with little success. Hermione could feel Lucius looking up at her occasionally from his plate though. Adeline slowly ate her meal with a smirk on her face as she ignored the strange silence.

Hermione went straight to her room after dinner, hoping to avoid the inevitable conversation. She was quite sure that he was too stubborn to let it go, and if she avoided talking to him forever she would be breaking the vow she had made before coming. So, she sat on her bed revising the notes she had taken in anticipation of potions class. She intended to get a very quick invitation to join Slug Club, even if she couldn't stand the man.

The hours slipped by, and Hermione had finally stopped worrying about if she would face Lucius that night. She was just about to get ready for bed when she heard the knocks on her door. She sighed with exasperation as she stood and walked to the door. Opening it, Lucius stood.

"Can't this wait? It is almost time for me to go to sleep," she said, widening the door despite her words. He stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"Well, I would have tried earlier, but you were up here. I needed to wait for my parents to go to bed so I could come see you."

She looked at him with a frown. "You could have just gone to bed yourself and wait until tomorrow."

He chuckled, darkly, taking several steps toward her. "Do you really think I would be able to sleep after all of that?"

Hermione nodded in concession and took a seat on the loveseat in front of the fireplace, gesturing for him to join her. He sat much closer than she expected, but she didn't comment. "Well?" she prompted, trying not to stare at him. He was clothed now, but the picture of him half naked and wet was very, _very_ fresh in her mind.

"We will do this sequentially. Why did you run away from me when you saw me at the pond?"

Hermione felt her stomach flip at the memory but tried to channel a pureblood. "I thought you were a hinkypunk and wanted to get away before I was lured in."

He smirked. "And the real answer?"

She groaned and closed her eyes before shrugging. Hell if she knew why she couldn't just play it cool. "You… unsettle me," she answered.

He chuckled at that. "The feeling is mutual. Even more after today." Hermione blushed and his smirk turned into more of an amused smile.

"Okay, next… while I think that unsettling you is probably why you decided to _hide_ in a garden shed, can you explain why the boggart manifested itself the way it did?"

Hermione looked down at her lap. "What did you see when you walked in?"

"A….humanoid snake-like wizard had people in black crawling toward him and kissing the hems of his robes. I saw…me, and I was grabbing at the hem too before I looked at you and told you that… you failed me and that I could have been better."

Hermione was pleased that she at least didn't have to explain all of her dead friends. Struggling, she grabbed one of his hands, trying to decide how to spin a version of the truth. "I…. I feel like many of the people I have met here are on the cusp of something dark. That if someone said the right things or that if the benefits were great enough that they would fall over the edge and give in to the darker side of themselves."

"And you believe that _I_ am in danger of doing this?" he questioned, sounding disappointed.

"Yes," Hermione whispered. She looked at him, and he seemed so lost and confused. She squeezed his hand, regaining his attention. "But… it doesn't have to be like that. Lucius, you are _not_ dark, not yet. You are in the middle like most everyone else. In your circumstances though, the dark is more tempting than it is for many though. You are surrounded by dark people and those who aspire to be so. You, Lucius… you have such potential. And if there is a way I can prevent you from falling over that edge… I would do whatever it took. You _can_ be a good man, Lucius Malfoy, even better than you are now."

He looked at her with the slightest bit of hope in his steely grey eyes. "Do you really believe that?" he whispered.

Hermione smiled at him and raised one hand, resting it against the side of his face. "You only have to want it enough to do it."

They stared at each other for a moment longer before a look of realization lit Lucius's face. "I want it," he said softly, in the most sincere tone Hermione had ever heard. Then, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers again.

The kiss was not frantic this time, but it was still desperate in another way. Comforting, soothing, and redeeming. He pulled away after just a minute and stared at her, eyes soft.

"Please don't think I don't want this. I… I want this. I want you. I just… _want._ If I am completely honest, I am not sure if I have ever quite understood the meaning of the word _want_ before this moment. I need to think though and decide how I would ever even begin to do everything I would need to do to be the person that _you_ would want." He stood.

Hermione stood with him and took his hand again. She nodded at him. "I understand. But, Lucius, don't think that… that you have to have _me_ to be who you should be. You don't have to want me."

He smiled at her softly and stepped forward again, brushing the gentlest of kisses against her cheek. "Hera," he whispered as he pulled away, "Wanting you is not the problem at all. I think I would want you if I was paving a path to Hell for myself as we speak... Getting you and keeping you will be the hard part." Then, he turned and left her room.

When Hermione climbed into bed that night, sleep didn't come easily. Lucius had said that he would want her if she went back and managed to get to know him. She had thought the idea to be a bit of a joke, really. What she hadn't even considered, though, was that she might end up wanting him back….

 **Author's note:** Thank you again for all of the lovely reviews. I am happy to see how open minded everyone is regarding the characters. I think there are very few truly evil people in the world, and like to think that most (if given the right stimulus) will make a decision to live their lives in a way that will be good for themselves and others. The only people in HP that were legitimately evil were Voldemort and Bellatrix, I think. Perhaps Fenrir... but I am not comfortable labeling him. They might have known what was right and wrong but went through with it because they legitimately did not care and got joy out of causing pain. I think Voldemort knew right from wrong but was just concerned about himself and how to achieve his goals, regardless of the social mores he broke... a sociopath. Bellatrix might have been legitimately just...broken, not having a conscience to begin with. A Psychopath. I've seen stories and reviews that want to make so many people detestable, but I do not think that is near the truth. People that make detestable choices are generally not _evil_ people. I will stick to cannon when it comes to the true nature of the characters, as I see it. Please keep reviewing and let me know your thoughts!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I merely play with her toys.

 _Lucius had said that he would want her if she went back and managed to get to know him. She had thought the idea to be a bit of a joke, really._ _What she hadn't even considered, though, was that she might end up wanting him back…._

 **Chapter Nine**

Hermione was slightly surprised when, two days later, Lucius announced that Antonin would be coming over for the day. He had not been over once since she had arrived, despite his obviously close friendship with Lucius. She was even a bit more surprised that he was coming over after his blatant flirting with her at the ball. She wasn't complaining, though. She was happy Lucius had friends that were more open to progressive ideals. Antonin could be a positive influence.

She did wonder how the Antonin she had met at the paryt had become the crazy follower that had tried to kill her on three separate occasions, four if you counted the time in Azkaban. She did understand why the older Lucius had said it was possible he could be changed to not follow the Dark Lord, though.

Unfortunately, it sounded like, despite his wife's blood status, Vaughn Dolohov _did_ agree with Tom Riddle. She wasn't quite sure what serving the Dark Lord looked like in the beginning though. Maybe Tom Riddle had only started to show the depths he could go to after it was too late for the older men.

Still, despite everything, she decided that she would be befriending Antonin Dolohov. She didn't want to annoy the two boys with her presence though, and decided that if they wanted to spend time with her today that they could seek her out.

So, that afternoon, Hermione was relaxing in the library with a book. The chaise lounge she had sat in the first night had become _her_ chair over the last few weeks, and she was closing her eyes thinking over the Ancient Runes she was looking over when she saw through her eyelids that the sun was slightly blocked.

Opening her eyes, she saw the grinning face of Antonin Dolohov.

"Miss Elias!" he said, jovially. "I have been here three hours already without being graced with your presence. Why, I even had to wait for Lucius to go to the loo to seek you out! Are you avoiding me?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head as she sat up. "No, Antonin. I just didn't want to interrupt your time with Lucius. I imagine the time you get to spend together at Hogwarts is hindered a bit by being in different houses."

He shrugged. "A bit. We generally study in the library together after dinner and on weekends though. It isn't too bad."

"Do you have close friends in Ravenclaw?" she asked, wondering if she would recognize any other names.

"Omar Patil and Kingsley Shacklebolt are probably the closest. They don't really get along with Lucius, though," he replied. "Not that I can blame them, really," he continued with a smirk, "he's a complete idiot when it comes to diplomacy and can't keep his fat mouth shut. You should stay far away from him."

"Very funny, prat," Lucius said, obviously used to this kind of speech from his friend. Antonin turned his grin to Lucius with look in his eyes that said he had known Lucius had entered the room.

"No offense, Lucius," Hermione said, "but I am kind of surprised the two of you stayed such close friends. You seem like you'd be one to stay pretty close to your own house."

Lucius shrugged, "None taken. I have known Antonin since we were in diapers. He's a hard guy to get rid of, and I stopped trying after Christmas of first year."

Antonin nodded and sat down on the chaise next to Hermione, their thighs brushing. "Oh, that I am, Hera. The people I am _close_ with never regret it, though."

She caught Lucius's glare at his friend and hid a smile. Apparently, he _was_ a bit jealous.

Antonin ignored the glare. "Where do you think you'll be sorted, Hera?" he asked, looking at her intently, though the smirk that had been plastered on his face had yet to leave. She couldn't tell if he really _was_ trying to get somewhere with her or was doing it purely to annoy Lucius. Maybe a bit of both?

She thought the question over. It was one she had definitely been considering. During her first sorting, the hat had debated for a moment between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor before making up its mind. She was definitely loyal though, and liked to think that her swottiness had abated a bit. She was friendly enough to possibly be considered for Hufflepuff now. She wasn't sure if she would even _be_ considered for Slytherin due to her being muggleborn. "I'm honestly not sure. I'm happy to let the hat decide," she said.

"Well, I feel like you would make a great Ravenclaw, and I would gladly keep close to fend off any unsavory characters," Antonin said, reaching up a hand and brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. She scooted away a bit, as she heard Lucius chime in.

"She would also make a stellar Slytherin, Antonin. Remember? The house that likes to apply what they learn and not just become walking dictionaries." She looked up at Lucius as she stood, hoping to dispel the tension she could hear in his voice and see in his jaw.

"Perhaps I'll end up in Gryffindor. You never know." Lucius snorted at this, though Antonin shrugged.

"I will admit you are brave enough. I still replay the way you looked during your dressing down of Bellatrix in my head when I'm… never mind. You know how to handle yourself." She actually thought she heard Lucius growl slightly that time, and was sure of it when she saw Antonin's eyes practically sparkle with mischievousness.

She picked up the book she had been reading and took it to the podium before watching it fly off into the stacks. "Well, I suppose we will just have to wait and see," she replied, ignoring his innuendo.

September the first dawned bright and early in the Malfoy household. Hermione had barely been able to sleep the night before due to excitement mixed with a healthy amount of trepidation. The grander scheme of her plans had been quite out of reach since she'd arrived, but today they would become a reality.

In just a few short hours she would be on a train to set off to Hogwarts where she would meet the vast majority of the people she was going to try to personally save. Many of them would be sorted with her tonight, despite their age difference.

She was trying to eat a little bit of breakfast, but had no appetite. It was quickly noticed. "Hera, dear, you really should try to eat more. There will really only be sweets on the train, so you won't have another chance at a good meal until the feast tonight," Adeline urged.

Hermione nodded, grabbing an apple from the table. "I know. I am just quite nervous. I wonder where I will be sorted…" she pondered, voice trailing off.

Abraxas had stayed home to go with them to Platform 9 ¾ and spoke up then. "Most likely Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. None of our students have ever been accepted into Slytherin, of course. We did have a Gryffindor in Lucius's second year. She was a nightmare."

"Abraxas!" Adeline hissed.

"Why do you think none have been sorted into Slytherin?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. "I feel like many people from my circumstances would be ambitious, eager to prove their worth and make their mark."

Abraxas snorted at that. "Yes, but I daresay few truly have the cunning to truly make good efforts. There is also the fact that Slytherin does not accept those not of pureblood."

"The sorting hat can tell if you are pureblood or not?"

He rolled his eyes but answered her anyway. "I am not sure. It never had the need to discuss blood with me because I was, obviously, pureblood and well suited to Slytherin. I suspect it does, otherwise it would be a rather large coincidence. It is also no secret that Slytherin himself would not have want those of…. Less desirable blood to be associating closely with the purebloods."

"What if, despite blood, one would do best in Slytherin?"

"A waste of a question, Miss Elias. The sorting hat would know what kind of treatment a student would get in Slytherin. I suspect it attempts to at least give the students like that a chance. It _was_ Godric Gryffindor's hat, after all."

"Maybe the hat will be able to tell if I am a pureblood then?" Hermione questioned.

"Even if that is the case, I would not plan for it to put you in Slytherin. You would do better with those of circumstances closer to your own. I am sure you will make an… adequate Ravenclaw though."

Hermione had never _wanted_ to be a Slytherin before. When she had first been sorted, it was actually the last one she would have chosen for herself. Mostly because she wanted to be known for her capabilities, not her eagerness to be strong and powerful. Now, though, being told that she _couldn't_ …. she was quite sure she _did_ want to be in Slytherin, if only to wipe that look of entitlement off of her host's face. She looked down at her eggs, though, and made an effort to eat- ignoring the sharp looks Adeline was sending Abraxas's way, and the way Lucius had not spoken up for her at all. Again.

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with more people than Hermione ever recalled seeing. Had the wars really had that much of an effect on the population? Still, the engine was just as it would be in thirty years, and Hermione briefly wondered if the trolley witch would be the same but younger, too.

Adeline pulled Hera into a hug, whispering quicky, "You go where you want to. Don't worry about what my fool of a husband thinks. We will see you at Christmas, okay?" Hermione smiled, hugging the witch back. She then had a rather stiff handshake with Abraxas, who had just finished having his own whispered conversation with his son. "I wish you the best of luck with your studies," he said, civilly.

"Thank you, sir, for the opportunity and for hosting me at your home the past few months." He only nodded, but she had to wonder if his cold gaze was not slightly warmer than it had been when she arrived.

"I'll see you on the train," Lucius said, obviously dismissing her so that he could say goodbye to his parents alone. She nodded and grabbed her trunk off the ground, planning to lift it herself. Featherweight charms were a wonderful piece of magic. Before she could, though, dark hands moved into view and grabbed the handles.

"Here, let me help you with that," a deep voice said.

Hermione smiled and straightened up, looking at the youthful face of her friend, Kingsley. It was her first run in with anyone that she had been on close terms with before her trip back to the past, and a feeling a warmth ran through her. He has the same build as Lucius, though he was several inches taller at a bit over 6 ½ feet. Any similarities ended, there though. His skin was as dark as Lucius's was light, and his eyes were a warm dark brown. Lucius's hair was already past shoulder length, but Kingsley had short hair that didn't touch his ears. The curls were slightly picked out on top, but still looked manageable. The most remarkable though was the difference in expression. He seemed open and friendly, whereas Lucius would be described as cold and aloof. He did not have the same _intensity_ as Lucius, though. He was dressed nicely in a pair of khaki pants and a white buttoned down shirt, his Hogwarts robes open around them.

"Thank you," she said, politely, keeping herself composed even if she wanted to grab the future Minister of Magic into a hug. She hoped he was still capable of earning that position- he was brilliant at his job.

"I assume you are the Malfoy's student for the year?" he asked. He lifted the trunk and walked up the three steps onto the train. "My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. Would you like to sit with my friends and I?"

Hermione nodded, wondering if Antonin would be sitting with him or with Lucius. "Hera Elias. That would be great. Thank you."

He nodded, walking them to a compartment that had been facing the platform. His things were already there, and the compartment was empty, otherwise. "I saw you on the platform with your host family and figured you might need some help with your trunk and a place to sit."

Hermione shrugged. "I probably would have just sat with Lucius, but I appreciate your help." She sat down and Kingsley claimed the seat next to her.

"I am not sure if you would enjoy the ride in Lucius's compartment. His parents have practically bred in civility to the students they have sponsored over the years, but most of his friends wouldn't be so… welcoming of you."

Hermione nodded, making a show of observing the blue and bronze of his tie. "Those colors mean you are a Ravenclaw, right?" she asked, smiling at him as she changed the subject.

He nodded, leaning back in his seat a bit. "Yes. Seventh year. Are you a seventh year, too?"

"I am," Hermione replied. "I am excited to get to Hogwarts. I have heard wonderful things."

Kingsley nodded. "And most are probably not exaggerations. It is a great school. The library is phenomenal, and the staff is very skilled in their respective subjects. So, tell me a bit about yourself, Miss…"

"Hera!" a booming voice said from the door. Antonin came into the compartment with a grin but no trunk. He plopped down on the bend across from them. "So good to see you again! I see that you have met our lovely new classmate, Kingsley."

"I have, indeed. I forgot that the two of you would have likely met already. I trust Antonin has been a good break from the Malfoys?"

Hermione smiled, "I've actually only seen Antonin twice before, though both were certainly… memorable." She rolled her eyes, and Antonin laughed loudly.

"That's what I was going for, love." Kingsley looked surprised by the term of endearment, throwing a curious gaze look at them both.

"No, no, Kings- don't get that into your head. I know when I am out of my league," Antonin said with a laugh. "Hera, here, despite my best efforts, has captured Lucius's attention."

Kingsley actually sputtered for a minute, and it was so different from the calm, collected man that Hermione knew that she desperately tried not to laugh.

"Lucius is interested in _her?_ Really!?"

Hermione glared and looked at her lap as Antonin stood up slightly to reach across the compartment and cuff his friend's ear.

"Yes, really. Hera, here, is phenomenal. She came to my family's ball, of course, that they throw for all of their elitists, snobby friends. You should have _seen_ her give it to Bellatrix. The girl looked like she wanted to set Hera on fire with her eyes. It was _great!"_

Kingsley looked impressed, "Perhaps a Gryffindor, then? I bet Black is out for blood."

Antonin nodded, "She is. I gather she doesn't know what she is getting herself into, though. My dad told me that Mrs. Malfoy said you can cast a hell of a Patronus, too!"

Hermione shrugged, and Kingsley looked even more impressed. He whistled as he exhaled. "So that's true?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

"How are you at dueling?" Kingsley asked, curiously.

"I can hold my own," Hermione said, confidently. She didn't want to brag, but she had gotten quite good in the war. After the war had ended, Hermione had decided not to get rusty. There had been a regular group of old D.A. and Order members that practiced pretty regularly for the first few years, before Ron died. Hermione was very rarely beaten, though she usually lost to Harry and Kingsley was very formidable. They were both fully fledged Aurors, though, so they got more practice than she did.

Antonin put a hand to his heart, acting as if he was going to faint. "Screw Lucius. I'm in love!" Kingsley nodded slightly before shaking himself.

"I wasn't meaning to offend you. I am just surprised that Malfoy, of all people, would show an interest with someone that didn't have dresses made from galleons with their pedigree tattooed onto their back," he said, angrily toward the end. "He's an arrogant prat."

Hermione shrugged. "He's been nice to me in general. He was a little cold at first but warmed up quick."

Antonin winked at her. "Well, love, you can warm me up whenever you like." Hermione blushed hotly, and the two young men smiled at how pretty she looked when she did.

Hermione wasn't sure if she had expected for Lucius to seek her out on the train, but he didn't. A rather short statured Indian boy joined them just as the train started to leave, gasping for air. "Thought I was going to miss the train!" he said, thumping down into the seat next to Antonin.

He was quickly introduced as Omar Patil, the future father of Parvati and Padma. Hermione couldn't see much of a physical resemblance. He also was very quiet and immediately pulled out a book, though he did halfway join their conversation. "How is Laila, Omar?" Kingsley asked, kindly.

Omar looked up from his book, smiling widely. "Wonderful. I'm going to marry that girl," he said, sounding like a lovesick puppy.

"One less I'll have to fight for Hera's affection," Antonin joked. Hermione pursed her lips at him, and Kingsley glared a little. Omar smiled at her, distractedly.

"That's wonderful, Omar. Does Laila go to Hogwarts as well?" Hermione asked, curious about the twins' mother - if it was the same person.

"No. She's a muggle. That was why I was late actually. We were grabbing a coffee together before I came to the station."

"A muggle?" Hermione was slightly surprised. She didn't recall any serious relationships that her classmates had with muggles while she was in school. Then again, she was usually a bit preoccupied with whatever mortal peril Harry was facing at the time.

Omar nodded. "Yes. My family is pureblood and would have preferred if I found a pureblood witch, but they were more concerned that she be Indian, too. Our culture is more important to them than our blood. My mom still occasionally laments that Laila isn't a witch, but she approves anyway. She wouldn't be able to help it. Laila is….amazing. They were actually the ones to introduce us, so if they didn't approve it would be their own fault."

Hermione nodded, smiling. "That's great. The people I grew up with never really had to struggle with the whole pureblood heritage stuff…."

Antonin stood up. "Well, I'm going to leave it to you guys to take care of our new friend here. Lucius is probably wondering why I haven't been by to tease his friends yet. See you guys there! I look forward to watching your sorting, Hera."

Omar happily went back to his book, but Kingsley kept his attention on her. "Does he usually sit with Lucius on the train?" Hermione asked.

Kingsley nodded. "Yes. He was probably just in here to see you. I'm kind of surprised you didn't join him if you get along with Lucius so well? The statement had ended as a question, but Hermione wasn't quite sure as to what he was asking. Why didn't she join? Did she get along with Lucius?

"I'm fine here. Besides, while I am not really afraid of Bellatrix, she does seem to be a horrible person. I'd prefer to limit my time near her."

"Yes, well, that is certainly understandable. So what was it like where you went to school before you came here? I've never actually talked to a transfer student. We usually only get one or two each year, and last year it was a Hufflepuff."

Hermione shrugged. "Uhm, well, I actually am an orphan. I was at an orphanage for magical youth in Cardiff, Wales. The British Ministry hires teachers to go between all of the orphanages in the UK to teach the kids. We would have a lesson a week with each subject, but the lessons are longer than I think Hogwarts' are. They were about 4 ½ hours each." Her thankfulness for Draco's research grew. He had prepared her for this kind of conversation.

"Do you feel like they prepared students as well as a traditional school would have done?"

"Not in general, no. They had a good book lending system though, so outside of the school books you could owl order what you needed. I am good at self-study, so it was fine for me. Most need more classes and personalized instruction."

Kingsley nodded. "Yes, I don't think I have ever met a British wizard that didn't go to Hogwarts first. What happens to most of them?"

"I'm not sure. Usually when people aged out, at eighteen, and left, they never come back. I suspect more menial work. The owner of the Leaky Cauldron, Tom, is like me, but he said he had great sponsors and was pretty close to paying it off. I think they backed him for a long time. No one ever talked to us about career options, though."

"So the sponsorship program is quite important for someone in your position then?"

Hermione nodded, quickly. "Absolutely. I would say it is quite imperative, actually. I turn eighteen in a few days, but they wouldn't have paid for that last year of schooling. The people like me, who age out before mid year- we are responsible for our own schooling and testing. NEWTs are quite expensive. Probably a lot give up and just go to the muggle world.

"It's a shame it isn't more successful. I should speak to my parents about it…" Kingsley said.

Hermione smiled, warmly. "Please do. It's not a shock that it doesn't do great, but there are a lot of us that could use the help. I hate saying that because it sounds like I am begging for charity, but… it is needed. Unfortunately, people don't like to be face to face with the fact that there people like me out there. As it stands down, only the most apt of us is considered for sponsorship. There are a lot of adequate witches and wizards that don't even get the chance."

Kingsley nodded, sadly. "How old were you when you went to the orphanage?"

"About three," she replied.

Kingsley nodded. "Do you remember your family at all?" he asked, softly.

Hermione shook her head. "Not much. I remember that the woman who dropped me off was very angry, but I am not sure if she was my mother. She could have been a guardian or social worker. What about you, Kingsley? Tell me about yourself…"

He was a pureblood, and though his family was not part of the Scared 28, they were still quite influential. His father was co-owner of the Falmouth Falcons and had a large amount of stock in an upcoming brand of racing brooms, Nimbus. His mother was a mediwitch specializing in creature related injuries at St. Mungos.

Omar was absorbed in his book for the ride to Hogwarts, but it passed by quickly and comfortably. Once they arrived, Hermione was quite sure she had made a good friend in Kingsley.

As they got off of the train, she went to follow Kingsley to the thestral drawn carriages, but he motioned instead toward the group of first years that were being gathered by a younger Hagrid. "You have to ride over in the boats with the first years, "he explained. "It gives everyone their first official 'view' of Hogwarts and lets the rest of us make it to the Great Hall in time for the sorting."

Hermione smiled, sticking her hand out to shake his. "It was great to meet you, Kingsley. I'll see you there."

He nodded, instead taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "The pleasure was all mine," he said, with a slightly different tone of voice. "I hope we can be friends even if you aren't a Ravenclaw…"

"Absolutely," she promised with another blush, fully intending to live up to it.

She walked toward the first years, not seeing a laughing Antonin guiding a Lucius Malfoy toward the carriages, practically shaking in anger.

"Well, mate," Antonin teased, "It isn't like anyone made you sit with the Slytherins. You could have sought her out. Looks like you have _real_ competition now."

"Fucking Shacklebolt," Lucius hissed and allowed himself to be moved by his friend.

With a bit of good luck, Lucius and Antonin managed to get a carriage to themselves, thought it was a close call when they saw Bellatrix looking for them. She gave up and climbed into another carriage to torture someone else, though.

Lucius was still grumbling to himself, and it annoyed him to no end. "Really, Lucius, you only have yourself to blame. I think Hera would be open to the possibility of dating you… maybe."

"Why do you care anyway? You want her to yourself," he said, glaring at his best friend.

Antonin laughed. "Lucius, you know me. Yes, she is beautiful and smart and watching her dress Bellatrix down was one of the sexiest things I have seen in my life, but she wouldn't want me."

"Why is that?" Lucius asked, curious as to why Antonin would say that about himself.

"Because, dumbass, I have no interest in marrying or reproducing any time soon. I fully intend to enjoy 'sowing my oats' as my father says. If Hera seemed like the type of witch that would be interested in having lots of late night fun and no commitment, I might consider beating you to a pulp for her. She is too smart for me to pull the wool over her eyes though, and if she caught me fooling around, I somehow think she might hex my bollocks to start growing out of my mouth instead."

Lucius nodded to that. She didn't seem to be a witch that would be crossed without severe consequences. He didn't like a meek, subservient witch though.

"Knowing that, it does make me question why you are bothering yourself with getting jealous over her little flirtation with Kingsley. It isn't like you would be marrying her someday anyway. Let her be, Lucius- you might not like Kingsley, but he is the kind of guy Hera needs."

"Who says I wouldn't marry her someday? Unless she turns out to be crazy or something and has just fooled us all, I don't see why she wouldn't make a good wife," Lucius said, glaring.

Antonin rolled her eyes. "I think you are forgetting a little blonde third year you have made plans with, Lucius."

Lucius felt a bit of vomit in his mouth imagining Narcissa Black. She was a child I'm and an obnoxious one at that. Imagining marrying her was disgusting. "Or are you planning to break the betrothal contract? Do you think Narcissa's family would allow that?"

Lucius shrugged. "As long as she had a suitable replacement lined up. To be honest, I've been questioning if I would ever want to go through with that for a long time- before Hera showed up."

"You are forgetting something else, Lucius. Hera is a poor orphan girl that could be a half-blood or even a muggleborn. Your Dad would lose it. Kingsley's family, they aren't like that. As long as she was a good witch, could hold a decent conversation, and loved their son- they'd be fine with it."

"So you are siding with Shacklebolt, then?"

Antonin rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I'm not taking sides at all. Realistically, you have known the girl less than two months, Kingsley less than a day. It isn't like this is a fight to the death, and it isn't like you'd actually be planning to marry her this soon in anyway. I am just saying that you would have to jump through hoops, step on toes, and make some pretty life changing decisions to be with Hera in a way that would satisfy her. I think you are only really upset because you don't like Kingsley, and you certainly don't like him flirting so openly with the girl you _wish_ you could."

Lucius flipped Antonin off and was silent then, leaving his friend to sigh and look out the window.

 **Author's note: Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! Writing is going well, though I have started to make myself slow down a bit. I have been too eager to get to major events, and I don't want the story to suffer from it. I'm trying to get 2K a day. Just a warning, after Hermione is done with Hogwarts, time will go a bit faster. This is a slower pace for now because if I am going to really try to do this well it is going to be a massive thing legitimately scanning at least 10 years and probably longer. 1971-1981 and beyond! There is a lot to set up. So far, I have about 16 or 17 chapters written. I keep everything in a single file of 20,000 words and take out once I get to around 24K. All to make me feel like I am not on a deadline.**

 **Thanks again! Over 100 reviews so far, and I am tickled pink. Keep them coming! Next chapter will see the sorting!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter; I simply play with her toys.

 _I am just saying that you would have to jump through hoops, step on toes, and make some pretty life changing decisions to be with Hera in a way that would satisfy her. I think you are only really upset because you don't like Kingsley, and you certainly don't like him flirting so openly with the girl you wish you could."_

 **Chapter Ten**

Hermione walked over and stood behind the converging first years. "Are we in the wrong place, ma'am?" A little blonde girl asked, thinking she was a student.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so." The little girl turned back to the people she had been speaking to. After a few minutes, Hagrid called out. "Everyone into a boat. 4 in each. Well, 3 in the case of our transfer student."

Hermione nodded in understanding. The children were so…small. She hadn't been around a lot of children this age since she was one. Other than Teddy Lupin, she hadn't spent much time with children at all. Of course, if she had stayed, that would have changed.

She waited for everyone to get in with their new friends, not wanting to break up a group, and climbed into one as it thinned down. Hermione had just settled in when two children came up and climbed in with her. They didn't speak to her as the boats started drifting through the water, but she stared at the back of their heads in excitement.

The little boy was short and scrawnier than most of the other little boys. His hair reached his chin and curled slightly around his face, but the cut was slightly uneven. His robes were not in great shape, either. She could see a patch of the same kind of material had been sewn over a tear. The girl had red hair that was straight down her back and a few shades darker than Weasley red. They were chatting excitedly and completely ignoring her presence until the boy seemed to feel her eyes burning into him. He turned around and looked at her worriedly for a moment as if he was expecting her to yell at him.

Hermione smiled softly at Severus Snape who looked even more worried at seeing her expression and elbowed Lily in the ribs. She turned around as well then and looked at Hermione. In a tone that reminded Hermione of one she would have used at that age, Lily stated, "You don't look old enough to be a teacher."

Hermione chuckled, wishing Harry could be there with her. "I'm not. I'm transferring here for my final year. My name is Hera."

"Lily Evans," the little girl replied. She nodded at Severus. "This is my best friend, Severus. His mom is a witch, too. He's really powerful."

Hermione nodded, feeling more and more amused as the conversation continued. "I'm sure he will make a fine wizard." The little boy seemed more hopeful and smiled weakly at her.

They rounded the bend then and Hermione looked up at Hogwarts in excitement. It must have shown on her face because the two children turned and gasped.

"It's so…. Big," Severus said, nervously.

"It's _huge_ , Severus! We are going to be living in a _castle!"_ Lily grabbed her friend, hugging him tightly. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Hermione smiled softly, forgotten again. She would do her best to insure that the duo's years at Hogwarts were fun and nothing like what they had been through in her own timeline.

Once arriving at the other side, Professor McGonagall approached. She looked to be in her mid-forties, but her disposition seemed the same as ever. The teacher ushered them into the Entrance Hall and after the excited voices dulled, she spoke. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, and I am the teacher of Transfiguration. You will wait here for a few moments while the students in the Great Hall settle and then will go in to be sorted. I suggest you take the time to smarten yourselves up. Once inside, you will be called by name when it is your turn and once sorted you will join your house table.

Hermione suddenly remembered the last time the Sorting Hat had made her hair frizz out horribly as it was removed. Quickly, she aimed her wand at her head and murmured a charm, feeling her hair braid itself into a thick braid over her shoulder. "Wow!" she heard Lily say from behind her. "Magic is wonderful!"

The doors to the Great Hall open and Professor McGonagall led them in. She motioned for them to stop once they were in the middle of the room and took her place at foot of the head table where the sorting hat sat on its stool.

Hermione looked around, happy to see the Great Hall looking as it had before the war. Though the enchantments were the same, the sky just did not have quite the same amount of realism in her old life. It was shocking to see the room so full, and Hermione again wondered how many of these students had died or left the UK before their own kids could attend.

"Please approach the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head when your name is called," Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione did not pay much attention to most of the names, but she did listen out for those that she knew. The first up was "Black, Sirius!" Hermione watched as an eleven year old Sirius Black walked his way toward the stool. He looked at Slytherin table with resignation in his eyes. How surprised he would be….

The hat was only there for a moment before it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Many clapped but the people who knew the history of the Black family gasped and whispered. Hermione even saw Bellatrix at the Slytherin table, scowling at Sirius and booing.

Sirius, brave Gryffindor that he was, squared his shoulders and walked toward his new table, glancing at the group of boys he hoped to join him there. Hermione followed his gaze to the boys standing a little ways away from her and saw the rest of the Marauders.

The next name she listened for was called out in the form of Lily Evans. The girl practically bounced to the stool in excitement and shoved the hat on her head. Hermione was quite sure she had done the same the last time she had been sorted. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily grinned at the applause and cheers offered by her new table and went over to join them, sitting down next to an older girl and saving the seat to her other side by resting her hands on it and waving at Severus.

"LUPIN, REMUS!" was called next, and Hermione smiled as the boy made his way up. He looked hopefully at Sirius and the Gryffindor table as he put the hat on his head. It took quite a while to decide for Remus, and he seemed to be fidgeting by the time it called out "GRYFFINDOR!" for the room to hear. She smiled sadly at how relieved he looked to be going to a house where he had already made a quick friend.

Hermione was naturally thinking of James Potter, but had forgotten someone else in the excitement. "PETTIGREW, PETER!" Her eyes watched the small boy walk up to the stool. He seemed to be trembling and the amount of nervousness in him reminded her slightly of Neville. He sure didn't seem like a back stabbing traitor… She forced herself to take a deep breath and reconsider. She wasn't here to stop him once he turned dark; she was here to stop him before that happened. Part of her prayed that, somehow, the hat would call out a different house so that he would be far, far away from James Potter. She was, of course, disappointed. "GRYFFINDOR!" Peter hopped off of the chair and practically ran toward the table where he was warmly greeted by Sirius and Remus.

Finally, "POTTER, JAMES" was called. This child had _no_ fear. He confidently walked up to the stool and sat down. Though she had often heard how much Harry looked like James, she didn't see too much of it. He had the same hair and face shape, but Hermione was sure that Harry hadn't been as tall or as meaty as James was even at his young age. He certainly didn't carry himself the same way. Just as it had sorted Draco Malfoy in first year, the hat had _barely_ touched James's head when the hat cried out "GRYFFINDOR!" He sauntered over to the table and sat down next to his friends, chatting happily.

A few more people were sorted before the last that Hermione had been watching for was called. "SNAPE, SEVERUS!" Hermione watched as the boy walked toward the stool, doing his best to appear brave and confident. She was sure he was wondering that if he acted brave enough and confident enough that it would put him in Gryffindor with his best friend. Unfortunately, the hat quickly called out "SLYTHERIN" for all of the hall to hear. The devastation on the boy's face was painful to see. He took the hat off and looked almost as if he would cry. His eyes went to Lily's, and so did Hermione's gaze. Lily looked sad, too, but she shook her head with a smile and a shrug. She then put her hands together and twisted the smallest fingers together. The motion seemed to cheer Severus up as he walked toward Slytherin, slightly taller.

Many more names were called before it came to the end when Jasmine Young was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"This year, we have one transfer student. Seventh year, Hera Elias!" Hermione swallowed and walked up to the stool without looking at the students around her. She sat down and felt Professor McGonagall place the hat on her head. Inwardly, she remarked on how much smaller the hat seemed now that it wouldn't fall over her eyes.

"Hermione Granger," a voice said in her head, sounding surprised. "I did not expect this. You are from the future. A Gryffindor at your first sorting…"

Hermione nodded, closing her eyes as she thought back, "Yes. A war breaks out and many die. I am back to save the lives of whoever I can."

"But not just lives, Miss Granger. Or should I say Miss Elias. It seems you plan to save souls."

Hermione nodded again, "And that is possibly even more important," she whispered.

"Well, my dear, there is plenty to recommend you to any house. It would be harder to sort any older person because at that point they have more life experience and understanding of the duality of human nature. Generally, children go where they want to go because they are who they want to be at that time. Where do you think you'd do best?"

Hermione's mind immediately went to Ravenclaw, but then she thought, "Best for me or best to suit my purposes?"

The hat chuckled. "See? Duality. Who do you want to save the most, Miss Granger?"

Whether it was the vow she had given Draco or her growing feelings for the boy he was or the pity she felt for the man he had become, her mind instantly went to Lucius.

"In that case, Miss Granger, there is only one place to put you. I wish you luck; your intentions are as brave as any Gryffindor and as honorable as any Hufflepuff. It has to be…."

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted, and Hermione felt her heart jump into her throat. She had known it had to be possible, but hearing it was strange. Hermione stood up and removed the hat, handing it back to Professor McGonagall.

Her eyes first went to Ravenclaw where she saw Antonin and Kingsley sitting side by side. They were both clapping, though Antonin had a smirk on his face and was clapping much more enthusiastically. Kingsley looked disappointed.

Then, she looked at the house of her new table and began to walk. Severus Snape caught her eye first from his spot at the end of the table. His expression was mostly blank. She smiled at him. Next, Bellatrix Black's dark eyes glared into hers. Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked in amusement which made the girl's expression darken even more.

Finally, she found the grey eyes that she knew would be watching her intently. Lucius Malfoy was clapping loudly and on his face was a genuine smile. If she had been the sorting hat on his head at that moment, she would have heard his brain chanting. "There's hope… there's hope… there's hope…."

Hermione watched as Lucius pushed Lestrange down a seat to make room for her. She smiled as she sat down, saying an apologetic "excuse me" to Rodolphus.

"Welcome to Slytherin," Lucius greeted, in what Hermione was sure was his best attempt to be cool and unaffected.

"Thank you," she said, as Dumbledore stood to speak.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And a special welcome to those of you with us for the first year. Today begins the rest of your lives as witches and wizards that, one day, will shape our world to be bigger and better than it is even now! I would like to remind you that dueling in the corridors is unacceptable, as is visiting the Forbidden Forest, hence its name. I am sure you are all hungry, but if you question what things are not allowed at Hogwarts, please see our caretaker, Mr. Filch. Enjoy your Welcome Feast and remember to get rest. Tomorrow is a brand new day."

He sat down, and Hermione tried to catch the man's eye. It took a few moments before Dumbledore finally looked at her. Desperately, she tried to communicate to him that she needed to see him. He stared at her curiously for a moment, eyes twinkling, before leaning over to Horace Slughorn on his right and whispering. Hoping the message was received, she started to fill her plate.

"I have to admit," Roderick Nott began, "I did not expect you to be sorted here in the least. Quite the surprise. I wonder if we know your actual parents."

Hermione shrugged, taking a bit of roast beef. "Happy to provide entertainment to you all," she said, flippantly.

"She'd have to be at least a half blood to get sorted here, wouldn't she?" Roderick asked Lucius, ignoring her comment.

"As I am not a sorting hat, I am unsure," Lucius responded. "My father thinks that it would be impossible for a muggleborn to be sorted here. He is usually right."

 _Except in this case,_ Hermione thought with a smirk.

"Well, there is no way she is a pureblood," Bellatrix chimed in from her seat several students down. "No pureblood parents would abandon their kid at some disgusting orphanage. No, her pureblooded parent must have been too disgusted to know he'd brought her into the world and left her there so he wouldn't have to look at her!"

Hermione looked at the witch with a warning flashing in her eyes. There were only two people she hated in this timeline, and Bellatrix Black was one of them. "Bellatrix, it seems like you are determined to dislike me if I am pureblooded or muggleborn. Is that so?"

"I just wish I knew if you were a waste of good blood or a mudblood who stole her way into our house," Bellatrix sneered.

Hermione took one of the knives from the table and stared at the girl. "Would you like me to prove which it is?" she asked, cocking her head.

Hermione took the knife and, wincing only slightly, cut her finger. She was doing it to prove a point, but was slightly shocked to see several of the students bend in to look at what she was doing. Lucius was looking at her face in surprise. "What are you doing?" he asked, hesitantly.

Hermione glared at the people around her. "Showing people my blood. Is it red enough, do you think?"

Many tried to see and finally Crabbe answered. "It looks as red as mine. So you are a pureblood?"

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. "I don't know. That's just the point. Blood is red. Sure, it can be brighter if it is very oxygenated or darker if it is not, but blood is, quite literally, blood. Bellatrix's blood is no better than mine no matter who my parents are."

Without speaking to her, Lucius grabbed Hermione's hand and healed the small cut. Seeing that, Bellatrix slammed her hands down on the table, startling not only the people seated next to her but people from other tables.

"Bullshit. My lineage is pristine!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and removed her hand from Lucius's. "It may be, Bellatrix. The point is that magical ability does not correlate directly to blood. Everyone in here has the same red blood. I can't tell you who my parents were, but I can tell you that if you keep trying to confront me and piss me off that I will get tired of it. When I do, we will likely see who is the most powerful."

Several at the table gasped, looking at Hermione with varying degrees of shock and awe. Lucius smirked at Bellatrix and returned to eating his food. Hermione did the same.

The rest of dinner was rather uneventful, though Hermione could feel Bellatrix glaring at her the entire time. No one really asked her any questions, so she ate her meal in piece. When everyone had finished, people started to get up and head to the dorms. Hermione was taking her time to see if she would be approached about Dumbledore meeting her, and Lucius waved his friends off so he could wait for her to finish eating. She tried to tell him to go on, but he insisted on staying so that he could show her the way.

When she finally gave up, she nodded at Lucius and the two stood up and walked out. Most everyone was already in their dorms for the evening. They had gotten to the first floor of dungeons when Lucius took a turn that was not in the direction of the Slytherin dorms. Hermione raised an eyebrow but followed him, being unable to correct him. He opened the door to an unused classroom and walked in with Hermione behind him. Once they were inside, she finally questioned.

"Lucius?" He turned around, waving his wand and silently spelled the door to shut behind her. Then, he came toward her slowly, taking measured steps. She was being stalked.

Part of her wanted to turn around and go just because of the possessive look in his eyes, but she was rooted to the spot. Within a moment, he had backed her up into a wall, eyes boring into her own. "You have no idea what you do to me," he whispered. His voice was low and electric as he leaned in to whisper to her. "Everything about you is as if it is here to tempt me toward you. Can you even comprehend how much I want you?"

Hermione couldn't avoid the small moan that escaped her mouth. How is it that he always managed to take control of a situation, and she would just freeze?

"Lucius…" she started, intending to say something to him that would get him to back away.

"At the station, when I saw Kingsley and you… I do not want anyone else touching you, making you blush. You are mine."

Hermione did protest to that, but another part of her was just so… turned on. She reached up, pushing her hands through his long hair. The action made him close his eyes and practically purr. Then, she put her hand to his throat and grabbed. His eyes snapped open in shock as she turned him, pushing him against the wall. This… this moment would be hers.

She released his throat and put her hands against his chest, stepping close to him. Her hands then slid down his chest, feeling the firm muscles of his chest and abdomen. "Lucius," she whispered, leaning into his hear. He moaned, taut underneath her as if expecting something. It wouldn't be this, though. "I am not yours, and as it stands now…I never would be. You belong to two people. One is a thirteen year old girl and the other is your father. Once you belong to yourself, maybe then… then I can possibly belong to you, too." With that being said, and seeing the surprised look in his eyes, she pressed her lips to his forcefully. She ran her tongue over his lower lip, smiling against him when she heard the groan.

Finally, she pulled away from him. "I don't want a puppet, Lucius," she whispered. Then, she opened the door and left him there. She'd " _find"_ the dorm on her own.

As she walked the somewhat familiar path, she thought about what she had just done. She had been highly doubtful when Lucius had said he thought his younger self would like her. She had _never_ imagined that when she came back that she would actually be attracted to Lucius. So far, she had to acknowledge that her expectations were not coming to fruition regarding the blonde man. She also had to acknowledge that she definitely _was_ interested in him.

The manner in which she had just acted shocked her. She had never been so…. forward with a man. Something about Lucius, though, brought out a side of her she hadn't experienced though. She knew Lucius was intense and passionate underneath his cool exterior. He had proven it that day in the garden shed. Then, she had elicited those responses from him. Perhaps he brought out a hidden passion in her that she hadn't even known about. Regardless of the reasons, she knew that she had never felt as _alive_ as she did when she had Lucius Malfoy pushed up against the wall, happily at her mercy. Did she want him to become more attached to her, though?

Stupidly, Hermione hadn't really given much thought to what she wanted out of life for herself once she travelled back. She had jumped into the past (and her future) thinking of only the people she loved and the people that _they_ loved. It was almost as if she had planned to just disappear once she finished.

Hermione had to admit, though, that she very much wanted to have it all- a successful career, a husband that she was crazy about, and children to run around. In just a few weeks, she would be turning 22, not accounting for the additional months with the time turner use in third year. She knew that she was still young by even muggle standards, but in her past she had already been an adult with a career, thinking about the next steps in her life journey.

Here, she was thought to be just shy of eighteen, but her thoughts were too mature for an eighteen year old. Her intentions were too mature. Hermione was definitely interested in Lucius, but… what did that mean? She certainly wasn't dumb enough to think she wanted to marry the guy right now, but… she was also passed the age of having relationships that she didn't see a future with. Right now, Lucius was _not_ someone she could have a good future with.

Hermione wasn't sure if he _ever_ would be someone she could have a good future with. He would have to change a lot of things. She would _not_ tie herself to a Death Eater in any way.

Hermione eventually found some Slytherin fifth years outside who directed her the rest of the way to the Slytherin dorms and gave her the password. She wasted no time finding the room for seventh years and writing a promised letter to Adeline to tell her where she had been sorted. Then, she went to bed.

Lucius was still leaned against the wall that Hermione had pushed him against. His heart was pounding, though it had probably been five minutes since she had left him there. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. In their…relationship, he was typically the aggressor. In fact, in any of his previous dalliances, he was in control. Still he had never been as turned on as he was with her hand at his throat and her voice in his ear. He hadn't even been able to think clearly enough to know what she was saying to him in the moment.

Now, though, as his heartrate slowly calmed down with the rest of him, he thought on her words. While he hated that she thought he was a puppet to his father's will… there was a measure of truth to it, regrettably.

His father had always been strict growing up and demanding. The idea of going against what his father had wanted him, before Hera showed up, was just not something that ever crossed his mind. He would marry the girl his father thought best to help continue the Malfoy line, get a job that furthered the family's collective interests, and subscribe fully to his father's politics.

As a child, he had read a series of books called Odin Marchare: Curse Breaker. The adventures of Odin had kept him enraptured from cover to cover, and he had convinced himself he wanted to be a curse breaker, too. When he had gotten his Hogwarts letter, he had run into his father's office, waving it around. After telling his father he had been accepted, though neither had expected different, he had exclaimed that in just seven years, he would be able to become a curse breaker and go on wonderful adventures.

His father had glared, shaking his head. "A curse breaker, Lucius? Really? That is hardly an appropriate career choice for a Malfoy. You will work in business and politics, building our influence and protecting our assets. It is expected."

Dejected, Lucius had dropped the subject until the day he got his wand. They had been celebrating with ice cream at Florean Fortescue's when he brought it up again. "Father, would it be possible to be a curse breaker _and_ take care of the family's business?"

Abraxas had glared. "I thought we closed this subject, Lucius…."

The boy had nodded, but with the look on his face, Abraxas explained. "First, most of the best curse breaking jobs would require you to work with Gringotts. I should not have to tell you how degrading it would be for a Malfoy to work at the behest of a _Goblin,_ Lucius."

Lucius had felt his eyes tearing up a bit but held them back as his father would want. "Second, even if that were not the case, you come from a long line of Dark Wizards, Lucius. It would be a waste of your talents to go around destroying objects that could benefit you or others. You will one day be a powerful dark wizard, Lucius. It is important that your career play to that strength, not against it."

That had been when he had set aside the hopes of becoming a curse breaker as powerful as Odin Marchare. He couldn't fight against his heritage, could he? He was a dark wizard, and that was the end.

It wasn't until his conversation about the subject that Hera had made him doubt his father's words. Though she was just his age, she had made a lot of sense. If he wasn't a dark wizard…

He had put those thoughts away for fear of bringing the subject up with his father again, but Hera had put doubt into his mind. Was his dream job really achievable?

She had also made him question his father's views on blood purity and prestige being equal to power and worthiness. She did that simply by existing. Hera was obviously _very_ intelligent _and_ powerful. The chances of her being a pureblood were very slim, though. Pureblood children were a rarity, for whatever reason. Most of his pureblood classmates had one sibling at best. Babies were supremely important in their circles, so the idea of a pureblooded witch or wizard dropping their child off at an orphanage to be raised in poverty with bad education was quite unbelievable.

Once he had wrapped his head around that, he realized that it didn't change the way he thought of Hera. She was _still_ powerful, smart, opinionated, beautiful, and…passionate. She seemed just as capable as any of his classmates; she had just not had the good fortune to be raised in a home with parents and money.

And this made him question the biggest of the decisions his father had made for him. How could he ever even consider marrying someone he felt nothing for when he knew he had the capability to….

But could he love her? Part of him wondered if he already did. Whereas Lucius had looked in the mirror in the past thinking of how wonderful he was, he now saw his faults. Faults she didn't seem to have. She was no one's puppet, and he couldn't blame her for not wanting to commit herself to one. She was also brave and voiced her opinion even if it would be greeted with vitriol. Regardless of if she would ever love him, he had to find out. She wouldn't be a mistress or a girl on the side though. That left one solution.

Regardless of if she would ever be his, he could not marry a girl he felt absolutely nothing for. He would _not_ be marrying Narcissa Black. Now, he would just have to convince the third year of the same.

 **Author's Notes: Glad everyone is enjoying! Thank you so much for your reviews. I've had a few reviews and messages that I wanted to address:**

 **Time travel in most stories on seem to be more along the lines of time being linear (you go back to the linear past, change something, and the future changes. This is written more in line with the butterfly effect. Time is fluid and only interpreted as being linear. To go back changes things, but only in the way that the decisions made create entirely different realities in sync with each choice made. Somewhere, the hat decides to sort Hermione into Ravenclaw. Somewhere, she tells Harry and convinces her to let him travel with her. As a result, a future Hermione born might not ever need to go to the past because it never seemed necessary, or she didn't believe that she should. Our decisions make our lives.**

 **Second, I appreciate that many of you are interested in reading another story. As I said at the beginning, this was just a plot bunny turned monster stuck in my head. I want to dedicate myself fully to this and don't plan to ever post multiple stories at once. If another monster appears, though, I'll get it typed out. There is another bunny but it is waaaaayyyyy difficult to do and make realistic. I'm not sure if it is possible, and I don't want to write something half-cocked. It does deal with time travel as well but the other kind. And would also be...huge, length wise. I'm a bit scared of trying right now.**

 **Please keep reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter; I simply play with her toys.

 _Regardless of if she would ever be his, he could not marry a girl he felt absolutely nothing for. He would not be marrying Narcissa Black._ _Now, he would just have to convince the third year of the same._

 **Chapter Eleven**

Hermione woke up the next morning and readied herself for breakfast. If the room layout was the same as it had been in Gryffindor, there was only one other seventh year Slytherin girl. The bed was already empty and made, but when Hermione walked downstairs a girl her age sat on the couch looking at her.

She smiled gently. "Anna Greengrass. I'm your roommate."

Hermione smiled back, shaking hands with the girl. "Hera Elias. Are we the only seventh year girls?"

Anna nodded. "Yes. There was another until third year, but her family relocated to the United States. Most of the girls sorted with our graduating class went to Hufflepuff. There are only two Gryffindor girls as well, and four Ravenclaws. Want to go get breakfast?"

They set off, and Hermione found the girl to be quite nice. They were almost to the hall when Anna brought up dinner the night before. "Bellatrix sure doesn't seem to like you," she observed.

Hermione snorted. "Yes. I am not sure what her problem is, other than that I wasn't raised in a manor or something like that."

"With her, it always comes down to three things. Did you best her in a duel, insult her family, or get Lucius's attention?" Anna looked as if she already knew which of the three it was, if the knowing smile was anything to go by.

Hermione shrugged. "Lucius is betrothed, best I know. Plus, would he really decide to pursue something with someone like me even if he wasn't?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know. He's kind of quiet, and I haven't had a lot of interaction with him. I generally keep to myself, anyway."

"Well, thanks for joining me for breakfast. It's one thing to live on your own, but another to be ignored when you are living with someone." Anna nodded, smiling as they sat down and started to put food on her plate.

"Well, it looks like Bellatrix only has to worry about her own sister getting in the way," her new roommate said, looking down the table.

Hermione looked down the table to see Lucius sitting with a petite, pretty blonde girl. "Kind of strange," Anna continued, "I don't think I have ever seen them speak. They typically avoid each other."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "So, Narcissa isn't as obsessed with Lucius as her sister is?"

Anna laughed. "No, I don't think she even likes Lucius. She isn't known for being shy; so if she was interested, I think I would have seen them together." The conversation looked amicable enough, and the two seemed to be speaking rather quickly.

"Yet they are still betrothed?" Hermione asked, skeptically.

"Oh, yes. A lot of the old families can be very serious about their arranged marriages." If what Anna said was true, she guessed Lucius must be trying to get out of the contract. She wondered if that was for the best… would he expect them to immediately be together if he did?

Still, she wouldn't stand in the way. Lucius seemed like he might be making efforts to get out of the influence of his father. That could certainly not be a bad thing.

Hermione finished her breakfast, avoiding looking in Lucius's direction, but was interrupted by Horace Slughorn handing her the schedule she would use for the term. "Miss Elias, as your first class does not start until afternoon today, Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you in his office at your earliest convenience. Perhaps Miss Greengrass can show you where to go?" Anna nodded, and Slughorn waddled away.

Hermione and Anna stood up and started out of the hall. They happened to walk out at the same time as little Narcissa Black. Hermione knew she was there but did not acknowledge her. As they reached the end of the corridor and started to head in different directions, Narcissa stopped her.

"Thanks. I am not sure if you are purposefully responsible for it, but Bellatrix will think that you are. Watch your back." Then, she was gone. Hermione continued following an interested looking Anna to the office thinking that if Narcissa was talking about what she thought she was…. Bellatrix would be angrier than ever.

"Well, this has been one of the more interesting breakfasts. Welcome to Hogwarts. The headmaster's office is just behind this gargoyle. As the de facto prefect, _Blood_ _Pops_ will get you in." Hermione tried to look intrigued by the moving gargoyle and appearing staircase, and smiled at Anna.

"Thanks. I'll see you in classes, I guess." Anna nodded and went on her way.

Hermione climbed the steps behind the Headmaster's gargoyle sentinel. She wasn't quite sure how to go about telling him what she needed to put hoped that it would all go okay. Once at the top of the staircase, she knocked on the door.

"Come in, Miss Elias," she heard the headmaster say.

Hermione walked in and stood in front of the man's desk, nervously.

"Please, have a seat. Would you like a jelly bean?" Hermione looked at the dish on the headmaster's desk, guessing that he hadn't yet found his affinity for lemon drops. Perhaps she could get him some. She sat down, fidgeting.

"Miss Elias, I typically invite any transfer students to a meeting at the end of their first week to see if they are settling in well. You, though, seemed as if you were trying to get my attention at dinner last night. Was I correct in my assumption?"

Hermione nodded her head, still trying to figure out where to start.

"What can I help you with, Miss Elias?" the headmaster asked, curiously. "Tea?" He took out his wand and waved it at a teapot in the corner which started to hiss and steam. Her eyes followed the wand before looking at him.

"Sir, I am going to tell you things that require your absolute trust that I am telling you the truth. In order to do that, I am going to tell you something about yourself that no one else, at least for now, knows."

He chucked lightly but nodded, as if humoring her.

"The wand in your hand is the Elder Wand of the Deathly Hollows. You won it when you dueled your former lover, Gellert Grindlewald."

Whatever the headmaster had expected, it wasn't that. His eyes were wide and flat, and she noticed his right hand drop to rest at his side near the wand. "How do you know that?" He looked as if he was preparing himself to battle her for it, and her anger that his greed had cost so much hit for the umpteenth time since his death.

"You are familiar with the name Tom Riddle," she said, quietly. A spark of anger entered the blue eyes that had only twinkled at her in the past.

"What about him? Does he know about my wand?"

"No, sir. He does not know. I wish for it to stay that way, as well. Tom Riddle is currently befriending the heads of many powerful pureblood families. They will eventually pledge their support to him, and he will create the alias Lord Voldemort for himself before going public. He and his followers, the Death Eaters, will wage two wars against the Bristish magical community that will devastate our society. He will be so feared that most people will not use his name for thirty years to come."

Fear came into the headmaster's eyes. "Are you a seer, Miss Elias?"

"For the purposes of this world, yes. But I do not have the sight. I have lived in the world I speak of. My name is Hermione Granger, and I was born in September 1979."

Dumbledore shook his head, jerkily. "Then you cannot speak of this to me anymore, Miss Granger. You could ruin the timeline and make things worse!"

Hermione shook her head. "No, sir. I came by using a rather powerful device that moved me onto a completely separate timeline. I have effectively went back in time and with the first change, a new reality was created. My own time should go on unaffected. I have come here to prevent the horrors I saw in my own reality. To prevent death."

"And where did you come by such a remarkable device, and why leave your own time? Is it that bad, the unassisted future?"

The girl shook her head again. "I will not say where I got the device. I do not want it to be known, just as its keepers have protected it in secret for over 200 years. As to your second question, eventually, the wars are won by the side of the light. I travelled from a peaceful, recovering time. The losses along the way were great, though… many useless deaths."

"How long do you plan to stay here to change that?"

Hermione smiled, sadly, tears swimming in her eyes. "Headmaster, this was not a jump of a few hours. I could not get back if I tried. I will be here for the rest of my life."

"Why sacrifice a time in peace for the destruction you see ahead for mine?"

"My best friend, Harry, will be prophesized to be the only person that can defeat Voldemort. A target is painted on his back before he is even born. Before he can defeat Voldemort he loses his parents and any that would be fit to replace them, numerous friends, and any semblance of a happy childhood. His losses were the highest, I believe, but I can give you a list of people who will personally see death within their families. The population is so decimated that I was legitimately shocked to see how many students and first years there are."

"In the future, I do not agree with many of your methods. I think one of your idioms is well applied, though…. I am doing it for the Greater Good. I can, hopefully with your help, prevent the torture and death of hundreds of people. My happiness is meaningless knowing that I can create a life for so many that wouldn't have it."

Dumbledore leaned forward, eyes starting to show a touch of the familiar twinkle. "While I cannot say that I would have done the same had I been in your shoes….what is done is done. Where do we start?"

"I made a vow to someone to help prevent certain people from taking the wrong path. Most of those are or will be a part of Slytherin house. That is why I am there. The Sorting Hat and I believed it would be the best for me. Regarding that part of my mission, preventing people from making the worst decisions of their lives…. Four of your first year Gryffindors, Black, Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew, they will bully Severus Snape and humiliate him throughout his time here. Potter will be jealous of Severus's friendship with Lily Evans. In my timeline, you largely dismissed the bullying as childhood pranks. Eventually, Sirius Black even talked Severus into taking a trip into the Whomping Willow on a full moon…"

"No!" Albus said, eyes widening.

"Severus is rescued at the last moment, but then you did not greatly punish Sirius. Severus left school thinking that he was hated and worthless. Voldemort promised him power and revenge. Though he came to regret it and turned out to be a great man and an invaluable spy, he was directly responsible for the death of Harry's parents- James and Lily Potter. Sir, you _cannot_ let them bully that boy as they will do. Though he dies a hero at the final battle, he lives as a miserable, lonely man who constantly puts himself in danger to atone for his mistakes."

Albus nodded, sadly. "I will make an effort to come down more harshly on bullying all around."

"So will I," Hermione said with a frown. "I will not watch him be abused by his peers." The headmaster looked at her seriously for a moment and nodded once more.

"What else?"

"The most powerful opposition Voldemort had was a group called The Order of the Phoenix. In my timeline, you do not start it for a few more years. I suggest you start it earlier now. Members that have graduated already that I know of are Alastor Moody, Aberforth, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, and Minerva McGonagall. I think it would also be useful to look into Kingsley Shacklebolt's parents, Augusta Longbottom, Filius Flitwick, and Adeline Malfoy. I will tell you who else to approach after they graduate in the future…if it is needed still."

Dumbledore nodded as he thought over the names. "All of those sound very acceptable except perhaps… Adeline Malfoy. Her husband I would suspect to be one of those sought out by Tom. I greatly liked her as a student and wish she had even stayed longer, but I am not sure she is trustworthy now."

Hermione nodded. "Abraxas has been approached by Voldemort, I believe. He and Lucius both become Death Eaters, as does Lucius's son, Draco. It is a decision that I know the latter two come to greatly regret."

"Yet, Adeline," Dumbledore encouraged, hopefully.

"Does not at all agree with her husband's ideals. It might just be a hunch, but I feel she would be willing and valuable to the cause," Hermione said with a light smile.

"Very well. I request we take time before that, though... Is there anything else I need to know, urgently?"

"Voldemort, by the time of my generation, has created horcruxes."

Any color that had returned to Dumbledore's cheeks rapidly disappeared again. "Multiple?"

"Seven by the time he is finally defeated. Obviously, it would be best if he never got the chance to create all of them. At this point he has created four… possibly five, I believe. Getting them will be hard. He gave them to followers to protect, thought they didn't know what they had. Seeing as I plan to prevent at least two of those people from becoming followers, it might be harder to find where he puts them instead. There are two that are relatively easy to get to, though."

Dumbledore looked like he was having a hard time processing the information at this point. "Sir, I think that is enough for tonight. You have a lot to think about. Be aware… he knows when one is destroyed. I think that it would be best to gather them and then destroy them all so he can't hide any. Then, we can destroy them all at one time…. One last thing, has he already been here seeking a job?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes. Just before the last school year."

"One is already here, then. I can retrieve it if you have a place to keep it safe and hidden."

Dumbledore nodded again, though she could tell he was barely able to focus.

"Sir, do not be disheartened. At least we have a chance to get in front of it without him knowing. I would request, of course, that what I have told you in regards to myself needs to stay between you and me. I think, at this time, we should also keep the knowledge of the Horcruxes to ourselves as well."

"Of course, Miss… Elias. Please let me know if you think of anything else I can do to help."

Hermione nodded. "I will, sir. Most of this will wait until after I have graduated, though. I need to concentrate on my classmates before they are approached by Riddle or out in the world."

"I understand. Thank you for trusting me with this, Miss Elias. I will contact some of the people you mentioned with concerns over Tom Riddle. For my purposes, may I saw that I have seen a seer? It would be a better explanation than the truth. I will not give your name."

Hermione thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes. It might suit me in time as well."

"Good night, Miss Elias." Hermione walked out, watching the man reach for the pensieve on the edge of his desk. She suspected he would stay up late watching their conversation.

* * *

Abraxas Malfoy watched as his wife of twenty one years walked out of the bathroom they shared. She was in the middle of tying her robe, but had not quite finished. He jumped up from the bed and walked toward the woman that, he was sure, only did get better looking with each passing year. Stopping her hands, he proceeded to undo the first part of the bow. "Why don't you return to bed, Addy? I am sure I could make it worth your while."

"Could you? Well I suppose I could-" her sentence was interrupted by a sharp pecking at the window. Glancing over, Adeline pulled away from Abraxas.

"A letter from Lucius! I bet he is so please that Hera got sorted into Slytherin," she said, excitedly. She opened the window and took the letter quickly, leaving it open so the owl could choose if it wanted to come in or not.

Abraxas grumbled, walking over to his wife to see what was _so_ important. It had better be important….

When Adeline started to read out loud, he changed his mind, wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her neck.

" _Dear Mother and Father,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well and not too upset to have the manor so quiet again."_ Abraxas snorted. He loved his son, but the boy had a horrible habit of interrupting his time with his wife. Adeline swatted her husband and read on, a smirk on her face.

 _"_ _First, I want to thank you for how eagerly you have groomed me and reassure you that I fully believe you are looking out for my best interests. I am very fortunate to be your son._

 _The truth of the matter is that, after conversing with Narcissa Black, we have decided it is in our mutual best interests to_ not _marry each other. As to the business dealings that would have taken place when we wed, we fully intend to follow through with them and split any profits or losses 50/50._

 _I am sure that you are disappointed that I do not wish to marry the girl you set aside for me, but I urge you to look at it another way. The benefits of marrying Narcissa will still take place in the form of furthering our family's standing and finances, and now I can marry a woman that can further it even still._

 _I have no plans as to who I will choose to marry at this time. I do not know the girls here well enough yet to make such a serious decision._ _Still, Narcissa and I realize that a marriage between the two of us would only bring tension and strife._ _We would probably only provide one heir as we do not find each other to be to our liking much at all._ _With a woman I care about, there would be multiple heirs to make the Malfoy name into the proud, large family it has been in the past._

 _Please do not assume that I am doing this to fight back against the wishes of either of you. I am not only thinking of my future happiness, though I do hope to have that, but my family as well._

 _Your devoted son,_

 _Lucius A. Malfoy_

 _P.S. I am sure that Cygnus Black will be in touch with you shortly._ _Narcissa and I both wrote home with our decision today._

Adeline had felt her husband stop his ministrations a few lines into the letter, though she had kept reading. Could it be that there was hope? Was Lucius going to become a man that would make decisions for himself and not be directing by whatever his father thought best? Her mind went to Hera, thankful to the girl once again. She wasn't sure if there was any actual involvement between the two, but Adeline was quite sure that none of this would have happened without the girl.

"Abraxas?" she questioned, turning around.

"I can't believe he would do this! Who is he to say they would not have a successful marriage?! We were arranged, and you are the love of my life!"

Adeline smiled tenderly, putting a hand to the cheek of her husband, a man who was so loving behind closed doors. "Abraxas, dear, we did at least find each other attractive and like each other decently before we wed. You know that Lucius has never been very keen on Miss Black. To be honest, I am quite glad. I feel like Lucius needs a woman that is a bit more… warm."

Abraxas sneered, "And I imagine your idea of a _warm_ woman would be that silly Hera Elias!"

Adeline shrugged, pulling away with a slight smile. "The girl is powerful, smart, poised, and quick on her feet. If she was not poor and of unsure lineage, you would be locking them in a room together with lust and fertility potions."

Abraxas walked a few feet away and started to pace, as he always did when stressed. "Yes, but she _is_ poor, and she could be a mudblood for all we know!"

Adeline glared. "You know I hate that word, Abe."

"Muggleborn, then, Adeline. My point still stands! Our circles would _never_ accept her. Look at Eliyona Dolohov! You are her only friend in society, and do not think that Vaughn's business dealings haven't suffered for it!" he argued.

Adeline smiled, taking Abraxas's hands. "As to her wealth, we have more than enough to not need a dowry. As to her blood, the Malfoy family branching out could bring _more_ business our way. The Shacklebolts, the Prewetts, the Sprouts, the Longbottoms, the Potters, and the Bones! All very influential, wealthy families that will not deal with us because they worry any profit they made for our family would go toward oppressing their own ideals within the ministry and Wizengamot!"

"And Lucius?! He would be shunned by most of his friends. The Shacklebolt boy hates him already, and will make things hard for him!"

Adeline leaned in, kissing the man. "Abraxas, my love, the fact that you are mostly concerned with the effects it will have on our son pleases me tremendously. I ask now that you do not act out in anger. We don't even know if the girl is responsible in the least. However, if she is, and Lucius decided he would prefer her… you can do your best to see to her being accepted. In the end, it _is_ Lucius's decision, and if he feels that a girl, any girl, is worth the loss of the more conservative friends that he has…. That will be up to him. You are his father; you simply love him and try to soften the blow."

Abraxas stood quiet in her arms, thinking for a few moments. "Fine. We will see where this leads, but just know this, Addy. I am _not_ pleased…. Now, take off your robe. I will write back to the boy later."

"And I will be reading your response before it is mailed of," Adeline said, strictly.

Abraxas nodded, and the robe hit the floor.

* * *

 **Author's note:** This thing is getting _complicated_. I'm having a ball, though, because I like puzzles. This is the last chapter I already had edited, so I am going to take a few days to do editing on the next five or so chapters. I am already 25K ahead of where you are at this point, so there is plenty to come! Currently, I am trying to figure out how to plausibly get key people where I need them.

I hope everyone has a better understanding of Abraxas now. Considering there is a whopping two lines that reference Abraxas in canon, it is my choice where to take him. Much like an older Lucius, he is not necessarily a _nice_ man, but he is not evil. He, like his son and daughter-in-law in Canon, views family as coming above all, even pride and their bad decisions. As I said previously, I think there are very few truly evil characters. That isn't too say that people can't commit evil actions.

 **Reviews** , especially the in-depth ones (not that I am constantly expecting that) make me smile and even more eager to write. I'll try to get up the next chapter by Wednesday, I think. Next chapter will bring in some familiar faces and the beginnings of changes outside of the Malfoy family.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. If I owned it, I'd be scoring major bank, but I just do it for fun.

 **Chapter Twelve**

The first few days of classes had went well for Hermione. She, of course, had not had trouble with the school work, and she was quickly gaining a reputation was one of the smartest girls in her year. Most of the classes they shared were with Ravenclaw to her satisfaction. If that was the case, she generally sat with Anna, Kingsley, and sometimes Antonin.

Lucius still seemed to hang around the majority of the Slytherin seventh year boys. He was polite but seemed a bit preoccupied. He was hardly ever in the common room when class was over, and she didn't see him in the library often either. Antonin was just as lost to his friend's behavior, but told her that Lucius seemed to be fine.

In the meantime, she had really gotten to know Kingsley and Anna better. While Kingsley was an only child, she learned that Anna had a brother, Thomas, in his fifth year. Kingsley made a point to seek her out whenever she wasn't in class or at meals, and had taken to studying with her in the library each night.

The morning of September fifth, Hermione woke up quite grumpy. It was her first "birthday" in her new world, and she was missing her old friends quite badly. Harry and the rest had always made an effort to throw a small party or gathering, and it was strange to wake up unsure if the day would even be acknowledged. Generally, she was so preoccupied by what she _needed_ to do that she was able to not focus so much on what she had left behind. It helped that she knew that she had left everyone in a generally happy place. She was sure they missed her, just as she missed them, but their lives would go on with no big threats that she could know about. It would hit Harry the hardest, of course, but she knew that Ginny was a good wife to him (even if she wasn't such a good friend to Hermione). She would take care of him and enlist the rest of the Weasleys to do the same. She kind of hoped that, in that other place, he actually would reach out to Draco. Draco seemed like he could use a good friend, and she knew that Harry certainly was one. Maybe their kids would play together… It still didn't stop the few tears from escaping when she thought of all the people she wished were here with her, though.

After a few moments of feeling sorry for herself, she climbed out of bed, wiping the tears from her eyes. Life would, and was, going on.

When she sat down to breakfast that morning, the Owl Post arrived. A beautiful Great Horned Owl flew down to land in front of her. It had a missive, of course, but also had a green ribbon charmed to rest gently around its neck.

Hermione eagerly opened the letter, quite sure who would take the time and money to buy her such an exotic and beautiful owl.

 _Dear Hera,_

 _Happy birthday! Yes, the owl is your gift. A young lady needs an owl and a familiar, and this one just seemed perfect for you when I saw her. I hope she will give you many years of faithful service._

 _I am so pleased you seem to be settling in well, and I 'was delighted to hear that you were sorted into Slytherin. I am sure Lucius is all the better for having you near._

 _Did he share the news with you that he broke off his betrothal to Miss Black? From what he tells me, it was amicable between the two of them. I am, personally, quite pleased about it. I feel the future Lady Malfoy needs to have slightly different qualities to keep my son happy and in line._

 _Abraxas is coming around to the news as well. He is, of course, trying to decide who would be a good alternate. Would you happen to have suggestions? He is even tentatively open to girls of different backgrounds. Still, I know Lucius will choose for himself, and I am quite pleased about that._

 _With affection,_

 _Adeline Malfoy_

Hermione smiled at the letter, feeling so pleased for the letter from Mrs. Malfoy. It had made her day bright. The owl waited patiently, looking at the bacon on her plate eagerly. "Whatever you want," she encouraged, stroking the bird's chest with a finger. "I'll find a suitable name for you soon. Will you be up to returning with a thank you letter a little later today?" The owl hooted once in response before grabbing a piece of bacon and flying off. She would take that as a yes.

* * *

As it was a Sunday, Hermione decided to go straight to the library. There was an essay due in the next week for Arithmancy that she wanted to get a start on. She was a few feet into the essay when a bouquet of flowers was placed in front of her. She turned around to see Kingsley standing behind her with a big smile on his face. "Happy birthday, Hera."

Hermione got up and hugged the man. He had always been so thoughtful. "Thank you, Kingsley. How did you know it was my birthday, though?"

He blushed, sitting down. "You mentioned that your birthday was in the first week after school started. I ordered some flowers and have had them on stasis until I figured out the day. The person who sent the owl helped with that. Lucius?"

"His mother. I don't think Lucius knows it is my birthday."

Kingsley looked at her slightly surprised. "Really? I figured that somewhere in the past two months he would have asked. Do you know when his is?"

Hermione felt like she needed to defend Lucius a bit. "Uhm… November the twelfth, but I only know because his mother volunteered the information."

Kingsley nodded, "Well, not that I expect anything, but mine is March the ninth." Hermione smiled, storing the information away.

Kingsley pulled out a book and started to read, but seemed distracted. His fidgeting broke Hermione's focus, too. "Kingsley…" she said, warningly. If he was going to fidget, he could at least move out of her peripheral vision.

"Yes, Hera?" he asked, nervously.

"What's distracting you?" she asked.

He smiled at her, seeming to try to force himself calm. "Well…. the first Hogsmeade weekend is in two weeks. I was wondering if you might like to…. Go with me? On… a date?"

Hermione smiled at him, trying to reconcile the confident man she had known with the boy sitting next to her. Hermione thought about it and really wanted to. Kingsley was a nice man, and she knew she could trust him with her life if needed. He was also thoughtful, compassionate, and not in the least bit unattractive. He even aged well! While she knew it wouldn't please Lucius when he heard, they weren't really together, and she wasn't sure if they ever would be. So… why not? "That sounds great, Kingsley. I'd love to." Kingsley smiled and nodded, finally seeming to relax as they both returned to their books.

Lucius and Antonin walked into the library to see the couple from behind. Antonin whistled. "The man moves fast," he remarked, referencing Kingsley.

Lucius followed his line of sight, seeing the flowers on the table. "Flowers already? He's only known her for four days! He's coming on way too strong…" He stopped when he saw Antonin's face. He was grinning with a look of amused horror.

"Lucius… I thought you would have known. You lived with the girl for two months! It is her birthday, you great prat!"

Lucius cursed loudly enough that Madam Pince looked over from her desk and glared. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Antonin rolled his eyes. "Because I thought that a guy so clearly obsessed would have the forethought to ask the object of his obsession when her damned birthday is!" Antonin took off, making his way over to his two friends.

"Happy birthday, Hera," he greeted. Hera turned around smiling, beautifully. "Thank you!" Antonin reached into his robes and pulled out a package of sugar quills with a pink bow on top. He handed them over with a smile.

"It isn't much, but I hope you like these."

Hera smiled, "They are great! I wasn't expecting anything at all, but then Adeline sent me this beautiful owl, and then Kingsley with these gorgeous flowers, and now you!" From his spot slightly hidden behind Antonin's bulky frame, Lucius cursed again. _His own mother had screwed him over, too!_

Hermione heard his muttered language and took notice of him then. "Lucius! I didn't see you there."

He smiled, thinking quickly. "Yes, well… Happy birthday, love. I was hoping maybe we could get together tonight after dinner? I have a surprise." He would, of course, figure out what that surprise would be later.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "That sounds great!" She fought the urge to look at Kingsley and see his expression that Lucius _had_ known it was her birthday.

"I also thought I might take a moment to talk with you privately?" Hermione nodded and excused herself from the other two men as Lucius grabbed her hand and pulled her away. Kingsley did not look pleased.

"I wanted to let you know that Narcissa Black and I have officially ended our arrangement," he stated with a smile.

"I had heard a few rumors, but they weren't confirmed until I received your mother's letter this morning. Congratulations."

Lucius smiled, pleased. "Thank you. I wanted to make sure that my parents knew and weren't going to be causing problems before I told you. Now that it is settled, I am hoping you will be my date to Hogsmeade the Saturday after next."

Hermione frowned. She hadn't expected he would want to publicly go with her somewhere… at least not yet.

"Well, Lucius, I greatly appreciate the invitation, but I was already asked by Kingsley…." Her voice trailed off, and she blushed lightly with embarrassment.

Lucius looked over her shoulder to see an apologetic Antonin and a grinning Kingsley listening in on their conversation. Lucius did his best to school his anger and resist the urge to hex the guy to the moon.

"Oh, well…. my surprise would probably not be appropriate, then, if you are seeing someone else."

Hermione put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Lucius. I did not think you would ask me."

He nodded, being unable to truly blame her, though he was definitely wanting to blame someone. _Kingsley._ "I understand. Perhaps another time, then." Humiliated and let down, Lucius turned without another word and walked out.

* * *

The next days sped by, and it was the day of Hermione's date with Kingsley. Lucius seemed to be avoiding her now- barely speaking to her even when he was in her presence. He still was polite, and the majority of the Slytherins followed his lead. She continued to spend most of her free time with Antonin and Kingsley, though Anna made frequent appearances as well. Anna seemed pretty attached to a few of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls though.

One advantage to Lucius's avoidance was that Bellatrix had been mostly leaving her alone, too. In fact, Bellatrix's comments now generally ran along the lines of "I knew he'd realize how worthless you were once the novelty wore off."

Hermione had also spent a bit of time with the headmaster. She head retrieve Ravenclaw's Diadem the day after her birthday with ease, and the headmaster had hidden it under a myriad of enchantments in a secret compartment behind Fawkes's cage. She had taken the time to explain to Dumbledore who, particularly, she was hoping to help out. She wished that she had had a lot more time to prepare, sure that she would have had more people to help if she knew more of what was going on. She had also told him what each of the Horcruxes was or would be, glossing over the ring as just a family heirloom. She did not trust Dumbledore enough to tell him the stone inset was actually the resurrection stone he had been coveting for decades.

Hermione had decided that, if needed, she would embrace the role of a Seer if it became necessary. It would allow her to explain some things and even give a plausible reason as to why someone should avoid doing something. Also, it was a way to prove her to be a "powerful" witch, someone the purebloods would be more inclined to take live advice from. The headmaster was encouraging her to tell Mrs. Malfoy when he approached her about the order, but Hermione wasn't sure about that move yet.

Hermione walked down the stairs from her dorm on her way to meet Kingsley in the entrance hall. The more she got to know Kingsley, the more excited she became. He was able to hold his own in about every conversation/debate that they had. He was extremely skilled in Transfiguration and knew more light hexes than Hermione did. She _wanted_ to like him.

Still, it wasn't Kingsley that gave her butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her. That belonged to Lucius Malfoy, who was watching her from his chair by the fire. "The big date?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded, "Do I look okay?" After saying it, she realized it was rude. He had, after all, told her how much he wanted her, and she was asking him if he looked okay for her date with someone else? She blushed, looking down in embarrassment.

"As beautiful as always," Lucius replied, calmly, and then he walked up the stairs toward his room.

The date went fine, but that was just it. He had taken her to The Scotch Dragon, a rather small restaurant that had not been open in her day. The food was good, the conversation was stimulating, and the feeling of ease with him was comforting. He took her hand as they waited for dessert, and she smiled at him, wondering what it would be like if he kissed her.

They explored the shops together, laughing at many of the products in Zonko's. He bought her more some more sugar quills at Honeyduke's, despite her protests, and when the October bite started to chill her, he charmed his cloak warm and and moved it to wrap around both of them. In short, on paper, it was the perfect date. It was at an end outside of the Slytherin dorm when they got back shortly before curfew that the problem arose.

"I had a really nice time," Kingsley said, smiling at her happily.

Hermione nodded. "Me, too. Thank you so much for the wonderful dinner and candy. I'll try not to go through them too quickly."

Slowly, they leaned into each other, and he pressed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss, but pulled back feeling… dull. Unsure if it was just her, she leaned in again, initiating the second. A moment later, she pulled back to see him looking at her with a sad expression on his face.

"That bad?" he asked in a whsiper, stepping a bit away from her.

Guilt swam in her stomach as she shook her head. "I'm sorry…. Kingsley…. Damnit, I really enjoyed going out with you, and I know how great you truly are. I just… it doesn't feel like it should, even if everything is technically right. It should feel like… more."

Kingsley swallowed, trying to hide his upset. "I…. I understand, Hera. I don't want to be second place to you."

"Please don't be mad at me…"

He shrugged. "I'm not. I am disappointed. I do _really_ like you. Unfortunately, the only thing I can think is that maybe if I had met you first, it would be different."

Hermione blushed. "I promise that I didn't go out with you for some….fickle reasoning. I truly did want you. You are the type of man a girl should want to be with, but it just isn't there."

He smiled sadly at her again and reached in, giving her a hug. "It's okay. Promise me one thing, though, don't just give into the passion. You are a smart girl, demand that he be deserving of you."

"We aren't even…."

"You will be," Kingsley said, "I'm sure of it. I'll see you in the library soon, okay?" He then pushed his hands in his pockets, turned, and walked away. Hermione watched him go, and a few tears fell down her face. What would happen to her if Lucius didn't come to his senses? Would she compare all men to her potential with him even if he ended up fighting for Voldemort?

* * *

"She… she broke it off?" Lucius asked, excitedly. He was in an abandoned classroom with Antonin, smiling stupidly.

Antonin rolled his eyes. "Yes. According to Kingsley, she was very nice about it and just said that the 'magic' wasn't there. She alluded to it being there with someone else, though. Have you kissed her?" Antonin was sure his friend would have mentioned that. He always told him about his experiences with the fairer sex, in modest detail.

Lucius ignored his question, "I can't believe it! Despite Shacklebolt pulling out all the stops, she shot him down! I need to talk to her!"

Antonin glared. He hated being ignored. "Yes, well, I am sure you will freak her out if you go running in there like the king of the world. She probably doesn't know that Kingsley told me, either. He wouldn't have if I hadn't forced it out of him, either. Listen, I have that Potions essay to revise. I'll see you later. Try not to terrify the girl when you see her, okay?"

Lucius sat down on a desktop, thinking of how his next interaction with her would be. He was sure he had never been so happy in all of his life. She wasn't lost to him! He knew many girls were into Kingsley Shacklebolt. Objectively, Lucius could admit (in the privacy of his own mind) that Kingsley was good looking, smart, and nice to most people. He had been sure she would not have anything to do with him once she started dating Kingsley. Instead, she had stopped him after only one kiss! Because the kiss didn't do things to her like _his_ kisses did.

Thinking of the fact that she obviously wanted _him_ and that he made her feel what other perfectly acceptable men did not, Lucius pointed his wand and shouted. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" To his shock and surprise, a ghostly fowl burst from his wand. A swan. At first he thought it was a peacock with the long neck and white appearance. Thank God it was a swan. It swam around him as he laughed, triumphantly.

The ramifications of what he had just done were at the forefront of his mind. Not only was he no longer betrothed to Narcissa Black, he had just proven without a doubt that he was _not_ a Dark Wizard. He might not be light, but neither was Hera, by her own admission. It flitted through his head that his father's major argument for why he couldn't be a cursebreaker was now ruined. He had been working on the damned spell more months, but especially since she had been sorted. Now, now it all came to fruition. Overpowering that though was the repeated thought that he _could_ be worthy of her. He could earn her love and keep it.

Without another second to spare, he walked out of the room and quickly made his way to the dungeons. Being a Sunday, and still a Hogsmeade weekend, the halls were pretty empty, as was the common room. Except for Hermione. She was seated in front of the fire, writing in a journal.

"Hera!" He called, eyes sparkling.

Hermione looked up in shock, somewhat surprised by the amount of emotion in his voice. Without hesitation, he cast the charm again, watching as the swan burst out, swimming toward the alarmed girl.

Hermione gasped, jumping from the chair and putting a hand over her mouth. She removed her hand and grinned wildly before running at him. He barely had time to catch her before they tumbled to the floor and her lips met his, passionately.

She pulled back, her hands on either of his face. "You did it, Lucius!" The pride she had for him showed in her voice. She was the first person to be _proud_ of him for things that he wanted, not that he did inspite of his wishes. Other than his mother, of course. She was smiling at him beautifully, white teeth gleaming and eyes sparkling. In that moment, he was sure he had never seen a more beautiful woman. Lucius knew then… he was in love.

* * *

After that day in the common room, Lucius and Hermione would frequently go missing at the same time around the castle. Fortunately for them, most people dared not to question it to their face. Lucius was starting to push the boundaries of their friendship though. He always sat next to her in classes, and had draped a possessive arm over her shoulders in public on more than one occasion. Bellatrix and Nott were the only ones who made any fuss at all, but it was mostly in the form of glares and whispered name calling. Surely, people guessed that they had a slightly more than platonic relationship.

It was on one of their free evenings a week before Halloween when Lucius burst into their regular meeting spot (an empty room along the same corridor as their Arithmancy classroom). "Did you hear?" he asked, excitedly, wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"Hear what, exactly? I heard you running all the way down the corridor, as loud as a rampaging hippogriff. What would your father say, Lucius?" she raised an eyebrow as she teased and tried to mimic the frequent look of disappointment she had seen on Abraxas's face.

Lucius chuckled and rolled his eyes. "The headmaster has announced that there will be a dueling competition for sixth and seventh year students on Halloween! I am going to wipe the floor with Antonin and Shacklebolt!"

Hermione laughed, kissing his cheek. She had known before everyone else, after all. In fact, she had been the one to present the idea to the headmaster during one of their meetings. Her reasoning was that it would be a good way to show that she was powerful despite her unknown blood status. Hopefully, when it came out she was a Muggleborn, it would open a few eyes. Dumbledore had been highly supportive of the idea and even seemed interested in making it an annual event if all went well.

"That sounds exciting," she commented.

"Are you going to enter?" he asked excitedly. While they had spent a good amount of time discussing spellwork, he didn't know if she actually was a capable duelist.

"Yes, I think so. It should be fun. Do you want to practice together this week?" She could use a practice partner, after all.

Lucius snorted. "No! If I have to duel you, I want my trade secrets to be a complete surprise." Hermione rolled her eyes, though the smile stayed on her face. "I already asked Antonin, too, so don't bother asking him."

Hermione put a thoughtful finger to her mouth, "I wonder if Kingsley would be willing…" She only did it to tease him, and the flash in his eyes showed that even if he knew that Hermione didn't harbor feelings for the Ravenclaw wizard that he certainly didn't want them spending a bunch of private time together. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her possessively as their arms wrapped around each other.

"You should ask Greengrass. I am sure she would be willing. She probably won't enter, though. She doesn't have much interest in defense."

Hermione nodded at his thoughts but had no intention of practicing with Anna. If anything, maybe she would see if Dumbledore would show her a few things.

Lucius pulled back after a moment, looking at her lust filled eyes in satisfaction. "I would love to stay, Hera, but I want to get to the library before all of the good hex books are gone. Do you want to come with me?"

Hermione shook her head with a smile, happy to see him so excited about something- even if it was the prospect to curse his classmates. "No. I am going to head back and get a start on my Charms homework. Are you finished with it, yet?"

"Almost." Lucius leaned in and kissed the girl one more time. "I can't wait for Halloween!" Then, the boy hurriedly walked out of the room toward the library.

Hermione left after him, going in the opposite direction toward the Grand Staircase. As she neared, she heard two taunting voices. "Come on, Snivellus. Surely you aren't afraid of a little potion, are you?" She rounded the corner to see Severus Snape stuck between James Potter and Sirius Black. Black was standing nearest the stairs to prevent the smaller boy's escape, while James was in Severus's face, holding a vial of potion. Considering its shiny, dark blue color, and the fact that a first year had it, Hermione believed it was Boil Cure.

"Just take a little sip, Snape, and you'll be free to go!" a smirking Sirius Black said, eyes cruel.

Hermione's eyes darkened quickly. Boil cure was supposed to be administered topically, and if it was swallowed it would cause boils to appear internally when it mixed with the hyperbolic acid in a stomach. It could be fatal!

"ACCIO POTION!" The vial flew into Hermione's hand and the next charm was a sticking charm she threw at the Potter heir, propelling him against the wall where he stuck to it. She saw Black raise his wand to point at her and quickly disarmed him before banishing him roughly to the wall next to his friend. Glaring, she walked up to the two struggling boys, putting her wand to James Potter's throat.

"What in Merlin's name do you think the two of you were doing?" she hissed, snapping her wand to Black instead. "Do you think it is funny to force potions on your classmates?"

"What's it to you, Snake?" James said, glaring at her.

"We only wanted to see what it would do if he drank some," Sirius said angrily, rolling his eyes.

"Hospitalize him for several weeks, I suspect," she hissed. She uncorked the vial, holding it to Sirius's lips. "Want to find out?"

Sirius, squeezed his lips closed, shaking his head. Hermione removed the vial and cast her Patronus which swam quickly away before walking away from James and Sirius, leaving them stuck to the wall.

"Are you okay? Did they do anything to you before I got here?"

Despite the tear tracks on his face, Severus shook his head. "Nothing damaging."

Hermione nodded her head, shooting a glare back at the assailants. In a few moments, Hermione saw Dumbledore walking up the stairs toward her. "Miss Elias, I have to say I was not expecting such a sudden, spectacular summons. I believe your Patronus rivals my own."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, headmaster."

Dumbledore looked at the boy standing with Hermione before his gaze was drawn to the wall where a completely still James Potter and Sirius Black were stuck.

"What seems to be the problem, here, Miss Elias?"

"As I am not a prefect and cannot punish these students myself _this time_ …" Hermione turned, glaring threateningly at the boys. "I thought it prudent to call you here to see that justice is done. Mr. Potter and Mr. Black had Mr. Snape here pinned. Mr. Potter was holding this vial of Boil Cure to Severus's throat and telling him he had to drink it."

Hermione watched as the headmaster's eyes widened slightly before darkening. "Would you please release them from the wall?"

Hermione smirked, "With pleasure, sir." She cancelled the spell and watched as the boys fell the four feet to the ground, landing hard on their bottoms and crying out in pain. Dumbledore threw her a quick glare, and she shrugged.

"Mister Potter, Mister Black…. You have lost eighty points to Gryffindor each and will be serving detention with our esteemed caretaker for the next two weeks. I trust that I will not see this again. I encourage you to realize that making enemies at such a young age is not in your best interests. You should be happy that Mr. Snape had not yet ingested the potion as that would have put you in detention for the rest of the term and the house points would have never recovered this year. Go to your dorm."

The two boys ran off quickly, leaving a satisfied Hermione and a surprised Severus Snape. "Mr. Snape…" Dumbledore began.

Severus shook his head, "Sir, I promise, I didn't try to do anything to them, they just…" A raised hand stopped him.

Dumbledore smiled at the boy, "Mr. Snape, as I was trying to say, I am sorry that some of our students thought it was acceptable to attack you, and I am happy Miss Elias happened upon you when she did. Please know that I will not stand for bullying in any way, and I behoove you to seek me out if it continues to be a problem. Your teachers, and older classmates it seems, are happy to advocate for anyone who needs our help."

Hermione watched as Severus's eyes filled with tears and wondered when the last time someone had truly stood up for him had been. "Thank you, sir. Thank you, Miss Elias."

Dumbledore nodded, and Hermione smiled. "It's Hera. Please feel free to seek me out in our house if you like, Severus. I don't have many friends and could always use another."

"Ah, I am sure the two of you could have many good conversations. From what I hear from Professor Slughorn, Severus here might just be a potions prodigy. That is one of your favorite subjects, is it not, Miss Elias?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow, impressed that Slughorn would have such praise for the boy so early into the school year. Severus blushed but straightened himself up the slightest bit. "It is, sir. I had best be going. I have some homework I need to finish. Are you headed to the common room, too?" Severus nodded.

"Have a good day," the headmaster said, smiling at them both. They walked quietly, Hermione not wanting to scare the shy boy by being overly interested. In Slytherin, interested people often had not so great motives. Still, Severus seemed quite at ease as they walked back together. Hermione thought that she might have just taken the first step to a happy life for Severus Snape.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I've been itching to write some real Severus action. There will be plenty of that to come, too. I mean…he is the listed third main character. Thanks to everyone for your amazing reviews, and please keep sending them! I am making an effort to respond to them if I have the time.

I got wonderful news that I have a very uncomfortable series of dental appointments coming my way…including some quality time with my own oral surgeon. I'm thrilled. To parents- encourage your children to ask questions and voice concerns with you about what a dentist actually is doing and what they should expect. And to ask you before they agree to anything a doctor does. A psycho orthodontist jacked up my teeth as a kid, and I am still playing for it (mentally and financially) 15 years later.

Next up…. Dueling Competition!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. I wish I owned Harry Potter. I wished I owned Harry Potter. Darn, it didn't work…. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

The week leading up to the dueling competition was fairly routine, outside of one small change. The morning after she had stumbled upon the bullying of Severus Snape, the boy himself had walked up to where she sat at breakfast and silently sat down across from her. He seemed antsy at first, almost as if he expected her to tell him to go sit somewhere else. Instead, Hermione looked up at him with a smile and said good morning before going back to preparing her tea.

The boy nodded at her and calmed then, putting eggs on his own plate. A few moments later, Lucius came in and plopped down beside her. "Good morning, Hera," he crooned.

"Lucius," she replied, grabbing a half of a grapefruit.

He smiled, and then noticed the wary boy seated across from them. "Showing interest in younger men now, Hera?" he teased, discreetly placing a hand on her knee under the table. Severus blushed, looking ready to bolt.

"Lucius, don't tease him. This is my friend, Severus."

Lucius nodded at the boy, smirking slightly. "And how did you become such good friends with Severus since yesterday?"

Hermione watched the boy shrink in on himself, sure that his humiliation at the hands of James and Sirius was about to be spilled.

"I have discovered that Severus is quite good at potions. By quite good, I actually mean that he is incredibly capable. Slughorn was bragging on him to Professor Dumbledore. I thought it would be fun to study with him sometimes."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the boy, quite serious as he responded. "High praise indeed. What's your last name?"

"Snape," Severus said quietly.

Lucius frowned. "I'm not familiar with that name. Would I know of your parents?"

Severus shook his head, not making eye contact. Of course, he would have already heard the negative things many in the Slytherin house said about blood. "I don't know. My mother is Eileen Prince, but my father is a muggle."

Lucius paused slightly for just a moment in surprise. "Ah. That explains it then. I'm not familiar with Eileen, but I know of the Prince family. Shrewd in business, but successful and honest. My father likes doing business with them."

Severus nodded, and Lucius continued. "Are you close with your mother's family?"

Severus blushed red. "My mother was… disinherited when she married my father. I've never met them."

Lucius looked at Hermione and smiled. "Well, I am sure they would want to know that their grandson is a promising student. I know, first hand, that many people can overlook their prejudices when faced with true talent." Hermione felt her heart leap to her throat, trying desperately to hide how… _proud_ she was in that instance. He really was…changing.

Hermione blushed, and Severus looked at her in confusion. "I'm an orphan, Severus, and I am not sure what my lineage is. I highly doubt it is pureblood. Lucius, here, is trying to flatter me in the hopes that I will not embarrass him too badly if I end up facing him in the dueling competition."

Lucius scoffed. "You think you stand a chance against the Scion of House Malfoy?" he said with a deep, angry voice. His smirk belied his words.

Hera laughed at him, pushing his shoulder lightly, and she was pleased to see even Severus had a slight smile on his face.

* * *

On Halloween, classes were cancelled so that the students could watch the dueling competition and enjoy the feast. As a result, a few hours after lunch, all of the participating sixth and seventh years were lined up on a dais erected in the middle of the Great Hall. Around the dais, wards had been erected to protect the mass of students that were planning to watch. Hermione stood between Lucius and Antonin, waiting for Dumbledore to announce the matches as students all around gestured and whispered as to who they thought would be the winners and the losers.

At exactly three, Professor Dumbledore entered and walked up the steps to join the contenders. The room quickly hushed to listen. "Students! Welcome to what I hope will be the first of many Halloween Dueling Competitions to take place. I would like to thank the students that have decided to sign up for their participation, and I hope that what happens here today will motivate you all not only to learn in order to win but to be better able to protect yourselves if needed. Self-defense is a valuable tool." He turned to the students on the dais and nodded.

"The rules are quite standard. You will take ten paces away from your opponent, turn, and duel. Anyone that cheats by firing an offensive spell when their opponents back is turned will not only be expelled from the competition but have an appropriate amount of points removed from their house. The unforgiveables are, of course, not acceptable at any time, though I pray that none of you would even know how to cast them if you would choose to make such a poor decision. Any malicious spells with the intent to gravely injure your opponent rather than simply disarm them are also not allowed, and will also lead to being removed as well as facing whatever consequences are appropriate. You will win by disarming or incapacitating your opponent; the intent should not be to grievously harm."

"Because two graduating classes are involved, we have determined what we think would be the most fair way of giving all involved an opportunity to win the singular title of Hogwarts Dueling Champion. The years and genders will duel down until the greatest male and female from their respecting year and house will be left. Then, the sixth and seventh years will duel each other. Because we realize that the seventh years have an additional year of education, the winning sixth years from each house will receive a wand holster crafted by Aramis Detante. After the winner of each house, regardless of year, has been established, those winners will receive a week of no homework in the singular class of their choosing. Finally, the female house champions will face off against each other, followed by the males, resulting in a male and female winner. This witch and wizard will each receive two hundred galleons. Finally, the winning witch and wizard will duel and the champion will receive two additional Hogsmeade weekends of their choice to be taken at any time outside of the last two weeks of the school year for themselves and a single guest.

"Duelists, please retreat from the dais, above the house hour glasses will be listed the duels. We will begin with the sixth year duelists. Good luck, competitors!" Miss Hinkley and Miss Tavington from Gryffindor were the first to duel. The turnout was not quite as good as Hermione had expected, though all of the major players were present. The Hufflepuffs were the least represented, and according to the chart, a seventh year girl, Melanie Marx, would get a bye having no other female from her house and year to duel. The Gryffindors were, by far, the most represented. Not that she didn't expect that. They couldn't be thought of as cowardly by not showing up, even if they weren't particularly skilled. Between the two, and with similar numbers were the Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Hermione suspected that the first wanted to prove they could win while the latter wanted to show their knowledge. Of course, there would be other individual reasons, but the general background of the houses explained a lot.

Hermione tried to play polite attention, but she instead found she was getting quite annoyed. These sixth and seventh years would become adults and have war break out. Most of them, though, wouldn't have stood a chance against any member of the DA. They were woefully unprepared, and it explained why so many had obviously died or fled the country. All of the sixth years dueled until a single male and female emerged victorious. Bellatrix had quickly disarmed her Slytherin opponent. As she left the dais, she smirked and found Hermione in the crowd, eyes taunting.

Hermione ignored her look, watching as the first two seventh years started. Hermione tried harder not to tune out as her classmates started. Watching for the way others dueled was definitely helpful, and she had a lot to prove. Besides, she didn't have vaults overflowing and could use the prize money. The seventh year Hufflepuffs quickly battled down until only Edgar Bones and a Juliet Montrose left were left standing. In Gryffindor, James McLaggen and Monica Gill flirted and praised each other over their shared victories. Anna had decided not to participate unfortunately, so Hermione had a bye the first round. Lucius quickly overtook Nott and Lestrange in back to back duels to become Slytherin's seventh year male champion. In Ravenclaw, Fiona Castle became the female champion and, after a rather brutal if kind spririted duel between Antonin and Kingsley, Kingsley finally trapped his friend with a perfectly timed "Incarcerous."

Dumbledore took a break at the end of the round and gave each of the sixth years their wand holsters, congratulating all. Antonin walked up to Hermione's side as she watched Lucius conversing with Nott. "Does it turn you on to see him get all... violent?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the man/ _boy_ next to her.

"Did it turn you on when Kingsley kicked your ass?" It was a bit of an exaggeration, but Antonin laughed it off anyway.

"I hope you don't disappoint tonight. I put some money on you doing well. At least finishing out the girls. Don't let me down, and I'll split the winnings with you." Hermione gave him a long suffering look as Lucius joined them.

Dumbledore spoke up. "Now, we will determine if the sixth years have surpassed the skill of their elders and face off. Gryffindor ladies, the floor is yours. Hermione smirked, finally, she would get to knock Bellatrix on her ass.

She looked across the dais to the other side of the room and saw the girl smiling at her manically. "Well, this should be interesting," she heard Antonin say with a laugh. Lucius, shrugged, putting an arm around Hermione. Bellatrix's glare intensified.

It was, thankfully, a much shorter round now that the Gryffindors had been thinned out. Of course, the seventh years in general were victorious. The only upset before Hermione's duel was when the sixth year Gryffindor male easily disposed of a cocky James McLaggen. Apparently, arrogance and stupidity ran in the family. Lucius leaned into Hermione's ear as she moved out from under his arm to walk to her side of the dueling platform. "You know, I won't care if you win or lose, right?" Hermione glared at him and shoved him lightly as she walked away. Did he expect her to lose?

Antonin shook his head at his friend, mumbling about what an idiot his best friend had turned out to be.

Hermione met Bellatrix in the middle of the dais where they bowed as shallowly as possible. "I'm happy you got a bye the first round, Elias… Now, I will be the one to take you down. I should send your roommate a thank you card." Hermione rolled her eyes as they walked the ten paces away and turned at the same time as her opponent. "Tarantallegra!" Bellatrix shouted, angrily. Hermione side stepped the jinx, firing her own disarming jinx. Bellatrix managed to draw up a shield in time.

As soon as the shield dropped, Bellatrix shot out a stinging jinx. Hermione side stepped again. So, she wanted to be ugly? _That nasty little snake._ Hermione felt a thrill run through her on the inside.

"SERPENSORTIA!" Bellatrix had thrown up a shield, expecting a spell to fly at her directly. She was not prepared to see a large, black snake shoot out of Hermione's wand and land feet in front of her. Hermione jinxed the snake from behind which angered it, making it slither toward the woman in front of it angrily. As Bellatrix hesitated with what to do, Hermione cast her second jinx. "AQUA ERUCTO!" A large stream of water shot violently toward Bellatrix, who put her hands up to protect her face. The force of the stream knocked her wand from her hand.

Bellatrix lay coughing and wet on the floor, trying to expel the inhaled water from her lungs.

"Accio,"Hermione calmly said, catching the girl's wand. Hermione bowed slightly as many of the students clapped. She vanished the snake with a quick flick of her wand. Then, she walked off of the platform, stepping over Bellatrix on the way.

Lucius stared at her with wide eyes as she came to stand next to him again, amidst the whispers. She looked at him back and raised an eyebrow, smirking when his eyes darkened.

In the next round, Hermione had to first beat the Gryffindor female champion, Monica Gill. It went fairly quickly, too. The girl acted as if she was reading from a Dueling for Dummies instruction manual. After the second round of Expelliarmus followed by Protego, Hermione glared before turning the floor below them to ice. As soon as the girl lost her footing, Hermione summoned the wand.

The following duel was against Juliet Montrose of Hufflepuff. The girl looked eager to hit her with something and the second they had both turned, Hermione dove to the side. "Silencio!" It hit the girl easily, yet quietly. Then, she watched as the girl tried to fire her next spell before realizing she couldn't. Hermione sighed, shaking her head as she summoned the wand.

She stepped down off of the Platform after it was announced she was the female champion. Lucius grinned at her as he passed her to prepare for his own duel against Kingsley. "So, it looks like we will have some time in Hogsmeade no matter how this goes," he said jovially. Hermione raised an eyebrow, wondering if he had ever dueled Kinglsey before. She _had_.

Lucius and Kingsley were practically snarling at each other as they bowed. Then, they were off. They both obviously had something they were wanting to prove. It was a rather impressive duel from Hermione's perspective. Not as amazing as it would have been if she had been watching their older selves duel, but powerful just the same. They were rather evenly matched, though Lucius was trying to throw out the more powerful curses. He got Kingsley with a good slicing hex to Kingsley's side. The man groaned as blood started to drench his shirt. He then, however, seemed to be even more determined.

He pointed at the chandelier hanging above the dais and sliced the chain holding it with a spell. Lucius was forced to dive out of the way without the option of apparating within Hogwarts. His recovery was a second too slow as Kingsley (who apparently had always been a brawler) bodily tackled the man. Surprised by the nonmagical attack, Lucius was punched in the nose. If the crunching sound indicated anything, it was certainly broken. As he went to clutch it, he let go of his wand, and Kingsley snatched it.

Lucius was cursing wildly and complaining about the physical attack not being allowed. Dumbledore outspoke him, though. "I'm afraid, Mr. Malfoy, while it is not conventional, Mr. Shacklebolt was within the rules. A champion duelist should anticipate that kind of attack in real life scenarios."

Lucius's nose was easily repaired by Madame Pomfrey, but he was still clutching it in anger as he stomped over to Hermione. "Take that cheater out, Hera…."

Hermione shook her head at him. "Lucius, it really is your fault for not anticipating the potential for a physical attack. If it was a real duel and he could not use his wand for whatever reason, it would possibly be his only way of defending himself."

Lucius muttered something, but nodded grudgingly. "Best of luck. He's a sneaky bastard."

Hermione laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "Oh, I know how to handle Kingsley Shacklebolt." She walked up to the platform thinking about her plan. Kingsley had actually taught her quite a bit about dueling in her own time. He _was_ pretty sneaky and apparently was just as willing to attack physically now. Or maybe Lucius just brought that out in him?

She had already planned to allow her magic to be… not quite _light_ in this particular duel. It was a good opportunity, with the whole school watching, to get people to talk to her and question her abilities and allegiances. She felt bad, in a way, that it was up against Kingsley considering she knew his weaknesses, but it was helpful.

When she got to the platform, Dumbledore proudly announced them as the Champion Witch and Wizard and told them they would receive their prize money at the feast that night. Kingsley looked at Hermione and shrugged slightly.

"Hera, I like you and all but I am not going to take it easy on you. I am hoping to start training to be an Auror next year, and being Dueling Champion will look good on my resume." He said it sadly, almost like he would let her win under other circumstances.

Hermione patted his shoulder, smiling at him with as strong a patronizing look as she could muster. "That's okay, Kingsley. You do your best, and so will I."

He squinted slightly, as if trying to decide how to take her comment before nodding. The bowed respectfully to each other and then paced away to begin. At ten, Hermione turned just in time to cast a quick shield. A smile crossed her face that she finally had a bit of a challenge. Still, in her own interests, it was best to end it quickly. She pretended to cast directly at him, forcing up his shield. While he waited for it to hit, she conjured a boulder in front of herself, ducking behind it. He dropped the shield, though he was still wary. "Hiding, Hera? Really?" he seemed shocked, but started to walk toward the boulder. She didn't reply, but instead cast a spell to fill the area with a dense fog. Then, Hermione tapped herself on the head so that she would disillusioned. Then, she cast her spell.

"Fugam ad me!" The spell was definitely not in any respectable book, though it wasn't evil in itself. Several of the people near her heard the incantation and gasped. Hermione felt her feet propel her into the air, and she moved her hands as if flying for just a moment before landing behind Kingsley, who quickly vanished the fog, eyes still on the boulder she had conjured.

Hermione crept up behind him and said confidently, "Drop your wand."

Kingsley stilled in surprise, but then reacted. He dropped to the floor and swung a leg out behind him, knocking her down. Hermione felt her wand roll away and looked up into her friend's grinning face. Then, she smiled and raised her hand to him, shouting passionately. "STUPEFY!" The red light hit Kingsley, and he flew back five feet and landed in an unconscious heap.

Hera stayed seated on the floor, having forgot how tiring the flight spell and wandless magic could make her. She was out of practice.

The hall was silent until Dumbledore broke it by walking to Kingsley and hitting him with an enervate. "The winner, and Hogwarts new Dueling Champion, is Hera Elias. Congratulations!"

The applause was generally polite, if a little stilted. Finally, Hermione heard a loud clapping erupt and caught eyes with Antonin Dolohov, who bowed to her slightly. Hermione went to look to where Lucius had been standing to not see him there. Her question was answered when a hand gripped her arm tightly before spinning her into a hard chest. Then, in front of every student and teacher present, Lucius Malfoy, pureblood Scion to the House of Malfoy kissed Hera Elias, orphan bastard transfer student.

* * *

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

 _I hope you are receiving this news first from me, and I am writing at my earliest opportunity. I have decided to pursue a relationship with Hera Elias. Though we do not know her exact background, I can assure you that she_ is _a worthy witch._

 _To not be misunderstood, this is not a matter of simple lust. Though beautiful, she is powerful, kind, and intelligent. Our relationship is and will continue to be fully serious with the intention of one day marrying her. I am sure you are not thrilled about my decision, but I will not defer to your judgment if I truly believe you to be in the wrong._

 _I did show my affection for her in public today, so I am sure you will be approached by friends that might try to encourage you to warn me away. If you try, you will be unsuccessful._

 _On a side note, Hera was announced as the Hogwarts Dueling Champion today after a rather intense final duel with Kingsley Shacklebolt. I will happily show you the memory during the holidays._

 _With respect,_

 _Lucius A. Malfoy._

Abraxas had not been home when the letter had been delivered. As a result, Adeline was seated at her vanity, smiling as she read the letter for the fourth time. Her son was growing up and starting to make decisions that, while tough, would be better than the road she imagined him travelling down otherwise. Also, Hera was an absolutely charming girl, and Adeline knew that she was greatly responsible for the changes in her son.

It wasn't that Lucius had been _bad_ before he met Hera… Unfortunately, he was learning to depend too much on his father's ideals. He had started to mold himself into an Abraxas-like figure, and that would never do. Abraxas was a Malfoy in public with a respectable son and a respectable wife. He was the head of the household and a figurehead in his social circles. Unfortunately, Lucius didn't get to see _Abe_ enough, the sweet man that always ran a bath for her as he was leaving in the morning. The man that would look into her eyes and tell her that the best decision he had ever made in his life was to marry her. The man who, secretly, kept a photo of him holding his newborn son in one of his inner pockets that was crinkled beyond repair from the multiple times it was unfolded and folded. Abraxas Malfoy presented his public face to his son, and it was causing his son to lose the part of himself that was naturally like his father to adapt to the façade his father used.

Lucius was not like Abraxas in a major way, though. He was not able to compartmentalize as well. He was incapable of having a true personality on the inside and successfully, happily present a mask to the world.

Lucius, her darling baby boy, was either going to turn out to be one of the Wizarding World's darkest, coldest individuals focusing on what was expected or a warm, loving fighter for change following his instincts. Sure, Adeline was sure that (just as she had been), Lucius would always carry the tone of aristocracy. He would always be arrogant and quite materialistic, but he could be so much _more_. Hera was the catalyst, and Adeline knew it from the first conversation she had ever witnessed between the two.

Her thoughts were jarred as the bedroom door opened and Abe slid his robe off, tossing it over the back of a chair. "Hello, my dear. Have you had a nice day?"

Adeline smiled and nodded. "Yes…. I have. We need to talk, my love."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I hope the dueling scene came out okay. I think that "action" scenes are a bit of a weakness for me. I thought about having Hera join the dueling circuit, but didn't feel like writing all of that, lol. I think the alternative I came up with is better, anyway.

Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. Next chapter will included some Lucius, Bellatrix, and a few Marauders. FYI, don't be expecting much from Remus quite yet.

 **Update:** I made an error in the last line of this chapter. Adeline is the one who says that she and Abraxas need to talk. It has been corrected now, and it simply references her need to break the news to Abraxas that Hermione and Lucius are together.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I am appreciative of JK Rowling. She does.

 **Chapter Fourteen**

The next few weeks after the duel were some of the strangest weeks of Hermione's life, and that was quite the accomplishment. _Lucius Malfoy_ was officially and publicly her boyfriend. Several of his friends had been somewhat pissed off about it. One night, though, she had come into the common room from a homework session with Antonin at the library to see Lucius and his Slytherin friends seated around the fire. She had walked up to Lucius, and he had pulled her down onto his lap. There was no speaking for a while, until Lestrange stood up.

"Goodnight, Lucius. Goodnight, Hera. I hope you sleep well." He had nodded with respect, and Hermione had raised an eyebrow but nodded back in response. Nott and Crabbe hadn't said anything but had both nodded to her as well before walking off.

When they were alone, Hermione turned her gaze to Lucius. "That seemed… strange."

Lucius chucked but nodded, wrapping his hands around her to fold on her stomach before pulling her back against his chest. "Yes, well, it came down to that if my father wasn't going to dictate who my girlfriend that they wouldn't be deciding either. I then reminded them that you were just as powerful and intelligent as any of them, and I think they should reconsider their views on whether or not people of impure blood can wield the same about of power as purebloods. I suppose, coming from someone like me, it was…thought provoking. I think they were already coming to terms with liking you as a witch, but the idea of me dating you was a bit much."

"Well, Lestrange seems to be the best about it by far, even before this," Hermione commented.

"Yes, that is to be expected. He already liked you as a person, especially with your refusal to be cowed by Bellatrix. If only he could do the same…. Nott is the biggest hardline when it comes to blood, even before all of this. Crabbe generally follows his lead; he has since we were kids."

Slightly more alarming than the… grudging acceptance of Lucius's friends were the changes to Lucius himself. While he still liked to present a cool, collected demeanor, he was opening up. He always carried her books for her and opened doors for her. She remembered how disinterested he'd been to help her that day he picked her up at the train station. Now, he happily did everything the most good mannered of boyfriends did. Also, he was very publicly affectionate. He wasn't being crass or doing anything to make people uncomfortable, but whenever he held out a chair for her, he would drop a kiss on her cheek before sitting down himself. He would walk her to classes and give her a long hug goodbye if they weren't shared.

Hermione had gotten another letter from Adeline in which she had mentioned that she knew they were pursuing a relationship. Apparently, the Lady Malfoy was thrilled by the idea, and she also said that her husband was trying to come to terms with it and, at the least, had no intentions of disowning Lucius. Hermione supposed it would be impossible for him to disown Lucius, though…. She couldn't see Adeline standing for it and, despite appearances, Abraxas was not the domineering husband he portrayed himself to be.

Abraxas had written to Lucius, though Lucius had never told her what the letter said. After he had read it, he had quickly placed it inside one of his schoolbooks before turning and smiling. "Father says he looks forward to seeing us both at Christmas."

On Lucius's birthday, a Friday, Hermione was prepared. She had had no idea what to get the blonde man until Antonin had kindly given her an owl order form from Madame Malkin's. The new cloak had arrived on Monday, and the books Hermione had requested from Adeline came the following day. The cloak had made a dent in the money the Malfoys had allowed for her, but she was sure it was worth it. Since then, she had spent her spare time working hard on the cloak.

Hermione had started the day by greeting Lucius in the common room with a very long, slow kiss. When she pulled back, she smiled at him. "Happy birthday, Lucius."

The sleepy look that had been in his eyes was gone, and he was looking at her happily. "That… is a wonderful way to wake up. Do you want to just stay here all day?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, stepping back from him. "Well, that sounds nice in theory, but we have classes today. I've been working on your present with most of my free time, so I really need to pay attention this week. I don't want to fall behind."

Hermione watched as Lucius looked around them briefly. "You got me a present? Where is it?"

"You'll have to wait until after dinner, I'm afraid." Lucius pouted, and Hermione gave him another quick peck on the cheek. "Come. Let's go eat breakfast."

Lucius received a box of homemade biscuits and a cake from his family, as well as a new pair of dragonhide boots. Narcissa had also given him a gift- a picture frame with a photo of him and Hermione as they kissed on the dueling platform before pulling back to look at each other with matching smiles. Hermione had struggled not to laugh at the fact that Narcissa apparently was so thrilled that she was no longer betrothed to Lucius that she would give him a gift of him kissing his new girlfriend. Antonin actually _had_ laughed and then got up to go join the blonde girl down the table. Bellatrix was sitting at the end of the table, glaring at Lucius and Hermione, as well as throwing ugly looks at her sister. Narcissa didn't seem too worried, though.

For Lucius, the day moved by at a snail's pace. He was very eager for his present and some time alone with Hera, regardless of what it would entail.

At dinner, he had rushed through his meal so quickly that it had reminded Hermione of Ron, but with less flying food and spittle than the redhead would have provided. Hermione ate her meal slowly, aware that Lucius was tapping his foot under the table impatiently. When finished, she put her fork down and delicately dabbed her lips with the napkin. Finally, she looked at Lucius. "I'm finished."

"Finally!" Lucius said, standing up and reaching for her hand. She laughed and took it, allowing him to lead her out of the Great Hall. "Where are we going?" he asked.

Hermione smirked at him. "Apparently, wherever you are taking us. Unless you want to slow down and let me show you…"

Lucius stopped and motioned her ahead of him. She smiled at him, taking his hand as she walked with him. Eventually, they made it up to the seventh floor corridor. Lucius looked at her in confusion as she paced in front of a strip of bare wall before the door appeared. "What!" Lucius exclaimed, looking surprised.

Hermione smiled back, opening the door and pulling Lucius in. A roaring fireplace was lit, and in front of it was a cozy couch and a thick rug. On the rug was Lucius's present, wrapped in a dark blue paper with silver stripes. "Come on and open it then," she offered.

Lucius walked further into the room, looking around. "How did I not know this was here? Better still, how did you find it?"

"Someone showed me," she said, picking up the box and holding it out to him. Lucius walked over and sat down next to Hermione on the floor, taking the present. "Happy birthday, again, Lucius. I hope you like it."

Her boyfriend smiled and started to open the packaging, tearing the paper as he went. He opened the rectangular box and pulled out the cloak. It was such a dark blue as to appear black unless the light hit it just right. It was a soft wool with a deep hood and a sterling silver fastening in the shape of the "M" that was on the family's letterhead, buckling together at the crux of the letter. He lifted the cloak with a smile, feeling it tingle under his fingers.

"I've charmed it," Hermione began. "It has the standard warming and wrinkle free charms on it, but there are a few more. It isn't an invisibility cloak, as those enchantments are woven into the fabric. However, if you grab the clasp with your right hand and the hood is up, it will disillusion you. Obviously you would have to be quite still, but I figured it couldn't hurt to have. Most importantly, it will absorb a good number of curses and hexes, if they hit the material. Standard things like expelliarmus and petrificus totalus. I don't know how long they'll hold up because the more they are hit, the quicker that protection wears out. I don't like the idea of you being attacked from behind. If you feel the cloak get suddenly warmer and tingle, that will mean that you were hit by something. Also, the clasp is enchanted to show me where you are if that happens. It will give me coordinates, so that I can hopefully apparate to you. You can also send me the location if you grab the clasp and say "Hera". Do watch where you keep it, though… I put an anti summoning charm on it to prevent it being taken off of you by force. If you lose it, you won't be able to find it that way."

Lucius stood up with the cloak, quickly pulling it on and putting the hood up. He grabbed the clasp firmly with his right hand, and Hermione smiled as he seemed to melt into the background, only the tips of his shoes showing. She hoped no one would be looking for shoes… She watched as he moved toward her and saw his hand reach out to take hers. Standing up, she felt him pull her into his chest, hugging her tightly.

"This is the best present I have ever received," he said quietly.

Hermione smiled, reaching up and pushing the hood off, making him visible. She ran her hands into his hair, rubbing his scalp lightly. "I'm glad you like it."

He leaned in and kissed her then, delicately, as if she was something incredibly precious and valuable. And to him, she was. As she melted into the kiss, his arms tightened around her and he kissed her harder.

Hermione felt her knees weakening a bit, and felt him smirk against her lips before he reached down and lifted her up, walking her so that he could sit on the couch with her straddling him. Hermione took control of the kiss then, pushing him back further into the couch as she ran her tongue across his lower lip. He moaned softly, opening his mouth to hers. She let go of him to reach down and start unbuttoning her shirt. Feeling the movement between them, he pulled out of the kiss, watching as each button showed more of the skin underneath. When she finished, he stared at her black bra peeking out beneath the gaping white shirt. She laughed lightly at his gobsmacked expression, taking his hands on her waist and moving them up to her shoulders.

He exhaled slowly as he pushed the shirt and her robes off of her shoulders and down her arms, his hands feeling her skin as it was exposed. As the robes and shirt fell to the floor next to the couch, Lucius slowly reached a hand up to her breasts, hesitating to touch them. His eyes were glued to her chest.

"Lucius," Hermione said, smirking, "Do you really think I would take it off if I wouldn't let you touch?"

His eyes met hers for an instant before he reached out, caressing her with his fingertips. "Gods, you are so soft…"

Hermione leaned in, kissing him again as she reached up to unbutton his own shirt. He helped her after a moment, taking it off and flinging it behind him. Hermione didn't hesitate as she ran her hands through the sparse blonde hair on his defined chest.

"Hera, I don't mean to… ruin the mood. I just want to know what you want from me," Lucius said, quietly. His hands sliding down to grip her hips.

Hermione shook her head. "Not much tonight. We are still relatively new…"

He looked at her and shook his head back. "While that is good to know, I kind of expected that. I meant more… Well, Hera, I have been very clear that I am very, very serious about you. I have never been the one to need words of confirmation in my flings, but… I need more from you."

Hermione smiled, reaching up and putting a hand on his cheek. "Oh, Lucius… I never do things without thinking out the consequences. Rest assured that I will be faithful to you as long as it doesn't compromise me being faithful to myself. As long as you can promise me the same, I'm yours."

Hermione was on her way to the library early in the morning on the Sunday before Christmas break was supposed to begin. As she walked, she read a very sweet letter from Adeline telling her that her gown for the Malfoy ball had come in. Hermione had had absolutely zero input into this one, except for the request for elbow length gloves again. She turned a corner and heard some scuffling ahead. So far, Lucius had been lust filled enough to not pay attention to her arms, but eventually, he would notice her scar, despite the makeup that slightly covered it.

Looking back on her own prefect days, she remembered the places students usually went to snog. Taking note of her surroundings, she assumed someone was having a very good time. Still, it wasn't her job to break it up anymore, and she didn't really want it to be. She and Lucius were not exactly strangers to a few snogs in unused rooms.

She passed the first door and didn't hear it open or the spell cast. The next thing she knew, her head was in intense pain. She put her hands over her ears, as suddenly it seemed as if the world itself was screaming at her. She fell to her knees, attempting to pull out her wand to defend herself. With the noise and the pain, she couldn't even think of what she would do with the wand if she had it. Suddenly, a kick to her side flipped her on the ground. Looking up, she saw Bellatrix smiling manically at her. "Petrificus Totalus!" the witch said forcefully.

Hermione felt her body freeze, though the other spell was cancelled. Quickly, she started to try mentally dissolving the curse. Bellatrix kicked her again, and it knocked the air out of her, leaving her struggling for breath. Why had she _completely_ let her guard down? Was it that easy to forget her survival instincts in this peaceful time?

Bellatrix leaned down over her. "Listen up, you little bitch. You think you are so amazing, but I know exactly who you are. You might have Lucius and Dolohov fooled, but I know better. You are some poor, filthy mudblood…. Just wait until the ball, Elias, just wait until you meet the guest of honor. Abraxas Malfoy might keep his son in the dark, but my father knows better than to keep secrets from me! He knows I need to know right away who my betters are. A lesson you could learn. Unfortunately, I don't think you'll live long enough to truly embrace your station… as a prosititue in Knockturn Alley. You might be worthy of a few snogs in a closet, but Lucius will soon come to realized just how worthless you are. I hope I get to watch as my father and his friends kill you. Maybe they'll even let me help."

Bellatrix stood up fully and smashed her heel down on Hermione's face. Hermione, of course, didn't even have the ability to staunch the flow of blood rapidly leaving her broken nose. "Merry Christmas, Mudblood."

Hermione was able to hear everything Bellatrix had said to her, but she was in a different place otherwise. Just a few years ago, she had been in such a similar position with Bellatrix Lestrange. Azkaban had obviously made Bellatrix even more unhinged, but she was already crazy. Despite the pain in her nose and ribs as she lay there, her mind was enduring a pain much worse. Mentally, Hermione was in the drawing room at Malfoy Manor with an insane Bellatrix on top of her. Her entire body was convulsing slightly as her nerves exclaimed their protest to the Cruciatus. Bellatrix was dragging that damned magical blade across her arm, cutting the letters in as deeply as she could without risking the blade getting stuck.

Hermione didn't even notice that Bellatrix had left. The next thing Hermione noticed was someone shaking her before calling out an unsteady, "Finite Incantatum."

She jerked up, her head coming off of the lap that was cradling it. Without thinking, she pushed her sleeve up to look at the scar, sure that it would have to be bleeding furiously. Of course, it was not. It was an old curse scar and still stood out jagged on her arm, but it was healed. She shook herself back to reality, feeling tears falling down her cheeks.

The sound of twin gasps made her finally notice her rescuers. Sirius Black and James Potter. Hermione glared at them, but they didn't even react to it, still staring at her arm.

"You're a….. muggleborn?" James asked, the shock clearly etched on his face. Hermione struggled standing up, and was surprised when the boys helped her up. Without speaking, she motioned to the classroom Bellatrix had obviously been hiding in. She was silently followed by the two boys into the recently vacated classroom.

With a mumbled enchantment, she turned one of the walls into a mirror. After an inspection of the damage to her nose, she pointed her wand at it. "Episkey," she said, groaning as her nose realigned itself.. Then, she sat down on the floor, wiping at the blood before touching her bruised ribs. Unfortunately, they were very bruised, and it was possible one was cracked.

James and Sirius looked at her strangely, as if she was a puzzle that was yet to be solved. "Who did this to you?"

"Your fucking insane cousin," Hermione said, glaring. Sirius bristled, and she sighed, calming her voice. "I know you don't like her. I'm sorry. I'm just upset."

"Because of Lucius Malfoy?" James asked, cocking his head.

Hermione shrugged. "Mostly, I think. Also that I am not a rich, elitist pureblood. She'd probably done it even if I was though, considering Lucius. And my habit of embarrassing her."

Sirius nodded, and the two boys looked at each other before sitting down a few feet away, facing her.

"How… how did you get that cut on your arm? Why didn't you get rid of the scar?"

Hermione quickly thought about the best way to approach this situation. She didn't want the boys to know too much about her, especially not yet. They were young and innocent and had time before they would make devastating choices. "Some wizards that didn't like me once tied me down and cut it into my arm. They said I needed to have a daily reminder of exactly who I am, and I shouldn't be able to deceive people."

"And who are you?" James asked, eyes wide.

"Hera Elias," she said, trying to lighten the rapidly darkening mood. It didn't work.

"Are you really a muggleborn? I mean, you are a Slytherin. You have to be pure to be sorted there," Sirius said, looking a bit suspicious.

Hermione nodded. "I am. Though you are the first people, other than the headmaster, to know that for sure. I would appreciate it not being public knowledge."

"But… you are a Slytherin," Sirius repeated.

"Yes. And that is because I am ambitious and cunning, and the hat thinks that it is the house best suited to helping me achieve my own goals. Salazar Slytherin is long since dead, and the hat of Godric Gryffindor has no loyalty to him."

"What are your goals?"

Hermione frowned at them. "I want people to stop assuming that blood matters. I am a strong witch, and I have proven it. I am intelligent, and I have proven it. I am hoping that people that would look down at me will one day realize that I _am_ worthy. Then, when they know I am definitely a muggleborn, their arguments will have no solid basis."

"Did it hurt?" James, who had been a bit more timid seeming than she would have expected, still had his eyes on her arm.

Hermione looked down at her arm, remembering for just a moment. "Yes. It was a cursed blade, and it felt like my arm was on fire. The scar will never grow away. The memory is there, but what hurts more now is that I was looked down on and abused simply for being who I am. There are worse scars than the ones that people see, and that applies to everyone, I think."

Sirius looked at her as if he was starting to understand her a bit more in that moment, and Hermione's heart ached for him. He was only eleven, but she knew the future he was in for.

"We watched your duel. I recognized that spell you did… the Dark Flight. My family has a book that it is in." Hermione smirked, thinking of how it had actually been the exact same book she had learned it from. "Why would you do such a dark spell? You obviously are powerful without it. Probably still could have won."

Hermione shrugged. "Sirius, there is dark and light in all of us. If we choose to deny either side, we only limit ourselves and our magic. I am not a light witch, but I am not a dark one either. Considering I have heard Bellatrix talk about you since your sorting, I can reassure you as well. You are from a family that leans to the dark to be sure, and I imagine you will not have the easiest summer vacations from now on. I want you to know you are not forced to accept or deny your heritage. Your family might choose how closely they associate themselves with you, but your life and magic are your own. Do not spurn magic; it is ambivalent. You have the potential to be a great wizard one day. You both do."

"Thanks," James mumbled. "I kind of thought you hated us, ever since…"

Hermione glared at the two. "I don't hate you, but I despise what you did. Severus Snape is separated from everyone he ever has known in a house that looks down on him. You fear and dislike dark wizards? Don't help to create one, then. Don't make people like Severus despise those they believe to be the light ones. Any person you meet could one day, somehow, hold your life in their hands. Do you want an enemy or an ally?"

The boys looked down, finally seeming to be somewhat ashamed of their actions regarding Severus Snape. "Also, harming someone might not make your magic darken, but I do think it makes your soul darken. Those are the truly twisted. When you get joy out of inflicting pain, you are no better than the person who carved this word into my arm." Hermione stood up, wincing. She would need to see Madam Pomfrey. Going to brush the dust of her robes, she noticed how bloody they were. Lucius would lose it if he saw them…

"I have to go. Thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it."

They looked up at her, faces serious. "I'm sorry she did that to you," Sirius said quietly.

"It's not your fault. Eventually, she'll reap what she sows. You are only responsible for your own actions and are not responsible for anyone else's decisions. I do request that you try to make good decisions for yourselves. Know that if you don't, and I catch you… you'll wish I called Dumbledore again rather than face what I do." Hermione watched the boys gulp, looking nervous but nodding anyway.

After a quick, question-laden trip to the infirmary, Hermione walked back to the Slytherin common room. This time, however, she had her hand ready to grab her wand quickly if need be. She cursed herself for being so dumb as to let her guard down. Just because she wasn't on Voldemort's radar yet did not mean that she had no enemies. For now, Bellatrix was definitely the major threat, and she had just learned that the dark witch was not above cursing someone's back.

When Pomfrey had asked how she had managed to bruise her side so badly and crack two of her ribs, Hermione had shrugged it off. "There's been a disagreement with another student, but I do not expect it to happen again. Not anytime soon, at least."

Pomfrey had looked at the girl shrewdly before finally nodding. When Hermione walked into the Slytherin common room, Lucius stood to greet her from his seat next to the fire. "Hera! I am working on a…" he noticed the blood staining her from ten feet away and ran the remaining way, causing people to look up in interest. "What happened to you?! Why is there blood all over your shirt and robes?!"

Anna and Rodolphus hurried to her as well, looking her over in surprise. Crabbe and Nott looked on in interest.

Hermione had originally planned on dealing with Bellatrix herself, but seeing the rage in Lucius's eyes, she decided it would be best to let her boyfriend deal with it. After all, distancing any form of a relationship he had with the truly dark was important. "Bellatrix happened. She cursed me with some kind of pain curse and when I was incapacitated, paralyzed me before cracking a few ribs and stomping on my face. I've been to Pomfrey. I'm okay, but sore."

"How did she get the jump on you?" Rodolphus said.

Hermione looked at Lucius. His face was red, and his hands were shaking slightly.

"She hid in a classroom and waited for me to pass. It was up near the Arithmancy class, and I thought it was just two people snogging. She came out and cursed me from behind."

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE BLACK HEARTED BITCH?!" Lucius raged, turning around the room and willing her to appear.

"Probably trying to stay far away from you and me, I'd wager," Hermione said, calmly.

Lucius grabbed her suddenly, pulling her into a hug. "Come with me. I want you to sit down and tell me everything."

So, Hermione walked with him to a corner table and told him everything about the attack and what Bellatrix had said. He seemed very troubled at the news that a guest at the family ball might persuade someone to kill her. She was sure he was already planning a conversation with Abraxas in his mind. She also told him how James Potter and Sirius Black had helped her, and he nodded resolutely.

Severus Snape had come up to check on her toward the end of their conversation and seemed surprised that Black and Potter had helped her, but didn't say anything about it. But, then, he always did play it close to his sleeve.

Bellatrix hadn't returned before Hermione and Lucius had decided to go to bed. Lucius, however, swore retribution against the girl, glaring heatedly at the wall.

The next morning, Lucius was in a dark mood. Bellatrix had either never come back to the common room or left very early in the morning. She was probably hoping to stay out of their sight until they left for home in the afternoon. Lucius was being almost annoying with his pampering of her. He had supported her with a firm arm around her waist the whole way to breakfast. After seating her, he had even dished a plate for her. Severus sat across from them, as had become quite customary, smirking at the look of annoyance on Hermione's face. She was _just_ bruised.

A large surprise came when the marauders came in for breakfast and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Lucius watched them for a moment, which prompted nervous looks from the boys. He had inhaled a breath and, before Hermione could stop him, stood and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Several of the older students seemed to brace themselves around the two boys to protect them.

He cleared his throat when he stood in front of them. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, I wished to express my gratitude for your aiding of Hera last night. You willingness to help someone not from your own house that had had a previous… altercation with you is quite impressive. If there is ever a favor I can provide you, please don't hesitate to ask."

The boys, and the whole table, looked at him in shock. Finally, they nodded at Lucius who turned and walked away. "What happened last night?" was hissed by Remus Lupin and heard across the hall. James and Sirius shook their heads at him, seeming to waive off his questions until later.

Bellatrix didn't show up for breakfast, probably because she could sense Lucius glaring at the doors in anticipation. Nevertheless, breakfast was abuzz with conversation regarding what must have happened that lead to Lucius Malfoy offering help to a first year Potter and Black. The Slytherins, of course, knew what happened, but everyone else seemed to be in the dark. James and Sirius, to Hermione's surprise, weren't saying anything despite the questions.

By lunch, everyone had left their bags in their rooms to be taken to the train by the elves. According to Bellatrix's roommates, she had had hers packed while everyone was eating breakfast and was still nowhere to be found. As a result, Lucius and Hermione had taken the opportunity to go to the girl's dorm and… make sure she had everything. Bellatrix's antitheft wards were easily broken, and they had fun trying to outdo each other with the hexes on her items. A magical version of strong itching powder was put on all of her undergarments, and each was charmed to transfer to skin and last for 24 hours. Hera had giggled when she poured glue into the girl's shampoo, imagining what Bellatrix would look like with a pixie cut. All of her book and sheaths of parchment were spelled to cause papercut with the slightest brush of the edge. The partially completed homework was altered to appear the same to Bellatrix but was actually replaced with incorrect answers.

They were both sure that, after a few accidents, Bellatrix would decide that she couldn't trust the things in her trunk. They thought it would take a few tries though. That also didn't amount to the havoc they could cause the girl after they returned to school. Or at the ball. Hermione was sure she had read about a spell that worked somewhat like The Emperor's New Clothes; she would just have to see if she could find it in the vast Malfoy library.

For the train ride back, Hermione and Lucius shared a compartment with Antonin, Anna, and Rodolphus. They five got along well for it, and all were intending to go to the Malfoy Ball on Christmas Eve. Rodolphus and Antonin both seemed to find the idea of what Abraxas would look like when he had to introduce Hera as Lucius's date hilarious. Hermione felt sick to her stomach, but Lucius seemed at ease. For his sake, Hermione tried to act comfortable with the idea of being introduced as his date to a room full of the original Death Eaters.

Lucius had promised to speak to his father when he got home, and he promised her that she would be safe. According to him, cursing an invited guest of the Malfoys on Malfoy property would lead to a rather horrific curse set into the wards when the manor was first built. Hermione was thinking more in the long term, though. If Voldemort wasn't already considering killing her, she was sure he would be by the time they returned to Hogwarts after the New Year.

At her last meeting with Dumbledore, she had apprised him of the attack and the fact that, most likely, Voldemort would be making an appearance at the ball. Dumbledore, not being invited, would be unable to help, but he did offer Hermione a portkey to help her escape if she needed. They had decided, mutually, that if things were looking bad, she would approach Adeline before leaving about joining the order- which was at the very beginning stages of being formed. Alastor Moody was on board, as well as Minerva McGonagall and Charlus Potter (having been at school at the same time as Tom Riddle and thinking it possible), but the others were hesitant to acknowledge the threat before them. Hermione, unfortunately, was sure that would soon change.

 **Author's Note:** Yay! Another chapter posted! On Friday I will be going in for a minor dental surgery. Regardless, I would be surprised if I am up to editing and posting another chapter this week. Plan on Monday at the best. Next chapter has some general Malfoy interaction during the holidays. No ball yet, but that is to come. Please review! I want to know what you thought of Bellatrix and James and Sirius! Also, do you think that James and Sirius will have need for a favor from King Slytherin? Thanks so much for your support and readership!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do now own or profit from Harry Potter, and the Malfoys won't share with me. :(

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Once arriving at the train station, Hermione and Lucius were in charge of getting themselves to Malfoy Manor. They went into the alcove they had disapparated from the first day they met (in this time), and Lucius kissed her gently. "This will all be okay, Hera. I promise." Then, he grabbed her arms and apparated her through the wards onto the grounds. This time, an elf didn't open the door. Instead, the doors opened when they were about fifteen feet away, and Adeline was practically jumping up and down. Lucius, holding his girlfriend's hand tightly, smiled at his mother, and Hermione did the same in spite of her nerves.

When they reached Adeline, she grabbed Lucius into a hug before quickly releasing him and hugging Hermione as well.

"Lucius! Hera! It is so good to see you again! And together! Lucius, I think you have made a wonderful decision!"

Lucius laughed, squeezing Hera into his side as he replied. "I think so, too, Mother. But don't get too excited- it isn't like we are engaged or anything like that, yet."

Hermione felt a strange mixture of excitement and apprehension at the word _yet_ , but tried to smile around it. If everything worked out as planned, she wasn't necessarily counting that possibility out. However, it almost seemed like Lucius was planning on it as an eventuality.

They walked inside, and Adeline led them to a sitting room where a spread was laid out on a coffee table for them. "Please! Sit down and tell me how term has been!"

Abraxas took that moment to walk in from the side door that led to his office. "Yes, Lucius….Miss Elias. Tell us how things are at Hogwarts." The regal man sat down next to his wife, face carefully blank. He looked at both Lucius and Hera, seated closely together with Lucius's arm thrown around Hera. His gazew as cold, but not threatening, as he looked at Hera for a few moments.

"I hear you won the dueling competition, Miss Elias. Congratulations. Lucius said you gave quite a show."

Herimone inclined her head toward the man. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. It was an accomplishment I'll be happy to list on resumes after graduating. It is a shame that I did not get to duel against Lucius, though, he was knocked out by Kingsley in just the round previous. He did a terrific job as well; they were quite evenly matched."

"I can't say the same for you and Kingsley, though, Hera," Lucius said, smiling at her. "She was magnificent. Conjured a boulder to hide behind, disillusioned herself, and then used the Dark Flight to get behind him."

"Indeed?" Abraxas said, raising an eyebrow. "So you cursed him from behind, then? I thought that was against typical dueling rules."

Hermione blushed, looking down, and Lucius continued. "No. She put her wand to his neck, and told him to drop his wand. Instead, he kicked out behind him, knocking her and her wand to the floor. He assumed the win, and then she _wandlessly_ stupefied him. Knocked him back a good ten feet!"

"Ten feet is excessive, Lucius. I don't think it was quite half of that," Hermione reprimanded. She looked up at her host family to see Lucius grinning proudly. His parents both looked rather shocked.

"Amazing, Hera! I am so proud to hear your skills are coming to light. You have a bright future ahead of you!" Adeline said, smiling at her warmly.

Abraxas looked at her, assessing her for the millionth time in Hermione's opinion. "Yes, Miss Elias. It seems you do."

Christmas at Malfoy Manor was much different from what she imagined it would be in the future. The house was actually bright and festive. The elves happily strung up homemade garland made from the various holly bushes and evergreens on the property. In the center of the living room was the family Christmas tree, though a separate (more ornate) tree was put in the ballroom. Hermione _loved_ the family Christmas tree. It was only about six and a half feet tall and was covered in silver and gold baubles. The most special, though, were the pictures.

The Malfoys had specially made ornaments with their moving pictures in the globe. Each was only about four inches in diameter, but Hermione could see the importance in each. It apparently had started the year that Abraxas and Adeline had gotten married. Each year since, a new photo was hung. It was fascinating to piece them together, looking at how everyone changed. Abraxas looked remarkably like Lucius when he was young. Lucius's parents seemed to have gotten married in their early twenties. In the first, a wedding picture, Adeline and Abraxas were still, looking slightly nervous but smiling when prompted. The next few, it seemed as if they were truly falling in love. Both seemed happier and more affectionate with each other. Finally, Hermione saw a pregnant Adeline beaming as Abraxas encircled her waist from behind and putting his hands on her protruding belly. The next, though, there was no baby. Hermione saw that Adeline and Abraxas looked sad, and Adeline was gripping a locket around her neck. Hermione had seen Adeline wear the locket frequently but never really thought much about it. They had lost a baby some point in that year.

Finally, after the sad ornament, was the most precious of all. Adeline was sitting in a comfortable looking armchair with Abraxas crouched next to her. Adeline's arms and gaze where attached to a tiny Lucius, and Abraxas was looking at his wife in pride before smiling at his son and running a finger across the baby's cheek.

After that, it was a chronicle of Lucius's aging. He certainly seemed to be a hyper child! In one, he was practically smothering a kneazle he was holding as his mother tried to get him to release the poor cat, and his father was trying to hide his grin in the background. Another, he was wearing a pair of his father's robes, which practically drowned him, and holding a cane with a stern look on his face. Adeline and Abraxas were looking on and snickering before Adeline went to remove the robes.

After five years, the tone of the photographs changed. Lucius and Abraxas looked more serious, and Adeline looked slightly sad. At eleven, Lucius was standing with his wand held out as his father tried to show him how to cast a spell. Adeline was watching on with a small smile. It had continued all the way until what Hermione guessed was the last Christmas.

Lucius looked like his father in every way regarding his dress and stature. They were each standing behind a chair which seated Adeline. Adeline reached behind her and grabbed the wizards' hands that were resting on the high back of the chair. It was formal and official and… so unlike what Hermione would have imagined if she had just seen the first twelve ornaments.

Hermione was sure she looked at the tree every day, watching as 25 years of life in the Malfoy family played out. She was caught doing so one day when Adeline walked in. "The elves have said you have a great interest in the family tree," she remarked, smiling lightly.

Hermione straightened up, nodding at the older woman. "It is a beautiful way to memorialize your family history."

Adeline nodded, walking over to join her and looking at some of them as well. "Yes, and I hope there will be many more to come. By dream is to have it continue into Lucius's children and grandchildren, having all of the members of the family together as it grows."

Hermione nodded, smiling. "Lucius was an adorable child. I love the one with the cat- it looks a lot like a cat I used to have."

Adeline frowned. "I didn't realize you were allowed to have pets in the orphanage."

Hermione hesitated for a moment. "Oh, well, it was really just a stray that I would feel scraps to. We did have a good relationship though. It had the same bushy, orange fur, but your cat was much prettier and more youthful."

Adeline nodded at the explanation but looked skeptical. "Its name was Jack, I think. He was with us until Lucius was about nine; but the peacocks harassed him constantly, and he eventually ran off. Lucius was very sad and poured a whole bottle of permanent ink on one of the birds. Abraxas was very upset about it, but the purple color seemed to attract the peahens to it. It was our most successful breeding male to date."

Hermione allowed a smirk to cross her face which Adeline copied. Adeline looked over the tree again, coming to rest on the one of her first pregnancy. She fingered it lightly. When Hermione didn't ask any questions, but Adeline volunteered the information.

"I gave birth to our first child at the end of February. She got sick when she was just a few weeks old, and when we gave her a potion…she had an allergy to nettles, apparently and died within a few hours."

Hermione reached out, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder. "What was her name?"

"Luciana Colleen Malfoy," Adeline said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Is that how Lucius got his name?" she asked, gently.

Adeline nodded, reaching up and grasping the locket that was around her neck.

"What is in the locket?" she asked curiously, hoping it wouldn't offend her hostess.

Adeline smiled, opening the locket and showing it to her. On one side was a small clipping of Malfoy blonde hair, and on the other was a tiny photo of a newborn baby girl with a bow in her hair.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Adeline." Hermione couldn't imagine how much it would still have to hurt after losing a baby like that, and prayed she would never have to experience it.

Adeline nodded at her, putting a hand on hers. "Thank you, Hera. I suppose it might seem a bit…. Depressing to still have those ornaments, but it is healing in a way. While I will always mourn Luciana, I am able to look at the happiness that eventually reentered the house. I am able to see Abraxas and myself healing and moving on as much as we can."

"That makes sense. I can't imagine just trying to pretend it never happened. I think that would be more painful. How do you decide on a picture?"

Adeline smiled. "We rotate years choosing, Abraxas and I. When it is our turn, we use a pensieve to collect a memory. Then, we use a Malfoy family spell to freeze a small portion of it and apply it to whatever surface the photograph is to be on."

Hermione nodded, thinking of the usefulness of that spell.

"Just so you are aware, we generally keep the living room private during the holidays as the ornaments are very special and private to us. I ask that you do not bring any friends in here during the ball."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you for allowing me to see them, Mrs. Malfoy."

Adeline nodded and turned, leaving the room and Hermione to herself.

* * *

Lucius walked into his father's office a few days before the ball to see his father reading the Daily Prophet. "Father," he greeted.

Abraxas looked up and nodded. "Lucius. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company," he said, coolly.

Lucius sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk, staring at his father for a few moments before deciding what he would say.

"The day before we left Hogwarts, Hermione was attacked from behind by Bellatrix Black. Did you know of this?"

Abraxas laid down his paper and stared at his son. "No, I did not. I am not sure why I should have. It seems as if Hera is healthy enough, though, so it couldn't have been too bad."

Lucius bit his tongue at his father brushing it off. That was not the point of this. "Well, it seems as if Bellatrix knows your motives better than even I do, Father. Or believes she does. She told Hera something about Cygnus trusting her with information that you kept from me…. Information regarding a friend that might threaten Hera's safety. Is that true?"

Abraxas was silent even longer this time. "Lucius, you know the wards will not allow any harm to come to Hera while under our roof. You need not worry at the ball."

Lucius slammed his hands down on the table, startling his father. He had never been so…enraged or willing to confront his father. "THAT ISN'T WHAT I ASKED, FATHER! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE FRIENDS WITH A PERSON THAT WOULD BE OKAY WITH MURDERING MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Sit… down… Lucius…" Abraxas said, pointing at the chair with a glare.

Lucius lowered himself but kept himself prepared to yell again if necessary.

"Several of my friends and I have formed an…. Alliance of sorts with a powerful wizard. He shares political ideals regarding conservative wizarding issues."

"I didn't realize that you were in the business of murder, Father," Lucius said, coldly.

"I have never murdered anyone in my life, Lucius. You would do well to speak with more respect to me, as well. If you can slow down and speak rationally, I am willing to speak to you. If this continues though, you will find yourself flying out of my office." As if to make the threat valid, Abraxas pulled his wand, resting it in his hand on the desk top.

Lucius took several breaths before nodding. "Is Hera is danger?"

Abraxas shook his head. "Not at this time. My acquaintance is certainly a dangerous man, and if he feels as if Hera is threatening, she might not be safe. I intend to prevent it from getting to that point."

Lucius shook his head. "I am not ending things with her, Father. If it comes down to it, I will leave this family."

Abraxas looked shocked at the last part. "I did not realize things are so serious."

"They could be. As far as I am concerned, they will be. For now, it is also greatly about the fact that I cannot associate myself with some evil group of people hellbent on hurting an innocent witch."

Abraxas leaned forward on his desk a bit. "Even if that means dishonoring your heritage?"

Lucius glared. "Father, my beliefs are evolving and changing in a way that greatly pleases me. I am not destined to be some dark minion, and I will not allow you to drag me into it by shaming me with my responsibilities. I am happy to be the heir to house Malfoy, and I am happy to be your son, but I will not do it at the expense of my soul."

Abraxas regarded his son, seriously. "Something…. Is different about you. Other than your disrespect, that is."

Lucius ignored the comment. "How do you intend to keep your friend from deciding to torture and kill Hera? That is what Bellatrix said, by the way. That someone our fathers were in business with would lead the lot of you into torturing and killing her. Bellatrix mentioned her eagerness to help. Who _is_ this man?"

"He will indeed be at our ball. He is a powerful wizard I have known since well before your birth. You will refer to him as Lord Voldemort."

"And this… _Lord_ finds it acceptable to kill people he disagrees with?" Lucius said with a sneer.

"He is a man who is willing to do what is necessary to achieve his means. Regarding Hera, I believe that once he sees how powerful and intelligent she is that he will not allow harm to befall her. He strongly believes that great magical strength needs to be preserved. Your Hera is certainly powerful, and if a person of low birth with that amount of power has a child with someone of pure ancestry and great power, it would lead to a very powerful wizard indeed."

Lucius's eyes raised. "Are you saying that you are okay with Hera and I marrying if it reaches that point?"

Abraxas looked down at his hands. "I am not sure. I am attempting to be, Lucius. At the very least, I am trying to keep her safe so that you can make that decision for yourself."

He looked up then. "You are not turning into the man I had planned for you to become. I do not think you are turning weak or wasting yourself, but this is not what I expected. You are my son and heir, though, and I am attempting to reconcile the man you are with my own wishes for you. What are your plans, Lucius? What do you want from life?"

Lucius struggled to keep his face in check. His father was not an affectionate man with him, and this was taking a strangely accepting turn. Lucius was quite as he decided if he should tell the truth. "I still want to be a curse breaker, Father. I do not think that everything powerful and magical should be destroyed, but there is some magic that causes only pain. It is evil and needs to be destroyed. I think I would enjoy a job that challenging and helpful."

"What are Hera's thoughts on this?"

"She does not know my plans for a career," Lucius confided. "I know you think it is beneath us to work for the Goblins, but I would be happy with it if it was a partnership or a contract job. I believe I can still manage to run the estate when the time comes, and the business can be taken care of by the board. That is how it works now anyway. I need more, Father. I need to be useful to society."

"And Hera…. You truly plan to marry her?"

Lucius sighed heavily. "I would be happy with it going in that direction. She is… everything I could want. I know I do not have a lot of experience with relationships, but I feel as if she would be a good choice. I do not plan to get engaged to her anytime soon, but I am not at a point where I am willing to discount it. Regardless of if she is with me, she will go very far. There are much worse choices I could have for a spouse."

"You realize that if you get too serious with her that you could lose many of your friends and connections?" Abraxas said, his eyes looking the slightest bit worried.

"Fortunately, in the line of work I am choosing, connections aren't needed. I have no real interest in expanding a political career. I will hold my spot on the Wizengamot and take it seriously, but I feel as if my ideals will be accepted by the more moderate of each side. I do not think I will need to use my influence much. As for friends, if I truly love a woman and can make a family with her, they can go hang if they won't accept it. I think if it truly came down to that situation with Mother, too, that you would do the same."

Abraxas nodded slowly. "I will do my best with my business partners, Lucius, but I can make no guarantees. He will want to meet her, I believe. You should attempt to prepare her."

Lucius nodded, standing. "Thank you, Father. I appreciate your support."

* * *

Hermione was in her bedroom at the manor, working hard to finish up the gift she had made for Adeline and Abraxas. She had spent a lot of her spare time in the past few months working on it, but wasn't sure if they (particularly Abraxas) would care for something that wasn't expensive. A knock on her door startled her, and she quickly threw it underneath the duvet before standing.

"Come in," she called.

Lucius opened the door and walked in, smiling at her. He walked straight to her and kissed her softly as he look her hands. "I have news I need to share with you."

Hermione's brow furrowed, though she did have some idea what it would be about. Leading him to the small couch, she sat down with him and inclined his head to encourage him to speak.

"I spoke with my father regarding Bellatrix's threat to you… it turns out there is some truth to it," Lucius said, looking perturbed.

"Who is this friend of your father's?" she questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Father said I am refer to him as Lord Volde…mort? I think that is how he said it. He said that this Lord Volde… geez, it is such a ridiculous name, isn't it?" Lucius rolled his eyes.

Hermione chuckled at the irony of the situation. A name that evoked fear so great that it wasn't even spoken in her time…..made fun of by one of his would-be supporters in this one. "Yes. And, I don't remember reading about the Voldemort family… I read a book from your mother detailing the major players in pureblood society…"

"It's not a name I have ever heard before either," Lucius responded, pursing his lips.

"What kind of powerful pureblood supremacist would hide behind a false name? It seems kind of… cowardly, I suppose. Besides, shouldn't leaders be proud to show off their pedigree if they are involved with something like that. Does your father use another name?" Hermione hoped she didn't screw this all up…. "I mean, I definitely don't think we should be dressing down the man for it or anything, but…. It's something to think about."

She almost felt bad for manipulating Lucius like this… but it was what was best for him. It was what his older self wanted. She tried to push away the thoughts of deceiving Lucius, though… She definitely was not new to that.

"It doesn't make sense to me either, Hera. Regardless, Father had important information regarding you. He did use the term "Dark Lord", so I assume this guy is pretty dangerous if people are pretty much… following him. I can't believe my father is following anyone, but that sure is what it seems like. Father said that this guy is definitely dangerous and will be a danger to you if he feels threatened. But, and here is the glimmer of good news, Father is going to try to use how accomplished you are so that he can see worth in you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, thinking of how horrible it would go if Voldemort hated her _or_ liked her. "But… I don't want to follow anyone- especially a Dark Lord that is apparently okay with killing people."

Lucius nodded. "Well, of course. Neither do I. I think it is important that we not insult him though. I think it will be best if we go into this solely with the intent of making him respect you enough not to want to kill you. We don't need him to want to be around you. Maybe you should display your use of lighter magic, but also show your acceptance and enjoyment of pureblood culture?"

"And how do I do that?"

Lucius was quiet for several moments. "I'm not sure. Maybe follow Mother's lead? I can't imagine a Dark Lord ever thinking someone like her or Eliyona Dolohov would be okay with being in some Dark Fellowship. Stay quiet and don't flaunt your power. Actually…. If you are okay with it, I would say act almost as if you _are_ a pureblood spouse. Be subservient to me."

Hermione glare and Lucius raised his hands in indication that he meant no offense. "Trust me, Hera; I don't want you to be subservient to me. I just think he will be less likely to wish you harm or wish to know you better if it looks like you are just trying to be the ideal girlfriend with no personal expectations for yourself."

Hermione frowned but nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. What about you though? What if he wants you?"

Lucius shrugged. "I don't know. I think I'll just have to wing it."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Next up- a ball, a Dark Lord, and a Christmas!

Dental related: On the mend, but I will say that the pain meds are making me a bit slow. As a result, I am not going to write for a few more days. I could post my attempt in order to amuse you all, but it would just give stuff away. And, I think you would all be pissed if I skipped ahead 10 years. That's where the rough planning is right now. Thank you for all of the awesome reviews! Please keep them coming!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I am but a poor woman with not a single million dollar concept to my name. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I only profit in reviews.

 **Chapter Sixteen**

The night of the ball, Hermione took as much time as possible to get ready. Abraxas and Adeline had given her permission to not be there for the reception line. While the rest of the family was greeting all of their guests, Hermione was trying to get it together as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She was not vain, concerning her appearance at least, but she wished that Adeline had not picked out such a flattering dress. While she greatly wanted to help in the downfall of Voldemort and prevent many from being affected by him, she kind of wished she could be invisible to him. That, however, did not seem to be possible.

Hermione twisted a few curls that hung around in her face together and brushed them behind her ear. Most had been pulled back and pinned so that it lay across her back and shoulders in an abundance of soft curls. Adeline had gotten her a beautiful dress for the occasion, though Hermione wasn't sure about wearing such an outstanding color. It looked good on her, but it definitely wasn't for blending in. It was backless and made a deep golden silk. A modest boat neckline and capped sleeves finished it, making Hermione feel slightly like a modern day Belle from Beauty and the Beast. It draped elegantly down her body, showing her curves without clinging to her. Her gloves and heels matched perfectly, and her makeup was tasteful yet bold.

She jerked slightly from her seat at the vanity when Lucius knocked on her open door. "Hera? Mother and Father have ended the receiving line. I wanted to come check on you."

"Is he here?" She asked, standing up and looking at Lucius nervously.

Lucius didn't pay much mind to the question once he saw her. He walked toward her and put his hands low on her waist, pulling her to him in a kiss.

"You look…delectable. You even make a good Gryffindor... Did my mother pick this out?" He winked and chuckled. Hermione joined in, but for a completely different reason.

"Yes. I didn't know a thing about it before I saw it. Are you sure it looks okay?" Hermione leaned back from him, putting her hands on his chest and looking up at him.

"Oh, I'm positive. It certainly isn't a dress for blending in, though…" he looked at her more seriously then. "From what I can tell, this is his first public outing somehow. He is being introduced to everyone outside of a few of my father's friends. Mother seemed to recognize him, but didn't give anything away. He hasn't been called anything other than Lord Voldemort."

"What is he like?" she whispered, her hands playing with some of the buttons on Lucius's robe.

"From a female perspective, he is quite handsome for his age. He looks to be about the same age as Father. Maybe they knew each other at school? His accent is British, too… maybe we should look at some old year books if they keep them in the library. He is definitely charismatic… proud men I have known for years seem eager to listen to him and agree with him. They don't really seem afraid, but most are definitely intimidated. That's all I could pick up though. I only spoke to him long enough to welcome him to the ball."

Hermione nodded her head, slowly. "I hope I don't blow this, Lucius… If I do, though, if it looks bad for me after we leave here… you will have to break up with me. You know that, right? I couldn't stand the idea that you would be hurt for continuing to associate with me."

Lucius tutted, pulling her to him. "Don't concern yourself with the worst case scenario right now. Let's just see what happens. Hera, I am not about to go running off, though… not if I can help it."

Hermione hugged Lucius, tightly. If she thought it would help, she'd try to poison Voldemort or something. Unfortunately, he already had horcruxes. It would just risk her being in Azkaban when she could be doing more important things for the cause. "Let's go."

Lucius placed her arm on his and walked with her. "Father wants to introduce you first thing. Voldemort said something about wanting to meet you. I assume Cygnus or Vaughn have been talking to him. Do you need anything?" Hermione shook her head, but Lucius rolled his eyes. He reached into an inside pocket and pulled out a vial of calming potion and handed it to her. "Bottoms up. It's diluted, but should take the edge off. And before you ask, yes… I took some, too."

Hermione stared at the vial and then at Lucius. Then, she grabbed the vial and downed it. A moment later, she felt her breathing calm and her vice like grip on Lucius settled. Hermione once again steeled her Occlumency shields and nodded. "Okay…now I am ready."

They walked into the full ballroom together, noticing that several people made note of their arrival. The only particularly friendly faces were Antonin and… Narcissa. They were standing near one of the fireplaces, smiling happily and very close to each other.

"Well… that is unexpected," Lucius said, shaking his head. "Still, I'm not going to complain. Better him than me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and jabbed her arm playfully into his ribs. "Behave. It's probably nothing."

Lucius looked at her and snorted. "I know Antonin almost as well as I know myself. He might be a likeable guy, but there is always some kind of motive."

"She's thirteen!"

Lucius shrugged. "I didn't say he was planning on her becoming his girlfriend. He keeps his options open. He told me that was why he wouldn't try seriously for you… believed you wouldn't be up for that kind of relationship."

Hermione smirked. "He's very wise, then. And he obviously knows better than to cross me."

Rather than looking nervous, Lucius smiled back. Gently, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "So do I."

They were interrupted as Abraxas Malfoy approached. "Miss Elias, I would like you to come meet an esteemed guest. Lucius, perhaps you can get to know him a little better now. Come."

The man turned around and walked away from them without a backward glance. Hermione and Lucius looked at each other and sighed before following Abraxas. They were led to a rather crowded corner of the room. Hermione could see Bellatrix's father and Vaughn Dolohov, amongst other people she didn't know.

The crowd parted for Abraxas as he spoke up, and Hermione saw her first glimpse of a non-snakelike Tom Riddle seated in a very nice chair while everyone else spoke to him from a standing position. He definitely didn't look anything like she had imagined. He, in fact, looked quite normal. Handsome and charming, but if she hadn't known him, she wouldn't peg him for a homicidal megalomaniac. He was reasonably tall with rather short wavy black hair and blue eyes. His nose was a bit narrower than most men, and his cheekbones a bit more pronounced, but neither seemed strange on his face. He looked remarkably normal, considering all of the abnormalities below the surface.

"My Lord. I would like to reintroduce my son, Lucius, and introduce our sponsored student of the year, Hera Elias."

Lucius bowed slightly while Hermione forced herself to curtsy. She would not describe herself as a violent person, but she felt as if it would be quite easy for her to find the will to strike the man dead as he sat there, smiling condescendingly at her.

"Young Mister Malfoy, you are lucky to have such a beautiful companion for the evening. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Elias."

Hermione smiled at him, happy that the calming draft was helping her not look too forced. "The pleasure is mine, sir."

"I had been told by Cygnus here that Lucius was, in fact, your…. Boyfriend? Please do not be offended, but I am quite surprised by that. I hear you have not much background to speak of," he looked at her with a superior grin, and several of the people around snickered. She saw Lucius flexing his fingers as if he was trying not to clench his fist.

"I am surprised he would find me worthy of his time, too, but honored by it. Lucius is quite the wizard."

"From what I hear, you are not a mediocre witch, yourself, Miss Elias."

Hermione looked up at him, finally, struggling to contain her emotions. "A witch in my position must be willing to work very hard to have a chance, I think," she said.

Voldemort nodded. "Indeed. Abraxas has told me you are quite diligent in your studies…so far one of the top in your year. And…dueling champion? I was told you were in the final against the young Shacklebolt. His father is a bit older than I am, but I remember hearing he was once quite the duelist. I'd imagine his son to be the same."

"Kingsley is a good duelist, sir. I am pleased to have won."

Voldemort cocked his head the smallest amount. "I've been told you were able to use the Dark Flight to beat him….and wandless magic. Also, that you can conjure a corporal Patronus. You can cast a wide range of spells it seems. It is impressive. Do you tend to lean toward dark or light magic, Miss Elias?"

Hermione got the feeling that this was turning into a job interview. It was certainly not an interview she wanted though. "I know a few dark spells, but greatly rely on the lighter ones for most dueling. It seems to suit me more. I am going to attempt to go into healing after Hogwarts, if the opportunity avails itself. I have no interest in fighting for a living."

He looked kind of bored with her answer, which she counted as a great success. She _wanted_ him to find her boring if it was possible. Still, it was kind of amusing. Had he expected her to say that she wanted to be a professional duelist or a hit wizard? Perhaps he expected her to want to be some sort of Dark Lady?

"Do you have much experience in healing?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. Just a desire for it, sir. I have fixed a broken nose and healed scrapes and the like."

"What other thoughts for the future do you hold onto? Do you plan to remain in the magic world?"

She nodded this time, glancing at Lucius. "If it is acceptable, yes. I do not want to interlope on a community that would be unwelcoming to me despite by abilities, though. If I don't have much to offer, I will probably go to the muggle world. I did test high enough to go into medical school there, and there are quite a few grants for people of my background to repatriate into muggle society."

Voldemort nodded, smirking as he looked at Lucius. "I am sure that would be quite painful for Mr. Malfoy." She glanced at Lucius, too, who looked quite tense.

"Lucius is going to be a good, valuable wizard one day regardless of his career path. I am not sure what his plans are, but would be happy to be included in them given the opportunity."

He was quiet then, looking at her intensely. She felt a tingling and allowed him to see into her mind just enough to see her speaking with Madame Pomfrey about a healing potion and then walking around the Black Lake with Lucius. Thank Merlin for her inquisitive nature and needing to know both Occlumency and Legilmency to be truly efficient as an Obliviator. He smiled charmingly at her and then met eyes with Abraxas.

"I am sure that you will have a bright future ahead of you, Miss Elias. Despite your poor upbringing and lack of knowledge of your background, you seem to be a formidable witch. The wizarding world would be less without you, I think. I wish you the best of luck." It was a clear dismissal, and Hermione curtsied again. She started to reach for Lucius's arm, but she was stopped. "Oh, please, Miss Elias. Give me the opportunity to get to know your boyfriend a bit better. I will return him to you shortly."

Hermione smiled and nodded before turning and walking away. Once she was about ten feet away, she felt her nerves start to kick in. Whether the diluted potion was just running out, or she was just about to lose it…she was unsure. With the returning anxiety came a sudden feeling of nausea. She made haste for the door and escaped from the ballroom and went into the family living room so as not to be disturbed. She had barely had a chance to grab a wastebasket before she was throwing up into it.

She heaved for several moments before she felt a hand slide into her hair, holding it back. "That's it, dear," Adeline said. Hermione started to cry then, as she sat back on her feet on the floor.

"Hera… what's wrong?" Adeline asked nervously.

Hermione rubbed her eyes, and thankful for the opportunity despite her current situation, spoke, "We need to speak with Dumbledore. As soon as the party is over, and it is appropriate."

Adeline looked surprised as she looked down at Hermione on the floor. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Of course. I will owl him right away."

* * *

Hermione eventually returned to the party, once she had gathered herself. Fortunately, it seemed as if Voldemort hadn't planned to stay long. He was nowhere in sight, but neither was Lucius or his father. She saw Antonin end a dance with Narcissa, and decided to approach them. "Antonin! Narcissa, it is nice to see you again. Your dress is beautiful."

The blonde girl nodded, smiling slightly as her hands smoothed out the navy blue fabric. "Thank you, Hera. Are you having a nice time?"

Hermione fought the urge to shrug her shoulders or shake her head. "I am sure I would be having a better time if I knew where Lucius was. I noticed your sister isn't here, though, so that makes my night much better than I had imagined."

Narcissa smirked for a moment with amusement. "Bellatrix has been having a series of accidents since arriving home. A few days ago, she was washing her hair and it just all happened to… stick together. My mother actually had to shave it all off. She is on a very diluted form of Rapunzel potion, but it has just grown to past an inch as of today. She did not wish to come not looking her best."

Hermione grinned as Antonin laughed loudly. "What else has been happening to her?"

The blonde girl shrugged. "She's just been very clumsy with her school books. Can't even bring herself to touch any paper or books. Fortunately, she had most of her homework already finished before the holidays started. Also, a horrible rash of some sort. Said she was itching horribly. She even had to go to St. Mungos. Would you believe it turned out that someone had messed with her underthings so they would itch horribly? I haven't seen how bad it is, but she is quite uncomfortable. I wonder who would do such a thing….."

Narcissa looked at Antonin for a moment. "Antonin, would you mind terribly getting Hera and I a glass of something to drink? The dance left me a bit parched."

Antonin cocked his head at her but nodded. "Of course." He kept chuckling as he walked out of sight.

Once he had left, Narcissa stepped closer. "I am going to be forward with you, Hera. It seems to be something you appreciate, and I feel the same. Lucius and his father went to escort their…revered guest to the floo." The way she said the word _revered_ made Hermione wonder how much in league with her family's beliefs that Narcissa was.

"You do not seem upset that you did not get to meet Lord Voldemort," Hermione only replied.

Narcissa snorted. "Despite only being a third year, I am not an idiot. I'm top of my year, and I turn fourteen in January, anyway. Unlike you or the Malfoys, I have spent plenty of time with Lord Voldemort. My father is one of his more vocal supporters, which I am sure you are not surprised about. During the summer holidays, he was a frequent dinner guest."

"And you are less supportive?"

"Yes. Did you know that I have a third sister?"

Hermione shook her head, though she definitely was aware of Andromeda

Narcissa nodded. "I do. Her name is Andromeda. She graduated two years ago. She isn't a Black anymore though. She was disowned because she fell in love with a muggleborn. A Hufflepuff named Ted Tonks."

"I am sorry to hear that," Hermione replied, wondering where this was going.

"I am as well. While I certainly don't see myself every dating a muggleborn, I was disgusted when I overheard my father and Lord Voldemort talking about how people like my sister should be killed for betraying the magical community." Narcissa looked decidedly strange- her emotions played quickly on her face but at such a rate Hermione couldn't pinpoint them. Her eyes held the biggest truth, though. She was _angry._ "I have never cared much for Lucius, even before all of this. He's too pretty, if that makes sense… and pretentious. Of course, I was willing go through with it if necessary, especially having heard how my father obviously feels about betrayal. Fortunately for me, you showed up. I am quite impressed with how quickly he fell for you…."

"I am not sure if I would say that he is in love with me, Narcissa."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Just because you don't say it, doesn't mean you don't know it to be true. Anyway, I wanted to warn you. Lucius is loyal to his family. Even if he doesn't agree… I think he will likely end up a follower of the new Dark Lord. And do not doubt that is what Lord Voldemort, or whoever he is, is becoming. You will not be safe married to Lucius. I might have been safe, but I am not eager to sign up for a lifetime of misery and slavery, and I don't look kindly on killing my own family. Even the crazy ones..."

"Don't you think that is a bit extreme?"

Narcissa's nose turned up on one side in a look of disgust. "I saw my father kiss that man's hem, as if he was some sort of…. Beggar. And he _wanted it_. He looked like my father was exactly where he wanted him to be. I might not be willing to go against him, but I am going to do my best not to side with him. Not marrying into the Malfoy family is in my best interest. It is in yours, too."

"Voldemort didn't seem as if he wanted to kill me, Narcissa."

Narcissa sighed in exasperation. "Have you ever seen a snake in a terrarium? They put the mouse in and sometimes, the snake will stay there for days in peace. It will even let the mouse crawl on it or snuggle up to it for combined warmth… Eventually, the mouse isn't even afraid anymore, but the snake is bound to get hungry, Hera. When he does, it is too late for the mouse to even realize it was as good as dead the entire time it was there. Bellatrix is a danger to you, but she might be distracted. I think the new Dark Lord is not so easily distracted."

Antonin returned then with several glasses. The girls each took one, Narcissa smiling softly once again while Hermione stared at her in wonder. Her face gave no indication of the rather tense conversation they had just been having. Narcissa could be a very valuable ally. What would Narcissa have turned out to be if she _hadn't_ married into the Malfoy family? Had she felt this way in the last timeline? Maybe that was why she was never marked a Death Eater and just a supporter.

"What were you two talking about?"

Narcissa took Antonin's arm. "Oh, Antonin, just the food chain. Hera might be in need of a bit of guidance before she truly jumps into a viper pit." Antonin looked at her in askance but didn't say anything. Neither did Hermione.

Lucius joined them shortly after, wrapping an arm immediately around Hermione's waist. "I hate to interrupt what I am sure is a lovely conversation, but I haven't gotten to dance with my beautiful date yet…" The rest of the night, Hermione tried to put the surreal events out of her mind and enjoy herself. She heard her named mentioned in whispers several times that evening, and was shocked to see that people were giving her less dirty looks. Did Voldemort already have that much influence? Was Narcissa right?

* * *

The next morning, it took Hermione several moments lying in bed thinking about the ball before she even remembered that it was Christmas morning. She climbed out of bed, hoping that her gifts were well received. She looked at the foot of her bed where she had placed the presents the night before to see they had been moved to the family living room as she had instructed Twinkie.

Casting a quick Tempus, she saw that it was coming up on eight. After a few quick charms, she was ready for breakfast.

She walked into the dining room to see Abraxas and Adeline already seated, though Lucius had yet to make an appearance. Adeline smiled brightly at her and Abraxas inclined his head.

"Good morning, Miss Elias. Merry Christmas." Hermione was slightly surprised by the warmer welcome from her host, but smiled in return.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Merry Christmas to you as well. And you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Dear, I think it is time for you to drop the formality with me. Adeline, please." Hermione took her usual set across from Adeline and nodded.

"Thank you, Adeline." She reached forward to grab the spoon for fruit salad when Abraxas's throat cleared, gaining her attention.

"Abraxas, Miss Elias. I hope you will also consider allowing me to call you Hera." He was looking at her with the slightest smile on his face, and Hermione struggled not to show her shock. She did not think she was very successful, as the infinitesimal smile turned into a smirk.

Hermione nodded in return. "Thank you, Abraxas. Yes, I would love for both you and Adeline to call me by my first name."

All three were well into their breakfast when Lucius finally came in, still looking a bit tired as he took his seat next to his mother. After Hermione had went to her room for the night, after everyone had left, Lucius had been called to meet with his father in his study.

"Merry Christmas," he said, getting the same in return.

Adeline leaned back with her second cup of tea. "Well, as soon as Lucius is finished with breakfast, how about we all go and open our gifts? I'm sure you are looking forward to a real family style Christmas, aren't you, Hera?"

Abraxas nodded, "Yes. I suppose you don't really remember any Christmases outside of the orphanage, do you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't. We generally just didn't celebrate formally. Sometimes people would make gifts for their friends and give them out, but they weren't wrapped and there wasn't a tree or anything like that."

"Well, I hope you enjoy it this time, then. And that there are plenty more to come," Abraxas said, formally but politely.

"Thank you, Abraxas. I am sure I will have a wonderful day." Hermione looked up from her plate to see Lucius looking between her and his father with surprise written clearly on his face. Of course, this was probably the first time they had truly had a friendly exchange, and she had just called him _Abraxas._ She followed Abraxas's cue and ignored Lucius's expression, containing her smirk.

After breakfast, the four walked to the living room and took their seats on the couches around. Lucius tucked an arm around Hermione, pulling her against his side, while Abraxas and Adeline did the same in the couch facing them.

"Molfy," Abraxas called, and an ancient looking house elf appeared. "You can start handing out the gifts now." The elf wasted no time, and soon everyone had a gift on their laps. At first the gifts were only from friends and family outside of the room. Hermione received a box of truffles from Antonin, and Kingsley had sent her a book on offensive spells. It was a good book- she had had a newer edition before she came back in time. She had sent the two boys and Anna new quills that were charmed to not write if the writer was going to misspell a word. She had also, for her personal amusement, sent Dumbledore a large bag of lemon drops.

Hermione watched as Abraxas opened a new journal from his wife, and Adeline opened up a new necklace from her husband. Lucius's first gift to open was the newest ornament for the tree, the picture on it a moment of them as they opened the doors to Malfoy Manor for the ball, greeting their guests.

Hermione gasped as she opened her first present, from the elder Malfoys. It was a letter stating that a rather generous amount of money had been deposited in her vault with the intention of paying for furniture for wherever she settled down after she graduated.

"This is too much!" she said, nervously. It was true she had no idea what she would be doing when she finished school, so it would definitely be useful, but… still.

"Nonsense!" Adeline said. "You will need a bed to sleep in and cooking utensils, that sort of thing. I told you previously that we want you to be prepared. And, it is not more than we have done for any prior students." She paused before looking at the two men. "In fact, I was hoping that tomorrow you and I could go out and run a few errands together. I've already made us a few appointments to meet with potential employers. Abraxas has as well, but those will happen closer to the end of the school year." With the meaningful look Adeline threw her, Hermione assumed the meeting the next day would be with the headmaster.

Hermione nodded, watching as her gift appeared in Abraxas's lap. Adeline looked at the tag and smiled at her warmly.

Abraxas unwrapped the present and then lifted the lid off of the box. He stared for a moment at the ornate Malfoy crest before pulling the knitted blanket out. It was a snowy white, and Hermione had knitted in the Malfoy family crest in the black, green, and silver as perfectly as she could- and with very little magic involved. Abraxas looked at her in askance, but Adeline voiced his question.

"This is beautiful, Hera! Where did you get it?"

Hermione blushed lightly. "I made it, actually. Knitting has always been a bit of a hobby. I hope I got the crest right…"

Abraxas nodded, looking at her as if seeing her for the first time. "It is flawless, Hera."

"Thank you," she said, feeling Lucius's arm tighten around her.

"We don't usually get such personal, thoughtful gifts from outside of the family," Adeline took the blanket, draping it over her lap and that of her husband.

Lucius opened his own gift, a scarf knitted in the same threads but with a much smaller crest one of the ends. He smiled at her, kissing her on the cheek.

Hermione was handed a gift from the old house elf, and looked at Lucius who smiled and nodded at her. She unwrapped it and gasped when she opened it to see a replica of the ornaments hung from the tree. Inside was a picture of Lucius and her sitting on a couch in front of the common room fire, snuggled up next to each other as they read together. Lucius was seated on the couch facing the fire, and Hermione was taking up the rest of it, her legs stretched out across the cushions as she leaned back against Lucius's side, his arm around her. They looked peaceful and content. Hermione only hoped that it would stay peaceful for a long, long time.

She looked up at Lucius, eyes slightly wet. "Thank you, Lucius. It's perfect."

"Yes, well, I hope it is the first of many…." He said back, looking at her seriously. She felt her heartrate pick up a bit at the insinuation, and looked over to see Adeline and Abraxas looking back with… no disapproval. Adeline was even smiling. She grabbed Lucius's hand, holding it tightly in hers as she looked at him and then her hosts.

"Thank you for your gifts. This has been wonderful. Merry Christmas," she said gently.

The rest of Christmas day was relaxed, as was apparently the custom. Hermione and Lucius did have a snowball fight outside, and enjoyed warming up in the library later in a position much like that shown on Hermione's new gift. Dinner was a bit fancier than usual with a full five courses served, but the conversation was light.

As the evening wound down, Adeline once again brought up their appointment the next day.

"Hera and I will be leaving quite early tomorrow morning for our meeting, but I hope to be done by lunch or shortly after. Do the two of you have plans?" she asked Lucius and Abraxas.

"I think it has been too long since I have played chess with Lucius. Maybe a few games of that, if he is willing," Abraxas answered, looking at his son with a raised eyebrow.

Lucius looked a bit surprised but nodded happily, smiling. "I'm always up for good competition."

"Too bad I won't have any," Abraxas said, jokingly.

Adeline sat back in her chair, watching the interaction happily. Hera Elias was a godsend to her family.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I started writing again yesterday. I think that I will surpass 100K words tonight! Hope you all are enjoying everything. Next chapter up will involve Hermione and Adeline's meeting with Dumbledore. Things are heating up! Also, a few chapters from now I will be upping the rating on this story. While I respect other author's decisions to write detailed sex scenes, I am personally uncomfortable writing smut. I am the quintessential prudish American, and I can't risk harming my hard earned image. As it is, you have seen about as in depth as I am willing to write regarding bedroom activities. Sorry if this disappoints any of you, but I hope the quality of the storyline will far outweigh your anger at it not including sex scenes. The rating will be going up mostly for violence and adult themes. Apparently, 288 people follow this story! Wow! Now if all of them were just willing to take the ten seconds required to review. ;) Thanks to all of you who already do so.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own a portion of a house, a few cars, and various smaller material possessions. That's about it. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I profit in reviews only.

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Hermione could barely sleep that night once the realization of the next day hit her. She had, of course, discussed with Dumbledore what exactly would be said if they were to explain her to anyone (particularly Adeline) but she wasn't sure she was quite ready. She wasn't sure if she would ever be ready, though, and the timing was good for it.

She went downstairs to see that Lucius wasn't up yet, again. Abraxas was reading his paper, and Adeline was drinking a cup of tea when she entered. "Good morning," she greeted.

They both responded to her greeting as she sat down. She was buttering a piece of toast when Abraxas spoke. "Who are you meeting with today, if I may ask? I have set up a few appointments with connections at the ministry and in business for you, Hera, but I am not even really sure what your plans are for yourself."

Hermione smiled, "That's okay. I am open to many career paths, but I know that not so many will be open to me. I would like to do something in healing or maybe potions?"

"Really? I suspected you might be interested in entering the dueling circuit. It does pay well, and apparently you have some skill," he said, putting his paper down on the table.

"I think dueling is a valuable skill to have, but I don't particularly wish to make it my life. I would love to help others in some way. Maybe get some contract work to make potions for St. Mungo's, or even become a healer, myself."

He nodded, "Noble professions, indeed. I am on the board at St. Mungos, so I will start speaking with some of the people there about you." Pride had no room in 1971. She had a job to do needed to accept help where it was reasonable to take it. There was plenty in life that she couldn't ask for help about...

Hermione smiled, genuinely. "Thank you, sir."

Abraxas nodded, "So, who are you meeting with today then?"

"Oh!" Adeline spoke up. "I actually have arranged a meeting with the headmaster. Rumor has it that Horace Slughorn has been considering taking on an apprentice to groom for his eventual retirement. Also, I do remember that during our time, Madam Schmidt, did have on helpers in the infirmary. It was actually offered to me before we signed the betrothal contract, if you remember?"

Abraxas nodded, "Yes, I do remember. It sounds like there is definitely potential for you to get a job there. Still, I will look into other areas for you."

Hermione smiled at him again, taking the last bite of her toast.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I am afraid our meeting starts quite soon. Are you almost finished?" Adeline said, looking at her eagerly.

"Yes. I have had enough- especially after such a wonderful meal last night." She stood and watched as Adeline kissed her husband on the cheek before leading her out of the room.

They were in the library at the floo before Adeline spoke to her, sounding quite serious. "I do not like to lie to my husband, Hera. Is it necessary?"

Hermione looked at her feet but nodded. "At this time, Adeline… it very much is." Adeline frowned and motioned toward the fireplace.

"He's opened the floo for us- let's go."

Hermione arrived in the headmaster's office to see Dumbledore greeting Adeline and leading her to a seat. She nodded at the headmaster and took the seat next to her hostess.

"Merry Christmas, Adeline, Miss Elias. I hope you have had a good holiday? Miss Elias, thank you very much for the new sweet. They might be my favorite yet."

Hermione smirked. "Yes, well, I had them before and could See that you would enjoy them." Albus twinkled back at her, nodding, and glancing to the bowl of lemon drops now right where they should be on his desk.

Adeline nodded, waving her hand as was habit. "Yes. I hate to be rude, but I have gone almost two days wondering why on Earth seeing one of my husband's friends would put Miss Elias in such a state. Can I get an explanation now?"

Hermione took a deep breath, but Dumbledore seemed calm. "Would you like to explain things, Hera, or shall I?" Hermione shook her head and cleared her throat.

 _Here goes nothing._ "Mrs. Malfoy, Adeline, I am afraid I am not exactly who you think I am."

She watched as Adeline visibly tensed, preparing herself for something horrible, which it kind of was.

Dumbledore frowned. "Adeline, maybe I should start for Hera. You see, Hera has known me for quite a long time. It is due to some… manipulation on my part that she came to be your sponsored student of the year."

Adeline definitely did not relax more at the words, and Dumbledore waved his wand, causing a teapot to pour tea into a few cups.

"Hera is a very talented and valuable young witch with extraordinary powers. She came to me with some information that I felt it was necessary to act upon. The easiest way to start was placing her in your home."

Adeline shook her head, "But we selected her personally from dozens of applicants you sent to us."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Fortunately for us, Hera is a rather talented witch even outside of her gift. I also doctored the papers to make any contenders seem less so. She stood out, didn't she?"

Adeline looked absolutely shocked, and her hands shook as she reached out to take one of the cups of tea. Adeline only looked more confused, and she seemed to be getting a hint of betrayal in her eyes as she looked to Hermione. "Why… why are you in my house?"

"Hera, as I said, is very talented. She was in danger being where she was and needed to get out. Additionally, she is able to help being where she is now in ways that will be hard to believe."

"Just spit it out!" Adeline said, sharply, slamming the teacup down and sloshing tea on the desk. Hermione and Dumbledore ignored the mess, shocked to see the normally calm woman so worked up. Dumbledore continued.

"I met Hera shortly after she was attacked by a group of unknown wizards. They caught her doing accidental magic in public when she was thirteen. Assuming, correctly, that she was a mudblood, they attacked her for sport. She was already in the orphanage. She found me because they mentioned me by name as someone that fought against bigotry- particularly that I defeated their…. Idol. Gellert Grindlewald. She came to me because she had a vision and thought I could help prevent it."

"Vision?" Adeline asked, voice suddenly weak.

"Hera is a seer. A rather gifted one. She does not see things as definite but as they _could_ be if action is not taken against them. Before she even met your family, she saw their destinies, and the destiny of the wizarding world as a whole, if nothing was done. She correctly assumed that I would wish to help."

"Hera?" Hermione kept her eyes on her lap, feeling extreme guilt at continuing to lie to Adeline. "What did you see?"

Hermione looked up slowly. "Lord Voldemort, the man I met at your party last night, is a dangerous, evil man. He will be responsible for the death of hundreds of witches and wizards, not including an unknown number of muggles. He wishes to take over the government and kill anyone that opposes his ideals. He will do hideous, monstrous things to stay alive. I was expecting to see him, but… I did not react as coolly as I had hoped."

Adeline was crying now. "And… my family? Why are you with my family? Does he kill them?"

"Your husband would persuade Lucius to join. Lucius, if he had married Narcissa, would have done the same with his own son. Lucius would have committed horrible crimes and been sentenced to life in Azkaban. Lucius would be tortured and stripped of all dignity in service to Voldemort. He would eventually realize his mistakes, but it would be too late. He would die in prison, bitter and broken- hated by almost everyone."

Adeline's hands covered her mouth as she cried, hunching over. The only sounds in the room were the cries that came from her. After a few moments, she settled down a bit to ask, "Why are you with us, Hera?"

Hermione smiled softly then, reaching out to take Adeline's hand. "Because I see _potential_ , Adeline. Lucius is not evil, and he and Abraxas have not made those mistakes yet. There is hope for him, and I want to give him every opportunity to prevent himself that fate."

Adeline wiped her eyes, shaking her head. "What do you want from him, Hera?"

Hermione shook her head. "At first, I just wanted to prevent him from becoming what he would because it would save so much pain…." Hermione closed her eyes, trying to decide what she wanted to say. Eventually, she decided that, in this, she could go for the truth. "Now…. Now, I think I am falling in love with your son. I want him to be a good man and do the right thing, and I want to be there with him for it."

When she opened her eyes, it was to see the strangest expression on the blonde woman's face. She still looked terrified, but it was mixed with relief and a bit of happiness was seeping in. Adeline nodded at her. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Hermione sat up in her chair. "I have seen many things about many people. Some, like you, I have seen nothing of. I do not know your fate. I do not know if what would be will change if you help me…but I could use the help."

"In what way?" Adeline said, determination taking over her tone.

"Lucius is no longer marrying Narcissa, and he is trying to make his own decisions- regardless of Abraxas. I believe we are on the right path. Lucius is skeptical and does not trust Lord Voldemort. I think it is good progress."

"But you can't know?"

Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't work like that. I don't see if the changes I make will be for better or for worse. I can only know what would be and try my best. One thing I am confident on, though, is that Lucius needs to never want to be a follower of Voldemort. While I don't know what will happen to Abraxas, as I see him dying at an old age, I think his life will also be improved by never following the Dark Lord. You need to help Abraxas."

"As far as I know, Lord Voldemort is only a casual acquaintance. I've not seen any indication of him starting some sort of… cult."

"For now, he is networking. He is becoming influential. Eventually, Abraxas and his closer friends will agree with his ideals enough and respect his power enough that it will be too late. I am not sure if they will be followers like Lucius and Antonin would be, but they will definitely put their sons in that position."

"Antonin, too? What does he expect of them?"

"They will be expected to kill his enemies, target muggles for sport, finance him, and practically worship him. I have had visions of them kissing his robes and him hitting them with the Cruciatus over and over. We _must_ stop it if we can."

Adeline looked at Dumbledore, seriously. "And you believe all this?"

It was a genuine question, not asked out of incredulity but out of desperation.

"Yes, Adeline. I knew Lord Voldemort before Hera even Saw him. He is a danger. While Hera is trying to prevent his making of followers, I am attempting to set up a group that will fight against him."

"Who is he?" she asked, "He has always looked familiar, but…. The person I know of I haven't seen in years. I heard he left for the continent."

"I'm afraid you would be correct, Adeline. Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort."

"But… he was always so…." She trailed off, looking surprised.

"Charming?" Hermione said, nose crinkled in disgust. "He is a sadistic murderer. For now, his charisma will do much for him. In the future, he will rely solely on force."

Seeing Adeline's skepticism, Hermione took out her wand. Waving it over herself, she spoke. "On my life and magic, I swear that Tom Riddle has assumed the name Lord Voldemort. He seeks immortality at the highest of costs and wishes to control Wizarding Britain. I devote myself to protecting Lucius Malfoy to the best of my ability and will try to prevent him from making decisions that would harm his body or his soul. So mote it be."

The gold light that seemed to fall as dust over Hermione had Adeline's hand once more to her mouth. "You…. You just…"

"Miss Elias! Was that necessary?!" Dumbledore said, visibly upset.

Hermione only nodded once, resolute. "Yes. It was absolutely necessary."

Adeline stood from her chair, walking slightly unsteadily toward Hermione. She then dropped to her knees, grabbing the younger woman into a hug. "What do we do next?" And so, the Order of the Phoenix gained another member.

* * *

Adeline was rather insistent about having some time to question Hermione after leaving Dumbledore's office. As a result, they found themselves sitting under a tree outside of Hogsmeade, away from anyone who might wish to hear what they spoke of.

"So… you met Dumbledore after you were attacked? When was this?"

Hermione looked down. "I was attacked when I was thirteen. A taxi cab almost hit one of the other children at the orphanage, and I moved them out of the way. Unfortunately, two men saw me do it. At first, they were curious as to who my family was. When I told them I was an orphan and where I was living… they figured out I was muggleborn." she said.

Adeline shook her head. "So… you do remember your parents?"

Hermione nodded. "Vaguely, but yes. I had visions from a very young age. Most were attached to horrible things happening. My parents believed I was cursing them and the people they knew. I thought it was just nightmares and coincidences for so long… I had no clue that the things I saw were actually sometimes happening to people I hadn't even seen before. Then three years after my attack, I had the first vision of Voldemort. He entered a house and killed a man that started a duel with him. The man…" Hermione brought to mind the night that sealed her friend's fate and what it must have been like. "The man was trying to protect his wife and child…stalling Voldemort so that they could get away. The woman ran upstairs and into a nursery. A few minutes later, Voldemort came in and killed her as she begged for her son's life. Then, he shot the killing curse at the baby. That's all I saw with that one. Still, he seemed… demented and more dangerous than what I had Seen before. I remembered the men who attacked me talking about Albus Dumbledore, a man that had defeated a Dark Lord. I sought him out, and he even knew the person I described. The rest is… well, you are here for it."

"He killed a baby? A magical baby?"

"And I have already met both of the parents. They are young still and years away from having a child, but it was undoubtedly the same woman. While I dearly hope that things work out better for your family… this really is about many, many people."

Adeline nodded. "The men that attacked you. Have you seen them since?"

"No. I assume they were just… old bigots. I have no clue who they were."

"What did they do to you?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "They apparated away with me to some old building. They tortured me for a while. I am not sure how long. At the end, one held me down while the other carved into my arm with a cursed blade." She rolled up the sleeve, showing Adeline the slur cut into her arm. It still looked angry and raised about the skin, and she was told that would never change.

Adeline gasped, touching the scar. "Did they… do anything else?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I passed out at some point while they were cutting me. I woke up later at the gate of the orphanage. I still don't know why they didn't kill me. After that, I made every effort to learn how to protect myself."

"Do you know what your own fate is?"

Hermione smiled. "No, thankfully. As far as I know, Seers never see their own fate. At first it seemed a curse, but… I think it is more of a blessing. To know what will happen to you… I think it could drive a person crazy."

Adeline nodded, and both were quiet as Hermione rolled down her sleeve.

"Do you plan to tell Lucius any of this?" His mother asked, quietly.

Hermione sighed. "As little as possible… Hopefully, his fate will never come to pass. If it works out that we one day live in peace with no threat and his life is different….better than what was to be- I might tell him then. Unfortunately, the more people that know about me… the more danger I am in. If I can't be around to See what is needed, the whole point of all of this could be moot. I will tell him about my background one day, I am sure. I know it sounds deceitful, but I don't want him to run away when he finds out the truth about my heritage. Right now, I worry he might just believe he will be okay as long as he can be in denial about it. I am not saying he is prejudiced against me, but… it is sometimes hard to truly put away what we were raised to be."

Adeline nodded, looking sad. "I know you will do your best by him. I am shocked that you would… bond yourself to him that way. I am thankful, of course, but shocked."

Hermione nodded. "A vow is easy to keep if not keeping it would destroy you just as much as the consequences. I had already binded myself to him before it anyway."

"How serious are you?"

Hermione chuckled. "I don't know how serious we are about a future. There is too much in the air now, and I worry that we are more of a risk to each other than we should be. I am completely and whole heartedly serious about not wanting the future he had ahead of him to come to pass. Regardless of if our relationship turns to more that will not change."

Adeline took Hermione's hand. "I am thankful you are with us, Hera. I just don't know what to do about Abraxas…."

"We will figure it out, Adeline."

Hermione and Adeline returned back to Malfoy Manor to find their respective gentlemen playing a rather noisy game of chess together.

"Lucius- you haven't beaten me yet, so you should just acknowledge that you might never."

"Father, you haven't played with me since I was thirteen. I think I have gotten slightly better since then."

"Hopefully by slightly you mean _monumentally_ better, as that would be what is required."

"Will you be quiet so I can concentrate?"

"Ah, yes… I forgot, the weaker player always needs to _concentrate."_ Hermione and Adeline rolled their eyes at each other before walking into the room, causing both men to look at them. Without hesitation, Abraxas put his king down on its side, signifying his resignation.

"FATHER!" Lucius said, angrily.

"I am just saving us time, Lucius. We will start a new game ones we have an update from Hera. Don't pout. It is unbecoming." Lucius glared at his father as he went to reset the board, muttering angrily to himself.

"Well, ladies? How was the meeting with the headmaster?" he inquired, looking triumphant.

Adeline was quiet for a moment, but Hermione answered quickly enough. "He said he will see about some options for me and meet with me within the next few weeks. It was true that Slughorn is looking for an apprentice, though… and he believes Madam Pomfrey would be willing as well."

"That's wonderful. I will still be asking around outside of Hogwarts if that is something you would like, though."

Hermione nodded, smiling. "Yes. Thank you, Abraxas."

Adeline walked in, her hand squeezing Lucius's shoulder. "Have you thought about what you want to do after Hogwarts more, Lucius?"

While Abraxas looked a bit disappointed, he didn't say anything. Lucius nodded. "Yes. I think I want to become a curse breaker. I plan to ask Professor Flitwick about that. I remembered he had some relatives that were cursebreakers."

Hermione smiled, happily, walking to a small sofa and sitting down. "I am sure you would be a brilliant curse breaker, Lucius. You certainly have the focus and attention to detail required for it."

Lucius smiled at her, walking to her and sitting down next to her on the couch. "Do you really think so? It would require a fair amount of travel… especially when I am in training. Would that bother you?"

Adeline looked at Abraxas and raised her eyebrows as they listened to the two teenagers. Abraxas rolled his eyes but nodded in return.

"If you think that is where you would be happiest and most fulfilled, it wouldn't bother me at all. Of course, I love spending time with you, but potions and healing could also keep me very busy, too."

Lucius smiled at her, taking her hand. "I love being with you, too. I think you would make an excellent healer… or potioneer."

Adeline grabbed Abraxas's hand and pulled him from the room, leaving the two teenagers alone. They didn't really notice the adults leave, though.

"Thanks. When did you become interested in curse breaking?" she asked, curiously cocking her head to the side.

He shrugged in response. "Since I was a child, really. I just didn't really consider it as something I could really do until this school year. I've kind of changed a bit, lately, though."

Hermione leaned into him, staring into his eyes. "Yes. I've noticed, and I am very pleased. Still, I don't want you to think that I expect you do have some flashy career. I also only want you to make decisions because you think they are best for you and not just something I would like."

Lucius leaned in, pressing his lips gently to hers. "I know you don't. Still, I think I want more than just… politics and business. I want to actively do something with my hands, and curse breaking sounds exciting and challenging."

Hermione leaned further into him, putting her hands on his thighs. "You'll be brilliant at whatever you decide to do, Lucius, and I hope I get to see it all."

Lucius pulled back, looking around and noticing his parents were gone. He chuckled, realizing that they had left the room. "I intend for you to be there, Hera."

* * *

Adeline and Abraxas, in the meantime, walked into Abraxas's office. He went back and sat down at the desk, sighing. "I suppose I should thank you for coming home when you did. Lucius was about three moves away from beating me in that game. I am not quite ready to lose to my son…."

Adeline snorted, shaking her head. "Abe, you are ridiculous. Is that why you were taunting him?"

Abraxas smirked, nodding once. "Of course. I couldn't have him realizing how well he was doing."

"So prideful, Abe," she admonished.

"I have of things to take pride in, dear," he said, scooting his chair away from his desk and beckoning her to him with his finger.

She smiled, walking around the edge of the desk and sitting down on her husband's lap.

"Are you prepared for the next few months, Abe? I think we have a lot of change coming our way." She looked at her husband seriously, hoping to see his acceptance. While he didn't look upset, he looked resigned.

"Yes, I think so. Lord Voldemort seemed to approve of Hera well enough to not be concerned. While I still wish we knew her background, I am willing to acknowledge that the benefits likely outweigh the deficits."

"Abraxas…. I think Lucius will be wanting to marry Hera. He is completely enamored."

Her husband only nodded again, looking down at their joined hands. "Yes, it does appear that way. I will definitely encourage him to wait before proposing to her…and also encourage a long engagement. Still, if she was going to be a problem, I think it would have become apparent at the ball."

"Because of Lord Voldemort?" Adeline tried to keep her breathing even. "Why should his opinion matter so much? He's just a man, after all. Don't get me wrong, I am happy that his approval takes away some of your hesitation, but I just don't quite understand."

Abraxas shook his head. "No, uou don't understand, Adeline. Lord Voldemort will become a very formidable political power in a short amount of time. He is making very powerful friends, of which we are included. We do not want to alienate him."

"And why does his opinion matter so much more than say…. Vaughn Dolohov or Richard Nott?"

"Addy, I think he will one day become Minister. He is powerful, charismatic, and I think could do a lot of good for our society."

"In what ways? What does he want?"

"The same things all of us want. He wants magic to be respected and revered, wielded by the most worthy. He wants our customs to be important to all in society, and he wants to return to the ways of old."

Adeline struggled not to get visibly angry. "And his methods for achieving these things would be?"

"I suspect a great deal of charisma and political maneuvering. Perhaps some blackmail and bribes for the hard liners," he said, plainly.

She looked into his eyes, seeing that… he actually believed it. If she wasn't positive that Hera was telling the truth, thanks to her vow and Dumbledore's confidence, she would almost wonder based on the faith her husband seemed to have in the man.

"Assuming that is true, what would happen to people like Hera, Abe?"

Abe shrugged. "I don't think muggleborns would be afforded the opportunity to go to Hogwarts anymore. They might still be able to wield a wand, though… with restrictions. Ideally, they would have their magic bound and memories modified before even being of Hogwarts age."

Adeline could tell her voice was starting to carry over her anger as she responded. "And Hera, exactly, then, Abe? What would happen to Lucius's potential wife?!"

Abe tensed but shook his head. "That's why I was so pleased last night. Lord Voldemort seemed to see her value, and he accepts that she needs to have a place in wizarding society. She would live on as expected. As a result, Lucius can marry Hera if he thinks that best. While I wish there were a pureblood girl, I am smart enough to realize that she is formidable. If her intelligence and ability was in a pureblood package, she would be perfect. As it stands, it is possible she _is_ a pureblood. If she is not…. I will just have to ignore that in favor of her good qualities."

Adeline shook her head, standing up and stepping back from her husband. "Don't you realize that there are potentially many, maybe even all muggleborns or low born magicals that could be just as much of a benefit to society as Hera, Abe?"

Abe rolled his eyes. "Please, dear, she is _obviously_ an exception to the rule."

Adeline struggled not to yell. "And do you think she and Lucius would be okay watching as people more like her are ostracized from the rest of us? That's assuming this _Lord_ of yours really is as gentle as you believe!"

"Addy, I believe I know Lord Voldemort better than most. He does not seem like he would be violent unless it was absolutely necessary."

Adeline gathered herself and walked toward the door. She stopped as she grabbed the handle and opened the door, not looking back. "Abe, I urge you to strongly consider my words now. We were engaged to be married because your own father was unable to realize that Grindlewald was dangerous and fanatical before it was too late. He helped put that monster in power. It has been said that those who do not remember the past are condemned to repeat it. If you decisions condemn my family… love will not stop me from raising my wand against your allies… or you."

When the door shut behind her, Abraxas put his head on his desk, unlikely to soon forget the threat in his wife's words. Perhaps Voldemort was not someone that would be a good friend to have…but he was certain he would be an even worse enemy. _And perhaps, that was the problem._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I've had a stressful day and was excited to have a few more. According to my toddler, ruptured eardrums are no fun. Also, it is possible to get a bad enough ear infection that it ruptures and not ONCE complain about any pain. I'm not sure if that is a good thing… Outside of that, for those interested in history, check out the new TV show _**Underground**_ _on WGN_ _ **.**_ It was a really awesome premiere, and I think you can count on me probably not updating on Wednesday nights. Please review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all of the profit. I do not.

 **Chapter Eighteen**

On New Year's Eve, Lucius walked into the library after a very late breakfast to find Hermione reading. She was relaxed on her chaise, turned away from the door with her head propped on her hand. He stopped to look at her for a moment, filled with the thrill of knowing that she was _his._ The sun shined in on her, making the light gold strands in her hair stand out amongst the curls. Her silhouette was curved and full and… beautiful.

He approached quietly, kneeling down behind her and preparing to run his hand over her hair.

"I know you are there, Lucius," she said, calmly.

He sighed, watching as she rolled over to be reclined on her back, smirking at him.

"One would think that having grace practically bred into you would make you walk a little bit more gently. Instead, you sound quite like a herd of insulted hippogriffs."

He glared lightly, but she soothed him by reaching up and tugging on a strand of his hair, pulling him in for a kiss. It was soft but thorough, her lips delicately molding against his. They pulled apart, and he leaned halfway over her, resting his forehead on hers.

"Be my date tonight?" he whispered.

She chuckled lightly, but nodded. "Of course, but I was under the assumption that I was your date as long as I was with you."

She scooted over a bit on the chaise, and he sat down on the edge.

"Well, of course. Tonight, in particular, though. Mother and Father are going out with the Dolohovs, as is tradition. Usually, Antonin and I do something together, but I wrote him saying I would rather spend the evening with you. I made us reservations…"

Hermione smiled at him, grabbing his hand. "That sounds great. When should I be ready?"

"Ready in the foyer at half quarter to eight? Cocktail attire."

"Sounds great. What should I do with my day until then?" she asked, wondering if he wanted to do something with her.

"That is entirely up to you. Unfortunately, I need to go take care of some business with Father. Mother, I believe, is meeting with a few of her friends working on some charity thing. You are on your own."

Hermione nodded again, sitting up to kiss him once more. "That's okay. I have plenty of reading to do around here. I'll see you later."

Lucius stood up. "I will see you later, then." He squeezed her hand once more before walking out and meeting his father.

"Ready to go?"

Lucius and Abraxas sat stoically in the back of one of Gringott's carts, heading deeper and deeper into the vaults. They didn't speak, and that seemed to be appreciated by their also-silent Goblin escort. When they arrived at Vault 26, they climbed out and Abraxas put his hand on the door. The goblin did the same, and the vault door slowly, achingly opened.

"You can wait here, Slowfang," Abraxas said, leading Lucius inside.

The vault was, understandably, quite full. It was not the money vault that was used in the day to day care of the Malfoy family, but instead an heirloom vault that collected things in it since the Malfoys first came to England. Lucius had never been inside before, and he was looking around in keen interest.

"This way," Abraxas said, ushering him to a chest near one of the back corners, at the foot of a tall gilded mirror.

"Lucius, I have given my…. Reluctant acceptance, but I want to know how sure you are about this," Abraxas said, frowning.

Lucius knelt down at the chest and didn't look up at his father. "It won't happen tomorrow, but I am going to be marrying her."

"Yet, despite intending to wait, you plan to gift her with a family heirloom now? I trust you are not planning on a ring."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "No, father… not a ring. When I give Hera a ring, I want her to know what it is for from the very moment she sees it."

"It is obvious testament to my trust in your stubbornness that we are even here. Let's get on with it," Abraxas said, sulkily.

Lucius opened the chest, watching as racks lifted out of it and fanned, allowing him to see everything neatly organized. "Tap the trays with your wand that you aren't interested in, and they will move out of the way."

Lucius nodded, immediately getting rid of all of the rings and earrings. He wanted something bold that wouldn't be covered by her ears. He glanced over several beautiful necklaces, but he seemed attached to the idea of a bracelet. He looked over the seven large trays with bracelets laid out on them, slowly narrowing it down. Despite being a Slytherin, Lucius couldn't imagine her wearing anything silver toned. Not with the way her hair and skin shined so beautifully golden toned. She was warm.

At the bottom, he saw it. It was perfect. Without another moment of hesitation, he plucked it from the tray. "It's perfect," he said, showing it to Abraxas.

Abraxas looked at it for a moment before nodding. "It is."

Hermione walked down the stairs into the foyer at exactly a quarter to eight. She had dressed to impress her boyfriend. She was wearing a knee length dress that was classically cut in a 1960s silhouette. The neckline was high and wide, and it cinched in at the waist were a thick black satin sash adorned the area from the waist to just under the bust. The sleeves were form fitting except for slightly belling out a few inches above the wrists. The general color of the dress was gold, but it was covered with a black overlay with black glitter laid out in a small diamond pattern covering it. It flared out at the waist, further accentuating her small waistline. Adeline had actually brought it to her from her own closet, stating that it was one of her favorite dresses but didn't quite fit anymore. She seemed adamant that it was perfect for the occasion, and Hermione hadn't wanted to try anything else on after it. Adeline smiled to her, adding a small brooch to the sash off center in the front. A golden starburst. With it, a pair of more "modern" black wedge heels.

Herimone had kept her hair up in a soft bun, tendrils escaping to fall around her face. Her makeup was light, except for a bit of golden eyeshadow and blush. She smiled when she saw Lucius standing at the foot of the stairs, looking up at her as she descended.

"You look beautiful. Is that one of my mother's dresses?" he asked, taking her hand as she joined him.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I hope you like it."

He smiled at her brightly, leaning in and kissing her gently. "It is perfect, and looks even better on you than I remember it looking on her. Don't tell her I said that, though." He winked, but didn't quite look like he was joking about the last.

She squeezed his hand. "So, where are we going?"

"Ah, well…. we are going to a restaurant off of Diagon Alley. It is new, and Mother said the food is excellent. Are you okay with Italian?"

Hermione nodded. "I am. That sounds great. I might need to get a cloak, though."

Lucius pointed to a bannister which had two cloaks draped over it. "I think ahead, you know. Come on. Our reservation is soon."

The restaurant was nice but a lot more upscale than Hermione was accustomed to. She followed Lucius's lead on the etiquette, which he seemed to understand. He had ordered meals for both of them, as well as a rather lovely red wine. Being back at Hogwarts, Hermione hadn't gotten to enjoy wine as much as she had back in her own time, and the Merlot was smooth and robust. She moaned slightly in appreciation.

"That from just wine? I'll have to make sure I keep a supply with me for you," Lucius said, grinning.

Hermione shook her head. "That's okay. I appreciate it more with it being a special occasion. Are you excited for the New Year?"

Lucius nodded. "More than I ever have been before, I think. I feel like life is starting to really look up. I'm with the perfect woman, making plans that _I_ want to, and I feel like what I want is actually achievable without the cost being too high. I think 1972 will treat me very, very well. How about you?"

Hermione smiled in return, "Very much so. I feel like I can truly make an impact that will be beneficial and wanted. I feel… fulfilled, and adult life hasn't even truly started yet. Not to mention… I am ridiculously happy with you, Lucius. I couldn't be more pleased to be honest."

They reached across the table to each other, holding hands. Their meal came, and they both enjoyed their dishes very much. Hermione even shared some of her Spinach and Ricotta Gnudi with him, which he agreed was better than his Seafood Fra Diavolo.

For dessert, they both enjoyed Chocolate Tartufo, and Hermione was sure she had never had a more delicious dessert in her life. As they finished the meal, they also finished off a second bottle of wine. When Hermione apologized for drinking so much, Lucius laughed. "It's New Year's Eve. We are young and in love. People would be more surprised if we _didn't_ drink a bit too much. Are you okay to apparate home, though?"

Hermione had frozen at Lucius's words. Young and _in love_. He was _in love_ with her? Briefly, she thought of how ridiculous she would have thought it was if this was happening a year ago instead of now. How things could change! Could she ever love him, though? Truly? She wanted to, but she only wanted to if he could stay away from what caused him to be what she knew him to be in the future. Lucius didn't seem to see her shocked expression, and Hermione composed herself.

"Maybe we could take a walk? I think I would be okay, but best to take some time to let it wear off just in case."

Lucius nodded, putting several coins in the small bag attached to the check.

"That sounds great. We should try to be home before midnight though. I have a bit of a surprise for you."

They talked about inconsequential things for the next few hours, stopping to look in shop windows along the way. Hermione was so happy with how easy conversation actually flowed with him. Their conversations didn't seem to have to be about something important or pressing. They were happy talking about Potions journals, hinkypunks, theatre, or chocolates. Hermione knew they could also talk about the important stuff as well, though. Or even nothing at all.

She wasn't sure she had ever felt so comfortable just… being with someone before. Thinking of how happy she was, Hermione wrapped her arm more tightly about Lucius's, leaning into him and putting her head on his shoulder as they silently continued to stroll. After a little while, her feet were hurting, and she stopped to take a break on a bench, renewing the cushioning charm on her shoes.

"Are you about ready to get home?" Lucius asked, sitting next to her.

Hermione nodded, leaning over to peck his cheek. "That sounds fine. I'm excited to see what your surprise is…."

He stood up and then helped pull her up, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and with a loud crack, they left Diagon Alley.

They arrived not near the house but instead near a small gazebo that bordered another part of the lake on the property. It was lit up with fairy lights, and Hermione smiled widely. "Did you do this?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes, but the elves did help a bit. Don't worry; I asked nicely and said thank you."

Hermione giggled as she was led into the gazebo and sat down at the side that was against the lake. Lucius sat down next to her and picked her feet up, taking the shoes off. "How do your feet feel?"

Hermione shrugged it off. "A little sore but not too…..oh….geez." Her boyfriend laughed as he continued to rub her feet, and Hermione leaned back on her hands, relaxing.

"Where did you learn to do this?" she asked, almost incoherently.

"Nowhere. I am a novice. Okay, though?"

Hermione nodded heavily, heaving a sigh. "I might have to keep you, Lucius," she said, jokingly.

His hands stopped for a moment, and she opened her eyes to look at him. "I hope you do," he said, gently. Then, he started moving his hands again.

After she felt sufficiently relaxed, Hermione pulled her feet from his lap and turned around to lean against him instead. He smiled, moving her and turning on the bench so that she was seated between his legs, leaning against his chest.

They quietly looked out over the lake and into the sky for a few moments. A slight buzz from Lucius's pocket shook them.

"It's almost midnight. Ten minutes till. I have something for you," he said. Hermione turned a bit against him to look up at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a medium sized black box with a green bow on top. "I know it isn't Christmas, but I wouldn't have been able to get this without reaching an understanding with my father. Now that that is done…" he handed her the box and she smiled as she untied the bow and pulled it off. Nervously, she cracked open the box and gasped at what was inside.

A cuff bracelet about an inch and a half wide rested on a small pillow. It was bordered in yellow gold, and on the inside was sparkling black textured metal she couldn't identify. Different colored sapphires in pear shape were adorning the black part, set in yellow gold themselves, and small curls of yellow gold stood out amongst the black as well. It was stunning. Lucius reached into the box and took it out before delicately lifting her arm and putting it on her wrist.

"My father took me into the family heirloom vault to pick this out this morning. It was the obvious choice to me. I know that we haven't been together an exceptionally long time, but I felt like you needed to have something that meant something significant. This bracelet has been in my family for about six hundred years, before we were even wealthy. I had to tell my father how serious I was for him to even consider letting me have it to give to you."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. It was an _heirloom?_ "And how serious are you, exactly?" she whispered.

"Completely," he said, confidently. "I have never met someone that has challenged me to be more than I expected myself to be before. You don't want to control me, but you want to help me be the very best I can be. You take pride in my accomplishments rather than who I am. You are unquestionably beautiful and intelligent, but you are so much more than that. You are good, and you see good in me. You are fair and protective of others that would just be looked over and ignored. You are kind and gentle, but fierce and bold. I don't think it is time yet for us to truly commit to each other in an engagement because I feel like there would still be doubt on your part regarding who I will be. When I ask you to marry me, I want it to be because I feel like you _know_ who I am, who I _want_ to be, and who I _will_ be."

He paused for a moment, reaching his hand to grab hers. "I want you to know that I will do whatever is necessary to be deserving of having you for my wife. But not just to get you, but…. Because it is the right thing. You want something that is good, and I want to be it. I _will_ be. And one day, hopefully in the not too distant future, when I am able to be the husband you need in every single way, I _will_ ask you to marry me. I want you to be able to look down and see a physical promise that though I am not committing myself to life with you, it is not because I don't want to. My intentions are crystal clear. I love you, Hera."

Hermione kept looking him in the eyes for a few seconds, looking for some flicker of deceit. There was none. And she knew, without a doubt, that it was too late for her to think about what she wanted him to be like when she fell in love with him. She was already just as committed to him as he was to her. "I love you, too."

They did not notice as 1971 melted into 1972.

Hermione and Lucius sat together on the train back to Hogwarts. Lucius had avoided his typical compartment to avoid any drama, and Hermione was happy enough with that. After about an hour, the compartment door slid open and the Slytherin crew walked in. Rodolphus walked in first with a smile, followed by a progressively more moody Crabbe, Nott, and Bellatrix Black. Rodolphus sat down next to Lucius and closest to the door, and the other three came and sat down across from them.

Lucius squeezed Hermione's hand. "Did everyone have a Merry Christmas?" Bellatrix was silent, but the three boys nodded and exchanged pleasantries.

"You didn't come to our usual place, so we decided to find you," Rodolphus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, well, I didn't think Hermione would quite be welcome in our compartment; as a result, I thought it would be best to sit on our own," he said in response, keeping his face smooth and expressionless.

Nott cleared his throat at that. "Yes, well… we've been thinking about and discussing that. If our fathers and their circle can acknowledge her worth…. I suppose we can, too." He nodded at Hermione, and she made herself smile back. If there wasn't that hint of grudging in his voice, she would feel better.

Obviously, they still didn't really want to be there (except for Rodolphus, who was grinning at her widely), but she was not about to alienate them.

"My father says that she is to be tolerated," Bellatrix sneered. She then looked at Hermione. "I still think you are an egotistical know-it-all bitch, though. I might not be trying to kill you, but I will never be your friend."

Hermione glared back at the girl, her nose wrinkling up in disgust. "Well, I am sure that is _my_ loss, Bellatrix. That's okay, though, I have plenty of friends…..and Lucius, of course." She watched as Bellatrix's hands clenched, turning white.

Hermione turned to the side and kissed Lucius on the corner of his mouth, slowly, causing his eyes to close. The smirk of amusement on his face was very distinguishable. When she pulled back, he opened his eyes and leaned to whisper in her hear. "Are you trying to inflate my ego or deflate hers?"

Hermione smirked back. "It can't be both?" She turned to Bellatrix again. "I am surprised to see you so…. put together. I heard you had a run of bad luck during the holidays. You were missed at the ball." Bellatrix was fingering her wand angrily but said nothing as everyone else looked on in amusement.

Rodolphus spoke again. "Aside from that, all of our fathers spoke to us during the holidays about opening our minds to exceptions to blood superiority…at least when it comes to ability. As long as Hermione is accepting of our culture and doesn't try to change it, she will be welcomed. Perhaps not _warmly_ , though, as you have no doubt seen." He glared at Bellatrix, then. "As for _my_ house though, you will have no issues with us. If a Lestrange causes you problems, they'll have a problem with me."

The threat was clear to Bellatrix, and she practically snarled at her betrothed. "Rodolphus, as you no doubt noticed with my sister and Lucius, betrothals can be broken."

He rolled his eyes in response, "Don't threaten me with a good thing, Bellatrix."

Lucius and Hermione turned to each other, rolling their eyes. Why on Earth had they _not_ broken the arrangement? They obviously hated each other. Bellatrix stood then, "I think I'll find somewhere else to sit. Some of the occupants here are _less than_ I'd prefer to spend time with." She opened the door and bumped into Antonin as she was trying to go through.

"Oh, Bellatrix! Leaving so soon? Has the Snake Queen been dethroned?" She shoved at him, and Antonin smirked as he stepped to the side, moving his hands to direct her through.

Antonin shut the door behind him and took up Bellatrix's seat next to Nott. "Well, now that the compartment was cleaned out and upgraded…. How was New Year's?" He looked at Lucius and Hermione and waggled his eyebrows with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It was lovely. I hope you weren't too lonely without Lucius to spend time with."

Antonin shrugged. "I occupied myself. Have you ever been to a muggle cinema? They are phenomenal!"

Hermione smiled while Lucius looked confused. "What is that? And… why did you go?"

"My mother wanted to take me to explore the muggle world a bit. A muggle cinema is a place that shows these things called movies. It is like… a fictional book turned into a very detailed play that is shown on a huge screen. Like…a moving, talking, scene changing picture."

The people around the compartment looked surprised and slightly impressed, with the exception of Hermione.

"What movie did you see?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"It was called Dirty Harry. It was fantastic. It was about this auror type, called a cop, that is hunting down this guy who has been murdering a bunch of people. It was really exciting! The guy, Dirty Harry, is not actually dirty, but… metaphorically so. He is a good guy, but he does things in…not so good ways sometimes. Do you know what a gun is?"

Lucius and Hermione nodded, but the other three shook their heads. "It's like….hmm. It is kind of like a wand. You hold it in your hand and pull this one part with your finger. Then, this piece of metal explodes out, going in the direction you point it. It travels about as quickly as a good hex, I'd imagine. Anyway, at that speed, it goes straight into a person. Sometimes, depending what kind of gun and how close you are, it can even go through!"

Rodolphus whistled, low. "That sounds pretty cool. So….their aurors use these guns?"

Antonin nodded and went into a more detailed explanation of the film, which entranced the boys. Hermione listened with amusement, remembering when she had tried to explain nuclear bombs to Ron and how scared he was. She didn't think this was the right crowd though… they might feel threatened by the fact that the muggles could kill off an entire city in a matter of seconds.

"So, you have been to the movies before, Hera?" Antonin asked, excitedly. "Maybe we could all go during the summer to see another one. It was great!"

Hermione nodded. "I've seen a few, but they were mostly older. Mary Poppins and The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly."

"What were those about?" Lucius said, looking at her excitedly.

"Hmm…well Mary Poppins is about a family that needs a nanny for their children, and actually end up hiring someone that…well, from our point of view we would probably imagine she was a witch. Maybe muggles think she was a witch or… an angel, maybe? Either way, she takes the kids on all of these great adventures into paintings and gets them to fly. Stuff like that."

"And the other?" Rodolphus asked, leaning forward so he could see around Lucius and look at her better.

"That one actually has the same person that is Dirty Harry in it. It is a Western though… bounty hunters, bandits, and assassins. Takes place in the United States, in the West about 100 years ago."

Antonin perked up. "That guy is in more than one movie? That's really cool! I liked him a lot. He was so…. tough."

Hermione chuckled, knowing that even in thirty years that Clint Eastwood would still be the epitome of _cool._ "Maybe we can go see his next movie, whatever it is."

Antonin, Lucius, and Rodolphus all nodded, and Nott and Crabbe even looked interested.

"So…tell me more about the bounty hunters and assassins…" Antonin said, eyes wide.

The rest of the ride to the school, Hermione was quite busy explaining the movie she hadn't seen since she was probably fourteen or fifteen to the boys. Personally, she preferred Mary Poppins, but boys would be boys whether muggle or magical.

When they arrived back at the school, Hermione immediately went in search of the one person she hadn't already had a gift delivered to. She found Severus quite easily in the library. He was seated at a corner table by himself, reading.

She sat down across from him and smiled. "Hello, Severus!"

He looked up at her and smiled slightly in return. "Hello, Hera. Did you have a good Christmas with the Malfoy family?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I did. Thanks. How was your own?"

Severus shrugged. "I got my homework done pretty quickly. My mum wanted me to stay here as she had some plans with my father already. She sent some great biscuits, though." He looked slightly embarrassed, probably by the fact that he hadn't gone home and the only gift his mother had sent was biscuits..

Hermione smiled. "Geez, I wish I had a mum to make me biscuits. What kind were they?"

Severus perked up slightly. "My mum is a terrific cook. She makes all kinds, but she sent some oatmeal ones this time. They are my favorite. Next time she sends some, I will make sure to save one for you."

"Thanks! Hey, so…I did get you a present. It isn't much, but I wanted to give it to you myself. I never really had the opportunity to give people gifts before, and I wanted to see you open it." She pulled a small wrapped box out of her pocket and then enlarged it to its normal size.

Severus looked a bit embarrassed as he looked between the box and her. "I… wasn't able to get you anything, and I really wasn't expecting anything from you."

Hermione waved her hand in a very Adeline like way. "That's okay. Besides, you are saving me one of your mum's biscuits when she sends them next time. Go ahead! Open it!"

Severus unwrapped the box and first pulled out a scarf. It was a dark grey in color with black on the border and his initial knitted into one end. He smiled, feeling the soft material in his hands and looking it over closely.

"Thank you. It seems like it will be very warm. Did you make it?"

Hermione nodded, happily. "I did. I took up knitting a few years ago, and made a scarf for both you and Lucius. There is something else in the box, too."

He looked back into the box and moved a few more pieces of tissue paper before pulling out a black leather journal with his name engraved on the bottom right of the cover.

"I find some of my best ideas come to be at random times. I thought it might be good to put down your own ideas into so that you don't forget them before you get a chance to find out if they are worthwhile. You could also use it just as a normal journal, though, I suppose."

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Hera. This is great. Lily got me some really great green ink that dries immediately on paper and a new quill. I'll use them with the journal."

"You're welcome. How is Lily? Did she go home for Christmas?"

Severus smiled at the thought of his friend. "Yes, she did. She said she would meet me here once everyone arrived and she had her things put away."

"Okay. Well, I had better be going. I need to unpack a bit as well. If you need any help with homework or anything, let me know. I'm around and happy to help."

Severus smiled at her, looking more peaceful than she had ever seen him, in this time or the last. Just a small gesture could mean so much.

"I will. Thanks, Hera."

 **Author's Note:** So, I hate promise rings. Really, I think the idea is absolutely ridiculous. A promise to promise to commit yourself to someone else? I want it to be clear on the difference… Lucius is not waiting to be of a proper age or have the proper amount of money or the proper job…. He wants to be the proper man. He is acknowledging that he intends to marry her and wants her to know that he plans to be worthy of her; knowing she would say no if he asked now. It seems different to me than the general attitude behind a promise ring. Outside of that, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! The story picked up a lot of new readers this chapter, and I am grateful for your reviews! Please keep them coming and enjoy!

Also, if you are a junkie for the time travel genre, I truly suggest checking out _**The Minister's Secret**_ by **Canimal.** FYI, she didn't ask for the plug, but I am really just digging her story. ("Dig"- I really do belong in the 1970s….) Take care, hep cats!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, and so far no one has offered to pay me for this. Bummer.

 **Chapter Nineteen**

The school year seemed to fly by after the holidays. Hermione and the other seventh years were busy studying for their NEWTs, and many were already filing job applications and seeking apprenticeships. It was her future career and living that brought Hermione to the headmaster's office one evening in the middle of April. The previous week had been a week of no classes for the seventh years where they were encouraged to focus on going to potential job interviews and doing what they needed to set themselves up for after graduation.

It had been especially important for Hermione. She and Lucius had both been to many job interviews that the elder Malfoy had set up for them. Abraxas was certainly doing his best to make strides into accepting Hermione, and she was very grateful for the fact. She had went to an interview with a renown Italian Potions Master that was accepting apprenticeships as well as to interviews at St. Mungo's and a hospital in France that had healer training divisions.

She and Lucius already had plans to talk later that night of the decisions that were made as he was currently in the middle of his own series of interviews.

She walked into Dumbledore's office to see him seated behind his desk, writing a missive of some sort.

"Ah, Hera, please have a seat. A lemon drop, too, if you like."

Hermione smiled at the dish that had been on the desk at varying levels of fullness since the holidays. She, personally, didn't care much for lemon drops, so she sat down in the seat across from him and waited for him to finish. A few moments later, he placed the quill in its holder and looked at her.

"How did your interviews go, my dear?"

"Good, I think. Master Calabrese seemed like he would be interested, but I don't think I could accept that with the distance being what it is. I need to be closer. I don't think I would want to work at the hospital in Paris because even despite the distance it seemed to be a little too disorganized for my tastes. St. Mungo's is a possibility, but I wanted to discuss it with you first."

"Wonderful. Well, Ms. Elias, I have several options for you….as well as an offer of something extra if you would be willing. Which I think you will be. First, will you need a place to live after you graduate?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, sir… I already found a place for rent somewhere that will be useful to a few of the people I wish to help. I will be moving after graduation."

"Do you need help financially?"

"I do not believe so. Even the starting salary at St. Mungos is enough to pay the rent and get the basics of what I need. On top of that, the Malfoys have been giving me a stipend since I arrived that I have mostly saved, as well as a generous monetary gift at Christmas to pay for furnishings."

Dumbledore nodded, "May I ask where you will be living?"

Hermione smirked. "A small muggle mill town called Cokeworth. It is somewhat run down but safe enough, and the thriftiness will be helpful for a while."

The twinkle that was almost always present in Albus's eyes grew. "I think a few of our first year students live there, actually."

"Really? What a coincidence!" Hermione said, making a mockery of being surprised.

"I hope your acting skills are slightly better when Mr. Snape and Ms. Evans see that you are moving in."

Hermione nodded her head with a laugh, "Yes, sir… I think I will be able to make it convincing. To be fair, while I think the Malfoys would even provide more if asked, or you might even find a way for me to stay here, it is a good place to start off with what I have. It looks realistic for me to move somewhere like that initially."

"Have the Malfoys seen the place you are moving into?"

"Not yet, sir. I'll be speaking to Lucius tonight about our options."

"Perhaps Mr. Malfoy was planning on you living back at the manor?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't think it is good to move right in with Lucius though. It will be good to make it on my own, and I will be able to focus more on other people if I am not constantly surrounded by him. Besides, he might be taking a job that will not have him living at the manor."

"That is understandable. As to your options after summer…if you choose St. Mungo's, I am sure you will do well there. My options are quite open. Horace is already planning to approach you about an apprenticeship with him, and I think Poppy would be open to it as well with a little persuasion. Do you know what your schedule would be like if you took on the job at St. Mungo's?"

Hermione nodded. "Weekends would be mine to do with as I please. Additionally, while I would be quite busy during the week, I would have Mondays and Thursday off after lunch."

"Would you like to work at St. Mungo's?"

Hermione inhaled slowly and thought. "I think I would. Long term, knowing more about healing could be highly beneficial, and I do have an interest in it. I like that it is a skill that is able to be taught rather than just a job. That is the appeal to potions as well. Fortunately, I think that if things go my way, we will have a competent potioneer to help us in the future if it is needed."

"Well, I think St. Mungo's would be a good place for you. I am sure you are worried about spending all of that time away from your younger…. Wards?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I am sure I could still help with Lily and Severus during the summers, but would love to be able to come to Hogwarts under the guise of self-study at the library or something like that. I'm not quite sure how realistic that would be with having the Malfoy library at my disposal, though."

"That is where my offer comes in, Hera. If you would be able, I was hoping to start a class dedicated to dueling. It would be partially optional to the students. During the competition, it was easy to see that my students are not prepared for a war, and I wish to remedy that. If you would be willing, I was hoping that the two of us could run it together. It would give us the excuse to continue seeing a lot of each other as well as help the students and allow you to see plenty of yours."

"Would you open it to all years?" Hermione asked, looking excited.

"Perhaps not the first years. If the war picks up and that needs to change, I am willing. I think it would be best if, initially, I work with the older years and you would work with the younger. Maybe second through fourth years. I think people would question your credentials, despite your skills, if you worked with the older students. The first years, I think, should focus solely on their regular classes and acclimating to the environment here."

"And the scheduling?"

"I could work next year's schedule around it. Perhaps you could come here on Thursday afternoons to do a class with each year level for an hour or hour and a half each. This would be mandatory. I will take down a wall between a few unused classrooms to give you plenty of room to accommodate. I could work with the upper levels on another day. On Saturdays, you could come back, and we could work with the students interested in a larger practice like session in the morning. Sundays would still be your own. Do you think you could handle the work load though?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes. I can handle it. It is important. This sounds like a great opportunity."

Albus nodded. "In that case…. Let's discuss salary."

Hermione returned to the common room that night to find Lucius sitting at a table in a corner, studying as he waited for her. She smiled as she sat down in the chair next to him. He put his quill down and looked up at her.

"How'd it go? Did you make any decisions?" he asked, reaching over to take her hand.

"You first," she said, excitedly.

"Well, today I met with the goblins at Gringotts. Knarlwood was in charge of recruiting for their curse breaking program. He said my scores are good enough that, as long as my NEWTs show the same, I could likely get in."

"That's great!" Hermione said, squeezing his hand.

"Yes, but… I'm not sure if I want to do my training with them. It certainly wouldn't be a friendly working environment, and they seem even less trustworthy of me considering my family. I liked two apprenticeships that might be available more that I looked into last week."

"The ones your father set up?" she asked, looking for details.

"Yes. One is with an independent contractor in Essex. Unfortunately, he works only sporadically, and often last minute. I worry about how frequently I'll actually get to work. He's also already committed to someone else unless they do poorly on their NEWTs. The other is an old acquaintance of my father. He's highly respected in the business and is very sought after. He seems willing to take me on."

"Well, it sounds like he is the one to go with, then."

Lucius cleared his throat and looked down. "He's in Russia."

Hermione was quiet for a few moments, looking at the top of his blonde head. "Oh."

"Yes. So, I would only be able to come home every few weekends and for holidays. I don't really think I would want to… be away like that."

Hermione reached over, using a finger to pull his gaze up to hers. "Is he the best?"

Lucius frowned but nodded.

"Well, my decision was quite easy. Your father set up an appointment at St. Mungos for me. They are interested, and I think I could get a job there. Then, tonight, Professor Dumbledore offered me the opportunity to come once a week and on Saturdays to teach dueling with him. I would be working with the lower years, and he would take the uppers. It would be a good way to supplement my income."

"I don't think you really need to worry about that. My parents would be happy to help."

Hermione nodded, "I think they would, but I don't want them to have to. They have done so much for me already. I want to do this on my own. I already signed the lease on a house that should be ready once school is out that I'll be able to afford and even save extra money with."

"And you think you would be happy doing that?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. While mine won't take me out of the country, I'll be under a heavy workload. I'll have evenings free during the week, though I will be studying a lot and doing a bit of homework. On Thursdays, I'll be busy all day with the dueling position. Saturdays, I'll be busy half the day, too. I'll really only be available on Sundays and Monday afternoons. I am sure being an apprentice curse breaker won't be exactly laid back, either?"

Lucius shook his head. "I'll be busy all day during the week. Master Kuzmina generally has some kind of work all of the time. I'll work weekends too, if a particular job requires it."

Hermione smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly. "Lucius, I love you. However, I think we both need to focus on doing what we need to right now, rather than what we want. I don't think I'll ever be the type of person that will be okay not working and just making myself available for my husband or boyfriend or whatever. I like to work, and so do you. If we feel as if we are holding each other back, we might end up resenting each other. You should go to Russia."

"But what if you meet someone that…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't think we need to worry about that." She took his hand and put it on the bracelet that was on her arm. "You know, you giving me this wasn't only a sign that you were serious about me…. I accepted it, happily. Besides, I don't need someone around to love me. I'll be fine on my own knowing that I am loved by you."

Lucius looked at her, slightly sad but hopeful. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Lucius's apprenticeship in Russia was the perfect solution. She could get him away from Voldemort and his lackeys. Hopefully, with time away from the pressure to join, he would be absolutely steadfast in his desire to stay far, far away from Tom Riddle. Adeline had written to her expressing her excitement as well, stating that while Abraxas was disappointed he would be going that he was proud Lucius had gotten the opportunity. Apparently, the curse breaker he was going to work for was not known for handing out favors to people, so Lucius had truly earned his place.

She had written to Abraxas and Adeline about her own decision as well and received a letter back from _surprisingly_ both of them. Adeline's had been general congratulations, whereas Abraxas had said he was sure she would do well at St. Mungo's and was pleased she would get to teach in her spare time. He, apparently, also thought that the students needed to be taught dueling and was upset it had never been offered to Lucius as its own class.

Study for their NEWTs was going well, and Hermione was quite sure she was prepared. A lot of the information she needed to know she had learned after the war had ended, so it was just refresher. The new stuff did not seem particularly hard. Because she didn't feel the need to study as much, she was already working on picking out books for her class next year and making a rough draft of lesson plans.

She had decided to approach Flitwick with the lesson plans to see if he thought they were good. He was a Master Duelist as well, and she was hoping he would agree to work with them a little bit. He had approached her and told her how happy he was that it was going to be a class and was sure she would be good for it.

Lucius was stressing out a little bit more about the exams, particularly Defense. He had the irrational fear that he would fail and have his apprenticeship revoked. Hermione knew that was ridiculous of course.

As a result, she had planned a date night with him using one of her additional Hogsmeade weekends she had won in the competition. She had already used the other one before the holidays to get the gifts she had needed to and the yarn for the Malfoy's blanket and scarves she had made for Lucius and Severus. Dumbledore had already approved it, and she was waiting eagerly for Lucius to come down from his dorm room. It was Saturday morning, and she was surprising him. In all the rushing around, he seemed to have completely forgotten about her Hogsmeade weekend.

When he finally came down, she jumped up from her chair and looked at him. "Ready to go?" she asked, kissing his cheek.

"Yes. I hope the elves made crepes. I had a dream about crepes with strawberries and cream cheese last night."

"Ah, well, we can make sure you get some. Come on!" She took his hand and led him out of the room, but when she didn't make the right toward the Great Hall and headed for the entrance doors, he stopped her.

"Breakfast is that way, Hera," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione smiled and stepped close to him. "Not for us, Lucius. It is our Hogsmeade weekend."

His eyes lit up, and he smiled widely. "Really? Great! I'll just need to be back for studying later. Antonin and I are going to work on Charms together in the library."

"I already cancelled with him for you. Now, come on!"

On the way to Hogsmeade, Lucius whined to Hermione about missing out on studying. "You would think that you, Hera, would be a bit more concerned with studying. Your future also depends on these…perhaps more than mine does."

She rolled her eyes and stopped on the small dirt road. "Lucius, trust me, there are things more important than NEWTs. Let's have a nice day and forget about those for a while."

"What exactly is more important than NEWTs right now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't answer. Instead, she took his hand and started to walk again. They were approaching Hogsmeade when she looked off into a field and saw the Shrieking Shack. Thinking about the last time she had been in there, watching Severus die from Nagini's bite, made her stop in her tracks. She struggled to contain her emotions and think on the fact that, in this timeline, it was being used by a very much alive Remus Lupin.

She felt Lucius's hands slide around her waist as he lightly kissed her neck from behind. "I take it you have heard the rumors?"

"Hmm?" she said, half mindedly.

"Apparently, a ghost of some sort has taken up in there. Been causing a ruckus all year. A shame, too, as it used to be a well-known make out spot. I am okay testing rumors though…." His hands slid up the sides of her shirt a little bit so his hands could rest on her bare waist. She rolled her eyes then and pulled away, walking on. It wouldn't do to go in the Shrieking Shack and see that an old rendezvous had been torn up by werewolf claws. She didn't want Lucius asking questions about that right now.

They ate a quick breakfast at The Three Broomsticks, where Lucius had decided that he was actually more in the mood for French toast. After that, Hermione had led him to a furniture shop.

"What do you need here?" He asked in confusion.

Hermione smiled. "Well, in a month we will be graduated, and I will be moving into a new flat. I need furniture for it, and I am hoping you will be there quite a bit when you are in England. I want you to help me pick things out."

Lucius had smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "I certainly do plan to be there a lot. So, what should we get first?"

Hermione had taken the lead in picking things out, but Lucius seemed to genuinely have very similar tastes. They managed to get everything she needed except for a good potions work station that she intended to get in Diagon Alley after finishing school. They left the shop having picked out all of the furniture she would need for her bedroom and living room, along with a nice desk and a kitchen table set that would seat four.

Lucius had then pulled her into a store that sold linens where she had bought sheets and a comforter for her bed as well as towels for her bathroom and kitchen. She had told the stores to hold her orders and that she would pick them up after graduation.

"I can't wait to see your flat. You'll let me help you set it up, won't you? I can brush up on my decorating charms. I am sure Father will want to come and help out with some warding, too. That is a specialty to him."

Hermione smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's waist. "Of course. I look forward to it. If you want, maybe you can come shopping with me in Diagon Alley and Muggle London for kitchen things, too?"

He nodded happily as they made their way to Scrivenshaft's.

The rest of the day passed happily exploring the quaint town. It was very quiet with them being the only students there, but it did mean that they got their food much faster at breakfast and lunch. After lunch ended, Lucius mentioned that he really should get back and try to do a studying session with Antonin. Hermione had rolled her eyes and instead led him to a tree on the Hogsmeade side of the Black Lake.

Taking off her cloak, she transfigured it into a blanket and sat down, pulling Lucius down with her. "You know, it still quite cold out here. You are doing to get sick if you aren't careful, Hera."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, and I can get a Pepper Up if I start to feel bad. Better yet though, why don't you keep me warm? She unclasped his cloak and climbed between his legs to lean back against him. He kissed the top of her head and pulled it over the front of her as well.

"Are you still liking the cloak?" she asked, looking out over the lake.

"Of course. It is wonderful. Might have already worked once or twice. Not really, but I have seen Bellatrix glaring at me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "At least we won't have to see her so much after we graduate."

Lucius nodded against her, putting the side of his face against the top of her head.

"I'm really going to miss you, though…." He murmured.

Hera smiled and turned slightly to look at him. "I know. I will really miss you, too."

"I always wanted to be a curse breaker so that I could go on a bunch of adventures, but I kind of wish I could just stay with you now," he whispered.

She turned against him, swinging her legs over one of his. "I know. I think, though, that if we can get through the separation and still want to be together that we won't have any questions about us though. This might be for the best. And it isn't like you are a muggle… you can portkey home on the weekends when you aren't too busy."

"Still, two years is a long time."

Saying nothing, Hermione leaned up pressing her lips to his. They kissed gently for a few moments until a soft noise of appreciation came out of Hermione's mouth. Echoing the noise, Lucius deepened the kiss as he pulled her more tightly against him. He pulled back after a moment just enough to whisper against her lips.

"I love you."

Hermione turned even more against him, unconcerned with the air hitting her back as she moved to straddle him. Her kisses turned hungry as her fingers climbed their way into his hair. He returned as passionately as he received, his hands coming to grip low on her waist.

Putting her hand on his chest, she pushed him back until he was laid on his back on the transfigured blanket. She looked at him underneath her, looking up at her with his mercurial eyes. He was _so_ achingly beautiful. Pulling out her wand, she cast a quick Notice Me Not charm. Lucius's eyes widened slightly for a moment, and she smirked as she moved his hands lower, onto her butt as she leaned down over him.

He groaned at the feeling of her body pressed against his and eagerly kissed her again. It was almost as if the air crackled around her with intensity. After a moment, she pulled back long enough to pull her shirt off over her head, dropping it next to them.

"Sure about that charm?" he said, huskily, eyes raking over her chest.

She snorted a little bit, "Oh, yes. I'm quite good at them." The Forest of Dean was a long way away as she pressed her body against his again, and he growled as he felt her so intimately against him. Roughly, he rolled them over and grinded himself against her.

"You drive me wild, witch," he hissed, his hands squeezing her hips.

She moaned at the friction, feeling her body start to turn into jelly.

He took his cloak off of his shoulders slightly, laying it over the top of them more as a blanket, as his mouth started to travel down her neck and onto her collarbone. At the same time, a hand moved up her body and over one of the bra covered breasts. She groaned when she felt his tongue slither down her cleavage and brought her legs up to wrap tightly around his hips, pulling him against her.

The movement spurred him on, and he used his hand to pull back the cup of her bra. Gingerly almost, he licked a smooth circle around her nipple before taking her breast into his mouth. A sharp exhale escaped her as she arched her back against him, and his hands came up around her back to hold her there.

She wasn't even really thinking anymore about where they were or what they were doing. She was just focused on how he was making her feel. She pulled his hair and brought his lips back up against hers, roughly.

They kissed frantically, but his lips soon started to trail down again. He moved to the side and was kissing behind her earlobe in a very sensitive spot. Hermione's eyes were wide open, looking at the sky above as she contemplated moving her hands down to the button of his pants. Then, a thestral flew over head. The black symbol of death effectively ruined the mood, though her body still was aching for him. Groaning, she pushed at him a bit, breathing heavily.

He looked in her eyes and seeing the desire to stop there, he stilled himself above her. After a few moments he nodded minutely.

"To be continued?" she asked, softly.

He leaned down on her again, kissing her softly on the lips once.

"Definitely. I think I might be up for a swim with the Giant Squid right now, though," he said, looking a bit frustrated.

She ran her hands down his back, under the cloak and chuckled. She hugged him lightly and he squeezed her back before sitting up. She sat up with him and started to righting her bra. Considerately, he reached over and grabbed her shirt, turning it right side out. He glanced over at her, smiling at her flushed cheeks and swollen lips, and his eyes wandered down her body, stopping on the curved arm that was readjusting her bra.

His eyes widened. "WHAT IS THAT?!" he half shouted in shock.

Hermione tracked Lucius's eyes to the scar on her arm and cursed.

"Right… I suppose I should explain that, then…" she said, sadly.

Lucius grabbed her hand, pulling her hand over to him so that he could read it. Seeing the anger flash in his eyes, she expected he was upset by the word.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, his voice quiet but dangerous.

Feeling her heart speed up, she took the hand that was holding her arm.

"It happened a long time ago. No one you know, and I haven't seen them since."

"Explain," Lucius said, looking very upset.

"I was young. Thirteen. I did some accidental magic in public to help one of the other kids who lived at the orphanage near me. No muggles seemed to notice… but two wizards were nearby, and they did."

"What did you do?"

"I stopped a car from hitting the other kid. Then, two men approached me. They were older, I'd imagine…at least in their late fifties. They were impressed by the magic and asked who my parents were. When I told them I was living at the orphanage, they assumed that I was a muggleborn. They apparated me to an abandoned building and cursed me for a bit. Then, one held me down while the other cut this word in my arm. They said something about people deserving to know what trash I was."

Lucius's grip on her hand was almost painful, and she looked at him to see that his eyes were still stuck on the word.

"Why is it so…. fresh looking? It looked like it could have happened just a few months ago."

"It was a cursed blade, I think. The healer said it will always look like this," she said, softly.

"So… were they right? Are you a… muggleborn?" he didn't look at her as she said it, and she felt tears start to well in her eyes.

She nodded, though he couldn't even see it. "Yes. I am sorry I lied to you. I just… didn't think your family would even give me a chance if they knew for sure that I was not born of wizards."

"You remember getting to the orphanage then?"

He dropped her hand, looking out over the lake again.

"My mother took me there after I did some things that they couldn't explain. It scared them. They weren't up for dealing with having a witch for a daughter. They were quite religious and thought something was wrong with me. To them, I suppose there was. I don't really remember them very well. I was only three."

It hurt for her to lie about them, but it was a good explanation for her circumstances.

In actuality, her parents had not even met yet in this timeline. They would love their daughter even when she broke glass and caused the bullies on the playground to break out in hives. Of course, they had been uncomfortable with it, and when she had left for Hogwarts, she was sure part of them was relieved. She had fully immersed herself in the magical world, and they had grown apart. Then, once she had taken her memories… it felt wrong to disrupt them. She had found them in Australia, completely happy and in the middle of adopting two children. She had been unable to restore them to a life that would cost them the normal life they had found there as well as ruin the chances of two innocent kids.

Lucius sat there, looking out over the lake silently. Hermione hadn't realized when the tears had started to spill down her cheeks. She hadn't intended for him to know yet; she had, in truth, been putting it off her fear of his reaction. Apparently, being in love with a mudblood was just too much for him. Silently, she took the bracelet off of her arm, admiring it for a moment. Then, she grabbed his hand and placed it in his palm.

"I understand, Lucius. I'm sorry that I lied to you. I'm sure you will be a brilliant curse breaker, and please don't hate me. I only want you to be happy and safe." She looked down at her lap as she straightened her sweater. Wiping her eyes, she went to stand but a hand on hers stopped her.

Looking up, she saw Lucius staring at her seriously, a myriad of emotions in his own eyes. "I… am upset that you felt you couldn't tell me the truth. I'm even more upset that you saw it as a possibility that it would change absolutely anything. And, I am ashamed to say that if we had known in the very beginning, I probably wouldn't have even attempted to start a relationship with you, even as friends. Now, though…" His voice trailed off, and he raised his hand to push some of her hair behind her ear.

"It doesn't matter to me at all. I couldn't care less whether your parents are unknown, muggles, or pureblood royalty to some other country. The fact that someone could do something like that to you sickens me, and I wish you knew who they were so that I could kill them or at least make them feel the kind of pain you must have felt. I'm sorry there are people that think like I used to because I know that they couldn't be more wrong… You are perfect. I love you. You are mine, and I don't plan to change that anytime soon." He took the bracelet and slipped it over her wrist again.

Hermione felt an audible sob escape her, and she practically threw herself into him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll never let someone do something like that to you ever, ever again," he hissed against her hair as he squeezed her to him.

 **Author's note:** Thank you to everyone for your reviews! I'm thrilled to receive every single one. So, the story pace will pick up a bit after this. With her year at Hogwarts she has truly established herself in her new timeline. Now, it is time to start focusing on turning the future into one she wants to live in. The next chapter will cover graduation and moving into her new home. As always, let me know if there are any major errors. I am doing my best, but time travel can get confusing.

Also, regarding chapter length... I am writing this on one document and then breaking it up where I feel like it is appropriate. As a result, the length can vary. This has been the longest chapter to date. The next one will be quite a bit shorter.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Big time.

 **Chapter Twenty**

Hermione and Lucius walked out of the Transfiguration classroom and took up space against the wall on the opposite side of the corridor. Several of the other seventh years that had been with them did the same.

"It's over," Lucius said, looking as if a weight had been lifted from him. "We are done with our NEWTs. We will be graduating in three days. We are… adults."

Hermione laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "Yes. We are adults."

Antonin walked toward them and slung an arm over Hermione's shoulder. "Now that you are done with school, can I expect you to leave behind schoolyard romances and take on a real man?"

Lucius glared at his friend while Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are ridiculous, Antonin," she said with a chuckle.

"Ridiculously good in bed, I am sure you mean."

Lucius thumped one of Antonin's knuckles, causing him to move it from Hermione's shoulder. "Everyone has heard how ridiculous you look without your clothes on, Dolohov. Don't you have someone else to annoy? Where is Shacklebolt? Did he break up with you?"

"He went back to the dorms already. Dead tired from studying all night and needed sleep."

Nott and Crabbe walked up to join the trio then. "Lucius, is it true you are going to Russia for an apprenticeship in _cursebreaking?_ "

Lucius nodded, draping his own arm over Hermione's shoulders. "I leave in a week."

Nott looked at Hermione then, skeptically. "And how will you cope with him being gone? Will you be needing Antonin and Shacklebolt to keep you... occupied?" His smirk made Hermione want to punch him, and she felt Lucius's arm tighten around her.

"I am sure I will see plenty of Antonin and Kingsley while Lucius is away, but I will be quite busy with my mediwitch training and teaching."

"Teaching? What would you be teaching?" Crabbe asked, slowly.

Hermione leaned in, and gestured for him to do the same. When he was only a few inches away, she whispered. "It's…a secret."

Crabbe rolled his eyes, stepping backward while Antonin chuckled at her side.

"Well, there are a few people I know of that might be wanting to see a bit of you as well, Hera. Maybe they will put you to work? I am sure you remember Lord Voldemort, a friend of our fathers?"

Hermione shrugged. "I am not sure if I will be seeing him or not. I will be kind of swamped, I think."

"My father says he actually seems quite interested in you. Although, it might just be because Lucius is dating you. I'm not sure."

She struggled not to react in any way. She certainly wanted to avoid Voldemort's _interest_. She had plans for the summer, and it did not involve being around a crazy person. Still, some interaction was probably unavoidable. She would be walking a fine line.

Lucius spoke up then. "Well, Hera and I had better be off. I promised a trip to the kitchens for ice cream as an end of exams treat. See you around."

The boys nodded, and Lucius turned her around, leading her down the hallway.

"Don't worry too much, Hera. I won't be around; so, I doubt he will expect to be seeing you."

"As I am sure many of you know, we typically only allow the head boy and girl as well as the student with the highest marks to make a speech at graduation. However, this year we have a bit of a special case. Hera Elias is a transfer student that was sponsored by Abraxas and Adeline Malfoy for her last year of schooling. She not only has had spectacular grades, but she is also won our dueling competition on Halloween. I would like to invite Miss Elias to come to the stage to say a few words."

Murmurs spread across the Great Hall which had been changed to facilitate the graduation ceremony. Hermione looked at Antonin, seated next to her and got a smile of encouragement as she stood. She made her way to the podium and looked out across the room. Lucius was smiling supportively, and when she saw his parents they were doing the same. Abraxas's own smile was subdued, but he seemed proud… She supposed it could either be pride in her or pride in himself choosing such a successful student to sponsor. Regardless, she would take any good feelings the man wanted to send her way.

"Thank you, headmaster. I do not have much to say today, so I will not take up much of your time. I realize everyone wants to be with their family members today. I would, first, like to thank all of the teachers here at Hogwarts; you are all a credit to this school, and I feel as if you have worked very hard to prepare us in your respective subjects. Considering I never thought I would receive an education as good as I have, I am highly grateful to you. I am also grateful for my sponsor family, the Malfoys, for their patronage and support."

"I am incredibly thankful for the wonderful friends and mentors I have made since coming here during the summer. I am also thankful for the opportunities that are being afforded to me even after graduating. I look forward to starting training as a mediwitch later this summer. I have also been asked by Professor Dumbledore to come here and teach dueling to the younger students."

The crowd murmured at that, and Hermione straightened her back even more.

"Dueling is a subject close to my heart. As a victim of violence at the end of a wand, I believe that the ability to defend themselves is the _best_ gift you can give your children and your students. If a person cannot defend themselves if they need to, the time one spent learning other subjects is useless. I hope that all of next year's Hogwarts parents will be assured that, though it won't be a fulltime class, I will do my very best to prepare your children for what I hope is an event that will never happen. Still, I beg that you urge them to take it very seriously regardless of if they are likely to be in dangerous situations or not. I would like to thank Professor Dumbledore for affording me this opportunity to better myself and to help others."

Finally, I would like to promise the wizarding world that, in me, you will not find someone that takes your traditions and values for granted. I will do my best to truly earn my place. I respect the wonderful families that have done their very best to keep this society intact and strong. I hope to be a credit to that society and contribute wherever it is allowed. Thank you for the best year of my life and the many years to come."

Hermione's eyes met Abraxas's at the end of her speech, and she smiled to see the approval written on his face. She returned to her seat to see Antonin smiling at her still.

"That was absolutely perfect, I think. Too bad my speech is about to make yours look like a three year old wrote it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder into his. "Yes, Antonin; you are a real wordsmith."

* * *

 _ **Future Leaders: The Graduating Class of 1972**_

 _Another year has come to an end at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, writes Barnabas Cuffe, special reporter. This year's graduating class is a cut above with several students that show promise into improving our world. We at the Daily Prophet would like to introduce you to several of them:_

 _Edgar Bones, the son of Elliot and Wilhelmina Bones, has made Hufflepuff House proud. Graduating in the top ten percent of his class, Mr. Bones will be training to be a mediwizard at St. Mungo's starting this summer. He follows his mother into healing and will be a credit to Britain's largest magical hospital._

 _Antonin Dolohov, the son of Vaughn and Eliyona Dolohov, graduated at the top of his class and Head Boy. Though NEWTs scores are not yet in, Mr. Dolohov is seeking 7, and is optimistic to get them all. Antonin will be leaving Ravenclaw House to focus on Wizarding Law under Ares Ledweth, one of Britain's most sought after barristers. Said to have a quick tongue and a mind to match, we expect great things from Mr. Dolohov._

 _Anna Greengrass, the daughter of Charles and Lucretia Greengrass, graduated in the top ten percent of her class. She will be joining the Daily Prophet as an intern this summer before joining the staff as a Junior Reporter next year. We have high hopes for our new employee and are happy to have her coming on board._

 _Hera Elias, of unknown parentage, is graduating in a tie for third in her class from Slytherin house. She was a transfer student under the sponsorship of House Malfoy. Shortly, she will begin training at St. Mungos to become a mediwitch. She was also asked by Headmaster Dumbledore to be a teacher of a new class that will be starting in the next school year for students in years 2-4, tentatively called Dueling Technique. More to come on this exciting new class! Headmaster Dumbledore claims that Miss Elias is a phenomenal duelist who won a competition within the school this year and has a keen interest in the subject._

 _Lucius Malfoy, the son of Abraxas and Adeline Malfoy, is also graduating from Slytherin house. He is second in his class and will be leaving for Russia to apprentice with Russian cursebreaker, Nikolai Kuzmina. Expected to follow his father into business and politics, we were surprised to hear of his plans but are sure he will go far. It is also a surprise to hear that Mr. Malfoy is apparently involved with Miss Elias, his family's transfer student. Together, the couple could be highly influential in time. We hope to have more to share with you regarding this future power couple soon._

 _James McLaggen, the son of Cormac McLaggen and the late Merissa Shield, is being sought after by both the Tutshill Tornadoes and the Montrose Magpies. A talented chaser and team captain in his last year, McLaggen helped bring home the house cup for four of his seven years, including his final._

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt, also tied for third in his class and hails from House Ravenclaw, will be joining the Auror Corps for training this summer. He will be following in the footsteps of his father, Roland Shacklebolt, a veteran auror. Mr. Shacklebolt, it is heard, is already a proficient duelist, and we look forward to the wizarding world's safety increasing with his efforts._

 _The graduating class of 1971 has wonderful students to offer to us and to, indeed, the magical community across the globe. We offer in return our thankfulness for the efforts and impact with which they will grace us. Congratulations graduates!_

* * *

Hermione stood outside the apparition wards of Malfoy Manor with her hand in Lucius's.

"Can we go already?" he asked, impatiently.

Hermione frowned but nodded nervously. "Yes, but….first…." She squeezed his hands and looked at him with warning. "You have spent the vast majority of your life either in the luxury of Malfoy Manor or Hogwarts Castle. The rest has been at the wealthy homes of friends or in lavish vacation spots. The place I am renting, Lucius, I picked it out myself. It is what I can afford and what I am happy with until _I_ decide to upgrade. It is where I want it to be, and I won't have you talking badly about it."

Lucius rolled his eyes, nodding at her with exasperation. "Of course, Hera. I am sure it can't be all that bad though. I know my parents gave you plenty to find a suitable place, and I know you don't want to live in a hovel."

Hermione shook her head. "Your parents have been more than generous with their money, but I spent the bare minimum. I want to save it for emergencies or things that I actually need. Maybe when I have more money to my name, I will feel more comfortable spending more. For now, though, this is _my_ place, and I am proud of it. Don't ruin that for me."

He narrowed his eyebrows. "You are making me nervous."

Hermione smiled then and leaned in, kissing his cheek. "Let's go."

They appeared in a very small sitting room. Despite its small size, however, it was quite clean and orderly. Hermione had arranged, with the help of Dumbledore, for a few of the house elves to come fix it up for her. She had requested they only clean though and leave the decorating and unpacking to her. Still, a cozy sofa and chair sat on a plush rug with a coffee table, and there were already several bookshelves against the wall. The boxes lined up against the wall leading into the kitchen were ready to be unloaded onto the awaiting shelves.

Lucius looked around and while he didn't seem pleased, he did not seem disgusted either. "With how you were talking, I was expecting rats and a dirt floor. This is…. Cozy."

Hermione smiled at him thankfully, knowing all the while that Lucius was most "cozy" in four star accommodations. "Well, it certainly isn't much. The square footage is about the same size as my quarters and the family living room combined. I am happy with it though. Come on, I'll show you around."

She grabbed his hand and walked with him through an archway leading into a kitchen. A small table and chairs sat invitingly in a small nook, overlooking… the outdoors.

"Dear God! Where are we, woman?" Lucius walked toward the window and gaped outside. The town of Cokeworth was certainly not in its prime. The local mill was struggling to stay in business, and the surroundings were dreary. Through the window, Hermione saw a few cars drive by, but most of the travel was by foot. Her neighbors were clothed poorly, but the area seemed safe enough. There were a few kids kicking a football around outside, and the sun was shining.

"It's a muggle town. Cokeworth. I am connected to the floo, though I want to clean the fireplace out before using it. The address will be Princeton Place."

Lucius snorted. "Hardly seems to be the place for a prince."

Hermione laughed, "You have no idea. There is a rather fancy school in the United States for muggles. It is called Princeton; I appreciated the irony of naming this place after it." If only Lucius knew there were actually _two_ Princes in Cokeworth.

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes but chuckled as he drew her close. "You would. Let's see the rest then."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She took his hand again and pulled him back through the arch and with her up the stairs. "So, there is a root cellar below the kitchen that I am planning to turn into a potion's lab. I have a lot of work to do there before it is ready, though. Up here are the two bedrooms and the bathroom."

"Two bedrooms? I hope you aren't planning on having kids here," he said, smirking.

She groaned, shaking her head as she walked on. "There were a few one bedroom places around, but I thought it might be nice if I ever have guests. Plus, the kitchen here was a lot better and only slightly more expensive." The first bedroom was bare, so they only looked in through the door. The bathroom was next, and Lucius's eyes widened.

"I don't think I have ever seen a bathroom so small," he commented, stepping in and making a point of touching the shower curtain and the sink at the same time. "Look!"

"You are so spoiled," Hermione said, seriously. "You need to make an effort, as I am hoping I will have you here regularly."

"Well, you could always come to the manor," he said, stepping out of the bathroom and toward her.

Hermione smiled and stepped in close to him, putting her hands on his chest and leaning up onto her tiptoes to kiss his jaw.

"I suppose that is true. Silly me…. I thought you might like to come stay the night occasionally." She felt him stiffen against her and looked up to see him looking at her in confusion.

"Stay…. Here? All night?"

"Yes. I understand if you don't want to, though; I only have the one bed."

With a growl, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up onto him. She laughed as he walked to the only other door on the floor and opened it, stepping in and slamming the door behind them.

Without looking around except to see where the bed was, he carried her to it and threw her down on it. Hermione smiled at the thoughtfulness of the elves that had made the bed, anticipating her need to sleep after unpacking. She was also sure that if she had mentioned it to Lucius, he would be thankful to the elves, too.

His mind was on other things, though. He climbed onto the bed, leaning down over the top of her.

"I think I am actually starting to like this place," he said, smirking at her.

She laughed, leaning up to kiss him. "You should show me how much."

His lips met hers enthusiastically, and she moaned into his mouth when his tongue touched hers. Clothes were peeled off until they were both there together, looking at each other seriously. "Are you sure you want this with me?" he asked, softly.

Her hand ran up his back and then across his cheek. "Yes, Lucius. I love you."

* * *

Three days later, Hermione found herself leaving the _comfort_ of Princeton Place to explore her new town. Lucius had left the morning before to go to Russia, and it had been hard to say goodbye. They had spent their time together mostly in her new home, organizing and getting it suitable to live in. When they weren't working, they were likely to be in bed together, curled up around each other.

The fact that Lucius Malfoy, age 18, was not only her boyfriend but her lover was surreal. She felt like she was living in some alternate reality where things were nothing like she knew them to be…. Which was good because she _was._ This Lucius was so incredibly different from the power hungry death eater she had known as a child…and even the pragmatic prisoner who had asked her to come here. She had long since stopped trying to truly reconcile them, though… her Lucius was simply a different man, and she was thankful for it.

She had learned the morning after their first time together that he was incredibly thoughtful. He had brought her a delicious breakfast in bed, and she had praised him for his hard work. The next morning, he had also brought her breakfast in bed, but it had been horrible. Guiltily, he said that he didn't know how to cook but didn't feel right letting her believe that it had been he, and not the family house elves, that had made the meal. She had chuckled and kissed him lightly on the lips before forcing herself to eat scorched eggs… and then told him he never had to cook for her again.

He seemed to want to be as honest and loving toward her as he could possibly be. Perhaps it was just toward her, but it made her trust in him grow exponentially. She had no doubts that he had her best interests at heart. She found it to be a shame that what seemed to be such a wonderful man had not had a chance to flourish in her original timeline.

To her, he was damned near perfect. Sure, he was an unrepentant snob (that complained for hours afterward that the water in her shower went cold thirty minutes in), and he was quite proud of himself, but he was wonderful. She felt him rearrange the blankets over her multiple times after he accidentally stole them in his sleep. He took the time to help her shelve the books all by hand because she felt like it wasn't done properly otherwise. He always brought her a drink back from the kitchen when he got one for himself. And, after all of the work was done for each day, he propped her feet in her lap and rubbed them as he talked about all he hoped the future held for them.

Unfortunately, their few days in paradise did have to end. Lucius had promised to floo call frequently and come visit when he could, and Hermione already felt like her new home was empty without him. So, she decided to get out and explore. On the agenda was certainly a stop at the market as she didn't want to rely on the Malfoy elves bringing her food every night, though Adeline had said she would be happy for them to do it.

She also hoped that if she went by the park nearby that she might, just possibly, see someone she knew….

Luck, it seemed, was with her.

She bent down to grab some bread off of a low shelf in the grocery store when a cart ran right into her. Knocking her down on her side, she winced as the loaf was smashed under her hand. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!"

Hermione looked up to see a rather harried looking woman watching her in horror. She was very tall and thin, and she seemed as if she might not get the very best in the way of food. She also wore long sleeves, despite the warm temperatures. Not that Hermione was doing any different, though she was sure her reasons were different. Her black eyes shined with intelligence though, and her hair had a familiar dark sheen to it. Hermione shook it off as she stood up, looking at the woman with a smile. "That's okay. I'm fine, but I can't say the same for the bread." She glanced down at the loaf with a chuckle, holding it up for the other woman to see.

"Oh, I'll pay for that. It was completely my fault," the lady said as she reached out to take it.

"Mum?" a boy's voice called out from behind. Severus approached, holding a box of crackers and a few cans of beans. He looked up from his things to see Hermione and visibly stiffened.

"Hera," he said, looking at her with surprise.

"Severus! Is this your mother?" At his nod, Hermione smiled, extending her free hand out to Eileen. After shaking, Hermione glanced around before taking out her wand. With a quick charm, the bread visibly righted itself. "There, good as new! I'm Hera Elias. I just graduated from your son's school. "

"Hera! Severus has spoken of you. He says you are very talented and a good friend." Hermione glanced at Severus to see him blushing.

"He is as well. He was also kind enough to share a few of the cookies you sent him toward the end of term. They were delicious. Do you live here in Cokeworth?"

Eileen took the cans and box from her son and put them in her cart as she nodded and smiled. "Yes. Tobias, Severus's father, works at the mill."

Hermione smiled and nodded back. "Great! I have neighbors I already know then! I just moved in a few days ago. I'm at the corner of Sheffield and Spinner's End."

Severus looked as if he wasn't quite sure how to respond to the fact that Hermione not only lived in his town but only a few houses away from him. "We live on Spinner's End," he said, brows furrowed.

"Great! Oh, that gives me an idea. I am actually hoping to clean out and turn my root cellar into a potion's lab. I know you can't do any spellwork outside of the school year, but if you would like to come do some potions work with me, I'd love the company. I plan to buy most of my ingredients unprepared to save money, so I could show you how to break down many of them and preserve them for future use. I'm sure St. Mungo's will have me doing a bit for them as homework as well. If you like, I'll even pay you a bit for your time."

Severus looked interested in the idea, and Eileen was smiling widely. "Severus loves potions. It is his favorite subject."

Hermione nodded back in acknowledgement. "Well, the offer is there. No pressure though. I am sure you might prefer to be out enjoying the summer days with friends rather than doing work with me."

"It's only Lily, really. She is vacationing with her family right now in Hampstead."

"Oh! I didn't realize Lily lived here, too. That's wonderful."

"What are you doing now that you have graduated, Hera?" Eileen asked gently.

"I am training at St. Mungo's to be a healer. I start there next week. So, if you ever have any scrapes or bruises, I would love the practice! I also was offered the opportunity to teach dueling at Hogwarts to the younger years in a new class. It will only be for an hour and a half a week and then some time as a club on weekends, but I am thankful for it."

Eileen nodded, happily. "That sounds like a good class to have. It's a shame how many of us are incapable of defending ourselves." Severus threw his mother a look of anger at that but said nothing.

"I'm quite excited about it. I'm hoping Severus will help me when it comes to being seen as a teacher and not just an older student anymore. I am worried the students might not respect me due to my youth."

Severus snorted. "I don't think you will have to worry about that. Everyone in my year was talking about how great you were at the dueling competition. Even Potter and his lackeys were impressed."

"Who is Potter?" Eileen asked, worriedly.

Severus looked sharply at Hera who picked up on it quickly. "He's a classmate of Severus's. A bit of a show off….very Gryffindorish. Acts first and thinks later." Severus nodded at her in thanks.

"Oh, I see. I was a Slytherin as well when I was in school. I think there will always be tension between the two houses. At least the others seem to get along okay."

"I agree." Hermione glanced down at the list in her hand before looking back at Severus and Eileen. "It was great running into you both. I'm happy to have already found a few friendly faces, but I need to get going. I am still unpacking."

"It was wonderful to meet another friend of Severus. Good luck at St. Mungo's, Hera."

Hermione smiled once more, "Thank you. And, Severus… you really would be completely welcome to come by any time. With Lucius in Russia, I'll be a bit bored this summer, I think. Eileen, the invitation is open to you, too. Maybe tea sometime? I'm not the best cook, but I can heat a pot and make some sandwiches or something. I'm at number 22 on Sheffield." Both Snapes nodded, and Hermione was amused at how much they looked alike when they did it. Severus definitely seemed to get a lot of his looks from his mother's side.

"Nice to meet you, Hera! Have a good day!" Eileen said, pulling Severus into her side to his embarrassment.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Chapter Twenty! 20 chapters in two ridiculously fun months of writing. Right now, I have the rough drafts through about 25 completed. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'm always happy to get them. Also, I hope you all had a Happy Easter (no matter how in depth you celebrated). Please review and let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I wish she would pay me to write fanfiction, but she hasn't offered anything yet.

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

Hermione's first week of work at St. Mungo's was quite anticlimactic. She was put on a team with Edgar Bones. There were three intern teams each handled by one fully qualified Healer. They had been fortunate enough to receive Marshall Forsythe for their healer, and she likened him to the healing equivalent of Mad Eye Moody.

Forsythe had a way of stalking through the halls that made everyone feel as if they weren't doing work at all. Even if busy, people typically started working harder when they saw him walking toward them. A constant look of disapproval and anger showed on his face… unless he was with a patient. Though still incredibly to the point, his bedside manner was remarkable. Her first day, a patient had come in that was stupid and perverse enough that he had made the mistake of sticking galleons to _himself_ and then going into a pen of nifflers. Somehow, Forsythe had been able not to laugh in the man's face and instead made him feel comfortable and as if that sort of injury happened regularly. Edgar had not been so in control of his emotions and had been paying for it since.

Forsythe had taken an immediate shine to Hermione, and she credited it to her preparation. Just as she had prepared for her first year of Hogwarts, she had already read the books that were recommended. Due to the extensive reading list, she was again thankful to the Malfoys. They owned most of the texts and had saved her from having to buy them all herself.

She supposed it could also be due to his rather friendly relationship with Abraxas. Lucius's father had been making an obvious effort to initiate Hermione into their world. The last time she had been studying at the manor, he had even joined her, making a point to drape the blanket she had made for them over himself as he lounged on a couch. She could tell that he wasn't completely comfortable with her potential inclusion in the family, but he was having trouble holding to his "principles".

Unfortunately, she wasn't sure how quickly his views would change about her if his _friend_ decided she wasn't quite worth having around.

St. Mungo's was a good distraction, for now, from the devastation she could sense looming on the horizon. She did not think there was anything she could do to prevent the first war from starting, but still had hopes for dramatically reducing the number of casualties and the number of death eaters.

It was with no small amount of surprise that, one day, her new team mate Edgar approached her as she was preparing to leave. "So, The Order of the Pheonix, hmm? Who came up with that name?"

Hermione actually reeled back in shock. She had, of course, told Dumbledore that Edgar Bones had been a member in good standing before his death during the first war. She had not, however, known that he had been approached. "Excuse me?"

"My bet is on Fawkes himself. I get the sense that bird is a cocky son of a bitch. Well, to be honest, I am not sure what a mother phoenix is called. Or even if there _are_ mother phoenixes. I never took Care of Magical Creatures. How do phoenixes come to be? He seems like the sort to want all attention on him though."

Hermione looked at him with wide, steadily blinking eyes. In her year at Hogwarts, Edgar had not said a single word to her. Not that he had avoided her or anything. She just really did not see him as a priority right away. He wouldn't be scheduled to die for another eight years if nothing changed. Other people had much less time. Still, the way he spoke to her then with such familiarity was unnerving.

"Are you sure we should be talking about this?" she asked, trying to gather herself.

"Why not? Dumbledore trusts you, and I trust Dumbledore. He doesn't seem like someone to put his trust in the wrong person easily. Besides, I was a Hufflepuff. Friendliness and loyalty are kind of the deal. Officially, then…. Hello, I am Edgar Bones. Most of my friends call me Eddie."

Hermione stared at him as if he was in the middle of eating a shoe. "Hera. Want to come over to my place? The floo address is Princeton Place."

Edgar smiled back and nodded. "Sounds great."

From there, a friendship was incredibly quick to form. Hermione was not sure if she had met anyone quite like Eddie before. He was incredibly friendly and upfront. He wasn't afraid to say exactly how he felt about something, and usually his emotions were strongly tied to rationality. He operated solely on the basis of being himself at all times with absolutely no pretenses. He was down to earth and laid back the vast majority of the time. In a way, he was the anti-Lucius, which made Hermione feel a bit strange as she liked Edgar a lot and loved Lucius. He was also, without question, an incredibly hard worker. Ever since the incident with "Goldmember" (as they both referred to the old patient in private), he had been the first one to arrive and the last to leave every day. While not quite as magically powerful as Hermione was, he had a dedication she had not really seen in another person. Healing was definitely a calling for him, rather than something "useful" as it was for Hermione.

Dumbledore had apparently invited Edgar to visit the day before graduation to let him in on the info, considering he had found out that Edgar would be working closely with Hera. As a result, he was practically assigned to be her partner. He knew the story that Adeline had been told, and accepted it wholeheartedly. After that, he had been practically jumping to be involved. He kept a journal that was heavily enchanted and linked to one Hermione had that proposed potential ideas to help people Hermione didn't know the fates of, and he made a point to reach out to a few sympathizers or their family members in the hopes of preventing them going over to Voldemort's side. Among these was Hermione's old roommate, Anna Greengrass. Edgar had confided in her that he found the interning journalist to be beautiful and driven, traits he certainly hoped to have in a wife one day.

Despite his "Hufflepuffiness", as he called it, he was rather easily accepted into the group of friends Hermione was forming. At least once a week, it was typical to find Hermione out at dinner and a movie with them. Edgar and Anna were generally present, as were Kingsley and Antonin. Narcissa had come a few times as well with Antonin, though that still hadn't seemed to progress to more than just flirting. Even Rodolphus had shown up twice, though he was a bit standoffish in the mixed crowd. Despite all, other than herself, being of magical heritage, everyone was able to agree that muggle movies were something to be cherished. Several catch phrases had emerged as a sort of secret code to the insiders, chief among them anything and everything from The Godfather.

* * *

Things had also been developing with Severus, though perhaps not in the way she had hoped. It hadn't been exactly a surprise though. For the first three weeks after the meeting at the grocery store, Hermione had not seen Severus. While quite disappointed, as she had come to think that Severus was mostly comfortable in her presence, she did not risk scaring him off by seeking him out.

Then, a late Thursday night in July came about. She had been writing a paper assigned by Forsythe when a hand knocked roughly at her door. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was already nearing ten and later than most people would come to visit. Cautiously, she drew her wand before opening the door. There, completely wet from the rain, was Severus.

Surprised, she stepped aside, and he said nothing as he walked by her and into the living room. She quickly waved her wand, drying him. "Severus?" she asked, worriedly.

With all of the wet taken off of his skin, only his bloodshot eyes gave clue to the fact that he had been crying. "Do you mind if I stay here for an hour or so?"

"That's fine. Is everything okay?" She motioned to the couch and led him to it, clearing her book off of it and putting it on the coffee table to make room for him.

"My parents were… arguing. My mother wanted me to leave while they discussed things."

"Is your mother okay?" Hermione asked intently as Severus sat down next to her.

Severus nodded. He was silent as he stared into the fire, seemingly deep in thought. "I don't know why she stays with him. My father is…. He's horrible. He hates that she is a witch, and he hates that I am a wizard, and he just…. He hates. Always."

Hermione closed her eyes as she leaned forward, looking into the fire as well. "Does he hurt either of you?" She, of course, already knew the answer to that question. Harry had told her the truth about Severus in its entirety a few weeks after the final battle in a drunken stupor.

"You are probably the last person I should be complaining to, right? You don't even have any parents," he said, sadly. His eyes met hers, and she was shocked to see the amount of pain in them already.

She reached out and took his hand. It was stiff, but he didn't pull away.

"I think it is good that you are talking to someone about it. Considering I had parents that didn't want me, I am familiar with the knowledge that sometimes the people that should love us the most cause us the most pain. You didn't answer my question."

"And I won't," he said, firmly.

Hermione nodded. He was scared. If he told her, who knows where he would end up? His mother's family had nothing to do with them, and he had heard what orphanages were like. Not to mention, if he was gone his mother would be left alone with Tobias.

"She loves you," Hermione said softly.

"Does she? If she really loved me, wouldn't she want to get me away from there permanently? Wouldn't she know that seeing him… She should leave."

Hermione nodded again, "It sounds like she should, but… she isn't there yet. It is her decision, as horrible as that is to say."

"I'm sorry I came barging over here. I just couldn't think, and with the rain I couldn't go to the park like I usually do."

"No! Severus, I want you to promise me that you will come here whenever you need to. In fact, I am going to key you into the wards so that you can come in even if I am not here."

He looked at her in surprise. While more than acquaintances, he certainly wasn't a particularly close friend. "Why would you do that?"

"Because everyone needs to have a safe place, and you are my friend. I care about you."

"No one has ever… I mean, people have known. My teachers in primary, the neighbors. Once, the police were called, but they didn't do anything because my mother wouldn't admit to it or press charges."

"Then you have been failed, and I am sorry for that. People get uncomfortable and don't know how to respond or cope. Confusion makes cowards of us all. I'll figure it out, though. You come here. Understood?"

"Will you… tell people?"

Hermione was silent for a few minutes as she thought. On the one hand, she wanted Severus out of that house, but… she didn't want to alienate him. She didn't want him to pull away. "That depends. I will be talking to your mother and telling her that you will be coming here whenever you need to. If she refuses that, I will tell to make sure you get out. I will also offer to help her if she needs it as well. I can't force her to leave him though. I can only force that she makes sure you are as safe as you can be. If you get hurt… I don't know what I will do, but it will only happen once."

Severus stared at her as if trying to see if she would suddenly announce it was all a big, mean joke. Finally, he nodded, though he still looked unsure.

"The couch will have to do until I arrange to get a bed in the guest room. I know you might not always need to stay the night, but it will be an option." He nodded again and leaned back on the couch, exhaling heavily.

"I'm happy you moved to town," he said, quietly.

"Me, too." She was quiet for a few more minutes. "Whenever you want to talk, Severus… I am here to listen. I might not know what it is like to live with a parent that is bad to you, but I do care. You can survive this and be stronger for it."

He didn't respond, and she gave him a few moments before changing the subject. "Want to help me powder some asphodel?"

* * *

 _Dear Lucius,_

 _I hope your apprenticeship is continuing to go well. St. Mungo's certainly keeps me busy, but I am handling it. Edgar is becoming a good friend, and even meshes well with our Slytherin friends. He is a great healer, too, and I am happy he was teamed up with me. Forsythe is starting to lay off of him now that he is showing his worthiness to be there. I have been owling Professor Dumbledore lately with my proposed lesson plans for the dueling class. So far, he has been happy with them and only changing a few things._

 _You remember how I mentioned that Severus actually lives in town, too? Well, he came over a few nights ago. It seems that his home life is even worse than expected, so I have offered him to come over whenever he likes. Regarding that, I have a few questions I was hoping you could answer for me. Is there anything we can do to help Severus's mother get away from her husband? I know it is still her decision, but for whatever reason she is unwilling to seriously consider leaving. What are her prospects in the magical world? Is there any way you can think of that we can protect Severus? So far, I have no indication that Severus himself is being physically abused, and it seems like his mother sends him out when things turn nasty. What if Eileen is severely injured and Severus is left alone with him? I promised Severus I would not tell the authorities, so I appreciate you keeping this quiet._

 _Any insight you have would be very much welcomed. He has been over here about as much as he hasn't, though he mentioned that Lily would be coming back from vacation soon. That might change things a bit._

 _Any chance of you coming back for a weekend soon? I am missing you and could use a bit of fun._

 _Love,_

 _Hera_

* * *

 _Dear Hera,_

 _Regarding Severus, I am sorry to hear that he needs help at all. This might be something to approach my father with. He is rather knowledgeable about Wizarding Family Law and actually was partially involved in a case involving someone abusing their child. Given, no muggles were involved. I believe that if the victims are magical (and the offender knows of magic) that it is to be handled by our courts. If you approach my father, though, I could see him using it for political gain. He has mentioned before how much it angers him that muggleborn children are raised by muggles that can't understand them or teach them what they need to know to properly assimilate. With his current associations, it might be a driving point that we don't necessarily want right now._

 _If you don't want to risk it going public, I think you should approach Severus's mother yourself. She can actually go to the ministry and sign a document that would make you Severus's secondary magical guardian without the approval of her husband. Then, if something happens to Eileen and her husband is still in the picture, you could contest it with the backing that his mother thought you worthy of guardianship. Or someone else. The Prince family are still rather active in society… you could reach out to them, too. They might not be willing to accept their daughter back into the fold, but would certainly care to get Severus out of that situation. I think it would be good for Severus to get to know them. While definitely interested in blood status, they seem to only think that the magical world should be completely isolated from the muggle._

 _Regarding getting Eileen out, unless she went back to her parents… I am afraid her reputation is in shambles. Do you know if she graduated? That might help._

 _I hope to come home before the school year at Hogwarts starts, but I am not sure if that will be possible. Master Kuzmina is a slave driver but definitely skilled, and he is eager to pass on his knowledge. He has the summer practically booked up with appointments from around the world, and he has even mentioned taking me with him to a home in South Africa that is apparently killing anyone inside on their birthday. People curse things and other people for a very, very wide range of reasons. Unfortunately, most of those reasons seem to be utter ridiculous. Either someone really hated birthdays or loved them so much they thought it was a crime to not leave the house for it._

 _I'm glad to hear you are enjoying St. Mungo's and that Edgar Bones is turning out to be a good friend. His family and mine don't have much interaction, but I hope that can change. They seem like reasonable people if a little excessively light for my tastes. At the very least, I know that Edgar has good taste in friends…. He should love me._

 _I love you and hope to see you as soon as I can._

 _Yours,_

 _Lucius_

His ideas had merit. She agreed that it probably wasn't for the best to get Abraxas or the general public involved. Domestic violence wasn't advertised in the magical world very often, and if it was to come out that a witch was letting herself and her son be harmed by a muggle father… The headlines would be horrible, and it would give Voldemort a great platform to start pushing his ideas from.

She would mention the Princes to Severus, though. Perhaps he would like to try to get to know them a bit. And maybe they would be eager to help if he decided to tell them.

The one thing she did absolutely agree with was the plan to ask Eileen to assign Severus a secondary magical guardian.

Considering it was her Thursday afternoon off, she decided there was no time like the present. Tobias would be at work, and Severus had been spending the past few days with Lily. Eileen was likely to be alone at home. Without hesitation, she put on her shoes and walked out the door toward the Snape household.

Their home was not nearly as well kept as hers, though it was a bit larger. Obviously, even with the mill still being operational, money was scarce. That could have something to do with Tobias's liquor problem, though. She knocked on the door and waited several minutes for it to open. When it did, Eileen was on the other side. "Miss Elias! I'm afraid Severus is out with Lily for the day. Is there something I can help you with?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Snape. I was hoping I could talk to you about something rather important."

Eileen held the door opened and motioned to the threadbare sofa. "Can I get you some tea? I might have some coffee, too."

"Tea would be great. Thank you." Eileen nodded and hurried into the kitchen. While Eileen prepared the tea, Hermione went over what she wanted to say in her head. If Eileen was much like Severus, she would value candor, but approaching someone about their spouse beating them was delicate no matter what.

She returned a few moments later with the things needed on a thick wooden cutting board. Hermione smiled as she took the cup offered and had a sip. Eileen looked at her curiously. "What do we need to talk about, Miss Elias? I hope Severus hasn't been a bother? He said he has been enjoying going over to your home."

"Severus is a perfect guest, and I am happy to have him. He is a great boy, and that is why I am here…"

Eileen's face paled slightly, but she only nodded.

"Though Severus has not outright admitted it, I have come to believe that his relationship with his father, and even your relationship with your husband…. Leave a lot to be desired. As such, I have invited Severus to come to my home at any time, even if it is to stay the night. I want him to have a place to go while you… settle your disagreements with Tobias."

Eileen's creeks went pink with her shame, and she looked down at her lap. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"I am happy to do it. May I call you Eileen?" The woman, though at least ten years older than Hermione, looked like a chastised school girl as she nodded.

"Eileen, I want to first offer any assistance I can to you. From what Severus says, you intend to stay with Tobias. While I can't understand your reasoning, I do understand that it is ultimately your choice. If that ever changes and you wish to leave, you can come stay with me while we figure things out. You don't _have_ to stay, no matter that you think. Severus is another matter, though. Your decisions affect him greatly, and you are responsible for making sure he is taken care of, physically, mentally, and emotionally. The current situation harms him in all three areas."

Eileen looked up at her sharply. "I am doing my very best. I… I would have nowhere to go if I left. I was pregnant when I dropped out of Hogwarts, and I married Tobias immediately. Here, at least, Severus has a roof over his head and some food on the table. Tobias has never hurt him; I haven't allowed that."

"While I think it is wonderful that Severus hasn't physically been harmed, I think you underestimate the power of cruel words and what it does to a young man to see his mother be harmed and be unable to do anything about it. The truth is that, while I greatly care about Severus, he did not have an easy first year at Hogwarts. He always seemed stressed and detached… bullies flocked to him as an easy target. While I took care of the latter, I believe, he is emotionally wrought. Something has to give."

"And, what? Do you expect me to give him up? I would _never_. He is my son, and I love him!" Eileen's hands were shaking, and she was starting to get angry.

Hermione quickly shook her head. "No. I don't want him taken away from you. I just want a backup plan."

"And what would that be? Do tell?" The sneer and the tone reminded Hermione a lot of an older, angry Severus Snape.

"You can go to the ministry and sign a document assigning Severus a secondary magical guardian. Tobias doesn't even have to know as, due to his lack of magic, he is assumed to be less than capable of helping Severus with things in magical society. All muggleborns have a magical guardian… typically it is one of their professors. If you do this and it is needed, Severus will have somewhere else to go."

"And what would that change really?"

"Eileen, regardless of how hard it has been so far, Tobias is obviously a violent man. If he hurts you too badly…if he kills you… Eileen, Severus would have to come and live with Tobias with absolutely no buffer. You couldn't protect him, and he would turn his anger onto Severus. If that happened, the secondary guardian would be able to contest his parental guardianship. Especially on the grounds of you being hurt and Severus being afraid to be with his father."

"And I suppose you suggest yourself?" The anger was still present, but it has lessened and was mixed with a good amount of worry.

"I am willing. The truth is that I don't care who it is as long as they would be good to Severus and be willing to fight for him if they needed. While I fit those qualifications, I am sure there are others that would be willing. Headmaster Dumbledore likes Severus and would be willing, I am sure. Or, you could reach out to your parents."

Eileen looked down at her lap and sighed heavily. "Do you really think this is necessary?"

"I think there is more danger in assuming that it is not. As it stands, regardless of if you do this, I expect that you will send Severus to me whenever he needs to not be here. Your decisions are your own, but he shouldn't be forced to see the ramifications of it. I have a bed already set up in the guest room. While I don't wish to threaten you, that is the absolute minimum I would require. I will go straight to Dumbledore and the ministry if I think he doesn't even have a safe place to escape to. I would rather risk him being in an orphanage, though I doubt it would truly come to that, than risk him being hurt."

Eileen started to cry then, great wracking sobs that left her folded over her lap. Hermione hesitated before putting her hand on the woman's shoulder. "We both want the best for Severus. All that entails is doing our best to make sure he is safe, provided for, and as happy as he can be. You do your part, and I will do mine."

Eileen nodded with her head still against her legs. "I'll go to the ministry in the morning," she whispered, brokenly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This week, I have been thankful for the fact that I already had this chapter edited and ready to go. We are sick...sick...sick. March was just not a great month here. I am hoping that warmer weather will come to stay soon, and I will not have to clean up any more vomit. Apologies if I didn't answer your review last chapter. If this wasn't already edited, I doubt I would even be on here. Please review and let me know what you think! I hope this chapter wasn't too... depressing. Wish I could say that it would be all sunshine and rainbows but... not really gonna happen. Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: JK Rowling created and owns Harry Potter, and I profit solely in reviews.

 **Chapter Twenty-two**

Hermione walked to the floo hall in St. Mungo's at the end of a particularly stressful Tuesday afternoon. She had quickly started working on treating severe burns when a group of dragon tamers had been brought in the night before. She hadn't even been home on Monday night as a result, and she felt lucky to make it home for Tuesday dinner.

Additionally, tomorrow was September first. She had received the next morning off considering the long hours involved, and she had requested the afternoon and evening off so that she could be at Hogwarts. Then, after a quick class on Thursday morning at St. Mungo's, she would return to teach her first dueling classes in the afternoon.

Albus had decided to have the first ever meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Everyone he had spoken to already had arranged to attend while the students took the train to the castle to start the new school year. Then, after the meeting, Hermione would attend the Welcome Feast to be introduced as a new staff member.

She waved to a few of the people she knew before tiredly throwing a handful of powder into the floo and walking in. "Princeton Place!"

A few moments later, she was half thrown from the fireplace into her own living room, surprising two people.

"Hera!" Lucius exclaimed as he and Severus stood up from the couch to greet her.

Her eyes widened as she ran to her boyfriend, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Lucius! When did you get here?"

He smirked, "Last night. Master Kuzmina had some personal business to attend to, so he gave me a few days off. When I arrived, it was just Severus here, though."

Hermione looked at Severus in concern. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded, "Yes. I stayed last night here with Lucius. I came back this afternoon, but I don't plan to be sleeping here tonight." He looked between the two and blushed red. Lucius chuckled as Hermione pulled away to put some space between them.

"Well, if you need to stay here, you can. I'm sorry I wasn't here, I…"

"We read the paper this morning. Eight dragon tamers impaled and burned by a Hungarian Horntail is hard to miss. Everyone okay now?"

Hera shook her head. "No. We lost two, and another is still critical. The rest got away with just some nasty burns, though. That's what Healer Forsythe had us doing. Remind me never to get burned by dragons… I also volunteered to make some more burn paste for the hospital as we are significantly below what the board says is required to have on hand now. It just has to be done by next week though. I'll make us some dinner."

Lucius shook his head. "No, no. Mother and Father actually expect us to join them for dinner, and Mother invited Severus to join us, too. I already strong armed him into agreeing."

"If that is okay with you," Severus said, quickly. The pleading look in his eyes seemed to be requesting her to get him out of it. She wasn't going to do that, though… He needed more people he could rely on, and Adeline needed someone to baby.

"Of course, Severus. Are you already all packed for the station tomorrow?"

He was frowning at her in an eerily familiar way. "Yes. I'm packed. My mother wants me home by ten if it is possible, though."

"Okay. When are we supposed to be at the Manor?"

Lucius leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "We were to head over whenever you arrived home. Happily, that is now because I am quite hungry."

"I swear you are always hungry," she said with roll of her eyes.

"And not just for food," he said back with a smirk and a whisper that was not nearly quiet enough to keep Severus from blushing again.

"Shut up, Lucius. Let's go," she said, pushing him lightly before kissing his cheek.

Severus, Hermione, and Lucius all walked into the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor to see their hosts (and parents) coming to meet them from the family room. "Hera! I heard you probably had quite a day at St. Mungo's. How are you doing?" Adeline greeted as she pulled the girl into a warm hug.

"I am well, Adeline. A bit tired considering I didn't get to go home last night, but I learned a lot and was definitely needed."

"Well, enough of the chit chat. Waiting for you has left me rather ravenous, Hera. We can finish the pleasantries over the dinner table." Lucius rolled his eyes as he shook his father's hand, and Severus watched the older Malfoy couple over Lucius's shoulder. Abraxas led the way to the dining room and took his seat at the head of the table. This time, though Hermione and Adeline sat in their usual places on either side of Abraxas, Lucius sat next to Hermione, leaving Severus to take a seat on the other side of Adeline.

Severus nervously sat down at the table after waiting for Adeline to sit. Hermione made a point of meeting his eyes and nodding before taking her napkin and placing it in her lap. He quickly did the same.

The house elves brought out their food and once Abraxas had taken the first bite, everyone started to eat. It was a few moments before conversation started.

"Mr. Snape, is it? My son has mentioned you will be going into your second year at Slytherin. Is that correct?"

Severus looked almost like he expected to be beaten as he looked up at Abraxas. "Yes, sir."

"I have also been told you are a very good student. Do you have a favorite subject?"

Severus nodded that time. "Yes, sir. I enjoy potions the most."

"Ah, yes… I remember Hera mentioning that now. You are quite good, she says."

Severus smiled slightly at Hermione before responding. "I do my best, sir. That is all."

"Why do you like potions so much, if I may ask? Most students your age value foolish wand waving and silly incantations to show off their magic."

Hermione watched Abraxas with a small amount of surprise on her face. Regarding those words, she was sure that this meeting between Abraxas and Severus would have happened no matter what.

Severus looked at Abraxas with slight excitement gleaming in his eyes. She could almost read his thoughts. _Finally! Someone who might understand me._ "I like how… everything has an expected reaction. If you do the correct thing, there are no surprises, and the results are almost always beneficial. I also like how… exact you have to be. It is a challenge to get everything prepared perfectly before you put it in the potion. I hope I can create my own potions one day."

Abraxas typically seemed to not be the type of man interested in hearing a child's musings, but a tiny quirk of the lips made Hermione believe he was enjoying this conversation. "My grandmother loved making potions and created a few. You will actually learn two of them. One is Developing Solution which is necessary to make photographs move. The other is the Black Fire potion which temporarily makes the user able to walk through fire without burning them. It doesn't prevent clothes from burning though. She died before she could figure out how to keep the clothes safe from it."

Severus looked impressed. "That sounds wonderful. She sounds like she was quite talented."

Abraxas nodded at him, his smile becoming a bit more pronounced. "She was indeed. We spent a lot of time when I was a child in the lab here at the manor. It doesn't get used much anymore, though. If you would be interested, I could lend you a few books she said were invaluable to creation and alteration."

Severus nodded rapidly. "That would be wonderful, sir. I promise I would take good care of them."

"I don't doubt it. Potions prodigies typically are tidy and very organized."

The young boy practically preened while Adeline smiled proudly at her husband. Lucius looked surprised, but he was smiling lightly, and Hermione was struggling to contain her excitement. She was sure now that the Christmas ornaments were made using the family's developing solution…and… maybe Severus had improved upon the Lady Malfoy's Black Fire potion… Harry had, after all, walked through black fire to face Quirrel in their first year. His clothes had been unscathed. It seemed that Abraxas Malfoy was quite the patron and perhaps mentor of Severus Snape. That could be useful.

Adeline spoke up then. "Severus, are you a muggleborn?"

Severus blushed and shook his head. "No, madam. I am a half blood. My mother is…was Eileen Prince. She is Eileen Snape now."

"Ah! You look a bit like your grandfather, Severus," Adeline said with a smile.

Severus nodded politely but said nothing, looking at his plate.

"I remember Eileen. She was a second year in my last, I believe. Smart girl, your mother. I still do business with her family occasionally.

"I will tell her that you remember her fondly," Severus said, softly.

"Please do. I will tell your grandfather what a wonderful job she has done with you the next time I see him."

"Thank you, sir," Severus replied.

Hermione decided to change the topic of conversation. Severus was looking very uncomfortable with the talk of his family, despite Abraxas and Adeline being quite kind.

"How are things going In Russia, Lucius," she asked with a smile. Lucius looked at her in amusement, knowing she had read a very detailed letter on the topic just a few days before.

"It is great, honestly. I am exhausted half of the time and sleeping the rest, but Master Kuzmina is a wonderful curse breaker. Thank you for arranging my interview with him, Father."

"Yes, well, if you are determined to be a curse breaker, I would prefer you to be the best, Lucius," Abraxas returned.

Lucius nodded at his father. "Well, I am quite certain I could not have a more talented instructor. He has decided I am to go with him to Greece in early October to help him work on a particularly difficult case. I am going to be responsible for most of the rune work while he will do the casting."

"That sounds wonderful, Lucius. Are you excited to return to Hogwarts, Hera? Severus?"

"I am! It will be quite strange to be going back as a teacher rather than a student, though," Hermione said, easily. "I am happy Professor Dumbledore is opening the class though. Everyone needs to be able to defend themselves, and in some cases, attack. Severus?"

"I'm happy to return. I learned a lot first year, and I am sure I will learn even more this one. I am excited about dueling class, too. I am surprised they haven't already had one for years…."

Adeline nodded. "Yes, the last time Hogwarts had a dueling class was in the 1800s during the Goblin Rebellions. I think the ministry did not, at the time, see the benefits in training our youth to fight each other."

Abraxas snorted. "They still don't. Dumbledore has been getting a lot of blowback for starting it now. Personally, while I am not a huge fan of the headmaster, I think that it is valuable for us to be able to protect ourselves. The continent was largely unprepared when Grindlewald rose to power; it is why he was so successful. He enticed all of the older families, all of which would personally ensure they and their kin were prepared. The rest were sitting ducks. Durmstrang has had dueling classes ever since, and Beauxbatons started about ten years ago. If Hogwarts is going to continue to be successful, it must keep up with the competition."

"Does Hogwarts compete against Beauxbatons and Durmstrang much?" Hermione asked, confused.

Abraxas shook his head. "Not any more. When the Malfoy family moved here from France, it was a big decision to decide whether to continue on at Beauxbatons or transfer to Hogwarts. We eventually decided to come because seven of the past ten Triwizard Champions had been Hogwarts students. They obviously seemed to be preparing their students better. Now, with few exceptions, people generally tend to send their students to the country's school. I have heard they plan to even stop approaching the magical youth before their first year from other countries. Durmstrang is protesting that, though. Their wizarding populations is struggling, and they greatly rely on reaching out to more of Europe for attendants."

The rest of dinner passed peacefully enough. Severus seemed to relax as the meal went on and even enjoyed himself a bit. That night, when they returned home, Hermione and Lucius walked Severus to his home to see if he should stay the night there. All was quiet at the house, so Severus bid them goodnight and went inside to bed.

Hermione and Lucius walked back to Hermione's home and sat down together on the couch. "How are you doing with me being in Russia?" Lucius asked, looking at her seriously.

"I'm okay. I'm so busy that I am not sure if I would feel better or not if you were in the country. If you were here, wanting and able to spend time with me, I think I would feel guilty for being so busy. But I think I am doing what I am supposed to be doing. And you?"

Lucius nodded. "I feel the same. While I wish I could be here spending time with you, it is allowing me the chance to really focus on what I am doing. You kind of… fill a room with your presence. I love you, you know?"

Hermione smiled and leaned in, kissing him once on the lips. "I love you, too. I enjoyed dinner tonight. It was… interesting."

Lucius laughed, bobbing his head at her. "It definitely was. Father really seemed to take to Severus. I was rather surprised."

Hermione turned to lean back against Lucius's side, and his arm automatically went around her, resting gently on her stomach. "I think it is a good thing. Severus needs to see that not all grown men are horrible fathers. He could use the role model."

"My father? A role model for loving dad?"

Hermione snorted, snuggling her face against Lucius's chest. "Well, they might be good for each other. Your father will get to see another example that someone of less than pureblood can be gifted magically. Severus could use a… patron. Someone to show him how to survive in the magical world and fit in. Your father definitely can teach him that."

"And what about Severus's family? Do you think my father should know about that?"

"No, not unless Severus one day were to choose to tell him. For now, he is mostly safe. Besides, I think you are right- your father would be angry that a muggle was abusing a witch and… mentally abusing his wizard son. With the connections he is tied into now, Severus could just become a soap box for Lord Voldemort."

Lucius stiffened, "Why would anyone turn Severus into a soap box?!" He asked, incredulously.

Hermione couldn't contain her laughter at the shock and incredulity in her boyfriend's voice. She turned, curling with her knees in the back of the couch to look up at Lucius. At his bewildered expression, she laughed again. After several moments, she looked up to see him staring at her with a bit of anger and embarrassment.

She smiled, reaching up to cup his jaw. As his expression softened, she giggled once more. "It's a muggle expression. I'm sorry I laughed, but it was just hilarious imagining you watching as your father turned Severus into a literal box of soap. In the muggle world, people once would stand on boxes to be slightly above a large crowd so that they could talk about something they were angry about and wanted to change- where people could see and hear them more easily."

"Oh…" Lucius said, still sounding a bit confused.

"I worry that if it becomes public that Severus and his mother are magicals that are abused by muggles, some pureblood fanatics might use that to say that muggles shouldn't be allowed to raise their magical children or, more broadly, that muggles are dangerous and need to be controlled. I think Lord Voldemort would use that to prey on people's fears regarding muggle society."

Lucius nodded, looking pensively into the fire. "I'm happy I met you," he said, softly.

Hermione stroked his jaw again and when he looked down at her she smiled. "Me, too. I love you. Now… kiss me." He complied.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up snuggled up to Lucius's side with a leg thrown over his waist and the blankets twisted around them. He was already awake and lazily playing with her curls. She noticed the small amount of drool that was on his shoulder...where her mouth had been. Embarrassed, she wiped it away, causing him to chuckle.

"Thanks. I was starting to get pruned from the extremely slow bath you have been giving me," he said with a smirk.

Hermione's face burned red, "Sorry."

He just laughed again and pulled her to him, kissing her languidly. When he pulled back, he looked at her with a smile. "You are absolutely beautiful….but never as beautiful as you are in the morning…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she ran her hand over the sparse hair on his chest. "I think many would disagree with you," she said, dragging her other hand through her hair to push it behind her shoulders.

"Well, I think we both know that I am smarter than the vast majority of the population," he replied, arrogantly.

"And so humble about it," she said with an eye roll, sitting up. The sheets pooled around her waist, and she felt his eyes rove up and down, taking her in.

"I mean it though. You are at your most beautiful in the morning. You look like a wild haired goddess that is just for me."

Hermione smiled as she stood up, taking a sheet with her to wrap around her body.

"And Aphrodite dons her toga once more," he said with a slight frown.

Hermione laughed lightly before glancing at the clock next to the bed. "Ugh…no time for breakfast. I have to be in the headmaster's office in an hour and a half," she said, looking at him sadly.

"I know. I was planning to wake you up, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. How about I make us some tea while you get ready? I can get some scones from the bakery on the corner, too, if you like. Then, we can share a cup before we go."

"Are you planning to join me at Hogwarts?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, and I won't take no for an answer. I plan to monopolize every moment possible since I missed an entire night with you. My portkey back isn't until two this afternoon. I am going to meet Antonin for lunch and then head back." He stood up from the bed, not even considering grabbing something to cover up with. His confidence blew her mind. "Go and take a shower. If you are still in there when I get back… maybe I'll join you."

Hermione walked into the bathroom and shut the door. "Hurry up!" She called. From inside, she sent a quick Patronus to the headmaster, informing him that Lucius would be coming with her.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Hermione and Lucius went through her floo and appeared in the Headmaster's office. Fortunately, it was empty save the headmaster. "Ah! Hera! And Mr. Malfoy. It is good to see you. How is your apprenticeship in Russia?"

Lucius nodded at Dumbledore, "It is challenging, but I am happy there. I just came to see Hera off on her first day here."

"Very good! I am happy to hear that things are going well. Unfortunately, Hera and I are attending a staff meeting that is starting in a few minutes. Hera, it is in the Transfiguration classroom. You are free to say your goodbyes here, but I hope you will hurry so that we can keep schedule." He glanced at the floo and swished his wand at it without Lucius seeing.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, sir. I will follow quickly."

Dumbledore walked to the door, stopping for just a moment before leaving the two. "Mr. Malfoy, please feel free to call on me if you ever should require it. I am happy to be here for alumni and not just current students."

"Thank you, Headmaster. I hope you have a good term."

Dumbledore left then, hurrying to make it to the first ever meeting of what would hopefully become an organized Order of the Phoenix. Hermione looked at her boyfriend. "I wish I could stay longer, but apparently this staff meeting is rather important."

Lucius pulled her to him. "Well, it is a shame. All alone in the headmaster's office… I imagine we could possibly be the first people to ever have sex in here…outside of a headmaster or his partner."

Hermione rolled her eyes, though she kissed him on the corner of his mouth and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I think we both know that it would not be unlikely for the headmaster to have charms in place to record whatever goes on in his office when he is away."

Lucius quirked an eyebrow. "I am sure Dumbledore would love to see us together."

Hermione coughed out a laugh, "One of us, I am sure."

"That hurts my feelings," he said with a mock pout.

"Who said I was talking about _me_?" she said, winking. He drew back, grimacing at the thought.

"Well, that effectively killed the mood."

She laughed again and kissed him once more. "That's a good thing, as I really need to be going. I'll write to you soon, okay?"

Lucius nodded at her and hugged her tightly. "Good. I'll do the same. I'll see you as soon as I can, okay? And, I didn't forget your birthday this year, so keep an eye out."

"Wow, still trying to outdo Kingsley?"

Lucius shook his head. "Of course not. Besides, Edgar Bones is a much more worthy adversary."

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him once more. "Go. I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, as he released her and walked toward the fire. After he left, Hermione made a quick dash for the Transfiguration classroom.

* * *

She walked inside to see that the desks had all been stacked and moved toward one of the walls and a large table with many chairs was around it. In many of those chairs were somewhat familiar faces. The most familiar smiled, "Ah, Miss Elias. Just in time. Please, take a seat and we can do some introductions."

Hermione sat down at the table, conveniently across from Adeline, who looked decidedly out of place in the group. She smiled at the older woman who smiled back. She avoided the looks from all of the other people around.

Albus cleared his throat, "Welcome! As most of you know, I have asked you here for a meeting to discuss the current goings on of Wizarding Britain. Many here have reason to believe that a threat is rising within our society that needs to be addressed. The people I have asked to join us today I have great esteem and faith in. So, how about we go around the table and introduce ourselves. As everyone knows me, I will pass on the opportunity to state my name." He glanced at Minerva who was sitting in the chair to his right.

"Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress." Most nodded at her in recognition.

"Arthur Weasley. My wife Molly is at home, and I work for the ministry." Hermione looked up to see a much more youthful looking Arthur looking around the table. Her heart swelled with excitement.

"I'm Fabian Prewett, and this gorgeous man next to me is Gideon Prewett. Single. Aurors. Just graduated a few years ago, so snatch us up while we are young." The twins looked much like Fred and George but had slightly rounder faces and weren't quite as tall. She caught Molly roll her eyes at them as they started winking at the women around the table.

"Alastor Moody. Auror. I work with these red headed idiots." It was strange to see Alastor without both functioning eyes, and Hermione briefly wondered if there was a way to prevent him from losing it. She was fairly sure that the older Alastor was quite happy with his fake eye, though.

"Charlus and Dorea Potter." Hermione's eyes shifted to take in the appearance of Harry's grandparents. His coloring obviously came from Charlus, as Dorea had light brown hair that actually looked almost as uncontrollable as Hermione's did when she was young.

It was Adeline's turn next, and Hermione saw that everyone looked at her nervously. "Adeline Malfoy," she said, simply, looking completely at ease in her seat with the attention on her. She glanced to the next person to prompt them to speak. "Elphias Doge. An old school chum of Albus."

"Filius Flitwick, Charms Professor."

"Roland Shacklebolt. My wife is not available today, but next to me is my son, Kingsley." Hermione glanced at Kingsley who smiled but looked slightly surprised to see her there. Roland looked much like she knew Kingsley would grow up to look like.

"Edgar Bones. Newly graduated and working at St. Mungo's." Hermione smiled at her friend and nodded.

"Augusta Longbottom. My husband is working but will be informed when I return home. His name is Neville." Hermione smiled, never having known that Neville was named for his grandfather.

The attention of the room finally turned to Hermione, seated on Albus's other side. She nodded. "Hera Elias. Training at St. Mungo's with Edgar and dueling instructor."

A few of the faces looked a bit more interested at that, particularly the Potters and Alastor Moody.

Albus clapped his hands, then. "Now, to business. As I said, there is a rising threat in the world. I am curious if anyone at this table, other than Miss Elias and Mrs. Malfoy, have heard of the name Lord Voldemort."

Most at the table looked confused, though Alastor and Roland both stiffened slightly. Roland spoke. "There have been murmurings about some of the Sacred Twenty-eight families having a Lord Voldemort at their parties. I assume Mrs. Malfoy could attest to that?"

Adeline nodded. "Yes. Lord Voldemort is an associate of my husband's and has been building influence within our social circles."

Alastor grumbled from his seat. "I am quite surprised to see you here, Adeline. You seem perfectly happy to assimilate into your husband's little group of pureblood fanatics."

Adeline glared at the man, and it was obvious they had some kind of personal history. "I am able to get along with all manner of people, as long as they aren't vindictive and petty." He bristled, and Hermione watched on with surprise.

"Now, now… we are all here for the same reason. I have every reason to trust Adeline's motives and enthusiasm for our cause. Lord Voldemort is an assumed name for an ex student that some of you might be more familiar with. Tom Riddle."

Charlus looked surprised. "Tom Riddle? He was Head Boy in our fifth year. That would make him year mates with you, right, Roland?"

Roland nodded. "Yes, but… I am not quite sure I would be willing to believe him to be dangerous. He was a bit pretentious, but… he was a Slytherin. Kind of expected, I think. Always fair though…"

"Yes, Tom is quite charismatic and very good at only saying exactly what he wants to say. He epitomizes cunning and ambitious."

Augusta shook her head. "Well, I was near graduation when he got to the school by my estimation, but I don't even think I have heard of a wizarding family named _Riddle."_

"Yes, Augusta. That is correct. Tom Riddle is, actually, a half blood. His mother was a Gaunt."

"A Gaunt!" Elphias Doge spoke up. "I am rather sure not. I think they inbred themselves into non-existence. In fact, the only one still alive is in Azkaban, I think."

"Yes, Morfin is in Azkaban. Tom is the illegitimate son of his sister, Merope. She, as a daughter, never attended Hogwarts – the Gaunts have never allowed daughters to attend formal schooling. It is believed that she gave a young muggle man love potion to conceive Tom."

"And what is Tom Riddle doing now?" Minerva asked.

"Tom is currently building influence by quietly encouraging pureblood Wizengamot members to vote in ways that are pleasing to him. Fortunately, despite being hypocritical, his views are supported by the company he keeps so bribery is available, regardless of his lack of personal wealth."

"Why not expose him for what he is? Surely the more stringent and powerful pureblood families would denounce him if they knew he was only a half blood…" Molly said, looking confused.

"I believe I will when the time is right. For now, I think it could be detrimental. While he might be ousted, I think some might take the opportunity to make an example of him to further his agenda. It would give them the perfect platform to say they anyone born of a muggle cannot be trusted and needs to be strictly controlled. Also, I think several actually do know who he is but are comfortable overlooking it as long as it helps them achieve their own goals."

Adeline nodded, "Yes. That is accurate. Additionally, my husband, at least, thinks that he is unlikely to be truly dangerous. He is willing to believe some bribery and blackmail might take place, but he doesn't believe that Voldemort is likely to be violent unless threatened."

"And you suggest we threaten him?" Dorea Potter asked, looking at Albus, skeptically.

Dumbledore nodded. "He is going to be violent. Soon, people that would oppose him will start to disappear, and then the obvious assassinations will start. Above all, he is afraid of anyone that might threaten his life. Unfortunately, he is extremely powerful- one of the most talented students to ever attend Hogwarts, I believe."

"You speak of all of this as if it is sure to pass, Albus," Minerva said, frowning.

"That is because, unless we act, it will. I was approached a year or so ago by a Seer with talents I have not seen before. This person was able to tell me things about myself that I am sure it would be impossible to know about me and knows the futures of many of the people here. There is no reason at all for me to doubt the truth."

"Yet this mystery Seer refuses to share his name with us? We are supposed to form an... Army of sorts to take down someone who to the best of our knowledge has never harmed anyone? Excuse me if I don't wish to simply take your word for it." Alastor leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms as several of the other people looked on, skeptically.

Adeline spoke up, "Well, it would be rather stupid to just blurt out the name of an actual Seer. If it got back to Lord Voldemort, and he is a threat, our Seer would be in great danger."

"Which is why I must ask for an oath of anyone that wishes to ask for more information."

"What would this oath entail?" Charlus asked, leaning forward, eagerly.

"It would simply require that, under pain of death, you would protect the secrets of the order, as well as the identities and abilities of its members."

Charlus nodded. "That sounds reasonable." His wand was out in a moment. "I, _Charlus Xavier Potter, will protect the secrets of the Order of the Phoenix, including the identities and abilities of its members. So mote it be."_

"Eloquent as always, Charlus. Thank you," Dumbledore said with a smile. Adeline was the next to go, and after that, everyone started to say their own oath.

Alastor went last, grumbling about Gryffindor brashness.

"Now, who is this Seer?" he asked, raising an expectant eyebrow.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ " Hermione was silent then, looking at the gobsmacked faces around her.

"That is not my prophecy. It is, however, one that will be made in less than a decade regarding a family member of someone in this room. This prophecy will be given by a young Seer interviewing for a job at Hogwarts to the headmaster. Unfortunately, one of the Dark Lord's followers, what is called a Death Eater, will overhear a portion of the prophecy before being run off. He will deliver the first half and make the Dark Lord insistent on finding the child."

"You are the Seer, Hera?" Kingsley asked, looking at her in shock.

She smiled softly and nodded at her friend. "Yes, Kingsley. I am."

"What happens after that?" Arthur said, nervously.

Hermione smiled at him. "Do not worry Arthur, none of your seven children will be the child of prophecy. I am not ready to say who will be, though."

"I have one child, and Molly is pregnant," Arthur said, furrowing his brow.

"Yes. And five more are coming. Including two twins to take after their uncles." Fabian and Gideon perked up at this.

Hermione spoke again. "The Dark Lord will find two children that will be able to fit the prophecy. One will look more probable than the other, and his family will take him into hiding. Unfortunately, their Secret Keeper will betray them, and Voldemort will go for them personally. He will kill both parents, but when he tries to kill the child, the killing curse will rebound, killing his physical body."

"Physical body?" Alastor said, looking at her intently, along with the rest of the room.

"Yes. Voldemort is willing to do very horrible magic in an effort to prevent himself from dying. He will eventually be brought back by the same person who betrayed the child's family. Of course, before he even attacks that boy, a war has already been taking place. As we speak, it is likely that Voldemort is reaching out to the giants, the werewolves, the vampires… He is promising them power and vengeance, which many of them thirst for. People will, if they haven't already, start disappearing, and then outright attacks will start."

"And…when he gets his body back?"

"He starts another war. He breaks his followers out of Azkaban and gains more. He takes over the Ministry and Hogwarts. Muggleborns are sent to forced labor camps if not killed. Students at Hogwarts will be forced to endure the Cruciatus Curse as punishment or cast it on their fellow students. I cannot think of anyone that will not be personally touched by the war in some way. And that is if they live long enough to see it. Entire families will be wiped out."

"Eventually, the Light will succeed in destroying the Dark Lord, but that will be almost thirty years after his first war began. I could tell some of you your fates, but I won't unless I believe it to be necessary. I can't prove my words to you without waiting for something horrible to happen to make what I saw fact. All you can rely on is that I see all of you, regardless of my presence, willing to stand and fight. My purpose is to prevent as much pain and death as I can."

"What do we need to do?" Charlus asked, staring at her with concern.

"First, you need to prepare yourselves and your families. One of the reasons Professor Dumbledore has hired me to teach dueling is to prepare the children in the hopes that not so many will die. Practice and invite others to do the same. Ward your homes. Second, there will be certain events that I will know are going to happen. You might be told to do something you hadn't planned on…to take a day off from work or to invite someone to dinner… trust that it is for a good reason and might save your life or someone else's. Third, many of you are influential in government. You need to start _now_ with swaying people to your side regarding topics that the Dark Lord might use to further his power and agenda. Finally, at some point, you will probably be attacked or targeted for siding here. If, knowing that, you think the risk is too high- do not get involved. You can leave now with my encouragement to train you and yours regardless of if you take a proactive stance. When he decides to fight, it will be ugly and bloody. Hopefully, we can make it less so than it will be if we all sit back and ignore it. I hope you will trust me."

She was quiet then and looked at Dumbledore. He looked at her proudly and nodded with a small smile. "I invite you all to take a few weeks and think on what has been said here. If you have questions, you may approach me to ask them. Please do not owl any sensitive information. I will answer whatever I can, but Miss Elias has stressed the damage it causes to know your own fate. A large amount of this will rely on trust, which I know many of you are more hesitant to give than others."

"Constant vigilance," Hermione said, looking at Moody.

His eyes narrowed on her.

"Two Saturdays from now, we will have another meeting. If you attend, you will be expected to make a further oath of loyalty to the Order that will stipulate your willingness to follow directives as long as they do not go against your morals. I wish I could guarantee your safety or that you would, at all times, follow the letter of the law, but that might not be possible. I will make an oath to the members as well stating that I will not knowingly send you into unnecessary danger and that I will do what I can to protect you from your enemies or those who see you as such. I hope to see you in a few weeks; you all may go."

People started to stand from their seats, though a few lingered. Kingsley started to walk toward her, but was intercepted by Edgar who pulled him off to a corner for a quiet conversation (at least from his end). Adeline and Hermione smiled at each other and the older woman made no move to leave her seat.

* * *

Hermione stood and called out. "Mr. Potter, I would like another moment of your time, please."

The man frowned at her but nodded slowly, and she walked to him, leading him out of the classroom and into a neighboring one. She put up several privacy charms and looked at him seriously. "You, Mr. Potter, are the owner of a rather unique Invisibility Cloak."

Charlus stiffened, but his face remained passive. "Unique? Invisibility cloaks are rather rare, I suppose."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You will learn that when I say something pointed it is not to fish for information but to confirm something I already know. Your invisibility cloak is _Death's_ cloak, according to legend. Whether supernatural or just a ridiculously strong bit of magic, it will be sought out by the Dark Lord."

Charlus swallowed. "Is my family safe?"

She nodded. "For now. At the moment, no one knows about the cloak, as far as I know, except for me, you, and whoever you have told. The point of all this is that I request you do _not_ give it to James anytime soon. It needs to stay protected and hidden. I understand if you want to keep it with you, but there might come a time where there is great need of it. I hope that won't happen. Regardless, I request you stipulate in your will, at the least, that in order to receive the cloak, James is to come to me to speak."

"And what would you tell him?" Charlus asked, curious.

"That it is absolutely necessary that Voldemort never gets the cloak. If things were left alone, it would save the life of your grandson several times over. As things stand, there are a lot of very good things that can be done with it now. You or James, or someone else if you find yourself one day willing to allow others to use it, will be able to do great things to help us with the use of the cloak."

Charlus straightened. "If you are right about all of this, I do not see myself being unwilling to do what you ask."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. Also, Mr. Potter, about James…."

"What about him?" he asked nervously.

"James has the potential to be a great wizard. Unfortunately, last year, he made the habit of being a bit of a bully. I want you to help curb this behavior. I don't suggest beating him or anything ridiculous like that, but I want you to stress kindness and stand behind his teachers if they say he is misbehaving. He is a bit of a… wild one, simply stated."

"A bit of school yard bullying, though… boys grow out of it. I did."

Hermione glared at the man. "Sir, your son would certainly grow out of it eventually. Unfortunately, one of his _victims_ , already an abused and neglected boy, would try to find vengeance and power with the one person who was offering it. That boy would sell his soul to Voldemort and one day, without realizing the consequences of his actions, cause the death of your son and daughter-in-law. The boy would eventually turn around and become an invaluable spy, though always miserable and guilt ridden, and any grandchildren you might have at the time would find themselves orphans."

Charlus's eyes were wide and his jaw was tense.

"I'll do what I can on my end for both, and you do what you can for your son. Okay?"

"Yes." Charlus responded. He was quiet for another moment. "My son mentioned you. He said that, for a Slytherin, you are a good person. He is looking forward to your classes."

"And I look forward to teaching him. While I see a lot of negativity in your son, it is not fixed yet. He can change. I hope he does, too. Your grandson will be a remarkable young man that anyone would be proud to call a son. It would be a shame for him to be an orphan."

"Thank you, Miss Elias."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. Please feel free to reach out to me if you need."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, easily the longest chapter yet. Don't get used to that though. I just couldn't see a better place to break it up. The next one is a bit shorter as a result. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! I have amazing readers! Please continue to let me know your thoughts. Again, if something seems strange or if there is an obvious error, please let me know. I want a chance to fix things before they potentially spiral out of control.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: JK Rowling created and owns Harry Potter. I profit solely in reviews.

 _ **Chapter Twenty-three**_

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon preparing her new classroom. She had also been given living quarters, on the topmost level of the dungeons, but she didn't intend to use them very much. She had brought a few sets of clothes to use if need be and personal items, but was otherwise satisfied with keeping it how it was with no personal belongings. Her classroom, on the other hand, was a different matter.

The newly named "Dueling Corridor" was the first corridor to the west off of the Grand Staircase on the second floor. A quick trip down the stairs would find students just next to the hospital wing on the south side of the Entrance Hall. It was a convenient set up, considering Hermione figured the vast majority of her time at Hogwarts would be spent in the Great Hall or her classrooms…or the hospital wing if an accident happened.

The classrooms were made up of three separate rooms. Next to each other, on one side of the hallway, were the theory classrooms. The one closest to the stairs was for Albus's use for the older students. Then, came Hermione's. The layout was the same, but Hogwarts had thoughtfully provided an office for her use attached to it. It had a single platform for demonstrations along with desks for both teacher and students. A blackboard stretched across the wall the students would walk in on. Across from the theory classrooms was a large practical classroom that was made up of many dueling platforms, all warded to prevent crossfire. She and Albus would be sharing it and using it on the weekend for the combined "club" lessons.

Hermione hadn't had much to do with the practical classroom considering it was set up exactly how she and Albus deemed best, but she had worked on her theory classrooms. Her first week's lesson plans were in her desk, and she had affixed three charts on the wall that would aid with helping her assign partners according to who mastered the spells the fastest. She had her own copies of "Standard Dueling Techniques and Spells, Stages 1-3" for each of the assigned years on her desk. The book was the same used at Durmstrang and Castelobruxo for their own classes. The text was a little more open minded than a lot of the lighter families would find wholly appropriate, but it was unquestionably the best. Dumbledore had said that he would deal with any parents that disagreed with her choice of text. She arranged the desks in three rows of a large semicircle.

Finally, she walked around the room, placing her own Code of Conduct on each of the desks. She would do this before every new class until every student had one and had signed. Violating the Code of Conduct would lead to an automatic loss of 50 points to the student's house and a week of detention with their head of house. It was surely a bit stricter than what other professors expected within their own classrooms, but dueling could be very dangerous.

Convinced she was as ready as she would be, she left her classroom to go to the Great Hall and wait for the arrival of the students. At the foot of the stairs, she came across Horace as he was coming up from the dungeons.

"On your way to the Great Hall, _Professor_ Elias?" he asked jovially, smiling at her.

She nodded and smiled back. "Yes, Professor. I assume you are doing the same?"

"Indeed! Now that you are officially no longer my student, I think we can disperse with the formalities. I would be most honored to have you call me Horace." The rotund man was in quite a good mood, and she thought she smelled a bit of meade on his breath. Well, she had already known he enjoyed the glass…

"Horace, then. Please feel free to call me Hera, as well."

"Thank you, my dear." He held out his arm to her and escorted her into the Great Hall, toward the teacher's table. "How was your summer?"

"It was very good, sir. I am enjoying working at St. Mungo's and spending a good deal of time with several of my fellow graduates as well as Severus Snape."

"Severus Snape, hmm? Bright boy! How is it that you came to spend your summer with him, though?"

"We, coincidentally, live in the same muggle village. I moved in at the start of summer and met him and his mother at a market."

"That sounds nice."

"It really was. He helped me set up my potions lab and break down several ingredients for me. He is quite talented; he is much more adept than I was at his age."

"Yes, he is a good student. He frequently gets into squabbles with a few of his classmates though. I've had a few disciplinary issues, though they seemed to be getting a bit better after Christmas."

Hermione took the seat next to him that he held out for her. "Well, I don't mean to sound as if I am favoring my own house, but I believe that Mr. Snape does not generally start most of those altercations. The other boys have had some bullying issues, though I think we came to a bit of an understanding toward the end of the year. I am hopeful it will be better this year."

"I will keep that in mind, Miss Elias."

Hermione looked to her other side and started a conversation with Professor Sinistra about the Great Daylight Fireball that had taken place in early August over North America. She laughed upon hearing that it hadn't been a meteorite at all but, instead, a group of migrating American Ridgebacks that were breathing fire to attract potential mates. At this, Professor Kettleburn chimed in from the other side of Sinistra, starting a rather interesting conversation about dragon mating customs.

They were interrupted as the conversation was turning to the mass obviation of the effected muggles by the doors opening and the pouring in of the elder students.

The teachers seemed to switch into "adult mode" as the students started to come in, straightening in their chairs and stopping their friendly conversations. Hermione was surprised Professor Vector and Madam Hooch were able to control their laughter about the poses of the latest centerfold of Play Witch. Dumbledore was involved in the conversation, too, but to a much lesser extent. She imagined he hadn't seen it personally, but thought he might soon be ordering his own copy. It was strange to see her teachers as more than just teachers or fighters.

She noticed Bellatrix walking toward the Slytherin table with a group of other Slytherins around her. Apparently, considering Hermione's own group of friends had graduated, Bellatrix was now the Slytherin Queen. Narcissa, she was pleased to see, was not part of her sister's crowd and instead was walking with Anna Greengrass's younger brother, Stephen, the future father of Astoria and Daphne, and another younger Slytherin girl.

Severus walked in with Lily and caught Hermione's eyes, nodding politely at her. She smiled and nodded back as they separated, and he made his way to the Slytherin table. The Marauders (though they weren't calling themselves that yet) were a few steps behind her, and James was watching his future wife intently. Peter was talking to Sirius, and they seemed to be laughing at James. Remus, who she had not had any interaction with so far, was behind the other three and didn't look very connected to them at all. She supposed that would change when he trusted them with his secret.

A few minutes after all of the older students were seated, McGonagall walked in with a trail of first years behind her. They all looked incredibly nervous, and Hermione smiled as she reflected back on her own sorting…or _sortings_.

Hermione was unfamiliar with most of the names mentioned. The first she was expecting was _Black, Regulus._

Regulus was a bit smaller than his brother had been the year before, but other than size, he looked very much like Sirius.

He looked at Sirius as he walked to the stool, and Sirius smiled back at him encouragingly. Sirius had a look of obvious hope on his face, and Hermione was sure he was thinking that if both boys were sorted into Gryffindor his parents might lay off of him a bit.

The hat took several minutes struggling with where to sort the boy. Finally, it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" Professor McGonagall took the hat off of Regulus. She couldn't see Regulus's expression as he was faced away from her, but she could tell he was looking at Sirius. Sirius nodded, slowly, but he looked devastated. Still, he braved a smile for his brother, and Regulus went to his assigned house table.

Rabastan Lestrange was sorted after a few more minutes, and he did look reasonably confident. It was with good reason, too, as after only a few seconds it proclaimed the boy a Slytherin. He walked to the table and sat down next to Regulus, who had been saved a seat by his cousin Bellatrix. Bellatrix was talking to her little cousin excitedly, and she caught Rabastan's disgust at having to join Bellatrix in order to sit next to his friend.

The rest of the sorting passed smoothly. The only other name that sounded familiar at all was Pandora Gentry, a silvery blonde girl with a very serious look on her face. The resemblance to Luna at that age was apparent, but the look on her face made Hermione question if the girl could possibly become Luna's mother. Adeline had said that Xenophilius was already quite eccentric, though, so maybe Luna got more of her personality from her father. Regardless, it would years before Luna would be conceived, considering her mother was 11. Xeno was around 20, and she spared a moment's thought wondering how the two would meet. It was definitely her plan to try to prevent Pandora's death in this timeline, but that could hopefully be an afterthought to the Dark Lord being defeated.

Dumbledore gave his start of term speech, and everyone started to eat. Hermione smiled as she loaded her plate up, happy to see all of her favorites were present. She decided that she would spend the night in her quarters at Hogwarts, considering that flooing with a full stomach made her feel sick. In the morning, she would have to go to St. Mungo's for a few and then come right back to teach her first class.

The next morning, Hermione went to the Great Hall so that she could have a good breakfast before going to St. Mungo's. She wasn't sure if she would have time for a lunch break, so she made sure to eat plenty to keep her satisfied until she could get an afternoon snack.

She was in the middle of a cup of strong coffee when the mail arrived. She shouldn't have been surprised when Kingsley's owl dropped a letter next to her plate. It then landed, obviously waiting for an answer.

 _Hera,_

 _Obviously, I would greatly appreciate some time to catch up with you. I feel like we haven't seen each other much lately…. In fact, it almost seems like I know nothing about you at all. Please owl me with a time and place that works for you. Perhaps Edgar can join us, too?_

There was a drip on the parchment as if he hesitated before writing the next line.

 _I hope you have a good first day teaching. I am sure you will do well._

 _Kingsley_

She groaned. While she had been thankful that Edgar had headed Kingsley off the night before, giving him the chance to calm down and process the revelations she had made, it also had the added disadvantage of giving him time to think over exactly what he would want to say. Still, she was not one to put things off, and she quickly penned a reply asking him if he was available to come to her flat on Friday night. She would ask Edgar while she was at St. Mungo's.

Albus stopped her as she stood from the table. "Miss Elias, your first class starts at half past one, correct?"

"Yes, headmaster. Fourth years first."

"Wonderful. Best of luck to you. I'll be next door with the sixth years at the same time if you have need of anything. I am rather excited to start teaching again. It will break up the monotony of administrative duties."

"Of course, sir. Thank you. I have to go or I will be late for rounds."

Albus waved her off, and Hermione hurriedly left, hoping she would have the time to talk to Eddie before they had to start.

* * *

She returned to Hogwarts secure in the knowledge that Edgar was very much looking forward to being there for her conversation with Kingsley. He had told her that Kingsley had been quite upset that Edgar knew about her before he did. At least she could blame Dumbledore for that.

She walked into her classroom to see that the students were already there. Considering she only had a set amount of time available, she would be teaching only three classes, so each class was compiled of the full year worth of students. Dumbledore had said that, next year, when her schedule was a bit more set at St. Mungo's, they might try to break it up like a normal class.

The fourth years were all talking quite loudly when she entered, and she slammed the door shut behind her with a quick wandless spell. The forceful bang caused many to jump and all to quiet down.

She had decided that, when it came to these classes, she would need to channel a bit of the elder Severus Snape. At least at first.

"My name is Hera Elias, although all of you should already know that considering I went to school with you last year. I want it to be abundantly clear that I am no longer a student, but I am a professor of what is likely to be one of the most dangerous classes you take part in at Hogwarts. As such, you will close your mouths and listen when I am speaking, and you will heed my words. Students, please pick up the piece of paper that should be on each of your desks."

Slowly, everyone listened, picking up the Code of Conduct and looking at it.

"What is this?" a Gryffindor asked, loudly.

"Quite obvious, Mr. Parsons. It is a Code of Conduct that will work in addition to the student handbook. We are going to go over it together, and then you will be signing it if you wish to stay a part of this class."

"That's ridiculous. We already all bought the books!" quipped a Ravenclaw.

"Yes, and you will be reimbursed for your books if need be. Mr. Flourish has already agreed to take back any unused volumes from me. I will say your name and you will read a condition. Take notes if you need. Ms. Black!"

Narcissa looked at the paper before reading. "Dueling outside of the classroom is forbidden in every way. Honor duels will take place in the dueling classroom under supervision of Professor Elias and/or Headmaster Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. While I stress the fact that none of you have any business dueling each other outside of class at this time, if you are stupid enough to challenge each other, it will be here. If you do challenge someone, it will come with penalties. The challenging party will lose fifty points and be assigned three days of detention under their head of house. I have no use for ridiculous displays of pride in my classroom. If you are caught dueling outside of class, you will lose one hundred points and suffer a week's worth of detention with your head of house. The point of this is to discourage stupidly proposed duels. There are plenty of ways to solve your problems without drawing your wands on each other. Mr. Johnson!"

"No curses outside of the book shall be allowed for years 2-4 without getting permission Professor Elias or Headmaster Dumbledore first."

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson. This is not the time to show off your repertoire or to risk casting something you don't know the effects of. Until you graduate to the upper level classes, you will use what you are taught. You can practice things that are not in the book on dueling dummies, but not on fellow students and certainly not in a duel. If you wish to use a particularly useful spell you learn yourself in a duel, you will bring the spell to me and I will either approve or deny it. If it is approved, it will be taught to the rest of the class and then added to the list of authorized duel spells. These years I want to teach you the fundamentals of dueling. You will learn dueling etiquette, how to properly cast the standard dueling spells, and how to defend yourself with different methods. This is not the time to be worried about knowing more than the person next to you but being proficient and able to use what you are taught. Mr. Larkspur!"

"After every class, each student will be expected to write a paragraph on how to unconventionally use a spell that is not typically used for dueling."

"For instance, if I was teaching first years I would expect something like using a scouring charm to harm the skin of your opponent to the point of distracting them. I will expect to have one of these paragraphs turned in every class, starting in the next one. This is to teach you to start thinking outside of the box at an early age. The person in each year that the headmaster and I deem as having the most creative use each week will earn ten points for their house. Ms. Grimes!"

"Partners will be determined by proficiency."

"Thank you. On the wall to your left you will see three charts. One of them is for your year. On it is your name. When you master a spell, your name will be marked. First, second, third, and so forth. The first and second will duel in the practical lesson, three and four, five and six. You will be expected to master a spell each class, and some of them will be easier for you than others. Ms. Bellows might be good at the Stinging Hex, and Mr. Gibbs might be quicker to learn Tarantallegra while it might take Ms. Bellows much longer. These spells will be ones I have chosen to be in addition to the book, and you will not know what it is until you are here. You are encouraged to use the book spells at your leisure. Mr. Greengrass!"

"Practicing is encouraged in proper areas."

"Correct. Considering you need something to hit with your spells when practicing, we realize that you cannot be expected to learn simply by reading and practicing in your dorm or common room. As such, the practical dueling classroom next door will always be open, unless it is past curfew. While I hope you are smart enough to manage your time wisely, I encourage you to take advantage of it when you can. When class is not in session there, each dueling platform will have a dueling dummy on it. The dummy's skill set will work in conjunction to what you should be able to accomplish according to your year. For you, it is able to simply dodge spells to help with your accuracy and rebound spells back to you at half power to help you learn to dodge. While the room will be open for your use at any time, I suggest you not use it for playing. It is heavily warded, and the headmaster and I will know when it is in use and by whom. For student safety, you must go with another student to use the room. If you are injured, there is a button on the wall to hit that will summon either a teacher or Madam Pomfrey to help you if it is something that needs medical attention. Use your brains and don't go casting things that could kill you before you are old enough to be truly proficient enough to avoid it getting you on rebound. Mr. Parker!"

"Bullying will not be tolerated….. Professor, isn't that already a rule?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Mr. Parker, it is. It is included more for emphasis. With great power comes great responsibility. Here, you will learn to incapacitate enemies using your wands. This is not a good place to _make_ enemies. You will find that I have a very strong dislike of bullies. The repercussions should I catch you doing it will _not_ be something you like. Why it is emphasized for this class is a bit more important than my feelings about it. It is quite simple. Bullies make enemies, and someone that feels alienated for long enough either will shut down to it causing the bully to become a vicious person on a power trip or the victim will become the aggressor, wishing to have power when they feel powerless. While I hope all of you are able to defend yourselves and fight for a righteous cause if you have need, do not go around trying to make enemies. You could be on the end of your victim's wand one day, and winning a duel can often be about who wants it more and what they are willing to cast to get it. Ms. Locke?"

"Fooling around will not be tolerated."

She nodded. "This is, unquestionably, one of the most dangerous subjects you will have at Hogwarts. While we will be doing our best to keep you safe and respond quickly if an accident happens, many can be prevented. No casting spells you don't know the cause of. That is already covered under only casting what has been taught and approved by me or the headmaster. No casting at an unarmed opponent. No casting at an opponent's back. No casting outside of the dueling platform. These are already part of dueling etiquette, but they are imperative in a learning environment. Any gross breech of etiquette or actions that could cause harm to yourself or your fellow students will be met with severe loss of points and detention. This is a class; it is not a fun chance to jinx your friends to sing Scat."

She paused. "Are there any questions?"

"How often will we be actually dueling?"

"Ms. Clearwater. Thank you. The first thirty minutes of your lesson will be theory on a spell in your book as well as the weekly spell I assign. Then, you will hand in your weekly paragraph, and I will name the winner from the previous week. After that, your partner will be assigned, according to the previous week, and we will go to the practical classroom across the hall. The rest of the class will take place there. Any additional homework will be assigned as you leave, but there will not be much need to essay type homework here. Dueling is largely practical, though practice, as I said earlier, is greatly encouraged. How quickly you pick up spells and how to properly use them will make your grade."

Everyone looked excited about that. A class with only a little bit of writing?! It was a student's dream come true.

"Are there any other questions?" When no one responded, Hermione smiled. "Wonderful, then. Having gone over the class's Code of Conduct, do I have any that are unwilling to sign? Keep in mind that signing this is binding. If I feel like you purposefully breach the contract, I have the right to remove you from my class. Additionally, if I feel the need to remove you, it will be met with a loss of points and amount of detention that will make you sorely regret having ever agreed to it."

The class was silent still, and she nodded. "Very well. You all are to sign your papers and pass them to the front to be gathered." As she picked up the papers she spoke again.

"Now, everyone, please turn to page six of your text. Today, the book spell is the Disarming Hex, _Expelliarmus,_ and my assigned spell is the Summoning Charm, _Accio._ We will begin with the Disarming Hex… It is old enough that the creator is unknown, though it must have been before 225 BC, as it is referenced in….."

* * *

Hermione's last class of the day was with the second years. As the students entered, she was in her office trying to polish off the apple and sandwich she had planned as a pre-dinner snack. She was quite pleased to see the Marauders claiming the seats in the front and center. When Severus and Lily walked in, they took the front side farthest from the door, nearest her office. They and the Marauders glared at each other but said nothing. Hermione took this as a promising sign.

The door closed behind the last students, and she stood from her desk. Swinging her office door open, she swiftly walked into the classroom. "My name is Hera Elias, although all of you should already know that considering I went to school with you last year. I want it to be abundantly clear that I am no longer a student, but I am a professor of what is likely to be one of the most dangerous classes you take part in at Hogwarts. As such, you will close your mouths and listen when I am speaking, and you will heed my words. Students, please pick up the piece of paper that should be on each of your desks. When I call your name, read an item off of the list."

She went through the Code of Conduct with the students as she had the previous two classes. There had been no questions asked and everyone had signed as they were expected to, passing their notes to the front.

"Now, considering everyone in this room should be novice to dueling, this class period will be spend discussing the rules of dueling. Please turn to page three of your textbook."

At the end of the class, Hermione was not quite surprised to see James Potter and Sirius Black hang back. As the remaining students left, she stayed at her desk, raising an eyebrow at the two boys.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. What can I do for you today?"

James looked at her, questioningly. "Have you met my father, professor?"

Hermione smirked and nodded. "Indeed. I recently made acquaintance, briefly, with both of your parents, Mr. Potter."

"Did you… my father wrote me a letter telling me to pay close attention to you and that if he caught me teasing someone that I would be in big trouble here and at home. Why did you…."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Mr. Potter, I will not apologize for something your father chose to write. As a matter of point, I agree with him. You should pay close attention in my class, as should everyone else, and if I see any bullying you will, as I said before, greatly regret it."

"I wasn't planning on messing with anyone, though! I haven't even said anything to Snivellus! Even on the train!"

Hermione smiled. "Good. Mr. Potter, I did not tell your father I anticipated more problems from you just that I had experienced them in the past. I simply said something similar to what I said to you and Mr. Black at the end of last year. Boyhood enemies can turn out to be much more dangerous enemies in adulthood. I want you and all of your fellow students to flourish and be successful. True success is never measured by how much you can hammer someone else's down though."

"But some of it is just pranking, professor! Just fun!" Sirius said, eyes wide.

"Yes. Sometimes, it can be completely innocent. But pranking with the intention of hurting or humiliating someone is not okay. Playing a joke on a friend is one thing. Playing a joke on an enemy is generally taken a very different way. I believe you and Mr. Potter, as well as Mr. Lupin, have the potential to be very great wizards. I do not wish to ruin your fun, but I would like you to learn to have fun that is not at the expense of others. You are in a _magical_ school being taught to do amazing things that most people can't even dream of. Imagine the _wonderful_ things you could create or learn to do! Childhood pranks because you are angry or _envious_ of someone else not only hurts others but stamps down your own abilities. Concentrate on things that will help you for a lifetime, not just give you a few cheap laughs."

The boys looked down and after a moment nodded. "Yes, professor."

"Good. Now, if you want to use that part of yourselves, you can apply it in my class. A lot of prank spells might not be traditionally used in duels, but many can be helpful. I am hoping to see some very innovating weekly paragraphs from each of you."

The boys looked slightly intrigued by that thought, and Hermione continued, "Also, I believe you should reach out more toward Mr. Lupin. I know the two of you rely mostly on each other, but from what I have heard from other professors, he is incredibly clever and could help you on the path to being the spectacular wizards I know you can be."

"We try! He is a friend, but he gets sick a lot, and he even had to leave the school a few times to take care of things at home!"

"Ah, yes. I know he is quite preoccupied with some other things. How wonderful it would be to have friends that are happy to help him through them. You are Gryffindors… stubbornness should be in your wheelhouse."

"Yes, professor."

"Wonderful, now, get going! I am sure you are ready for dinner, and so am I." James and Sirius nodded before running out, leaving her to smile at the door fondly. At some point this year, Remus would be found out by his friends for being a werewolf, and they had already been able to accept it in the previous timeline. The less time Remus felt like he was on the fringe of his own social circle, the better.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, tonight I wrote a part, (about 20K in your future), that I've been looking forward to writing for a long time. Around 15K, I had a fantastic idea that I am implementing. Obviously, I had some fun with names and quotes in this chapter. I'm sure a few of you picked up on them. BTW, I'm prepared to bet money that Glenn is dead. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review- it makes me smile. I hope this chapter did that for you!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. So far, she has not been willing to share the profits with me.

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Four**_

On Friday night, Hermione left St. Mungo's with Edgar and headed to her own house. She wasn't surprised to see that Kingsley was already standing outside, waiting for her to arrive. He looked ready to practically ambush her. She held up a hand as he started to speak and brought down her temporary wards so that they could get inside. Putting the wards back up, she also cast a few privacy charms for good measure before leading the two men into the kitchen. Edgar plopped himself down in a kitchen chair while Kingsley looked around. "This is where you live?" he asked skeptically.

Hermione turned from where she had started filling a teapot to glare at him. "Do you wish to share your opinion on my home, Kingsley?"

He shook his head and sat down at the kitchen table. "I'll be with you in just a minute," she said.

True to her word, a minute later she was putting her tea box on the table with sugar and cream, as well as three cups. "Help yourselves," she encouraged, getting the teapot from the stove.

After seating herself and taking the first sip from her cup, she nodded to Kingsley.

"Go ahead, Kings," she said, face passive.

And he did. "You are _seer?_ How did I not know this already? And why did Edgar know before me?! I've been your friend for way longer!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay, then. You didn't know already because I did not think it was prudent to potentially endanger myself or spend my last year at school reading bloody tea leaves for you. Edgar knew because Dumbledore told him. I didn't give him explicit permission to do so, but I don't regret Edgar knowing. He has been very helpful. Finally, it doesn't matter how long you have been by friend. Lucius is much more than that, and he doesn't even know."

"You haven't told Lucius?" Kingsley said, shocked.

Hermione sighed. "No, I haven't. Lucius is frequently around a large group of people that will, most likely, be followers of Lord Voldemort. If I had not become involved with the Malfoy family, it is likely that Lucius would be one of them himself. While I feel like Lucius has no interest in being a Death Eater, it would put both of us at risk if he knew. His occlumency is decent, but Voldemort is a master leglimens. Any whisper of a Seer would have him interrogating anyone he could about it. That is why the oath was necessary. If Voldemort got a hold of me, he could potentially learn where he made mistakes and opt to change something. We are much better off if Voldemort doesn't know anything."

"Don't you trust him?" Kingsley asked, confused.

"I do. I also love him, and I am unwilling to risk his safety. If he gets to a point where he wants to fight against Voldemort, he can join the Order like the rest of you and be told then. For now, though, he is in Russia learning who _he_ wants to be without any influence. It is best for him to be there and knowing nothing."

"He will be angry when he finds out," Edgar said, letting out a low whistle.

"Yes. I am sure he will be."

Kingsley was silent for a few minutes and his face darkened slightly. "I have to ask you something," he said. He threw a sideways glance at Edgar as if asking him to go, but Edgar made no move to do so. Edgar merely glanced at Hermione, too, to see if she would send him away. Hermione smiled at him. Hufflepuffs were loyal indeed.

"I'll answer if I can," Hermione said, honestly.

He frowned at her lack of dismissal but spoke. "When I…. when we… did you not give me more of a chance because you knew you were supposed to be with Lucius or that… that it was better for him if you were with him?"

Hermione wasn't quite sure what answer Kingsley wanted, but she didn't want to lie to him. Still, there was always a way to cushion a blow. She reached across the table, and put a hand on top of Kingsley's. "You can trust me when I say that, to the best of my knowledge, you will grow to be one of the very best wizards of your time that I know. You are great, and when I went out with you, I wish I had felt more. I really do. But the answer is… no. I was already attracted to Lucius. As to knowing what is best for myself, that is just hoping. I am unable to see anything connected to my own future. Lucius could end up being the very best thing to ever happen to me… or he could turn out to be the worst. As it stands, I still think you are an amazing man with a very bright future ahead of yourself if you are willing to be yourself and do your best."

Kingsley nodded and braved a slight smile for her, though his eyes were slightly pained. "Thank you."

* * *

On Sunday, Hermione was laying in bed in the late morning relaxing for what felt like the first time all week. It was her birthday, and she had absolutely no plans. Her first week as a part time professor had went very well, but she was quite content to have a relaxing day. She did, however, have a potion to make for St. Mungo's, but that could wait until afternoon.

It was with no small amount of surprise when she heard the sound of her name being called out from downstairs. "Hera! Lucius will absolutely come from Russia to kill me if you don't come downstairs, so please hurry up!"

Hermione groaned, climbing out of her cocoon of blankets and pulling a plush robe on over her night gown. She walked downstairs to see a grinning Antonin looking at her from the fireplace. "Happy birthday!"

She smiled politely, trying not to look as put out as she felt. Her bed was still calling to her. "Thank you. What do you need, Antonin?"

"I need you to get dressed and be ready to go in half an hour," he said, grinning.

"What is so urgent? If you had wanted to make plans, you could have always owled earlier in the week. I have work to do."

Edgar popped up behind Antonin, pushing him slightly to make room for himself in the green fire. "Actually, you don't. I made enough burn paste for both of us. It is perfect, and I already turned it in under your name. Get dressed."

"Why?" she asked, flopping down on her couch. "I just want to sleep."

"Because… Lucius recruited us, even Eddie, to make sure you didn't mope around your house on your birthday."

"I assure you… I am not moping. I just really could use a day off."

"Lucius said you might respond with something like that. He said not to listen and that you would most certainly be moping because he isn't here. He also threatened to curse my belongings if I didn't make sure you got out of the house and did something completely non-work related. So…I reiterate… get dressed. Half an hour. Actually, make that 25 minutes. Come to my place when you are done. Eddie and I will be waiting." With that, Antonin cut the connection, leaving a scowling Hermione.

The downfall of dating someone as self-absorbed and spoiled as Lucius could be was that he thought she would want what he wanted. Lucius would feel insulted if no one thought to have a big celebration for his birthday. Hermione just wanted to be left alone.

Nevertheless, twenty minutes later she was dressed and downing a small cup of coffee. At exactly noon, she flooed over to Antonin's townhouse off of Diagon Alley. When she came out, it was to a loud "Surprise!"

She brushed the soot off, looking at all of her friends. The graduated ones, at least. Antonin, Edgar, Kingsley, and Anna were there, smiling at her.

"All of you, hmm? And not a single person could give me a heads up?"

Anna smirked. "Lucius was sure you would like the surprise. He said that since he couldn't be here he wanted to make sure that you at least didn't sit alone in your house reading. You know, he's not quite as bad as I thought. Still wouldn't want to marry the snob, but… it could be worse, I suppose."

Edgar threw her a look. "It could also be much, much better." Anna rolled her eyes but blushed lightly.

"Okay, then…what is the plan?"

"An all-expenses paid day on Lucius. Or, perhaps, Abraxas. I'm not sure where Malfoy money ends and begins. Still, Lucius arranged everything and just told us where to take you," Antonin said, happily.

"Even paid for me!" Kingsley said, looking slightly put out at the thought. He paused for a moment. "Ugh… I'm going to have to thank him now…"

Hermione laughed. "That's probably why he did it," she said, grinning at her tall friend.

"Dirty Slytherins…"

"Hey!" Hermione and Anna said, glaring at him.

"Okay… enough of that. Let's go. I am hungry!"

Lunch was rather low key, considering a Malfoy planned it, at a small café in Muggle London. Then, Antonin (who had become quite comfortable navigating the muggle world thanks to weekly outings with his mother) took them to the West End to watch a matinee performance of Gone with the Wind (the musical) and spent the afternoon walking around the area. Dinner was _not_ low key, instead taking place in a private VIP room of a rather fancy restaurant owned by wizards and operated by squibs. While eating, they discussed the premise of the play and civil rights in America. Hermione was amused at how upset the pureblood group was at the idea that people had been slaves and still were struggling for equal rights based on something as ridiculous as _skin color._ She held her tongue at the fact that it was just as idiotic to be prejudiced against someone whether they were born to people with magic or people without magic, not even accounting for their own abilities.

After dinner was over, the group all went back to Hermione's house talking about plans to eventually see the movie version of Gone with the Wind together, though none committed to reading the book. Everyone that came gave Hermione some kind of gift. Anna had bought her a gift certificate to a wizarding spa for them to have a girl's day. Kingsley and Edgar both bought her books on dueling, and Antonin bought her a beautiful pair of dragonhide gloves for working with more volatile potions.

She was pleased by the end of the evening that she had gotten to celebrate. While it wasn't how she had planned to spend the day, she had ended up truly enjoying herself.

It was after everyone eventually left that night that Hermione sunk back on her couch and exhaled. She was just thinking about how much nicer the day would have been if Lucius had been there when the fire turned green and his face appeared.

"Hello, love," he said, smiling at her. "Did you have a good day?"

Hermione smiled back and scooted down to sit on the floor in front of the fire.

"It was wonderful. Thank you for arranging it. Everyone seemed to have a good time."

"Good. I did get you a present. I told Antonin to put it on your bookshelf. Go and get it."

Hermione looked up at the bookshelf on the wall to her left and spied a small white box with a blue bow tied around it. She hoped up and grabbed it before taking her place in front of the fire again.

"Go ahead and open it, then!" he encouraged, looking excited.

Hermione smiled as she untied the bow, setting the ribbon to the side. Inside, was a velvet jewelry box, and she looked at him questioningly as she pulled it out. She slowly opened the small inner box and smiled at the beautiful gemstone pendant inside. It was a very dark, clear green just under an inch long in a teardrop shape. Incased in yellow gold and hanging from a delicate chain, it was easy to see that it was of great quality.

"Do you like it?" he asked, smiling.

"It is beautiful. An emerald?" she asked.

Lucius shook his head. "No. It's a chrome tourmaline. I found it when I went with Master Kuzmina to that job in Tanzania. It is only mined there. I thought it would look nice with your bracelet... for formal occasions, of course."

Hermione nodded, taking it out of the box and holding it up to the light of the fire to watch it glow lightly. "Thank you, Lucius. It is perfect."

"I'm glad you like it. Hopefully, I will get to see it on you soon. You _did_ have a nice day? And a good first week?"

"Yes. Tiring, but today was wonderful. Thank you for arranging it all, even if you couldn't be here. Maybe we can be together for the next one."

Lucius nodded and smiled. "I definitely hope so. I wish I could stay up longer, but it is very late here, and I have an early morning."

"That's okay. Thank you for a wonderful birthday. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll talk or write to you soon."

* * *

Near the end of September, Hermione and Albus walked down the corridor toward his office. It was the day of the next Order meeting, and Hermione was nervous. She hoped she had been believable enough and that everyone returned. She couldn't be sure though. Her companion at the moment did not seem to share in her anxiety; he was humming a rather lighthearted tune as he led the way to his office.

He stopped his humming and glanced at her. "How are you enjoying teaching so far, Hera?"

"It has been good. Most of the students are taking it seriously, and I haven't had many issues with behavior."

"Yes, I might need to adopt your code of conduct for my own classes."

She smiled. "I certainly don't mind. I can't say that is the reason though. Perhaps mine are better because they haven't had as many years on their own to establish their… idiosyncrasies as much."

"Still, I was worried about a few of yours, considering the events of early last year."

Hermione shook her head, thinking about James Potter and Sirius Black. "No, that hasn't been an issue. They throw glares at Severus, who eagerly returns them. Fortunately, they seem to be trying to take out their dislike by besting each other. They are easily my most accomplished second year duelists. I think I can thank Mr. Potter for that."

"I wouldn't be so sure. From what I hear, you are quickly becoming one of the favored teachers."

Hermione shrugged. "I wish that that meant something substantial to me. Honestly, though, I wouldn't care if they hated me as long as they did their best and took the subject matter seriously. These kids have no idea what the world will look like by the time they graduate." It was strange how a war and a long term goal could change things. When she had first entered the wizarding world, she had been desperate to be accepted and liked, considered an equal. She couldn't care less at this point about how much she was liked now, though… unless it was jeopardizing her plans.

Dumbledore said the password "Blood Pops" and motioned Hermione to climb the staircase up to his office first. "That, my dear, should be the goal of every teacher here. I do hope you will consider joining us a little bit more frequently when your healer training is complete."

Hermione couldn't pretend she hadn't thought about it. "That certainly can be discussed later. We will see, with time, where I am most beneficial."

They entered the office to see that Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were already waiting for them.

"Are we going to do the meeting in here?" McGonagall asked, looking around at the space.

"I think that would be best. It would look quite strange to students to see a large number of seemingly unrelated adults walking through the castle. Would you be willing to help me provide some more seating?" Albus pulled out a handful of marbles from a small drawer on his large desk and handed some to Minerva.

Hermione watched in amusement as they started transfiguring chairs. Minerva had started with a simple wooden high backed one, and Albus had done the same but added a cushion on the seat. They started to progressively try to one-up each other by making each chair more and more comfortable and stylish than the last.

Flitwick watched with her, rolling his eyes. "They've been like this since Minerva first took the teaching post from Albus. It is horrible during the holidays…"

She laughed, and Flitwick smiled at her.

"We apparently have a great deal to thank you for, Miss Elias. While I know you are a talented student, I was quite surprised to hear just how talented. How is everything going for you?"

Hermione smiled down at the small man. "I am doing great, actually. St. Mungo's keeps me very busy for now, but I feel like we are making a lot of progress in dueling. I would love to have your assistance any time you would be willing to give it."

Flitwick smiled, shaking his head. "After the last war, I vowed never to duel for sport again and only to defend myself and others if the need arose. While it seems I might eventually have to duel again, I would prefer not to until it becomes necessary."

Hermione looked at him in surprise, and the obvious question on her face seemed to be all the encouragement that was needed. "Have you even been to a professional dueling competition, Miss Elias?"

Hera shook her head, and Flitwick cleared his throat.

"I was quite good… unfortunately, I discovered that to be the best I had to learn to duel with spells I personally found to be repugnant. I got used to it, though… the thing about the Dark Arts is that they are a bit addictive. Once you see the benefits of them and how easy they are to use, you start to overlook the consequences. By the time the war against Grindlewald was under way, I was a bit… overzealous. I killed people in battle that I could have disarmed. I was starting to get _joy_ from the power I could wield, uncaring of the effects and maybe even enjoying the infliction of pain I could cause to those I thought deserving of it. I do not want to fall back into that practice. If it becomes necessary ot fight, so be it. Hopefully, if that time comes, I will be able to be a bit more controlled. However, until that point, I do not want to risk become the person I was on my way to becoming at the time."

Hermione looked at Filius with no small amount of shock. In her old timeline, she always thought back to history of the first war with Voldemort and the key players in it. The war with Grindlewald was removed enough that it had become a part of history for her. She would have never, ever thought that her sweet Charms professor could be truly _dangerous._

He looked at her nervously then. "I hope this does not color your opinion of me…" He looked slightly heartbroken then, and she thought his eyes looked slightly wet. She was looking at a man that had apparently been on the cusp of being something more like Bellatrix Lestrange but came back… that regretted it.

She shook her head and reached out, grabbing his hand. "I think… I think I have an even higher opinion of you now."

Filius inhaled sharply and looked over at Minerva and Albus to get his eyes off of hers. "Thank you, Miss Elias. That truly means a lot to me."

She was quiet for a moment. "I can understand why that isn't common knowledge… I think that your words could have a profound effect on some people potentially. If I ever saw the need or the good in it, would you be willing to share it with some people? Privately, of course." She had a feeling that there were people who could find strength in his words and experiences… he could possibly help her with some of the Death Eaters.

He took his time answering her. "If you think it would be helpful and good… yes. I am at your service."

The floo activated and people started to arrive quickly after that. Flitwick walked over near the headmaster's desk, taking a rather large cushioned recliner for his own. It dwarfed him, but he did not seem to mind. Hermione looked at the man thoughtfully as Adeline appeared and walked over, hugging her tightly.

"You look as if something important has happened."

She shook her head. "I don't know. Perhaps. I think it is possible that everything that happens is important in some way. How are you?" She forced a smile at the older woman, trying to rid herself of her conversation with Filius at the moment. Adeline led her over to a pair of mostly comfortable armchairs, though the one Hermione sat in had obviously been styled by Albus. It was a vibrant purple with large yellow polka dots. She caught Minerva smirking at her, and she tried not to look down at the chair she was seated on.

Eventually, the seats were all full, and Hermione looked around to see only one additional face to the last time. Fortunately, no one seemed to have backed out. The only newcomer was a man sitting next to Augusta Longbottom. He looked quite a bit like the grandson that would be named for him, though this Neville was not thin like the adult Neville she knew. He looked more like what Hermione would have imagined Neville to grow up to look like when he was a chubby eleven year old. He also had a rather unfortunate comb over and glasses that were slightly too large for his face. He was speaking quietly with his wife, thought he did glance at Hera and Adeline a few times.

"Welcome everyone!" Albus said, as he stood from his chair behind his desk. Most of the other seating was a sort of circle around the room. On Hermione's other side were the two Prewett boys. "I am happy to see that everyone here has decided to come back. Before we get into the thick of it, are there any questions that need to be urgently addressed before I request your oaths?"

A number of people shifted uncomfortably, but all remained seated and silent. "Very well, then! It will be most expedient if we do this at once. If you would all extend your wand in hand toward me, please? Palms up!"

When everyone's hands were out, Albus intoned. "Please repeat after me, putting your name in where necessary: _I, your name, vow loyalty to the newly established Order of the Phoenix for as long as there is need of it. I will not speak of the things I learn here with anyone that is not a member in good standing. I agree to follow the directives of Albus Dumbledore as long as I do not feel as if I am being requested to do something morally reprehensible. So mote it be."_

Golden glitter seemed to shimmer in the air for a moment as the vow took effect, and Hermione took a deep breath. The people here were now, effectively, her brothers and sisters in arms.

Albus smiled at them all. "I thank you for the trust you are showing not only to me but to the other people in this room. Now, as you have so willingly showed your faith, I will show you mine." Albus outstretched his hand with his wand and intoned softly. "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do vow my loyalty to the newly established Order of the Phoenix for as long as there is need of it. I will not speak of the things I learn here with anyone that is not a member in good standing. I will not issue directives that I believe will unnecessarily endanger Order members, and I will do what I can to protect Order members and their families."

The vow shimmered in acceptance of the words, and Hermione watched as several people nodded their head to Albus respectfully. A leader that owed you his loyalty as much as you owed him yours was something to be sought after. "Now that the Order is officially established, I would like to open the floor to any concerns or topics that might be relevant."

Roland Shacklebolt cleared his throat. "Jonah Burke was reported missing last week. He had been doing some business with muggles on the continent, and though the International Portkey office states he did use the return portkey, he never arrived home."

"Burke? He's a pureblood, though," Augusta said, shaking her head, slightly.

"He is. Unfortunately, he just gave approval for his daughter to marry a muggleborn. She is not his heir, but many of the older families expressed their disgust."

Adeline nodded from her seat. "I can attest to the latter. Abraxas and Vaughn Dolohov were just discussing it over dinner a few nights ago. They said Cygnus was arguing with Herbert Burke about the need to disown Jonah's branch of the family as a result. Herbert's wife is a Black."

"Are we sure this can be linked to Tom Riddle, though?" Minerva said, skeptically.

Alastor laughed loudly. "Perhaps not. I think it is safe to say that there is suspicion though. So far, there has been no trace of anything untoward happening. Jonah's wife is convinced of foul play. Says he had owled her to plan on going out to dinner the night he was to arrive home."

Albus nodded. "I trust our members in law enforcement will keep us apprised of any developments. I would like to point out, though, that disappearances are the first sign Miss Elias has Seen of Voldemort taking violent action."

Hermione nodded from her seat, "Yes. Unfortunately, this is likely to be the first of many. I don't really have many names for now, but will pass along anything I get."

"Hopefully you will prove to have some amount of usefulness in time? Other than as a Malfoy bed warmer?" Alastor said, glaring at her, hatefully.

"Your mouth would serve you best if it remained closed, Alastor. Otherwise, I might see fit to remove your tongue," Adeline said, putting her wand on her lap. Hermione looked at the normally calm woman with shock. The time had come to learn why there was so much apparent hatred between Moody and Lucius's mother.

"Well, Addy, you certainly did used to take an interest in my to…" Adeline swished her wand, wordlessly silencing the man as her cheeks grew red. A few of the people around the table seemed to cover their mouths to prevent smirks and chuckles. Alastor slammed his hand down on a table at his side, glaring at the Lady Malfoy.

"If we could keep things civil and… respectful, I would be much obliged," Albus said, raising an eyebrow at Adeline. She sneered at Alastor in a way that was very reminiscent of her would-have-been grandson.

The rest of the meeting was rather lackluster, and Hermione wished she had more to give them at the time. Unfortunately, she just did not have a great amount of information to share immediately. As the meeting ended, Hermione put a hand on Adeline's arm to prevent her standing and going to the fireplace. The woman frowned but nodded.

After everyone had left, except for Albus and Mr. Longbottom, Hermione escorted Lucius's mother into the stairway leading up to the headmaster's office. "I'd really love to know why exactly you and Alastor seem to hate each other. And why he seems to hate me, too…though that could just be him."

"Quite simple, actually. Alastor was my boyfriend when I became betrothed to Abraxas."

Hermione felt her eyes widen. "You were in love with Alastor Moody?"

"He was quite handsome, and he was much friendlier back then. It wasn't very serious, as far as I believed anyway. Regardless, he was quite upset when I broke it off to sign the betrothal contract to Abraxas. He never liked him anyway, and it was the last straw so to speak."

"Well, I understand why he is angry, I suppose."

Adeline scoffed. "Please. It was three dates and a few kisses. Nothing serious. I get tired of him taking out his hatred of Abraxas on me. He's been horrible to Lucius whenever they've met, too. And now, by default because you are with Lucius I suspect, he is being rude to you as well. He needs to grow up and move on."

Hermione nodded. She had never even thought about the private life of Alastor Moody. In her mind, he had just been some sort of asexual, paranoid grump who only lived to capture dark wizards. "I suppose he and Abraxas don't have much in common. He certainly is a lot more… brash."

"Yes, he is. Completely juvenile. He calls Abraxas a ferret whenever he sees him! Since second year! Some people even whisper it behind Abraxas's back!"

Hermione almost choked on her own spit as she laughed at that. "It's not that funny," Adeline said, looking at her in obvious concern for her mental health.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand." Poor Draco really could blame Moody for him getting turned into a ferret. It was, apparently, a family name.

 **Author's Note:** I picked up a new television show to watch considering I was stuck inside due to a recent snow storm. Black Sails. Not crazy in love with the story line, but _so many good characters_. Particularly a Captain Charles Vane (who was actually a real guy)- I'm a history nut, so that matters to me. I might have to write some fanfics about him, probably short stuff. If I do, I will try not to tie it so you have to have watched the show. If I do, will you guys hop over and read it? Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! Currently, I am getting into some pretty dark subject matter, but I think everyone knew that had to be coming. Please review with your thoughts!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: This is in homage to the creator of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Your characters continue to entrance. I profit solely in reviews.

 **Chapter Tweny-five**

The year passed quickly after Hermione got the swing of her new schedule. She was doing well at St. Mungo's, and she felt like she was making great strides to being able to help wounded if a final battle was in the cards despite her efforts. She most looked forward to her classes at Hogwarts, though. Dueling was almost everyone's favorite class, regardless of year, and at the Halloween tournament (which Bellatrix had won), the work she and Albus had put in had shown. The sixth and seventh years were much better at dueling than the students who had participated the year before. She was hoping that after she finished her healer training in a year and a half that Albus might consider hiring her to be there full time. At that point, perhaps the students' abilities would speak well enough to her abilities as a teacher.

Remus had still not told his friends that he was a werewolf, but from what she could see he was starting to be more involved with Sirius and James's hijinks. Of course, Peter was there as well. She knew that, logically, he had not done anything wrong yet (except be an incredibly annoying child). She should be trying to make sure that the Dark didn't appeal to him. She was struggling to put those thoughts into actions, though. She just couldn't bring herself to like the boy…at all. In fact, to her it was ridiculous that the Marauders had ever called Severus "Snivellus" when their friend was a sniveling rat of a boy. She had mentioned it to Albus, though, and he was going to try to help regarding Peter so that she could keep her distance.

Sirius seemed to really be struggling. Hermione had heard Bellatrix was trying to sway Regulus away from his brother. Sirius seemed to really love Regulus, though, and he was trying to make efforts to spend time with the first year. Rabastan seemed to quite like Sirius, so that helped, but Regulus still seemed to be pulling away. As the year was progressing, Sirius seemed to be grow more morose and pensive.

Lucius had not been able to come home at all since the school year started, but Hermione had recently received word that Master Kuzmina had given him off the last two weeks of December and first week of January. Apparently, the master was soon to welcome his first grandchild into the world and was planning a trip to Sweden where his daughter and her family lived. As a result, Lucius would be home for a solid three weeks. Hermione had already been asked to stay at the manor for the holidays, which she had agreed to do.

Severus and Lily were still incredibly close, and she was impressed with that considering the outside pressure that the houses put on them to get away from the "Stupid Gryffindor" or "Slimy Snake". Severus had also started hanging around the classroom after club on Saturdays to spend some time with Hermione. She was happy about this. Typically, they would leave in the afternoon and go to her classroom. She would have one of the elves bring tea, and they would spend the time discussing potions or dueling. His journal was filling up quickly with his ideas, and she was already suitably impressed.

So, on a bitterly cold Saturday at the end of November, Hermione was not quite surprised when Severus hung around after dueling club had ended. He seemed strangely excited though, and was ever so slightly bouncing on his heels as Hermione set the wards on the room. "Shall we go?"

He nodded and led the way to her classroom, eagerly. Upon closing the door behind herself, Severus turned around. "I think… I think I might have made something."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Severus pulled his black journal out of the bag and walked toward her, holding it out. "Lord Malfoy gave me those books on potion creation and then a few weeks ago he gave me some journals of his grandmother's. Her potion! I think I figured out a way to make the Black Fire potion not ruin clothing!"

Hermione's eyes widened as she took the book and walked to her desk. She sat down, and Severus stood in front of it, looking at her excitedly. "It's the last page. I just finished thinking about it last night."

Hermione opened the journal and flipped to the last page of writing. "Do you have a copy of the potion recipe with you?"

Severus nodded and reached into his bag. He pulled out a heavy book and flipped to a marked spot and put it in front of her. Hermione, looked at Severus's notes and the recipe, trying to make sense of Severus's spidery writing. "You need to work on your penmanship," she muttered.

Severus rolled his eyes, leaning across the desk. "Okay, so, Lady Malfoy was incredibly smart. The only reason she can't have come up with it is because the ingredient hadn't been discovered yet. Or, one of them. She toyed with the idea of using dragon blood, as dragons have a very high core temperature, but that didn't help with the material issue, and it is slightly too alkaline. So, the issue was that we need something slightly acidic to counteract the dragon blood that is still resistant to heat. A magizoologist diving in the Pacific recently discovered a worm that lives on the edges of volcanoes. It is to be called a Pompeii worm. It actually has the same amount of acidity in its secretion as dragon blood has alkali. The secretion is used to make a form of nest that it lays its eggs in. The nest material is currently being used to test on helping with potions for bladder infections. If it is dried and ground up, though, I think it could do the trick!"

Hermione nodded quickly, having read about the Pompeii worm in a recent potion's magazine. "Severus… I think you might be right. We should take this to Professor Slughorn. Have you toyed with the amounts?"

"Only a little. I think it will use the standard 5:1 Driscit ratio, though."

Hermione stood up from her seat, beaming at the almost thirteen year old. "Severus, I think you might have created your very first potion! I am so proud! Let's go talk to Slughorn!"

Severus actually grinned as he nodded, and the two happily made their way to the dungeons.

* * *

Hermione came out of the floo of Malfoy Manor quite gracefully on her feet. Over the past months, she had become quite good at not stumbling out covered in soot and embarrassment. Lucius stood up from the couch and walked rapidly to her, pulling her into a heated kiss. When he pulled back, she looked around to see that they were alone. "Where are your parents?" she asked, smiling at him.

"They are going over the décor and seating chart for the ball. What took you so long? I thought you were supposed to be here at three!"

"Yes, well, I got a bit held up going over some notes with Edgar. It's all squared away now though, and I have no work of any kind of the next ten days!" she said, happily.

"Now if only we could be staying at your place rather than here!" Lucius said, smirking at her.

Hermione mocked gasped, putting her hands up to cover her lips. "Your transformation is complete! You would rather be at my cheap muggle rental than in your opulent, magical manor!"

"Only because mother and father won't even agree to put us in the same wing of the house. They have moved your room to the other side of the master suite."

"Yes, well, we don't want to shoulder the blame for allowing the two of you to make us a grandchild sooner than intended," Adeline interrupted as she walked in with her husband.

Abraxas came and sat down in his favorite chair, what had become _his_ blanket draped over the back of it. "Hera, when would be a suitable time to come do some additional warding at your home? We have delayed for too long, and I am sure you have been reading the Prophet."

"Yes. What is the count on disappearances to date?" she asked, sitting down on the couch next to Lucius.

"Fourteen. It was fifteen, but one was just a half blood that had disappeared into the muggle world on a week-long bender," Lucius answered.

"Still no bodies recovered though?" Adeline asked, looking at Hermione worriedly.

"No," Abraxas said, "It seems like whoever is taking them is targeting activists or people trying to push legislation to help muggleborns, so I don't _think_ Hera would be at great risk. Still, I think we should do a bit more work on the warding for your house just in case."

Hermione smiled at the man she was starting to think would likely be her father in law one day. "Thank you, Abraxas. Adeline could come as well if she wants. I'm sorry I haven't taken either of you over to see it, but I haven't been there much myself with how busy I have been. Anytime within the next week works for me, unless one of you three have plans that include me."

"I don't think anything is going on tomorrow. After breakfast?" Adeline said, smiling.

Hermione nodded. "That sounds fine to me. I overheard Professor Vector saying that a few of her muggle family members have said that there has been a rising in unexplained muggle deaths as well in a few suburbs of London. From what she said, it sounds like the killing curse could be causing it. Have you heard anything about that?"

"I haven't, but I have been quite busy with the corporation lately. It wouldn't surprise me, though. Anti-muggle sentiment is definitely on the rise, and there are a few that would act on it rather than just talk about it." He seemed honest, and Hermione suspected he truly didn't know what some of his _friends_ were getting up to. "I was disappointed to hear that Marvin Hopkirk has been one of the disappearances. He was a good ally when it came to where to send funding within the ministry, even if I was not a particular fan of his feelings regarding Equal Opportunity job offerings for Muggleborns."

Lucius nodded. "He was the one who helped you lobby for the increase in funds for the spell damage ward, wasn't he?"

"He was. Perhaps he will be found, though. Unfortunately, I think this muggleborn career business has ruined any chance he has of seriously pushing forward worthy legislation."

Hermione kept her mouth shut regarding the "worthiness" of muggleborns having the same opportunities to be taken as serious candidates for jobs that less qualified purebloods were getting. Adeline seemed to notice her struggle.

"Well, I am quite hungry. How about we start eating dinner a tad early tonight?"

* * *

Hera padded softly into the dining room the next morning to see that Abraxas was the only one at the table. Considering it was slightly later than the usual time breakfast started, she looked at Abraxas curiously. "Where are Adeline and Lucius?"

"Ah, well, Adeline has decided to recruit Lucius for the morning to help her with some things here. She said for the two of us to deal with the warding at your house ourselves. I also thought we could get lunch together when we finish. A lot of magic always works up an appetite."

Hermione stared at him as if he had sprouted two more heads and started barking. "We can postpone if you want. It isn't like I will be staying at home for the next few days, so there is no danger in waiting."

Abraxas shook his head, motioning to her seat with his hand. "Nonsense. Someone that means you harm, if skilled enough, could break in without you knowing and sabotage your home. We will go this morning. I am, after all, the warding expert in the family. We don't really need either of them to accompany us."

Hermione sat down and ate a grapefruit and a few eggs, wondering what was in store for her. When she was finished, Abraxas folded his paper and stood. "Shall we?"

Hermione nodded, and the two set off.

Hermione side along apparated Abraxas to her home. The appeared in the small back garden, and he wasted no time looking around in disapproval. "This is… not what I expected. Did we not give you enough money?"

Hermione blushed and shook her head, holding the back door open for her guest. "No, you did. I wanted to do this for myself though. I used the graduation money you gave me for furnishings, but I am able to pay for the rent and utilities here from the pay I receive at St. Mungo's. I am saving to buy somewhere nicer, but for now, this suits my needs."

Abraxas looked at her skeptically before walking into the house, looking around the small kitchen. "Do you do all of the cooking yourself? Perhaps we could spare a house elf to come work for you here."

Hermione steeled herself for what was sure to be a repetitive morning of defending her decision to do what she needed with minimal assistance.

"I do. I quite like cooking. As to general upkeep, it is small, and I am quite accomplished at household spells. It only takes be a few minutes each day to keep things clean and in order."

Abraxas pursed his lips and nodded. "Shall we get started then? I am going to do some general alerting wards keyed to your magic so you will know when someone breaches them when you are not at home. That way, if someone does manage to break through, you will at least know to expect them. May I cast over you to obtain your magical signature?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Wonderful." Abraxas cast a spell that made Hermione feel as if she was subtly shaking for a moment before turning toward the front door. "Now, while I do this, I want you to make a list of those that you trust to come directly through the wards. You will still know they have entered, but they will not have to ask for permission at any time. Keep in mind that the list should be as strong and small as you can possibly make it."

Hermione nodded and grabbed a piece of paper, writing down a few names while Abraxas worked. _Lucius Malfoy. Severus Snape. Eileen Snape. Albus Dumbledore. Edgar Bones. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Adeline Malfoy. Abraxas Malfoy._ The last made her slightly nervous, but it seemed only natural considering he was the one setting the wards. He would probably take it as an insult if he was not on the list.

It took another ten minutes or so before Abraxas finished. She handed him the list, and he read over it before looking at her, considering. "Hera, I appreciate your apparent trust, but you need to shorten this list. Adeline and I should have no need to come without invitation. I understand the first three, but… Edgar Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt? Are they necessary? This is not so much about who you trust as it is about who you _need_ to have able to get in here when you can't be here to let them in. Or able to get in and help you if you are incapacitated somehow."

Hermione frowned and thought for a few moments before nodding her head. "Very well. Lucius, Severus, and the headmaster."

"You seem to be quite close with the headmaster," Abraxas said passingly, before he started to work on the warding some more. Hermione didn't respond.

It took Abraxas another several minutes to cast that ward. Finally, he turned to her. "The next few are wards I use specifically for the family and… ones that might be useful to you in particular. I would like you to make another list. On it, write people you specifically would prefer never to have access to your home."

"What will it do to them?"

Abraxas smiled quite evilly and nodded at her question. "If their intent is to cause harm, they will be shocked rather badly. You will be alerted. Most likely, the shock will knock them unconscious. At the same time, it will dispel them to an already locked and warded cell in the dungeons at the Manor and inform you and me of their arrival there."

Hermione looked at Abraxas in surprise. "I have never heard of that before."

"It is of my own design, and on the three cases it has been triggered, it has been very successful. Only one of the three was not unconscious by the time I arrived. Also, I would prefer not to have it advertised for obvious reasons. Make that list. I am going to start setting up a panic room. It will take a bit more time, so you can read if you finish before I am done. Don't disturb me."

Hermione had more trouble compiling this list. Abraxas couldn't know the reason why so many of his friends, that she barely knew, should be on the list.

 _Bellatrix Black. Cygnus Black. Orion Black. Lord Voldemort. Roderick Nott. Victor Crabbe._ She contemplated what other eventual Death Eaters could be added, but she couldn't think of any that were reasonable.

"Will I be able to add names if I need to?" she asked Abraxas as he came back to her.

"No. As the creator, and considering I have not made the spells public, I am the only person that can add names or take them off. You can reach out of me if any changes need to be made." He took the list and looked it over. "The Blacks I understand. Bellatrix is a… spirited girl, and does consider you an enemy. Cygnus considers her enemies to be his. Orion, have you met him?"

"No, but I teach both of his sons at Hogwarts. I have heard things."

"Probably true. While he wouldn't consider you an enemy, he prefers to stay away from his brother-in-law. Cygnus often asks for favors, and Orion will do what he can to get Cygnus to shut his mouth. I will also add Orion's wife Wallburga while I am at it. She's a nasty piece of work. Now, the rest… Have you seen Lord Voldemort since the ball last year?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, sir. Unfortunately, while I trust that you are doing what you can to keep me safe, I get a bad feeling about him. I think I do not want to make him my enemy, but if he chooses to make me his… do you mind adding him?"

Abraxas was silent for a few minutes. "I will add him. We will speak more when we are done here over lunch. The Nott and Crabbe boys?"

"They are not enemies, per se, but they are definitely not friends. I am not sure if they would try something or not, if they thought they could get away with it." Abraxas nodded.

"Acceptable. After this, we will go over the panic rooms."

Once placing the next set of wards, he motioned her over toward the small entry closet. "The pitfall to the placing of a panic room here is that it is so close to the front door. Hopefully, wards would give you plenty of time to get in, but you might have to hurry. As soon as you feel someone trying to breech, come in here. Once inside, you will need to say "Obscuro". In doing so, the door will seal to the point that no one will be able to open it except you. The only way you are getting out is if you use your blood on the doorknob. For ease, I'd recommend keeping a knife in here for the purpose. Then, if someone is somehow able to outsmart my rune work, you will also have a manual weapon. Hopefully, you'd have your wand on you, but anything is better than nothing."

"Will anyone know I am in there?"

Abraxas nodded. "Yes. Lucius and I will be informed if you activate the panic room. If you like, it might be to your benefit that I set one up on the upper floor as well."

"Please."

They went upstairs, and Abraxas actually turned the entire master bath into a makeshift panic room. Considering it had no windows, it was the most practical place. She watched this time as he carefully drew runes along the door frame and walls. Reading over them, she realized that Abraxas, if he had chosen to do so, could have easily made a living doing work like this. His combinations were complex and thorough, and his hand was perfectly steady. Each rune looked as if it could be written in a book.

He eventually stood up, and Hermione watched as the golden runes faded into the surfaces they were on. "I have also linked this one to the other so they will both activate as one. That way, if you are hiding in one, perhaps they will waste their time trying to get into the empty one. It will give Lucius and I more time to get here. Also, you should get an emergency portkey to keep next to your bed. If, for whatever reason, you can't make it to the room in time, it would be good to have an alternative. Most people will automatically set up anti-apparition spells and block the floo when they attempt to break in if intending to hurt the homeowner, so a portkey would be your only way out."

"Thank you, Abraxas, for all of this. I truly appreciate it, and it is beyond what I am capable of."

He shook his head. "No, I think you would be capable. You lack the practice, though. Come, let's go get lunch."

He was visibly tired as he walked down the stairs and out of the house. At the edge of her own placed wards, he nodded. "These aren't bad, for being solely incantations. I think they would stop most people."

"Would they stop you?" she asked, curiously.

He smiled. "Not a chance. However, once I am through here, I won't be allowed back unless you choose to drop the ones I created. Considering I do not harbor bad intent, I will let you watch me try to walk through them. Then, you can know they are working and what will happen to any friends that just don't know better."

He stepped over the barrier and into the street. She did the same, and then he tried to cross back. He was knocked back several feet, and barely maintained his footing. Simultaneously, Hermione felt her wand arm heat up noticeably and tingle. "Did you feel it?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "I did. Did getting knocked back hurt you at all?"

"No. Although, if I hadn't been expecting it, I think I would have fallen down. It might be nice to warn your friends. Is there anywhere good to eat in this… town?" He sneered as he looked at the other run down brick houses.

"Not particularly."

"In that case, how about you temporarily lower the wards for me, and we can floo to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"How do I do that?"

"You need to point your wand in the direction of the door and state the name of your home, and the name of the person you are allowing in. I would remind you that anyone you invite in is _in,_ good intentions or not. Be careful who you invite. Once they leave, the wards completely reset. As a result of the enemy ward, you cannot lower for any of the people you had me specifically ban entry to."

Hermione pointed in the direction of the door with her wand and spoke. "Princeton Place. Abraxas Malfoy."

Abraxas nodded as he stepped through the warded area again and walked ahead of her into the house. "The Leaky Cauldron, then?"

"I'll see you there."

* * *

A few minutes later, they appeared in the Leaky Cauldron. Abraxas immediately seated himself at a corner table and scourgified the surface. Hermione held back a chuckle as he daintily put his hands on top of the table and looked toward Tom.

Tom saw them and smiled warmly at Hera, walking over. "Lord Malfoy. Miss Elias. A pleasure to have you both. What can I get for you?"

Hermione smiled at him, throwing him a subtle wink as she sat down across from Abraxas. "A butterbeer and shepherd's pie, please?"

"A firewhiskey with Ploughman's lunch."

Things started to get tense and awkward as they silently waited for their food. Hermione didn't quite know what to say or why Abraxas had wished to keep up with going out to lunch after the warding. Amusingly, Abraxas seemed rather uncomfortable as well, and it didn't get better when two older men looked at them and snickered. Hermione was sure she heard "Malfoy" in there.

"Idiots," Abraxas hissed, glaring at the duo.

The two men made quick work of leaving the pub, and Abraxas watched them go, angrily.

"Do you know them?"

He looked back at her from the closed door. "No."

"Then why are they idiots? They were probably just surprised to see someone dressed as nicely as you are here."

Abraxas rolled his eyes. "They are idiots because they know who I am and assume I am taking my mistress out to lunch."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up. "Idiots," she muttered, looking at her lap.

"Exactly. I have never been unfaithful to my wife, and I have no intention of starting. Unfortunately, my father did not hold to my values and made it his life's pleasure to humiliate my mother by parading trollop after trollop through polite society."

Hermione looked at him, surprised by the admission. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes. Unfortunately, people are quite eager to place the sins of the father upon the son."

"And what of you? Do you think any of your own misdeeds will haunt Lucius?"

He looked quite taken aback at her forwardness and took a moment to respond. In the meantime, Hermione looked toward the bar, mortified. Eventually, he spoke. "I hope not. I will admit that Lucius is, still, shaping up to be quite different than I am. So far, he is not making too many bad decisions, but they are different. I never would have considered being involved with you if I had been in his shoes."

Hermione felt her cheeks blush and looked toward the door behind the bar, praying that Tom would hurry through with their food.

"Miss Elias…. Hera…."

Hermione forced herself to look at Abraxas to see a smirk on his face. "I mean no offense, I simply wished to state the truth. Lucius is more… impulsive than I am. He relies on what he would call his intuition to help him make many decisions. I highly doubt I have made an impulsive decision in my life, and I never did anything to rebel against my family. Somehow, Lucius grew up to have a bit of… Gryffindor in him. It is minute, thank Merlin, but it is there."

"Why were you willing to put up those wards? I do not think you wish me dead, but I think you would rather Lucius be with someone else."

Abraxas was quiet for a few more minutes. "Lucius is my son, and I would be a fool not to realize that he loves you. In fact, I could not imagine him married happily to anyone, as I am with Adeline, before I saw how he is with you. I will not pretend I did not, _do not_ , have my reservations. I will forever wish that you came from a good, well known family. I worry that not knowing your lineage could hurt Lucius's relationships with others, just as it has hurt Vaughn Dolohov's. As it stands, though, I have no way of knowing where you come from. And, despite my firm belief that the typical muggleborn cannot be as powerful or intelligent as you are, I find myself growing to not particularly care to know the truth. I am attempting to happily live in ignorance, hoping for the best."

"I respect your abilities and the way you present yourself. I acknowledge that you want my son to be as happy as I do. I think we both can agree that you being alive and safe is a large part of Lucius's happiness. As a result, and combined with the fact that you dying would be a _waste_ of power, I will do my best to keep you safe."

Hermione found herself to be quite flummoxed by his not quite sentimental but genuine words. She stared at him. "I am hoping that with the eventuality of you becoming legally my daughter that we can have a relationship that suits us both. It is why I told Adeline to stay home."

" _You_ told _her_ not to come?"

"Of course. She was hesitant, but I can be persuasive. Occasionally, I even get my way with her."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized that he was making a joke about himself.

"Please do _try_ not to look like a failing actress. Control your emotions, and don't display them for all and sundry to see. You are involved with a _Malfoy._ "

Abraxas looked away as Tom walked toward them with their food in hand. She furiously smothered down her incredulous laughter. The day had taken a bizarre turn.

"Now, regarding a certain associate of mine you wished to keep out of your home?"

Hermione looked down and nodded, steeling herself. "Yes, sir."

"Why?"

She looked up at Abraxas. "I wish I could explain why I feel this way properly. I know you consider him to perhaps be a friend, but I generally have good intuition regarding people. Despite him seeming to have gifted me with some kind of approval, I cannot help but consider him to be a danger to me. He seems… power hungry."

"Many people strive to have power," Abraxas noted, "myself included."

"Yes, sir. However, what would you do to achieve it? What would you do to get what you want and protect yourself from having it taken away? I want to be successful and, if possible, known for my abilities and sought out for them. We are both Slytherins for a reason…. _were_ Slytherins. Lord Voldemort… I get the impression he wants it more than is healthy for himself or others. I think he might be willing to kill or torture or enslave to acquire his legacy and protect it. He seems dangerous in a way I have not seen from anyone else, and it makes my skin crawl being near him."

"Has he done anything that you know of to warrant these fears?"

Hermione was quiet. In truth, she knew plenty of what he was doing. She couldn't tell that to him, though. "…. No. I just… thank you for not including him in the wards. For your own protection, I request none of us say who set them up for me. If he's harmless, it won't hurt for him not to know. But, if I am right, I think if he wanted to hurt me he would have no issue going through you to do it."

Abraxas shook his head. "I won't say anything about the wards. I think you are wrong on your last point, though. I am a pureblood, and he is hoping to champion pureblood rights. He thinks we are already too small in number and considers purebloods to be too important to risk losing more."

Hermione looked Abraxas dead in the eye. "I hope you are right, but I don't think that is the case. I implore you simply to… watch him. While I don't think you should voice your concerns to him, I hope you will at least consider my warning and question his actions when you hear of them."

"Adeline has expressed similar worries. Have you spoken to her about this at all?"

"A little bit. I promise I have not tried to push my thoughts on her, though."

Abraxas smirked at that. "No one tells her what to think. Unfortunately, Adeline is an excellent judge of character. I'll do my best to take your concerns seriously. Still, you should prepare yourself to see him. He will be at the ball, and he is making a name for himself in society. I think you will be unable to avoid him for long now that you are out of Hogwarts, considering the people you surround yourself with."

"Thank you, Abraxas."

* * *

 **Author's note:** For the last chapter, I received several truly wonderful reviews and many others that made me feel like I am on the right track with this. I hope all of you continue to find it worthy of your time and reviews. Thank you very much for your kind words.

I _love_ writing scenes with Abraxas. It is hard not to have him more central, but it isn't time for that yet. Still, I hope you enjoyed a little more indepth look into his character. The next chapter will take care of the annual ball mostly. I am still working to add a bit to it to round it out. Last night, I wrote a roughly 4K scene that has been the most challenging to date to get right, but I am happy with it. That will be around 30 or 31.

Also, I am playing with the idea of breaking this story up into 2 separate stories. A natural breaking point that will be quite monumental and set up a second half so to speak. If you don't have an alert on me and not just this story, you might want to set it up. However, I will put a reminder out there when/if that is imminent.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: JK Rowling created Harry Potter, and I gain nothing from it except some rather lovely reviews and endless entertainment.

 **Chapter Twenty-six**

Hermione and Abraxas returned to the manor and entered the family living room to see Lucius and Adeline playing cards.

"We are back," Abraxas announced, walking toward his chair.

Lucius looked at Hera skeptically as he set his cards down on the table and stood up. He walked to her and gave her a chaste kiss. "How was it?" he asked. His tone made Abraxas clear his thoat, drawing their attention to the older man.

"Lucius, you act as if you expected me to cut her up for ingredients. We warded her home and ate together. It was fine."

"Was it?" Adeline said, looking at him suspiciously.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, it was fine. Abraxas and I enjoyed getting to know each other a bit better." Adeline and Lucius both looked surprised but dropped the subject. She wondered what had been said between the two while they had been away.

It was after dinner that night that Adeline cornered Hermione on the way to her room. "Hera! I am so sorry. He said he wanted me to stay here so that he could get to know you better. Was he rude?"

Hermione smiled, putting a hand on Adeline's shoulder. "He was fine, really. We discussed my relationship with Lucius and a bit about his… _friend._ He said he would take my concerns seriously, but he isn't in the clear, yet."

"But he's making progress?"

"I think so." Adeline's smile was beautiful, and the relief if her eyes was clear. Abraxas Malfoy might have a chance at not making some very poor decisions.

* * *

Three nights later, Hermione opened her bedroom door to see Lucius dressed in a beautiful set of black dress robes with green piping. Underneath was a shimmery dark grey dress shirt. "You look beautiful tonight- the perfect Slytherin princess," he said, bowing slightly.

Hermione smiled at him, curtsying in her coordinating dark, shimmering green dress. It was strapless with a straight bust line and fitted bodice before flaring dramatically at the hips in the silhouette of a traditional ball gown. Dense black lace gloves covered her arms, and the same black lace lined the hem of the gown. She also wore the pendant he had gotten her for her birthday. "Thank you. I was expecting your mother, though. She said she wanted me to wear a pair of her earrings."

Lucius nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the box. Round diamond studs were inside, and Hermione looked at them. "Wow. Those are beautiful." They were large, about the size of her pinky fingernail, and looked flawless.

"Yes, they are some of her favorites. Are you wearing your bracelet?"

"Of course," Hermione said, leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Is there a reason your parents want me in the receiving line this year?"

"Nothing other than the fact that they are expecting that you will be a part of the family now and are close enough to warrant introducing as my intended," he said, winking at her. He seemed very pleased with the news.

"I thought we were still several years off from all of that, though," Hermione said.

He shrugged, and she fought off a giggle. Imagining the Lucius of her own time shrugging was a bit ridiculous, but it was becoming rather commonplace with her own. When he was alone with her, at least. "I think so, but I am not going to tell them I don't want you there. Father certainly seems to have warmed up to you. Why is that?"

She shrugged in return, and he grimaced at the gesture. Did he even realize he did it, too? "I'm not sure if he has warmed up to me as much as I think he has realized I am most likely here to stay. He's making peace with it."

Lucius took her arm and started to lead her down the corridor to the stairs. "Yes, well, my father is not known for _making peace_ with things he doesn't want. I think he is actually… accepting of you. As strange as that is. That could change though. Your gloves are lovely." He reached with his other hand, stroking her left arm.

"Thank you. They had to be charmed to stay in place, though." He nodded at the information, letting go of the worry if people saw the scar on her arm.

They arrived in the entrance hall to see Abraxas and Adeline waiting for them. "You were almost late," Abraxas said, looking at the large clock on the pendulum clock above the stairs. It struck six, and two house elves opened the doors as Lucius pulled her to line up next to him with his parents. Just a moment later, pops and cracks signaled the arrival of the first bunch of guests, and Hermione watched as they made their way down the driveway toward the house.

The first guests were a couple. They both seemed a bit ill at ease as they stepped over the threshold. "Minister Jenkins, Mr. Jenkins. Thank you for coming."

They both shook hands with the host couple before moving on to Lucius and Hermione to do the same. "It is our pleasure, Lord Malfoy. I was most upset to not receive an invitation last year, but I understand considering the ill feelings toward the ministry regarding the Squib Rights Marches."

"Yes, Minister. We do have a few guests that greatly disapproved of how harshly you came down on the rioters. I hope you will have a good time this evening though."

The minister, who looked slightly like Professor Sprout, smiled. "I am sure I will. Now, Lucius… I remember you. Who is this beautiful young lady you are escorting though? Are you engaged?"

Hermione reached out her hand and shook the woman's as Lucius replied. "Minister Jenkins, this is my intended, Hera Elias. She is studying to be a healer and also teaches…"

"Dueling at Hogwarts! I have heard of you, my dear. You are certainly making waves! The ministry is all abuzz, and I have heard glowing compliments from parents regarding the changes to curriculum."

Hermione smiled. "While I am thankful for the kind words, I cannot speak to any other changes in curriculum. I do agree that dueling classes were much overdue at Hogwarts, and I am thankful that the headmaster approached me to teach."

"And a future healer and Malfoy as well! You do have your hand in many cauldrons, don't you? Well, dear, it is wonderful to meet you. Lucius has found a gem, it seems."

"Thank you, minister," Lucius said, nodding to the woman who walked off with her silent, anxious looking husband.

The line progressed with very few notable stops. The Malfoy family had a lot of friends, or at least they had a lot of business partners. Hermione was pleased when the Dolohov's arrived. Antonin gave her a hug and shook Lucius's hand before reintroducing her to his parents. "Mother, Father, I am sure you remember my friend, Hera?"

Eliyona smiled, reaching out a hand to warmly grasp Hermione's. "Oh, dear, I am so pleased to see your year at Hogwarts went so well. Also, thank you for encouraging Antonin to go to the muggle cinema."

Hermione smiled, slightly confused before Antonin cut in. "I am taking her to lunch and a movie at least every week. Being out of Hogwarts has been nice in that respect." Antonin and Eliyona smiled at each other, and Hermione felt a pang for the loss of her own mother. She would never see Helen Granger's face smile at her like that ever again.

"I'm glad he is getting to see a bit more of you. He stays quite busy with Mr. Ledweth," Lucius said, politely.

"Yes," Vaughn Dolohov interjected. "He does stay quite busy. How are you, Miss Elias?"

"Quite well, thank you."

"And you, Lucius?"

"I am doing fine. Thank you, Mr. Dolohov."

The Dolohov's excused themselves to enter into the party, though Antonin promised he would catch up with them later.

The next familiar face was that of one of her second year students and his family. Sirius Black looked absolutely miserable as he and his brother trailed after their parents. They, of course, stopped at the Malfoys to greet their hosts.

"Abraxas. Thank you for your invitation," a much older and colder version of Sirius said. "I am sorry I missed it last year. Business kept me away and Walburga wasn't up to celebrating."

Abraxas gave a false smile before nodding. "Yes, Orion, you were certainly missed. Your sons are much older than the last time I saw them, I believe."

Walburga reached behind her, pulling Regulus to the front, roughly. "Yes, I believe Regulus was only six or seven at the time. He's a first year now."

"I am sure he will do Slytherin proud. Hera, is Regulus here a good student?"

Hermione looked at Abraxas when addressed. "From what I hear, he is. Unfortunately, I won't have the opportunity to teach him until next year. Sirius is a remarkable dueling student, though. I am sure you must be very proud of him, Mrs. Black."

Walburga looked at Hermione as if she was smelling something distinctly unpleasant. "Yes, well, Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor unfortunately, so he should know that his performance will have to be impeccable to make up for it. It is even more surprising he didn't make the cut…. But then, I hear Slytherin is letting in all sorts now."

Hera forced a smile at the insult. "Well, madam, it is a pleasure teaching your son. He is very creative and a fast learner." Sirius smiled at her from behind his parents while Regulus looked straight forward, into Abraxas's chest.

"I was quite surprised to hear that Dumbledore hired a new graduate to teach a dueling class. Isn't the charms professor a master duelist?" Orion asked Abraxas.

Abraxas nodded. "He is. I believe he made a vow of pacifism after the last war, though. I can assure you that your sons are in capable hands though. Miss Elias is very talented."

"Well, she must be very good at _curses_ if you will let her join your family," Walburga said.

Adeline glared at the woman. "She is quite good at curses, as most members of the Malfoy family are. Of course, we are happy with the prospect of her joining our family. I am sure other families might turn their head from talent and search within their own bloodline for spouses, though."

Sirius and Regulus both blushed red, and Hermione felt slightly sorry for the boys. They weren't responsible for their family's choices after all. Abraxas broke up what seemed to be turning into a nasty conversation if Walburga's expression was anything to go by.

"Well, we have more guests to greet. Please do enjoy yourselves. There is a fantastic elvish red going around; make sure you get a glass."

Orion nodded, throwing an angry look at Adeline as he escorted his family into the party.

"My dear, don't bait the inbreds," Abraxas said, deadpan, as they waited for the next guests to approach.

"I can't believe you considered marrying Lucius into that family."

"Well, it wasn't that branch at least," Abraxas defended.

"No. It was _Cygnus._ Walburga might be an idiot, but Cygnus is worse."

"That is a difference in opinion, I think. The only good Walburga will ever do is if people can laugh at her head stuck to a wall next to all of those disgusting mounted elves."

"Father," Lucius cautioned, nodding as Cygnus and his family approached.

Narcissa threw them a slight smile while Cygnus and Bellatrix glared.

"Cygnus! Is Druella ill again?" Adeline greeted.

"Unfortunately, she is. I see that you invited _the Minister_ , Abraxas?" Cygnus glared toward the woman in the room with hatred Hermione hadn't even seen directed at her. The minister was certainly not making friends.

Abraxas raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Making enemies is never a good thing, Cygnus."

Cygnus glanced at Hermione before looking back at his friend. "I think that people might start questioning if you are becoming a bleeding heart, Abraxas. First, you allow the ending of a very advantageous marriage contract to my family, so that he can sully himself with some… orphan. Now, you are rubbing elbows with a Squib lover."

"Oh, please, Cygnus. Choose your battles. Squibs are no threat to us. So let property pass to them and let them hold jobs if they are offered. It isn't like the old families keep them in their family anyway. It's a moot point. If you let them think they have won, they'll fade into the background."

"So pragmatic and eloquent, Abraxas… Perhaps I should hire you as a speech writer," a new voice said.

The Malfoys and Hera turned their attention to see that Lord Voldemort had walked into the receiving line. He skipped in front of a few people to stand next to Cygnus, a hand coming to rest on Bellatrix's shoulder. Hermione shuddered to see Bellatrix preen at the contact, looking up to the man with a look of hero worship clear on her face.

"Lord Voldemort," Adeline greeted. "It's a pleasure."

"Indeed," Voldemort responded, glancing at Hera and Lucius. His eyes paused on them for a moment before moving back to the hosts. "I rather think that the minister needs to get on your page, Abraxas. She needs to just let them burn themselves out rather than trying to appease them. Perhaps she could use some encouragement."

Cygnus looked at Abraxas with a smirk before glancing back at Voldemort. Bellatrix was still looking up at him with obvious hero worship, and Narcissa was looking at her feet.

"What kind of encouragement?" Cygnus questioned.

Voldemort rolled his eyes and glanced back at the receiving line. "Oh, Cygnus, let's not discuss politics and hold up the line. Here, let's go have a drink. Thank you for your invitation, Abraxas. We will speak more later, yes?"

Abraxas nodded, and Voldemort walked with the Black family a few steps. At the last moment, he looked back at Hermione.

"Miss Elias, you look beautiful tonight. I hope your escort will spare you a dance with me."

Hermione could practically feel Lucius stiffen next to her, but she forced a smile. "Of course. Please do seek me out." Perhaps he would forget or decide against it.

"I most certainly will." A shiver ran down her spine as Voldemort walked by them and into the party. She glanced at Abraxas to see him looking at her with a strange expression on his face, but he quickly removed it in favor of greeting the next guests. Hermione tried to contain the contents of her stomach. She could only hope he would decide not to find her.

An hour and a half later, Hermione was dancing with Antonin when a deep voice interrupted them from behind. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind sparing one of the most beautiful witches in the room for a dance, Mr. Dolohov?" Antonin glanced at her in confusion as he felt her entire body stiffen, but she controlled her expression.

She turned to face Lord Voldemort, who was looking at her with a small smirk on his handsome, if evil, face. Was it just her or did his eyes seem slightly different in shape? His nose seemed a bit different, too, somehow.

"Of course, Lord Voldemort," he said, politely. Antonin bowed to both of them lightly before leaving Hermione to have her waist and a hand grasped by the most evil wizard of modern times. Curse Lucius for leaving her to speak with his father and Master Kuzmina.

As they started to dance, she tried to calm herself and build her occlumency shields up a bit more before looking at him. After a few moments, she did. The same expression was on his face, and she felt a slight tingle in her head. She quickly put forward a picture of Lucius in her head, trying to not look as if she was trying to push him out. Unfortunately, he raised an eyebrow at her in a way that made her thing she was found out.

She glanced to the side, hoping to spot Lucius. No luck.

"Miss Elias, not only are you beautiful, but apparently more accomplished than I had believed. The headmaster himself gave you a job at Hogwarts just after graduating? That is quite an honor."

"I am grateful for the opportunity," she said, doing a scan for Abraxas next. No luck.

"You seem as if you would like to end our dance. Is that so?" his voice had a slightly dangerous tone to it, and she forced her revulsion and nervousness down.

"Not at all. You are a very good dancer," she lied.

"You are, as well. A good dancer, a good duelist, from what your resident healer at St. Mungo's has told me, you are quite the upcoming healer as well." Hermione felt her heart stop for a second as she realized that he had been checking in on her. "You also seem to be a devoted partner to Lucius. He is a lucky young man."

Hermione nodded, lightly. "He is good for me."

"Miss Elias, I have to say that I have not met many witches from backgrounds such as your own that are as talented as you are. With the proper connections, I believe you could go much farther than you have previously imagined. Being a simple house wife would not be satisfying, would it?"

She cleared her throat. "Lucius and I have agreed that we both wish to have careers, and he is supportive of my goal to be a healer."

"Is that the route you are going? Surely Dumbledore would be willing to allow you to become a fulltime teacher with time," he asked, somewhat eagerly.

"That might be possible, but I have not had any intentions of doing so."

"You know, I sought a job at Hogwarts… twice. Strange that I did not get offered a position. The second is really no surprise as Professor Dumbledore and I do not really see eye to eye on things. The first, though… the argument was that I was too young, and Dumbledore actually put that thought into Dippet's head. Yet, you are hired on before you even graduated to teach the following school year. A new class at that! The headmaster must really like you."

"We have good rapport," Hermione said, trying to be diplomatic and not delve too much into herself.

"I find that having the ear, even with intermediaries, of Professor Dumbledore could be a good thing. You should come join me and some of my… acquaintances for dinner sometime."

"Sir, I do not think your acquaintances care for me very much."

"Cygnus and his daughter? They are tools. Useful ones, but tools. They know when to hold their tongue. And if they don't, they will learn it." His tone at the end was dangerous sounding indeed. She was quite certain she was not the only one being slightly threatened. She knew one thing though… she had intentions to ever share a meal with Lord Voldemort.

The song ended, and Hermione glanced to the side to see, with great relief, that Lucius was approaching her. Lucius bowed slightly to them both. "Lord Voldemort. Good evening."

"Lucius. Your intended is quite the dancer."

Lucius smiled, looking perfectly at ease. "Yes, she is. Unfortunately, I haven't had the opportunity to experience a dance with her tonight due to my duties as a host. Fortunately, I think I am able to relax a bit now."

Voldemort nodded, "Yes. I will leave the two of you. Miss Elias, I do hope to see a lot more of you in the future."

Hera forced another smile, feeling as if she might break a tooth with how tightly her jaw was clenched. "Thank you, sir."

Hermione watched as Voldemort walked away, and Lucius took her into his arms. "Still get a bad feeling about him?"

She looked at her boyfriend seriously. "Yes. You don't?"

He frowned as they took the first few steps into a slow waltz. "I didn't feel it too much to begin with, but… there is something Dark about him. Much more than anyone else I have ever met. He somehow remind me of some of the artifacts I have been helping Master Kuzmina with… We should keep our distance."

"I agree," Hermione said, stepping slightly closer as she watched Voldemort be pulled into a conversation by the minister and a few others. "Unfortunately, he seems a bit too interested in me."

* * *

 **Author's note:** A bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope it was enjoyed regardless. I am sure many of you are missing out on Bellatrix a bit, but she is going to be in the background for a little while. No worries, she'll be back. I am happy everyone liked the characterization of Abraxas. You all wrote very kind reviews, and I am very thankful. Coming up is some more Abraxas/Hermione interaction as well as a bit with the headmaster! Oh, and I have decided to split the story. The last chapter of this one will be #30. Thank you for reading!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I enjoy writing this for the fun of it, despite not earning anything other than kind words.

 **Chapter Twenty-seven**

Slowly, with much more care than is typically given to the thought of the noise one makes when walking, she crept down the hallway. A disillusionment charm was in place, but she wasn't relying on it. Her wand was out, though it wasn't particularly needed. The time for sneaking had been long gone, but now… now it was afresh.

She opened the door to the lavish room and turned, placing one hand on the frame as she brought the door to shut, causing it to emit just the slightest noise as the door returned to its place. The door knob made a rather disruptive creaking noise as she released, and the sound seemed stark and overpowering in the otherwise silent room. She winced.

No other noise sounded, so she silently turned around, making her way toward her destination. With reflexes which could only be referred to in the most sarcastic of terms as "cat like", she went as quickly as she could. Why was this room _so cold?_ Carefully, she lifted the heavy fabric, watching her target intently. It would not do to wake him; it would ruin everything.

Slowly, with her teeth clenched due to sheer concentration, she eased herself down, bringing the duvet back on top of her. Still, her target slept.

He continued to do so as she moved to lie against him on her side, her head against his chest. Still, her target slept.

She was not quite in the proper position, so she ever so gently lifted her top leg, moving it to go over the top of his body. Despite his typical nature to be a light sleeper…. Her target slept.

She gently brought her leg down against him, sighing slightly in contentment as she bent her leg at the knee, bringing the bottom of her foot to the side of his thigh.

"DEAR GOD WOMAN!" Lucius yelled, pushing the offending limb off of him.

"Shh!" she said, putting her foot back and rubbing it against his leg to warm it.

Lucius pushed Hermione off, glaring at her blearily. "Your foot is like an icicle!"

She rolled her eyes, putting her finger to his lips, attempting to hush him. "Be quite! You will wake your parents!"

"Why is your food _so cold?"_ he demanded, bringing his hand down to rub some warmth into her foot.

"Walking into your room is like walking in to a freezer. I can't help it," she said. "Now, be quiet! I came in here to snuggle, and you are ruining it!"

"And to think…I came in here to sleep, and you ruined that!" He pouted at her for a moment. "My mother will be very angry if she catches you in here."

"Adeline loves me!"

Lucius nodded, "Yes, I think so. However, the idea of you defiling her son under her roof when we aren't married is not okay with her. She's very traditional."

Hermione pulled back and looked at him skeptically. "Every time you have come home until now… you have stayed with me. Doesn't she realize that we are…"

"Ah, that is the difference between knowing and _knowing._ If it isn't here, she can pretend that we are just having pillowfights and playing Chubby Bunnies."

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What? How to do know what Chubby Bunnies is?"

Lucius looked at her in confusion. "Doesn't everyone?"

It still, to this day, surprised Hermione when she would find out that something she thought of as being quintessentially muggle could actually be embraced or even created by the wizarding world. Still, the idea of Lucius with a mouth full of marshmallows and a feather pillow in hand while wearing girly pajamas made her giggle.

"Fair enough," she said, letting it go.

Lucius grabbed his wand off of his nightstand, casting a silencing charm. "So… since you are here anyway, risking Mother's wrath, we might as well make the most of it." He reached around her, pulling her body on top of his.

She laughed, leaning in and kissing him deeply. She pulled back with a grin, "While the thought had crossed my mind, I think that I should be going. I really just wanted to snuggle anyway. It's been too long."

Lucius pouted, "Don't you want me?"

"Yes, and I will have you… at my place in three days. We should get downstairs."

She pulled back and hopped out of the bed before he could grab her. "Merry Christmas. I'll see you at breakfast."

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, after sneaking back to her room, she walked into the dining room to see that Abraxas was the only one there. He didn't look up from his paper as he spoke. "You are lucky that you decided to go on your adventure when Adeline was in the bathroom. Otherwise, she would have heard the alarm that she puts on Lucius's room to let her know if girls go in there. Keep that in mind."

Hermione felt a blush heat her face as she took her seat. "Thank you."

"Yes. Merry Christmas. Contraception. Eat." Embarassment and amusement could totally go hand in hand with Abraxas Malfoy.

After they had finished, Adeline and Lucius still hadn't shown up. "Would you care to move this into the living room? We can relax there while we wait for them to wake up. I'll have a few of the elves move over some fruit and pastries."

Hermione agreed, and the two walked to the family living room together. Once seated in their customary spots, Abraxas looked at her seriously.

"I think you might be right about Lord Voldemort."

Hermione tried to hide her surprise. "Did he say something?"

Abraxas nodded once. "Yes. Last night, I walked into a conversation between him and the Blacks, along with Roderick Nott. Apparently, extending an invitation to the minister was not a good idea. They were mentioning that she needed to be… reminded of where her loyalties, as a pureblood, should lie."

Hermione leaned forward. "Are they planning an attack on her?"

"It seems that way. They did not fully include me in the conversation, and it changed rather quickly. It did sound like more than political maneuvering though."

"Do you mind if I ask exactly what was said?"

Abraxas raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why you want to know?"

Hermione was quiet for a few more minutes. "You could, but I don't know if you would want to know the answer."

Abraxas stared at her, trying to decide what she was going to do with the information. He leaned forward to speak, but he was interrupted by the door opening and Lucius and Adeline walking in.

"Merry Christmas!" Lucius said, sitting down next to Hermione and throwing an arm around her. "We were surprised you weren't still eating breakfast."

"Yes, well, we got tired of waiting on both of you to get out of bed," Abraxas said, drolly.

Adeline rolled her eyes. "You know perfectly well that I have been up for hours. I was taking care of some correspondence. Anyway, enough of that, shall we get to presents?"

As wrapping paper covered the floor, smiles brightened with the care given to choosing gifts. Hermione was thrilled to receive from Lucius a cloak with the same properties as his, and he was very happy to receive a set of cufflinks in the form of snakes twisting to make an ornate "L". They had, together, made an ornament in the family style with a picture of the two of them at graduation. In the picture, they were happily standing next to each other in the dress robes and wizard hats, holding hands. Periodically, Lucius would lean over and kiss Hermione's cheek, causing her to smile warmly at him before the scene reset. Hermione had been perplexed as to what to get the older couple, but she had settled for taking the time to make Adeline some medicinal potions to put in a bath to help her relax. For Abraxas, she had bought him a new book on Native American wardstones that was rather hard to obtain in the UK.

Adeline and Abraxas had been most generous to her though. She was quite surprised when her first box meowed at her, and opened it up to have a large, grey cat jump out. It had the same large ears that her own Crookshanks had, and its fur was thick. Deeply orange hued eyes that looked at her intelligently. "There is a woman, a squib, that is known for breeding great Kneazle-mixes," Adeline explained, watching as Hermione pulled the cat out and hugged it to her.

"He is lovely!" The cat hissed, and Adeline laughed.

"He is a _she_ , my dear!"

Hermione scratched behind the cat's ears. "I am sorry. I did not look to find out, beautiful. I was admiring your gorgeous eyes!" The cat purred at that and settled down onto her lap.

"You seemed like a cat person," Abraxas said, "Though this was Adeline's doing."

"Yes, dear, are you going to give Hera her gift?"

Abraxas nodded and summoned a box out from under the tree, handing it to her. Lucius looked on curiously as she opened the box. There, nestled in tissue paper, was the latest Malfoy family ornament. In it, the night of the ball was represented as the four of them stood next to each other in the receiving line, dressed in their finery. Hermione included.

Hermione looked at them in surprise. "I didn't think this would happen until… well, much later."

Adeline smiled. "Yes, well, we discussed it. For now, you are a member of the family. Just as we still kept an ornament including Luciana, we want one including you. Even if, for some reason, it doesn't work out, you had your time here. It should be remembered as what it is." Hermione looked at the ornament more closely. Lucius was smiling smugly, standing to the left and slightly behind Hermione. Adeline stood at Hermione side and would occasionally smile at her, glance at Lucius, and smile even more widely. Abraxas was stoic, but his chin was lifted confidently, and he seemed at peace and content with life.

Hermione looked up at the older couple, meeting Abraxas's gaze in particular. "Thank you." He nodded at her.

"Well, of course, it will stay here and be on our family tree, but we thought you would like to see it," Adeline said, quickly.

"That sounds wonderful," she said, petting her yet unnamed cat as it rested on her lap.

* * *

It was a few more days before Abraxas and Hera were alone again. In fact, that evening, Hermione and Lucius would be going to her house to stay there until Lucius returned to Russia. Hermione would be returning to St. Mungo's in the morning.

She was seated in the library when Abraxas walked in. He saw her, stopped abruptly, and then spoke seriously. "Hera, would you join me in my office for a few moments?"

Hermione nodded, setting aside her book as she stood up and followed Abraxas into his office. He gestured to a chair and took his seat on the opposite side of the desk. "Would you like something to drink?"

Hermione shook her head, and Abraxas nodded, pouring a tumbler of something deep amber in color to drink for himself.

"I thought it prudent to continue our conversation," he said as he reclined back in his chair.

"I figured as much," she said in response, settling back in her own chair and trying to look comfortable.

"Thinking on your last comment, that I might not want to know why you need the information as to what exactly was said in my presence, I believe you are correct. Despite being gifted in many areas, occlumency is not included in that list. It might be to our mutual advantage for me to know the bare minimum."

Hermione smiled at him, softly. "That sounds like a good idea. I do think it would be in _your_ best interest to learn though. As quickly as possible."

"Indeed. It will take a while for me to become proficient though with only self-study."

Hermione was silent for a few moments. "I recommend you ask your wife to help you."

"That would be an odd request for me to make," he said, looking at her skeptically.

Hermione looked at him pointedly. "Ask Adeline."

He squinted for a moment before nodding. "Very well."

"Do you feel comfortable telling me more?" she asked. She had written Dumbledore saying that she might have news for him and to keep an eye on the minister of magic, but had not been able to follow it up yet.

"How is your own occlumency?" he asked.

"I am adept."

Abraxas took a swallow of his drink and responded. "The minister is planning to stand behind legislature that is coming up soon in a Wizengamot session. For now, it is not known about by many. This legislation will push for a minimum wage that will be much higher than it currently is, almost double."

Hermione frowned. "For menial work?"

Abraxas nodded. "Yes. As a result, people that are shopkeepers or restaurant workers will be paid much more. Probably close to what newer aurors and healers are paid."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's…. interesting."

"Indeed. While many who have heard of it are upset about how it will reduce motivation for people in more skilled positions, it is seen by a large faction as pro-muggleborn. It is no secret that most muggleborns do not do as well as you, and most menial work is not done by purebloods. They see this as a way of breaking down our traditional class system."

Hermione nodded. "Do you think that is the intent?"

"I am unsure. I am sure the motives for each person creating the proposal are different. It doesn't particularly matter. Bad legislation shouldn't be passed without thought to the intent of it. Regardless, Lord Voldemort was discussing it with a few of the others that night."

Hermione looked at him expectantly. "And?"

"Lord Voldemort had been speaking with the minister and Orion Black. The minister seemed to be trying to sway their opinions, most likely hoping for their support inside and outside of the Wizengamot. Eventually, I suppose she saw it as a lost cause and ended the conversation. Once away, Cygnus and Roderick joined them. Lord Voldemort said that the minister was becoming too progressive, and that it would be good if she were to be _taught a lesson_ about what she should endorse. I doubt they truly expected her to behave differently though. Her husband is a half blood, and the magical blood he has is attributed to muggleborn grandparents."

"Did he go into anything more specific than that?"

"He threw a rather intense look at Cygnus and Roderick, and they seemed to understand him. Cygnus mentioned something about the next session of the Wizengamot taking place on the morning of the ninth, and Roderick nodded to confirm it."

Hermione frowned, "Thank you."

"I don't know what interest you have in this, particularly, but I do encourage you to keep in mind that the safety of my family is very important to me."

Hermione nodded. "It is very important to me as well, sir."

* * *

Returning to what was, officially, her home with Lucius that night, Hermione let out a long, deep breath of relief.

"As much as I enjoy seeing yours parents, it is nice to be in my own place." She put her cat, newly named to be Muse, on the floor and watched as it flounced off to explore the house, tail swishing behind.

"Well, this certainly isn't the Manor, but it is nice to be in a space with you and no one else."

Hermione turned to Lucius, her eyes following him as he hung up their cloaks and swished his wand to start a fire. "Wow. With compliments like that, I should expect you'll be moving in soon," she said with a laugh.

He looked up at her from stoking the fire and smirked. "We both know I would be living with you if I could."

She nodded, walking to the small couch and taking a seat on it. "What are your accommodations like in Russia?"

He shrugged, sitting next to her and pulling her against him. "Well, it still isn't the manor. Master Kuzmina has me living in a guestroom just next to the lab. Part of my duties are to be up for middle of the night stirring if needed."

"It is kind of weird to imagine you having a boss," she contributed, putting her head to rest on his shoulder.

"You didn't think I would go straight to owning my own company, did you?" he said, chuckling. "You and my father seem to be getting along quite well."

She smiled. "Yes. I think we understand each other. We've acknowledged that there are things we would like better about the other, but we both think they are worth dealing with. He really loves you, you know?"

He was quiet for a few minutes. "He does. I don't think he's ever been as… warm as he has been since you have come to be with us, though."

"How different do you think life would be if I hadn't been chosen as the transfer student?"

Lucius squeezed her tighter. "Very. I imagine I would be doing exactly what my father wanted. At the point, it would be acceptable to formally introduce Narcissa as my fiancée, so she would have to be around more."

"What do you think doing what your father would want would have entailed?"

"Most likely I would be learning how to hand the family investments. He'd probably be introducing me to people… perhaps trying to initiate a foothold for me to be a politician. Spend a lot of my time trying to boost support for things I no longer agree with. I'd be miserable."

She smiled. "I'm happy I came, then."

He turned his head, kissing the top of hers. "What about you? Where do you think you would be?"

"If you had not entered my life… I'd probably be trying to blend in and keep my head down. I'd be reasonably successful, but I don't think I would be fulfilled. Try to find someone to be with that was good enough and could handle my book obsession."

He smirked at that. "Well, that's easy to handle. Just have to make sure you have a big enough room to store them all. You know, we have several empty rooms at the Manor that you would be welcomed to fill."

She laughed, staring into the fire. "I think that I am exactly where I am supposed to be. I think a few years ago I would have thought the idea to be ludicrous, but you are exactly what I want. I am doing exactly what I want… what I need to do."

"I'm glad," he said, softly.

* * *

A few days later, Hermione made her excuses to have a meeting with Dumbledore. Lucius was slightly annoyed as it was New Year's Day, and he could see no reason that the meeting couldn't wait another two days when she should be returning to Hogwarts anyway. Fortunately, Edgar saved the day. After a quick owl message to him, he had proposed the guys getting together for lunch. Antonin, predictably, talked Lucius into going.

So, while Lucius was at lunch with Antonin, Edgar, Rodolphus, and (to his chagrin) Kingsley, Hermione was currently seated in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"So, Miss Elias, I am slightly surprised that you requested a meeting so soon before term begins against. I assume it has something to do with the short missive you sent?"

"I have reason to believe that Voldemort has ordered the murder, or at least attack, of the minister."

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly. "Minister Jenkins? Why?"

"Apparently, she intends to support some legislation that will be presented at the next Wizengamot session, on the ninth?"

Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "I had heard a few were upset about a new bill proposal, but I didn't think it was _hated_. Are you sure?"

"Abraxas told me."

Dumbledore's hands came to hold on his desk as he spoke. "Have you told Abraxas anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. He knows, and probably can guess to whom, I am reporting the information."

"And you trust him?"

Hermione frowned but nodded. "I do. He requested I not tell him much as he is not particularly skilled at Occlumency. I believe he will be making steps to change that. He truly has believed that Voldemort would see violence as the last possible effort, so hearing him request it in front of the Black Brothers and Nott shook him slightly."

"Where would you suggest we go from here regarding Abraxas?"

"I think we should say and do nothing. He will approach if he thinks it is necessary to be personally involved. Otherwise, I think he will say what he can to me. His first priority is his family safety, and I think he believes (rightfully so) that he will make a target of his entire family if he is found to visibly cross Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded, sagely. "That sounds possible according to the things you have told me. Now, Minister Jenkins. What were the specifics?"

"According to Abraxas, not much was given. Voldemort said that she should be taught a lesson, and it seemed to spark a reaction in Nott and Cygnus. Cygnus said the next meeting was on the morning of the ninth, and Nott confirmed. Then, the topic was changed. From how it sounded though, Cygnus and Nott weren't surprised by the request. I'd imagine they might be personally responsible for a few of the disappearances."

"You said Orion was there, too?"

"Yes, though outside of expressing disgust at the legislation, he did not seem personally attached, it seems. Abraxas didn't mention him other than the fact that he was privy to the conversation."

"So, I suppose we should expect an attack on the minister between now and the session."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Most likely, it will be closer to so that it will be raw. It will have the greatest effect at the last minute. Best to try to protect her until then though. And after."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. That sounds good. I will tell Moody and the Prewett brothers. Perhaps Roland. They can try to schedule more protective detail for the minister."

"Good. Perhaps mention to the minister that you have heard there has been a larger amount of negative talk than expected? She needs to have her guard up a bit."

"I'll do that."

Hermione smiled, relaxing a bit into her chair. "Is everything else running smoothly?"

"Oh yes. Charlus Potter is quite impressed with you. He wrote to say that James seems to be putting more effort into his classes. I can confirm it."

"Good. I am glad to hear that."

"Well, my dear, if that is all, I will let you return home. I have a few meetings to attend to and some letters to write."

Hermione stood from her seat, recognizing the dismissal. "Thank you for your time, sir."

Dumbledore shook his head at her. "Not at all, my dear. I should be thanking you for yours. Give Lucius my regards."

* * *

When Hermione returned back early that afternoon, Lucius was still at lunch. She smiled, knowing that Lucius was not the sort to hang around somewhere out of niceties. He must not be having too horrible of a time.

She was working on some work for St. Mungo's when she felt a benevolent shimmer of the wards as someone approached her door. Considering it was not bad intent, and they rang the doorbell, she decided to answer. She crossed the room quickly and opened it up to see Eileen Snape on the other side, smiling softly.

"Mrs. Snape! It is nice to see you. Happy New Year! Please, come in," Hermione said, stepping back and opening the door for the woman.

Eileen stepped in, holding out a small basket filled with various kinds of cookies. "Thank you. And the same to you. I wanted to bring you a Christmas present. You have done so much for my Severus, and I want you to know how truly grateful I am that he has you as a teacher and friend."

Hermione smiled as she took the basket. "It is truly my pleasure. Here, have a seat. I will put some of these on a plate and get us some tea."

Eileen nodded taking a place on the couch as Hermione went into the kitchen. When she returned, it was to see the petite woman smoothing out her skirt and looking around. "I've missed the thrum of magic that wizarding households have. It is comforting to be surrounded by it."

Hermione sat down on the other end of the couch and poured them both some tea. "You do not use magic at home?"

Eileen shook her head. "I don't. Tobias… dislikes it. He even checks to make sure that we are running out of household cleaning products."

Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. I can't imagine giving up my magic."

Eileen shrugged her shoulders. "I am still a witch."

Hermione contemplated her words. "It would not be a bad thing for you to stay in practice, though. I have heard that not using it for prolonged periods will actually weaken your core. I read an article before about a wizard stuck without a wand in a muggle prison in Thailand. Without the ambient magic, he was severely weakened. Eventually, he was found, but he couldn't even cast a lumos years later." That article was published in 1998, but Eileen had no need to know that.

Eileen frowned. "Does it really matter, though? It isn't like I have need of it anymore."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Eileen, you definitely need to be able to protect yourself and Severus if you have to. I am not saying to anger Tobias, but it could potentially save a lot of hurt if you would just summon a few things each day while he is not at home. Turn the lights on and off. Levitate laundry into a hamper. Anything."

Eileen eventually nodded. "I suppose you are right."

"You do know that my offer to help you out still stands, correct? The guest bedroom is big enough for both of you if need be, and Tobias would never be able to get through my wards."

Eileen's lips pursed. "I can handle myself. I do thank you for the consideration of Severus. On that note, I did receive notice from the ministry a few weeks ago that your magical guardianship of Severus has been acknowledged. I thought you should be aware."

Hermione smiled. "Good. Thank you for your trust. I assure you that it will not be betrayed."

Eileen looked at her skirt. "I know. I…. Things might be getting worse soon. That's why I had Severus stay at school again. More people are being laid off at the mill, and I fear that it will shut down before the summer holidays begin. If Tobias loses his job, Severus will probably be over here more."

"I understand. And you will summon me if I am needed?"

Eileen looked at her directly. "I won't need you in that way. Taking care of Severus is good enough. I _can_ handle myself. I've been doing this for over 11 years now."

Hermione felt her stomach drop slightly at the idea of being in Eileen's shoes for so long. She really was holding up remarkably well. "Still, the offer is there." Hermione grabbed a sugar cookie, biting off a small piece.

"Thank you, Hera."

Eileen quickly drank the remaining sips of her tea and stood. "Well, I had best be off. I hope you enjoy the cookies. I will owl you if anything major happens before the school year is out. I think it will be soon, though."

"Is there any way that I can help?"

Eileen was silent for a few minutes. "I feel like a failure saying this…"

"You are not a failure."

Eileen looked at her as her eyes teared slightly. "I remember what it was like at Hogwarts. The food… it was wonderful. Tobias is not very good about managing our money. I know I can get Severus _enough_ , but… I would be greatly appreciative if you would invite him to dine with you occasionally during the summer."

Hermione felt tears come to her own eyes at the thought of how hard it had to be for Eileen to ask that. She nodded, immediately. "It will be my pleasure. If things get to be too hard… please seek me out yourself."

"Thank you, Hera," Eileen said. Then, she opened the door herself and walked purposefully out. Eileen Snape did not want charity. She did not seem interested in truly becoming friends with Hera, though that was possibly because Hera knew what was happening. She was sure it had to be mortifying for the woman to ask for what she already was, but she was thankful that her pride did not have greater strength than her love of her son. Hermione only hoped her pride didn't cost her life.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Thank you_ for all of you for your wonderful reviews and for taking the time to read and follow this story. I have decided to finish this one with chapter 31, instead of 30, to tie up a few loose ends. I'm already working on the second part (sequel doesn't sound right), so it will be posted with no extra delay. I look forward to hearing what you thought of this chapter. I was feeling a little playful there at the beginning, so I hope that didn't seem out of place. I'm also always a bit nervous to write Eileen. I am worried I give an inaccurate voice to how an abused woman feels. Considering I, thankfully, have not been in the position, I can only go on the words of friends and family members that have been children in those situations. I hope if there is anyone out there that is dealing with abuse that they'll feel confident enough to seek help and realize that they are worthy, wonderful people who deserve love and respect regardless of their situation. Still, I hope I do not misspeak for you (though I know everyone's story is a bit different), and if I write inaccurately, please message me to set me straight (that can be anonymous). Thank you again for your love and feedback!

Coming up: A relatively sweet second year student, a relatively non-sweet aristocrat, and some rather unfortunate happenings.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is created Harry Potter; I did not. JK Rowling makes a lot of money off of Harry Potter; I do not.

 **Chapter Twenty-eight**

Hermione had been assured that Dumbledore had protection for the minister taken care of, and the woman had even been warned in some way that there might be a threat against her. So, the night before the Wizengamot meeting, Hermione went to bed feeling quite secure in the knowledge that she was already preventing a gruesome, public death. Unfortunately, the Daily Prophet the next morning disagreed with her.

She had went downstairs into her small kitchen and immediately opened it to see a photo of the minister on the ground, crying horribly as she looked to something that was purposefully blurred in the background.

 _ **Jarvin Jenkins, Husband of Minister Eugenia Jenkins, Murdered**_

 _The wizarding world woke up today to tragedy and spectacle of the worst kind. As the earliest of risers started to walk through Magical London, those who wandered near the mouth of Knockturn Alley were met with a grotesque sight. A man, so disfigured from torture that he was not easily identifiable, was strung up between the two buildings on either side of the ill reputed alley, dead._

 _It was only via the information that the minister had recently reported that her husband had not returned home the night before and the fragments of the broken wand in a wastebasket a few feet away that gave way to the man's identity. We at the Daily Prophet can exclusively report that Jarvin Jenkins was murdered last night by assailants unknown._

 _The minister immediately recognized the build of her battered husband and immediately collapsed as aurors tried to delicately bring his body to the ground._

 _Mr. Jenkins was stripped of his clothes and apparently stabbed many times over. He was disemboweled, and his face was partially melted off. Most indicative of the motives behind this heinous crime was the sign, written in blood, that hung around the deceased's neck._ _ **Blood Traitors Beware.**_

 _Though we can only speculate as to why Mr. Jenkins met such a horrible end, we are most comfortable stating that it might have to do with a piece of legislation that our beloved minister was endorsing. Said bill was being put forth with the intention of raising minimum wage, effecting mostly muggleborn and halfblood citizens. It has been said that many of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families did not support it. However, it is hard to believe that some of our most esteemed members of society could be capable of such a gruesome act._

 _We at the Daily Prophet wish to offer our sincerest of condolences to the family of Mr. Jarvin Jenkins, husband of Eugenia Jenkins, father of their child Rupert, and grandfather of Nicola and Irina. Our hearts mourn with you, and we wish Magical Law Enforcement the best of luck in bringing forth those responsible._

Hermione felt sick to her stomach. Why had they not thought to put more protection on the minister's husband!? It had been a foolish mistake, and it had cost a man his life.

She could barely remember the man, personally… he had had a way of kind of blending into the background, while his wife stood out. Had her lack of notice equaled a lack of thoughtful concern? This shouldn't have happened. A pecking at her window startled her from her morose thoughts. A Hogwarts owl.

 _We plan to have a meeting tomorrow night. Perhaps you can spend Sunday at Hogwarts as well?_

 _-A. Dumbledore_

As it was currently Saturday morning and she had to be leaving soon to make it to the castle for dueling club, she would need to hurry to pack what she would need until Monday potentially, depending on how long the meeting ran.

It was thoughtful of Albus to write to her, even if she would have been seeing him in a few hours anyway. Of course, it was possible he had simply done it to prevent her storming over angrily… though she couldn't be sure if she would have.

She thought of Minister Jenkins then, and she thought of how horrible it must have been for her to see her husband like that. The poor man hadn't even done anything to deserve the anger of the purebloods, yet… he had been more accessible. Voldemort was _evil_.

She then thought of Abraxas and what he must be thinking right now. To see that his information and warning to her had come to fruition. Would this sway him further away from Voldemort? She wasn't sure what would be best for the Malfoy family at this point… it was possible they were in too deep already. Still, she did not see Abraxas as being okay with the actions of his associates.

* * *

After dueling club, Hermione noticed that it was two students, rather than just Severus, that stayed longer than usual. Sirius Black also took an inordinate amount of time to grab his things and go, and she could see that Severus was quite annoyed by the fact. Severus approached her desk, throwing a glance back at Sirius as the Gryffindor picked up a quill that he dropped for the fourth time.

"Are we having tea today?" he asked, lips pursed.

She smiled at the boy that had easily become her favorite student. "Yes. Can we push it to later though?"

"Why?"

She laughed slightly. "I have some other thing to attend to. However, I very much want to have tea with you and discuss your patent forms. Could you come in an hour or so? Otherwise, we could meet tomorrow morning after breakfast. I am staying the night here in the castle."

Severus looked a bit confused at that but nodded. "I suppose that is okay. Why are you staying in the castle?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Nosey, aren't you?" He blushed, causing her to chuckle again. "Professor Dumbledore has a meeting arranged that I must attend, along with several senior staff members."

"Are you in trouble?" he asked, nervously.

"No, Severus. I am not in trouble. Later today or tomorrow morning?"

He frowned, thinking it over and shooting a glare back at Sirius. "In the morning. Is ten okay?"

"That sounds perfect. I will make sure the elves deliver some of those lemon and poppyseed scones you like you much." He really was a precious boy. "Go, now. I am sure Lily will be excited to spend part of her Saturday with you." Eyes lighting up with excitement, he nodded and left quickly, glaring at Sirius as he went.

As soon as the door shut, Sirius stopped trying to pretend to gather his things and stood there, shuffling his feet.

"Mr. Black?" she asked, causing him to look at her nervously. "You are either very clumsy, or you wished to speak to me?"

He nodded. "Yes, professor. I was hoping to ask your opinion on… a personal matter. Do you have time to speak with me now?"

She nodded, wondering what was weighing the boy down. "I do. The elves usually have some tea prepared for me at this time in my office. Come." She walked into her office, and heard him shuffle in after her. He sat down heavily in one of the wooden chairs across from her desk, and she smiled at how he slightly reminded her of Ron in that instance. He had always been unable to conceal any kind of inner turmoil, too, and she was very familiar with the sound a body made as it collapsed onto a protesting chair.

She poured them both a cup of tea and watched as he added only one cube of sugar to it. He stirred it before looking at her and then at his cup before adding another three and an obscene amount of milk.

"I assume you typically are not allowed to make your own tea?"

He shook his head. "My mother thinks it is rude to add more than one, insulting the brew and the brewer by extension."

She smirked. "Well, I am more concerned with the fact that you obviously just want sweetened milk and are wasting tea."

He looked at her, smiling slightly before letting it fall off of his face. He was definitely troubled. He took a sip of tea and put it on the desk before taking up careful observation of his pants.

"Are there problems at home?" It was a ridiculous question, she knew. Sirius had certainly not had a pleasant home life once he started Hogwarts, and probably well before.

He shook his head, though. "Nothing more than usual. I am actually here because… well…"

"Take your time," she encouraged, trying to look at ease with him as she sipped on her own tea.

"Last year, after… when James and I spoke to you that night… you said that everyone had dark and light in them. Do you think that there are people who are only dark?" He looked nervous, and Hermione smiled at him in a way she hoped was encouraging.

"That is a strange question to get from someone so young…" she observed. "My answer is purely my own opinion and differs from many others, but being that it is mine, I am quite sure it is correct." She took a deep breath, looking at her ceiling for a moment.

"I think that the only way someone can be purely dark is if they purposefully make themselves that way. It is a conscious decision to put aside what is right and good and to embrace what you want and the knowledge that you'll do whatever it takes to get it."

"Do you think all people who are considered dark have done that?" he asked, hands shaking slightly as he reached for his teacup.

"No. I think very, very few people do that. Don't get me wrong… people can make very bad choices, and sometimes not even feel guilt for them. That is different from someone who puts asides any sort of guilt or responsibility though. People can betray, murder, torture… and they can still be redeemed if they wish to be."

"But it has to be their choice? To be dark, that is?"

She nodded. "I believe so. People might define themselves as dark, but I think very few actually are. By the same logic, I think it is impossible for someone to be wholly light. Everyone is tempted to do what is right for them at the expense of others, and as we have discussed, magic is not dark or light. It is purely the intention and reasons behind its use. A wizard can cast only light spells for his entire life, but if he chooses to… levitate a person off of a cliff? A decidedly dark action, no?"

Sirius looked at her thoughtfully. "I… I was raised to believe that there were some creatures that were completely dark… evil. Vampires, hags, werewolves…. Are they?"

Hermione smiled, understanding why he was there now. Having never known exactly how Remus was discovered, it was interesting to know that it had been Sirius to connect the dots. She wondered who he had spoken to the first time around…

"Well, those are three very different beings. For vampires, they are certainly worth being wary of, but they can lead productive lives. Many have people that willingly allow them to feed, and those do not attack. For one such as that… feeding is simply a way to stay alive. We are, unfortunately, the food source. While it makes them potentially dangerous to us, they are only trying to survive. Of course, there are some that are purposefully violent and aggressive, but the same can be said of wizards, too."

He nodded, but was silent, obviously waiting for her to go on. "Hags eat the hearts of young children. For them, it is also a feeding thing, though it does inevitably kill. Of course, no one truly knows how hags came to be, and many think they were once witches. If that is the case, perhaps they are truly dark, depending on what they gave up or did to become a hag. If I ever have a conversation with one, I will reevaluate. If they are separate creatures though, not considering themselves to truly be human, then they are simply the predator, as callous as that sounds. Still, something to be very cautious around."

"And werewolves?" he asked, spitting it out and then looking guilty for doing so.

"Werewolves are human beings for all but the night of a full moon. Given, they can be temperamental grouches depending how close it is or tired they are from it, but they are still humans. During the vast majority of the month, werewolves can be productive, wonderful members of society when given the chance. Then, the night of the full moon, they have their humanity forcefully taken from them and truly are _not_ human for that period of time. While they are transformed, they are the predator. As such, they are even more dangerous than vampires or hags because they have no conscience. Their drive is _only_ to kill. While the kill is dark, it is not their decision. They are dark creatures, but they are not _dark._ "

"So… werewolves can be good?"

Hermione smiled. "Mr. Black, werewolves, in human form, can be very good. They can be a _best friend._ "

"So… if I were to know a werewolf, what should I do?" he asked, obviously suspicious and trying to figure out if she already knew about Remus.

"I'm quite sure that if you knew a werewolf and I knew the same werewolf… well, I would probably advise you to try to be there for him. He could probably use a friend and probably feels isolated having such a huge secret that people would misjudge him for. Also, I would try to truly separate the two, realizing that he is _first_ a human being, though possessing rather extraordinary senses. He is only a _werewolf_ one night out of the month."

"So you think it would be good to try to be friends with him?" he asked for clarification.

She smirked. "I would probably tell you to approach him with friendship the same way I told you to approach Remus Lupin."

His eyes widened slightly as he finally came to the correct conclusion that she did know. "Oh….. Should I… tell him I know?"

"Yes. But be insistent from the beginning that you want to be friends and that you don't think he is a horrible monster."

"I've always been afraid of werewolves. My dad used to tell me stories about this one guy… Greyback," Sirius whispered.

"Yes. He is, if any are, legitimately dark. By choice," she said.

"You've met him?"

She looked down, remembering Lavender Brown's broken body. The fact that she'd been closer to Greyback than most and lived to tell the tale was not something that needed to be discussed at the moment. "I've seen the aftermath."

He looked at her in horror for a moment as she tried to shake it off. "I think, Mr. Black, that if you are ever to meet a werewolf, judge them first on who they are the other 27 days of the month. And, if they seem like someone good… when the time is right, let them know that I am in their corner as well if they ever need to talk. Even if they don't know it yet.

Sirius nodded, "Should I tell others?"

"I think people will figure it out when they should, or your friend might gain the confidence to tell others himself. Either way, I don't think it is your place. Just encourage friendships and consideration."

Sirius took the last sip of his tea, silently looking at her. "I am happy you work here, Professor Elias," he said quietly.

She smiled at him. "I am, too. And, Mr. Black… my door is open if you ever need to talk about other things, too. Do you understand?"

He nodded, standing up. "Thank you, professor. I am going to go see if Remus wants to hang out at the lake for a bit."

"That sounds like a good idea. Please give Mr. Lupin my regards."

* * *

Spring decided to show its very welcome face early that year, and it was the very beginning of April. Dumbledore had cancelled dueling club for the weekend thanks to the date coinciding with a Hogsmeade weekend. Apparently, dueling was not interesting enough to keep the students out of Hogsmeade. So it was that Hermione found herself at home on a Saturday morning, relaxing with a book.

She was just about to start a new chapter when she felt her wards tingle. Antonin had just arrived. She smiled, standing up to greet her friend at the back door. Upon opening, it was apparent that something was very, very wrong. Antonin swayed as he walked to her door, and he was crying. She ran out and toward him, down the small path into her garden. "Antonin!"

He fell to his knees then, his hands bracing himself as he cried out to her. She knelt down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Antonin! What's wrong?"

He didn't say anything but continued to cry loud, gasping sobs that shook his broad shoulders.

She looped an arm around him and helped to pull him to standing, walking with him inside. She walked straight through the kitchen with him, shuffling his feet next to her pathetically. He practically collapsed on the couch, curling into himself.

"Antonin! I'm scared. What has happened?!"

Though broken up with loud sobs, it finally got out. "My…my mother. She's dead."

Hermione felt her eyes widen, and she sat down next to the man, pulling him into her. He laid down, putting his head in her lap as he cried. "She…she…" He couldn't get the words out, and Hermione aimed her wand at the closet, summoning a calming draught. She held it to him. "Take this."

He swallowed it quickly and then continued to cry into her lap while it took effect. She ran her hand through his wavy hair, hoping to relax him. "It's okay. Take your time, Antonin."

After ten minutes or so, he finally spoke. "She… she didn't show up at the café last night. We were meeting for a movie. She… she was supposed to meet me, and usually she is there before me."

Hermione rubbed his shoulder, encouraging him. "I eventually went back to the Manor to see if she was sick or something, but the elves said she had left to meet me. She had planned to do some shopping first." His words were becoming more stable as the potion truly started to take effect, making his words seem almost clinical.

"She didn't show up and when Father arrived back home, we called the aurors to report that she was missing. The police were informed to be on the lookout and then… the aurors came this morning. She was attacked by muggles."

Hermione hunched over her friend, hugging him. "Why?"

His hands squeezed into the couch, gripping it as his body stiffened. "She was mugged. Dressed too nicely, apparently, and she went down a side alley she shouldn't have. They hit her from behind, the aurors presume. Her wand was underneath a dumpster. They robbed her, beat her… raped her… She died from getting hit in the head too much, they think."

She could feel his shoulders shake, and knew the anger was consuming him at the moment as well. The calming draught was the only thing stopping him from hitting something, she was sure.

"Oh, Antonin…." She whispered, sure that there was nothing she could say that would better the situation.

"They… they caught one of them already. Tried to sell her jewelry at a shop and still had her blood on his shirt…" he whispered, his hands flexing against the material of the couch.

"Where is your father?"

It was apparently not a good thing to ask. Antonin pulled up and stood, pacing next to the couch.

"He… he destroyed the study. Didn't say a thing to me except he needed to talk to some people… then, he just… left. His fucking _wife_ was killed, and I was there and he just… he just _left!_ " Despite the calming drought, Antonin's anger was mounting quickly. She imagined that, without it, he would strongly remind her of the Antonin Dolohov that had tried to murder her.

Hermione stood up, pulling the bigger man into a hug. He started crying against her shoulder again, putting his weight on her. He was obviously exhausted. "Antonin… have you been up all night?"

He nodded, "We were waiting to hear something… waiting for her to show up. Circle, Hera… those fuckers _killed my mother."_

She squeezed him. "Antonin… you are staying here. You are going to go to my guest room, and I am going to get you some dreamless sleep. You need to rest so you can begin to process this, and… I will figure out where your father went. Come."

He seemed too weak and overwrought to process, and she led him to Severus's room, only stopping to grab a vial of potion on the way up. He sat down on the bed, and she bent down, helping him remove his shoes. "Take this," she whispered, holding out the vial to her friend.

He drank it without question, laying back on the bed. "I… I can't believe it," he whispered, and then he was out.

She stood there for a moment, watching him as she tried to organize her thoughts. She needed to contact Lucius… Albus… Abraxas… What did Antonin need most? She took a blanket draped over the footboard and put it over him. Running a hand through his hair, she sighed. "I'm so sorry…"

Again, she cursed not having studied more about the causes and events surrounding this time before coming back to it. She had been so eager to help the people that she knew, that she honestly hadn't given much thought to anyone except for them. How many more people would die unnecessarily before the people she had been initially concerned for even found themselves in danger?

She left the room and walked quickly to her desk, writing a quick letter to Albus. _Headmaster, Eliyona Dolohov was raped and murdered last night by muggles in London. I'll let you know more when I do. Be prepared for fallout._ Voldemort would see this as the perfect platform to start publicly spewing anti-muggle propaganda. She briefly wondered if this was the event that had originally turned Antonin into a muggle-hating, blood thirsty follower… It would make sense.

Looking at the clock, she made a note of the time. The sleeping potion would stop affecting Antonin at four in the afternoon or so. She would have to be back by then. She walked to the floo decisively. "Malfoy Manor!"

* * *

She walked briskly through the family living room and into Abraxas's office. He was writing something and looked up in surprise as she shut the door behind herself.

"Hera, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, raising one elegant eyebrow in surprise.

"Have you spoken to Vaughn Dolohov?" she asked, sitting down across from him.

"Not for a few days. Do I need to?" He put his quill down, obviously realizing she had come for something important.

"Last night, Eliyona was attacked…robbed, raped, and murdered… by some muggles in London. Antonin is at my house, asleep. He said Vaughn disappeared shortly after finding out this morning."

"Disappeared? What do you mean?" he asked, looking at her in shock. He was blinking more than usual, and she wondered if it was a tic associated with trying to process unexpected information.

"He told Antonin he had people he needed to talk to. I had hoped he meant you, but that is obviously not the case. Abraxas, there are a few things I need you to do now," she said.

"I assure you, I will be seeking out Vaughn," he said, leaning back in his chair. "How did two muggles brutalize Eliyona like that? She was not a useless witch…"

She shook her head in dismissal of his line of thought. "She got hit from behind. Her wand was underneath dumpster…. A muggle waste receptical. Abraxas, I do think you should seek out Vaughn, but that wasn't what I was referencing. I need you to contact Master Kuzmina and get Lucius here. Antonin is a good friend of mine, but Lucius is his best friend. They are practically brothers. He needs Lucius, and Master Kuzmina needs to give him some time off."

"I think I can arrange that," he said in response. "Are you going to keep Antonin with you?"

She nodded. "Yes. I wanted to speak to you, and then I will be going home to stay with him. Depending on Lucius's arrival and thoughts, I will probably be taking tomorrow off from work."

"You said there were multiple requests you had for me? More?"

She looked at him steadily, trying to sort out the thoughts in her mind. "Anti-muggle and muggleborn sentiments are on the rise, Abraxas."

"Which, I will remind you, I do not completely disagree with," he said, levelling a stern look at her.

"Abraxas, there are people I think you know that would use this information as a platform to cause more hatred over muggles. The vast majority of muggles would not even think of attacking someone like that, but with emotions high, I am worried that Eliyona's death will be used to excuse retribution against people of less-than-pure magical blood. I suspect those people are exactly who Vaughn went to in his anger. You need to try to smooth things a bit."

He laughed at her incredulously. "Hera, while it is a rare occurance, I believe you are overestimating me. I do agree with you about who Vaughn likely sought out, but I do not have the power to sway their actions."

"Are you prepared for a war, Abraxas?" she asked, suddenly.

"War? I am sure one woman's death will not spark a war…" he said, rolling his eyes.

She glared. "Abraxas, if fanatical, angry purebloods start attacking people they think are corrupt or dangerous to them, those people will defend themselves. Their defense will only fuel the purebloods to step up their efforts more. Right now, your side, so to speak, has a figurehead that is seeking power. I am sure you are intelligent enough to realize that he has proven himself willing to kill to get his point across. My point is quite simple. How do you want the Malfoy family to be remembered when all of this ugliness has passed."

He glared. "My answer is simple as well, if what you say is correct. I want the Malfoy family to be remembered as having chosen the winning side. Choosing the wrong enemy could spell disaster for my family."

"And you are willing to bank on that winner being Lord Voldemort," she said, angrily.

"You have no idea how powerful he is, Hera. He is also organized and influential. Such men rarely do not get what they want. You should be careful not to make an enemy of him. I think our Minister would agree…"

She looked at the man that was likely to one day be her father-in-law if all things went as she wanted them to. How trustworthy was he?

"Abraxas, while I do not agree with you on all matters, I do care about you. I care deeply about the Malfoy family. I care deeply about Wizarding society."

"Then making a friend of Lord Voldemort is in your best interests, Hera. He has not been objecting to you," he encouraged. "Just blend in, and I will steer our family safely. I understand your reservations, but as long as we do not betray his cause this should all come to a rather peaceful end."

She glared then. "Abraxas, I will speak plainly and hope you take my words very, very seriously. That horrid, soulless creature might not consider me to be his enemy, and I dearly hope it stays that way. You should be very aware though, that he _is_ mine. If I thought possible, I would kill him with my bare hands and not feel an iota of remorse. To that effect, I want you to think of Lucius. Think of his love for me. He might be a Malfoy, but I do not think you can count on the Malfoy family staying on one side of the coming conflict. And there _will_ be one. Lucius loves me just as much as I love him. At this point, he is mine before he is yours, Abraxas, and he will not support you blindly following a mad man just because you think he is the one heading up the _winning_ side. I do hope you will also consider how angry and vengeful he will be against anyone that harms me. In that case, it is in the best interest of both of us that you not speak to Lord Voldemort regarding this conversation. I guess I should restate my question. You have no control as to how the Malfoy family will be remembered if you choose that side because it will be irrevocably split… How do _you_ want to be remembered? What actions do _you_ want attributed to your name? Are you prepared to rape, torture, kill on that piece of shite's order? He will destroy you and yours, Abraxas."

As she had spoken, she watched him get more and more visibly angry. By the end, his nose had developed a twitch as if he was trying not to snarl at her. He spoke quietly. "I will contact Kuzmina _for_ _Antonin_. Leave my home. Once you do, I shall be removing you from the wards. Do not make the mistake of trying to return. You are aware of what happens to trespassers."

She felt sad at the apparent demolition of their relationship, but felt what she had said was necessary. She stood, nodding at him resolutely. "Good bye, Abraxas. I wish you wisdom as you make some very important decisions."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I am sure that many of you are quite upset at the loss of the Hermione/Abraxas relationship that was growing. Really, though, is it that unexpected? Sorry about the inevitable cannon fodder that was Eliyona Dolohov. I know a few of you were wanting me to make her a more important character. Her death has _meaning_ , though. Isn't that more important than an OC? Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They make me happy, happy, HAPPY! I've started the second part now and have the rest of this part edited and uploaded. I would just rush it out there, but then I wouldn't get to see all of your lovely thoughts and people would become impatient for stuff I haven't written yet. Thank you for your unending support and encouragement!

Coming up: Lucius and Antonin (of course), some time with Adeline, and a line drawn in the sand (so to speak).


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Though I think I would have handled international fame and vast fortune very well, I did not create Harry Potter. It's fun to pretend for a few hours, though….

 **Chapter Twenty-nine**

After her rather unfortunate conversation with Abraxas, she went to Hogwarts. She went directly through the gates and up to the headmaster's office. Upon entering, she was pleased to see he was seated at his desk. She didn't have time to waste trying to track him down around the castle.

"Headmaster," she said, walking toward his desk.

With a swish of his hand, the door behind her shut. He motioned to the chair. "Tea? Lemon drop?"

She shook her head. "You received my owl?" she asked.

His eyes were all but void of twinkle as he nodded. "Indeed. I did not know Mrs. Dolohov well, having only met her on a few occasions, but she was a lovely woman as far as I could see."

"To the best of my knowledge, she truly was," Hermione said, thinking back on the kind woman she had only met a handful of times. "Antonin came to me this morning when his father left. From what he said, Vaughn was angry and distraught. I think it would be logical to assume he went to see Voldemort. I went to Malfoy Manor, but Abraxas had not seen him."

"Abraxas was at home? I had wondered if he would be with Tom as well," Albus said, putting a lemon drop in his mouth.

"He was. We… I will not be welcome at Malfoy Manor anytime soon. We put our cards on the table, so to speak," she said.

"And he intends to join Tom?" Albus asked, face straight.

Hermione shook her head. "At this point, I do not think he realizes we are on the cusp of war. When I told him I thought it was bound to happen, he stated that he wanted the Malfoy Family to be on the winning side."

Albus looked at Fawkes. The bird was approaching his burning day from what she could see. "I thought as much. Many purposefully blind themselves to truths they do not wish to acknowledge. I'll admit to being guilty of the same in the past. What of Adeline? Was she there?"

Hermione frowned. "I did not see her, but I did not seek her out. After Abraxas told me his plans for the Malfoy family… I told him that I considered Voldemort an enemy. I told him, actually, that I would kill him myself if I could. Then, I told him that Lucius loved me and that he would truly be making a decision for himself as I believed the Malfoys would have split allegiances. I did not mention Adeline."

Albus sighed softly. "Was it wise for you to tell Abraxas that you wished Voldemort dead?"

She shrugged. "I do not know. I told him that Lucius would certainly side against anyone that wished me harm and that it was in his best interest not to talk to Voldemort about me. Still, even if I should have waited… this conversation would have had to happen at some point. Eventually, Voldemort _will_ see me as an enemy. It is bound to happen. People waited so long before visibly opposing him last time; what if _that_ was the mistake?"

"We will never know. Aside from that, I spoke with Adeline recently. She was quite upset over the murder of Jarvin Jenkins. I can only imagine how angry she will be if her friend's death is used as a political platform with which she disagrees. I think Abraxas might find himself confronted by his wife soon, too. Perhaps you should speak with her beforehand?"

Hermione nodded. "That sounds possible, but I am a bit preoccupied for now. Antonin, as I briefly mentioned before, was a death eater in my time. Not only that, he personally tried to kill me multiple times. He _hated_ muggles more than many others. I worry now if this was the cause. I need to focus on him right now, before it is potentially too late. I don't know what to do about his father, considering my conversation with Abraxas. I had hoped he would try to help the man see reason. Abraxas did agree to try to get Lucius home to be with Antonin, though. I need to be home myself. Antonin will be waking up soon, and I might have need to brew some more calming draught."

"Go by the hospital wing. You can get some from Poppy. Tell her I sent you." He said.

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you. Regardless, I should go."

"Of course. I will see you on Thursday."

* * *

She got back home shortly after one and immediately started cooking a hearty stew. After it was brought to a simmer, there was nothing to do except for wait. She walked up to her guest room to see Antonin was still completely dead to the world. Frowning at his situation, she turned and walked downstairs. Gathering her healing books to distract herself, she started to read over the things she would be expected to do in the next week.

She lost track of time and was startled by the wards tingling. _Lucius!_ She glanced at the clock above the fireplace and saw that it was half past three. Antonin would be waking up soon. She stood and opened the door for Lucius, and he walked straight through, looking around. "Antonin?" he asked, quietly.

"Still upstairs sleeping. It should wear off within the next thirty minutes. After that, it will just depend on him when he wakes up." Lucius nodded before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly to him.

"It's good to see you," he said, kissing the top of her head.

She nodded against his chest, her fingers coming up to wrap the material of his shirt. "I only wish it wasn't under these circumstances. You should sit. I'll… catch you up. Do you want something to drink?"

"Just water will do," he said, taking a seat on the couch. She quickly fetched a glass for him before sitting down next to him.

"So… Antonin came here this morning?" he started, looking at her for confirmation.

She nodded, sitting with her back in the angle of the couch so that she could see him easily. "Yes. Turned up just before eleven, I think. He was, understandably, distraught. I got him on the couch and gave him a calming draught, and then he told me what happened."

Lucius nodded, "And what did happen? Father didn't give me much information, he was… distracted." The look he gave her spoke volumes. Lucius had apparently been informed that Hermione was not exactly in Abraxas's good book at the moment.

She cringed but continued. "They were supposed to meet last night to go to a movie together. She had apparently left earlier than usual to shop before meeting him. He waited for her, but after a while he went to the Manor to see if she had ever left there. When he was told that she had, he spoke to Vaughn and they alerted the aurors. The aurors reached out to the police. They stayed at the manor all night, waiting for news. This morning, the aurors said the police had found her."

"In what state?" he asked, glancing toward her stairs.

Hermione frowned, running a hand over her thick hair. "They think she was hit from behind. Her wand was underneath a dumpster. The guys, I think there were multiple, robbed her. Then, they raped her and beat her to death. She died from too many blows to the head."

"Fucking muggles!" Lucius swore, glaring angrily at the fire with his fists clenched.

Hermione scooted closer to him, grabbing one of his hands in hers. "Lucius… when Antonin wakes up you need to watch what you say. He is angry, and I understand that… don't encourage him to use this to respond poorly, though."

"I think he has the right to respond however he likes! Those animals raped and murdered his mother!" He started to pull away and stand, but she pulled his hand so that he was sitting next to her.

"Lucius, the men that did this unquestionably did a horrible thing, and they could truly be evil people. They are not evil because they are _muggles_ though. In today's political climate, can't you see how people getting angry over the particular fact that they are _muggles_ could be a very, very bad thing?"

"Wizards don't do this type of stuff!" he said, pulling away from her and standing. "A wizard would not attack a woman like that!"

Hermione glared as she pulled up her sleeve and stood, holding her arm up in front of his face. "Wizard don't attack people, Lucius?! What is this, then?! Do you think I was just imagining it when that bitch held me down and carved my arm up? Cast the cruciatus on me so many times that I wasn't sure when pain ended and began? I assure you, Lucius, wizards can do things that are just as horrible as muggles do, and worse!" She hadn't even noticed as the tears started pouring down her face, and she started shaking.

She felt as if she was _there_ again. She knew she wasn't. She was safe in her house with Lucius, and Bellatrix was just a glimmer of the madwoman that she would one day become. Her heart, though, raced in the same kind of panic as it had done on the drawing room floor of Malfoy Manor. Her skin crawled, and she could remember the brief moments of intense pins and needles before a new round of the torture curse would begin. She couldn't breathe… she couldn't afford to breath because it would spare her the relief of allowing her screams out. She started to collapse when strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her tightly into a firm chest.

"Shh… shh… I'm sorry, Hera… I'm sorry," Lucius whispered in her ear, squeezing her.

He bent minutely at the waist and picked her up before sitting down on the couch with her in his lap like a child. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, tears in his eyes.

Hermione struggled to breathe normally, but it took several moments until she was calm enough to speak again. "I'm sorry," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. "I… I just remember sometimes… I didn't mean to overreact."

He shook his head, squeezing her to him. "No. It isn't your fault. You are right…"

She put her head against his chest, "We… we can't let Antonin go down that road, Lucius. He… if he decides to blame muggles in general for what happened… Lucius, there are too many bad people willing to feed that fire. We could lose him."

"Antonin could never hate anyone like that," he whispered, encouragingly.

She shook her head. "Lucius, please… just watch what you say…" She could vividly remember the look in a grown Antonin Dolohov's face as he laughed crazily, aiming an imaginary wand at her from within his cell.

They were interrupted by footsteps on the stairs and glanced over to see Antonin walking down, shoulder slumped. "Lucius, I didn't know you were coming home this weekend. Did Hera… did Hera tell you what happened?"

He reached the bottom, and Lucius stood before walking over to give him a slightly out of character hug. "I'm sorry, Antonin. It's horrible."

Antonin nodded, pulling away. "Yes. I just… I hope they catch all of them. They got one."

"That's good! Hera hadn't told me that. I haven't been here long. Hey, let's go sit down, okay?" Lucius and Antonin walked back to the sitting area, and Lucius reclaimed his spot on the couch and Antonin took the nearest chair.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I… numb," he said, quietly.

She nodded. "Okay. You need to eat something. Will you eat some stew?"

He nodded slowly, and she left to go grab them each a bowl, taking it back into the living room for once.

He braved a smile. "You must feel badly for me. Last time I tried to eat in here, you almost bit my head off." She chuckled, lightly, pushing the bowl into his hands.

"Eat."

They were quiet as they ate their stew, and Antonin didn't eat very much before putting his down. After a few minutes, he spoke. "I… have you talked to anyone about this? Do you know where my father is?"

Hermione shook her head. "I went to see Abraxas shortly after you went to sleep, but he hadn't seen your father. He offers his condolences, and he said he would try to find him. I've not heard anything more though."

Antonin nodded. "The aurors said that… that they would be getting my mother's body transferred to the morgue at St. Mungo's. My father and I will need to go there to sign papers for the release of her to us. We will also need to make the necessary arrangements."

Lucius spoke up from his seat. "Well, Hera and I will help out in any way we can. Just tell us where."

"Don't you have to get back to Russia soon?" Antonin asked, his voice betraying the fact that he wasn't really focused on what he was saying.

"Master Kuzmina gave me until Friday to be here, so I have plenty of time to do whatever you would like me to do for you," Lucius said, glancing at Hermione as he said it.

Antonin nodded. "Yes. Well… I suppose I should go home. I'll need to start working on an obituary to submit to the Daily Prophet. They will probably wish to speak to me, and I would rather them hear something from me or father than to print whatever shite they think is best."

He stood from his head and started for the door before stopping. "I… thank you for letting me come here, Hera. And thank you for coming home, Lucius. I'll be in touch soon."

Lucius stood as well, reaching out to shake his friend's hand before wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist. "I'll come by tomorrow morning if that is okay. I'm sure there will be things I can do to help out, and Hera will be at work."

Hermione frowned. "I can always take the day off," she said, seriously.

Antonin shook his head. "No, that is okay. I would appreciate you coming to the…funeral, though. I'll make sure you have the details."

"Of course, I will be there," she said. She pulled away from Lucius and walked the few feet to wrap her arms tightly around her friend.

"I'm so sorry, Antonin. Please know that I am here whenever you need to talk or if there is anything I can do. You have plenty of friends that will be happy to help you."

Antonin smiled lightly, though his eyes were not sparkling like they usually did. "Thank you, Hera."

Once the door had shut, Lucius led Hermione back to the couch, pulling him down next to her. "My father requested I go back to the manor tonight. He… did something happen with him?" He looked at her in concern, taking her hand and brushing his fingers over the bracelet on her arm.

Hermione groaned, leaning into his side. "Yes, I am no longer welcome at the manor."

"What?!" Lucius said, surprised. "You two seemed to be getting on great!"

She put her hand on top of his, stilling it. "I told your father that he needed to reach out to Vaughn, particularly if Voldemort was in his ear. I raised my concerns that Voldemort will use her death to speak out against muggles and muggleborns. At that point, he reminded me that his personal views were not the same as my own, and I told him that I thought Voldemort was evil. I told him that war was coming, and he disagreed. He said if that did come to pass though that the Malfoy family would find their allegiances with Voldemort, and he was sure that Voldemort would make an exception for me. I told him that I would never side with that… monster, and…" she took a deep breath and looked at him. "I told him that… that you would side with me if forced to choose. I said that you would choose me regardless of whatever choice he thought he was making for the Malfoy family."

Lucius was silent and still as he stared toward the fireplace. She started to feel worry, but as she began to move away from him, his arms tightened around her. "You were right."

She released the breath she had been holding, feeling tension leave her shoulders as she did. "I… I am sorry to be putting you in this position, Lucius." Her hand came up to run through his long, blonde hair, and he turned his face into it, kissing her palm.

"I don't know if war is coming, Hera. I'm so busy with my apprenticeship that I have not been very informed, I think. Still, if you felt the need to say that, I must accept that it is a distinct possibility. And, if that is the case, I will probably have to pick a side…"

"Eventually," Hermione interrupted. "Eventually, you will have to pick a side. For now, before it is necessary, I want you to continue as you have been. Maybe this will all blow over before you even need put yourself in that position. I think you should… you should try not to come home if you can help it. I mean, maybe you can still come see me, but I think you need to stay away from some of those people. Voldemort, the Blacks, the Notts..."

He pulled back, frowning at her. "Why?"

She took both of his hands in hers and levelled her gaze at him. "Lucius, you haven't been gone long, but the world here is changing quickly. The truth is that sides are already forming. I think it likely war _will_ happen very soon, and… I've already picked a side. I'm already involving myself, hoping to prevent things from escalating."

"You… You're what?!" he asked, shocked.

"I'm in contact with people that are preparing to fight against him. It's one of the reasons I wanted to teach at Hogwarts. I want those students to be prepared if this all goes in a direction I am trying to prevent. I can't tell you details… I am under oath."

He stood up, looking down at her as anger filled his eyes. "You… you joined some sort of resistance group?!"

She sighed. "I'm doing what I think is right."

His fists clenched, and his lips pursed. "You know what I think is _right_ , Hera? Not getting yourself killed! Do you have any idea what it would…" he paused for a minute, breathing heavily. His eyes started darting around the room, something she had noticed he did when he was planning something. "I need to contact Master Kuzmina and resign. I can just stay here. I can pay someone to get my things and bring them back."

She stood up, "No! You should be in Russia! One of the few good things about you being there is that I don't have to worry so much about your safety! I can't do what I need to do if I am worried about you!"

He shook his head. "Then… come to Russia with me! We can just stay there until this is all over." He walked to her and took her hands again.

She jerked her hands away and glared at him. "I will not! I will not run off and be a coward! I will see that man dead! I will make sure every tiny, little piece of him is obliterated!"

"So, I will stay and help!" he said. He grabbed her by the arms. "Do you really think I will let you do this on your own? That I will let you risk your life without me doing whatever I possibly can to protect you? Don't you know that I would _die_ for you?"

She felt tears running down her cheeks as stepped toward him, feeling his arms wrap around her and squeeze her almost painfully into him. She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Lucius…. I love you. I am here, doing what I am doing, largely because I love you. I need you to trust me. You will go to Russia and finish your apprenticeship. Two more years. I swear to you… if things get too bad, I will let you know to come home. Until then, I will not be telling you anything regarding this. I want you away from it all. When your apprenticeship is over, you can come back. I will tell you everything, and even introduce you to the people I am working with if you want to join up. For now, these are just baby steps. It hasn't escalated yet, and hopefully it won't."

"And why should I wait? Why should I sit in Russia twiddling my damned thumbs while you endanger yourself?" he said, angrily.

Hermione pulled back to look up at him. "Lucius… that is my offer to you. If you do not do as I ask, I will end this. All of it. You will be home, but you will not see or hear from me. I will tell the group I am with specifically _not_ to reach out to you, and believe me when I say that they will listen. In all of that time, I will worry about you and spend precious time doing whatever I can to protect you behind the scenes because I _can't do otherwise._ I _will_ end up endangering myself for you, and if, by chance, we both survive… I still will not come back. I will leave England if I have to, and you will _never_ see me again."

He looked at her in horror, trying to see a shred of doubt in her eyes. There wasn't any, just pain. After a few moments, he jerked away, walking toward her door. "I… I need space." He was gone.

Sleep did not come easily that night. Hermione had tried reading again, but after such a long day she had trouble focusing. Where was Lucius? Was he coming back? Where were the Dolohov's? Was Voldemort with them?

She was lying in bed contemplating if she should use a sleeping potion. She had to be at the hospital in the morning for rounds at seven. Still, she didn't want to be unable to be woken in the event that Lucius, Antonin, or someone else needed her.

The wards tingled, and she closed her eyes, able to visualize Lucius. At least she didn't have to wonder where he was anymore. She glanced at the clock next to her bed, the moonlight shining on it through her bedroom window. A quarter past two. She stayed where she was, sure that he would easily be able to gather she was in bed if he was ready to speak to her.

She heard the front door open, and she expected to hear the sound of him climbing the creaky stairs. He wasn't coming though. She sighed, rolling onto her side to face the night stand and tried to go to sleep again. He would come when he was ready… wouldn't he?

She knew that to give him such an ultimatum was unfair. She was also quickly becoming familiar with the idea that life _and_ love could be equally unfair. The truth was that Lucius had become more important to her than anyone else. Maybe even… she thought of Harry. More specifically, she thought of what his lifeless body had looked like as it was carried by Hagrid toward them all. The feelings of that moment came back, and she wasn't surprised to feel the tears prickle her eyes as they formed. Harry had been okay, of course, but he was unquestionably her best friend. Even up against Ron. Harry had been _her brother_.

And Lucius? Suddenly, she replaced Harry's body in her mind's eye with Lucius's, and the tears spilled over. Her heart paused, and her stomach lurched as she felt _pain_ at the idea of him being killed. She loved Harry, but Lucius…. She _loved_ him. His safety, she was sure, was tantamount not only to her happiness but to her sanity as well.

The tears came quickly then, soaking the pillow underneath her. She had never intended to have a romantic relationship with Lucius before coming here; the idea had been preposterous. Still, it had happened. Since then, he had become more important to her than anyone. If, hypothetically, it came to be a decision between saving his life and Voldemort attacking the Potter family… she felt ashamed to realize she would go to Lucius. Her mission be damned.

She heard his footfalls on the stairs then, climbing slowly up. Unsure if he would want to speak to her or not, she stayed still, curled onto her side facing the wall on her side of the bed. It was funny… even when he was in Russia she slept on her side, as if she was saving a place for him. She supposed she was. She heard him kick off his boots rather clumsily, and heard his clothes as they fell to the floor.

He lifted his side of the covers and slid in. For a moment, she heard and felt nothing. Then, his hands slid over her waist, pulling her back against him as he pressed himself to her back. His fingers stroked her side, and sure that he knew she was awake, she rolled onto her back to look at him, half above her.

His breath smelled heavily of alcohol, and his eyes were slightly glazed. His eyes also looked red. He had been crying.

She frowned at him, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek and brushing a thumb over the stubble on his jaw. They stared at each other for a few minutes before his hand slid down her body, gripping the hem of her nightgown and tugging it upward. She lifted her hips to allow him to lift it up, and then she sat up partially as he pulled it off over her head. Her own hands found purchase on his hips, sliding his silk boxers down his thighs. Finally, she leaned toward him, pressing her lips to his.

Their lovemaking was different this time. He was at the same time aggressive and angry as he moved with her, but loving and gentle as he kissed her. She went along with it, no noises made except for the ones that were unavoidable. When they were spent, he laid his head on her chest heavily, and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly to her.

"Take it back?" he whispered. She had never heard his voice sound so vulnerable. His question beseeched her, pleading with her not to force him to choose between trying to help her and losing her.

She sighed, her hand running across his slightly sweaty back. "I can't," she responded.

She felt what she assumed to be tear drop onto the top of her chest and roll into the hollow of her neck. "I know."

No more words were said. When she left for work in the morning, she left him sleeping in her bed. She had no words of comfort to offer him other than to tell him that she loved him, deeply. She didn't think that would bring much comfort at all at the moment, though…knowing what she would think in his shoes. _If she didn't love me so much, she wouldn't risk her life when I could be protecting her._

* * *

Hermione and Lucius saw very little of each other over the next few days. When they were together, things were tense. As a result, Lucius spent a lot of time with Antonin and his family.

She had worried the first time he went to Malfoy Manor since their conversation. She couldn't help but wonder what Abraxas would say about her to Lucius, or what the repercussions would be. It turned out to be a non-issue, though. Lucius had come home, looked at her seated on the couch with her book and rolled his eyes. "My father is an idiot." He had then went upstairs to bed on his own.

She knew he wasn't trying to have arguments with her, but she could tell he wanted to ask questions. He wanted to be involved, and she had shut that down before he had even had a real chance.

Wednesday was Eliyona's funeral. Hermione came out of the bathroom to see Lucius seated on her bed, already dressed in his black robes. "I'll only be a few more minutes," she said, walking toward her closet to get her own funeral attire.

"Are you teaching tomorrow?" he asked, watching her dress.

"Yes," she replied.

He nodded. "I'll be with Antonin tomorrow. He wanted some help sorting through some of his mother's things."

"Vaughn isn't running that?" she asked, curiously.

"Vaughn, from what I am seen, is only in control of the liquor cabinet at this time. Antonin and I did the funeral arrangements together," he confided, frowning.

"Do you need my help?" She started to work at the buttons of her robes, and he walked toward her, pushing her hands away to help.

He shook his head at her. "No, I don't think so. I was asking because I will be leaving to go back to Russia on Friday morning. Antonin plans to return to work that day, and I will have a lot to catch up on for Master Kuzmina."

Sighing, she put her hands on his chest. "Okay. I'll make sure to be home as soon as I can tomorrow." He kissed her cheek lightly in response.

They left together and apparated to the area that was going to become the Dolohov family graveyard after the day. It was a lovely plot of land with lush grass and wildflowers. The house could be seen in the distance, overlooking them from a large hill. Antonin and Vaughn were already there, and Hermione and Lucius walked up to them to give their official condolences. A lot of Vaughn's friends were in attendance as well, including (as she had expected) Voldemort. She resolved to try to avoid the man if at all possible. It worked for the moment as the evil wizard seemed quite content to talk to the pureblood elite.

The funeral was rather to the point. Hermione was annoyed to be seeing so many crying witches that professed themselves to be "dear friends" to Eliyona. She knew that the woman had been barely accepted by them before her death. She was sure that their grief was largely due to the fact that it was such a tragic death, and it scared people. Adeline gave the eulogy, and Hermione was happy to know that the woman had had at least one true friend.

She hadn't seen Adeline since the news and felt guilty for it. It seemed awkward to seek her out, though, when Abraxas had banned her from going to the manor. She was sure, of course, that Adeline shared her views, but she didn't like the idea of causing tension between Adeline and Abraxas.

After the funeral, everyone headed up to the house for the wake. Kingsley and Edgar were both there with her, as friends in support of Antonin. While Lucius was pulled here and there by Abraxas (who was steadily ignoring Hermione), she stayed with her two friends, watching everyone. They both seemed rather wary, with good reason. A lot of the people here were their enemies, even if they didn't know it yet. Kingsley leaned into her as she watched Voldemort speaking quietly to Orion and Wallburga. "If I had had any doubt of you before, it is gone now. I don't see how people can be around him and _not_ see him as evil. It's almost obvious," he whispered.

Hermione looked at Voldemort as well, nodding. "People are very good at deceiving themselves when they don't want to know the truth," she returned.

Edgar frowned. "Quite a deception. I expected him to look better. I heard McGonagall and Mrs. Potter talking about how handsome he had been." It was true that Voldemort seemed to be slowly changing. She could only imagine it was due to the fact that he had at least four, and possibly five horcruxes created. It had been believed by the order of her own time that so much time with a corrupt soul altered the body as well.

"I think that will only get much, much worse," she said, remembering the look of the Dark Lord before he had been killed. For now, Tom Riddle looked mostly normal. His nose was slightly flatter, and his mouth perhaps was a bit wider. Most disconcerting was the feel of danger and evilness that seemed to enshroud him. The two young men looked at her curiously, but she shook her head at them.

Kingsley grabbed a few glasses of red wine from a nearby tray, handing one to each of them. Hermione took a sip but was interrupted by Adeline tapping her on the shoulder. "Hera? May I have a few moments of your time?" she asked, seriously.

Hermione nodded as Adeline took her arm, leading her out and to a neighboring room, casting a few privacy charms. "Abraxas told me you had a bit of an argument."

Hermione sighed, "Yes. I won't be at the manor for dinner anytime soon."

Adeline frowned but nodded. "Do you have any inclinations on what I should do?"

Hermione had thought about that quite a bit. She shook her head. "Nothing. I don't want Abraxas to feel alienated and like he doesn't have anyone on his side that isn't… one of them. Try to be supportive, but be firm with your own thoughts and actions. As he knows them to be, that is. I still have hope he will change his mind."

"And Lucius? What does he know of all this?"

Hermione felt tears prickle her eyes. "He knows I have joined a resistance group, but he doesn't know anything about you. He wanted to… he wanted to stay here to help. To try to protect me. It was not a good conversation."

"And what has he decided?" Adeline asked, nervously.

Hermione struggled to not cry. "I… I told him he would go back to Russia, and that I would not answer any questions. I told him that if he stayed anyway it would jeopardize me and the mission and that… I would leave him and not ever come back to him regardless of the outcome."

Adeline gasped. "Is he…?"

"He's going back to Russia. I feel like… like I've damaged us, though."

Adeline frowned at her before pulling her into a hug. "You just want to protect him. I probably would have done the same thing…. Thank you for protecting him," she said softly.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, uncomfortable with thanks for something that seemed natural and necessary. "I told him that he could come back after the apprenticeship. And that I would support what he wanted to do at that time, be it stand down or join."

Adeline stared at her before nodding resolutely. "Then we have 18 months to deal as big of a blow as we can. Maybe this can all be finished by then?"

Hermione frowned. "We will do our best," she answered. Adeline nodded, dropping the spells in place and walking her back to the rest of the guests.

She was speaking with Antonin when she happened to glance over his shoulder to see Voldemort headed in her direction. He was waylaid by Cygnus, but he kept glancing at her with intent. She found she just couldn't deal with him at the moment. Squeezing Antonin's hand with her own, she frowned. "I'm so sorry again, Antonin. Please know that I am happy to help however I can."

Antonin nodded at her, smiling slightly. "I know. Thank you, Hera. Are you leaving?"

She glanced back to see Voldemort was walking their way again. "Yes. I have to work early tomorrow, and you have other guests to attend to."

He looked around at all the people, frowning. "Okay. I'll owl you soon."

She smiled at him once more, squeezing his arm, before turning and heading abruptly for the doors. She could feel the eyes on her as she left.

When Lucius arrived home that evening, Hermione was already in bed. She felt bad for abandoning him at the wake, but she just hadn't been able to stay any longer. She wasn't prepared to face _him_ in that moment. She knew that to allow herself to be in Voldemort's company when her mind wasn't prepared was most likely a death sentence.

She expected that he would say something to her, but she continued to feign sleep. She could practically feel him standing at the side of the bed, looking down at her. Finally, he sighed, climbing in. He snuggled his body close to hers and kissed the back of her head gently. She wondered how long... if… their relationship would return to how it had been. It wasn't as if they were arguing or questioning their feelings for each other. On the contrary, they knew how each other felt quite clearly. She questioned how they could stay close, though, when she had told him to stay out of a very large part of her life. She felt forced to distance herself, even though she didn't want to.

She had never thought of her lover as being _patient_ before. Still, there he was, resigning himself to a very stressful immediate future with her- saying not a word of complaint since the night she had told him. His breathing evened out into sleep long before hers did.

She left the following morning after dropping only a kiss on his cheek and a cup of coffee on his night stand. He had become quite a fan since moving to Russia, and she had to admit that the smell of the bitter brew was pleasing in her small home. _He_ was pleasing in her home, and she was sending him away.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you** for all of your wonderful reviews! I love that my readers are truly reading and thinking about what they read rather than just breezing through it. I have finished writing _this_ story and am editing those chapter as well as outlining what is to come in the second part. I sometimes wish my plot bunnies were more lighthearted fluff. It must be so much easier to write stuff that isn't so… emotionally heavy without needing a break. On one side, I am eager to write some very exciting parts. On the other, I dread to screw them up by cheapening them or rushing through.

A few response to guest reviews that mentioned things that needed to be reviewed : "guest" questioned why Hermione didn't use Eliyona's death in order to push that she killed by wizards (no wizards involved, though)- I don't think Hermione would even consider something like that. She doesn't want Eliyona to be a platform either way and wouldn't want to harm her friend, Antonin, by making more of a spectacle of her death. Also, it would have Voldemort finding out that people are dissenting against him; he prefers to do his work without any pushback, and the Order doesn't want him to know otherwise at this point. "M" mentioned the current "toxic political situation" in the US: Goodness, yes. I have no clue what and if I will even be able to cast a vote for either one of those psychopaths. I can't think of two well known figures I would like to be president LESS than Clinton and Trump. I am no where approaching socialist, but I think I would vote for Sanders if it would keep them out. I'm hoping for a miracle. Still, I have no intention of ostracizing anyone by choice in this fic. Of course, I have mentioned some political things (there is, of course, legislation similar to that Minister Jenkins was trying to pass) but I hope my opinions are not overt or seem pushy to my readers. I'm passionate, but I don't think my fic needs to demonstate how.

Coming up: Someone certainly doesn't like to be ignored. Care to guess who? A very, very Voldemort-y chapter coming your way!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: If you ask yourself the question "who wrote Harry Potter?", then the answer when looking at me surely is "not her."

 **Chapter Thirty**

She felt rushed at St. Mungo's that day. She knew it was completely illogical. No matter how quickly she finished at the hospital, her classes ran at set times. Still, she wanted to be home with Lucius as soon as possible. She wanted to spend time with him and try to reconnect before he left. She had told him she didn't want him coming back often, and she knew that there was a good chance she wouldn't see him for a long time.

She was quite surprised when Healer Forsythe stopped her at eleven. "Miss Elias, a good friend of mine is interested in having an early lunch with you. I highly encourage you to go to the canteen and meet him there. After eating, you are excused for the rest of the day." The no-nonsense man left before she could even ask who his friend was or what interest he had in having lunch with her.

She knew that Forsythe liked her. At this point, it was clear he had come to appreciate her talents with little to no care attributed to the fact that his friend Abraxas had arranged her initial interview there. Perhaps this mystery man was scouting healers? She knew that people would often hire personal healers to deal with their businesses. Perhaps the Goblins? Or maybe someone in Triage for the Auror Department? Even though she had no design on taking a job with anyone else, as far as she knew, she was flattered by the prospect.

She had so talked herself into her assumptions that she barely had the chance to glance into the canteen before she saw him. Her body jerked back as she leaned up against the wall outside of the room. Sitting at a table near the center of the cafeteria was Lord Voldemort. A healer in obstetrics was standing next to him, giggling at something he had to say as he smiled charmingly. It couldn't be a coincidence, could it?!

Gods, she hoped so. She first worked on steadying her breathing and racing heart. As it took effect, she immediately began bolstering her mental shields. She started to realize that she needed to keep them as close to full capacity as she could regardless of where or who she was with. The time was past for relaxing in a peaceful world. She was in wartime again.

After several minutes, she took a deep breath before striding into the room confidently. She looked around as if expecting someone to be coming to greet her. Finally, her eyes met his, and he stood. He motioned to the seat across from him, smiling warmly. If it wasn't the dangerous glint in his eye and the feeling of him that made her skin crawl, she could almost mistake him as someone who genuinely was happy to see her.

She smiled back cordially and walked over, sitting across from him at the same time. "Healer Forsythe said I was to meet a friend of his here, sir. Was that you?"

He nodded at her, congenially. "Yes, Miss Elias. May I call you Hera?"

She nodded back, sitting straight. "I took the liberty of ordering us some lunch. One of the workers here will bring it to us in a few moments. I hope you are okay with a sandwich. The choices here are sorely limited."

"That was very kind, sir, thank you," she replied.

He was silent for a moment as he stared at her. She felt the slight tingling in her mind and tried to push her tasks at work to the forefront of her mind.

"I know how to treat those deserving of my attention, Hera. I get the inclination that you doubt my _kindness_ though. Is there a reason why?" He smirked at her lightly, and she struggled to not feel sick.

"I am suspicious by nature, sir," she said, "I mean no offense to you, personally."

His smirk grew slightly more pronounced. "Seeing as you are a Slytherin, I would be disappointed if you _weren't_ cautious. Still, your feelings seem to be a bit more elevated toward me. Why so distrustful?"

She decided outright denying it would be pointless. He would have to know what reservations a potential muggleborn orphan would have regarding him. "I mean no disrespect, sir, but I do not think I am the type of person you typically surround yourself with. I feel uncomfortable with your attention and question your motives for making an effort to know me."

"You saw me trying to approach you yesterday afternoon and practically ran from the room," he said. His voice had lowered an octave, and it now held a hint of danger in it. This slightly surprised her. Wouldn't he want people to be afraid of him? Shouldn't he be unsurprised by that?

They were interrupted by one of the cafeteria workers, an older lady. She placed their sandwiches in front of them. He picked up his and took a bite. Her emotions were even more conflicted in that moment. Part of her struggled to think of how to respond to his statement. The other thought of how strange it was to be sitting across from him as he took a bite of a turkey sandwich, raising a hand to delicately push a small piece of arugula into his mouth that hadn't quite fit all the way. Her emotions flared for a moment, and she saw him quirk his eyebrow at her as he swallowed.

She took the opportunity. "I feel as if I need to be prepared for our interactions, sir," she responded, watching him put the sandwich back on the cheap plastic tray.

He chuckled, lightly. This had to be the most surreal moment of her life, even more so than walking into a bathroom in 2001 and walking out moments later 30 years in the past. "You are certainly more prepared than most. I am most curious by the need to do it, though. It makes me fight the urge to try harder. I haven't really _tried_ yet, Hera." It was a clear reference to her occlumency shields.

"I appreciate your efforts. Everyone has things they would rather others not see," she whispered.

He made a small noise of agreement to that. "Indeed…"

She noticed her hands were fidgeting. "May I ask why you wished to see me?"

"You may," he said, smirking once again. He waited.

She blinked slowly and inhaled to fight off her frustration. "Why did you wish to see me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Broadly or specifically today?" Was he _teasing_ her? She glanced at the clock. Maybe she could request they end and feign the need to return to work. "Watch your guard, Hera. Your surface thoughts are on display." She snapped her attention to her shields. _Steady._

"Both," she replied.

"Specifically today, I wanted to see what had you so eager to avoid me yesterday. I will admit to not appreciating when people make efforts to ignore me." She winced slightly, though her glance was on the table.

"Broadly, the answer goes back to your concerns over my interest in you. It is true that I do not have much interaction with people of your background. Still, I would be a fool not to notice your talents. You are obviously powerful, intelligent, and cunning. In fact, you remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. I was eager to prove myself. I wanted people to notice me, applaud my talent. You might be surprised to know that I come from a rather humble background as well."

She feigned surprise, glancing up at him for a moment before back down. "I believe you could prove quite useful to me, Hera. In return, I could be very useful to you as well. A connection with me equals a connection with people that could get you everything you want. You could be the most famous woman in Wizarding Britain. You could be rich beyond anything you ever imagined growing up in that filthy orphanage. You could be respected by those you had never met, simply by sharing your name."

"I mean no disrespect, but I do not feel a particular desire to be famous or rich, sir. I am happy with the path that I am on," she said nervously.

"You worry what an alliance with me would mean," he said, making it clear that it was a statement of fact.

She frowned, glancing up at him. "I am suspicious of what possible use I could truly be to you. I do not know with certainty why you need _allies_ , though I am starting to believe I could wager a guess."

He smiled at her, charmingly. "What would your guess be?" he questioned.

She couldn't have stopped it if she wanted to. The words rushed to the front of her mind, practically yelling at him. The surroundings of the bustling cafeteria faded away as it drifted to him. _Dark Lord._

His eyes twinkled in satisfaction, his deep blue eyes slightly reminding her of Dumbledore in that moment. If it weren't for the smile on his face. It had turned dangerous…calculating. She felt her pulse start to race as he leaned across the table toward her.

"Very good, my dear," he said, slowly and confidently.

She swallowed heavily. "Sir, I have no interest in becoming involved in an… altercation. I am content to live my life as a healer or a teacher, hopefully marrying and having children. I might not agree with all of your points, but I care about many traditional values. I have no intent to stand in your way."

He continued to smile that predatory smile at her. "If I thought you did, we would be having a very different conversation."

She nodded. "Sir, I am no threat to you."

He laughed, then. "I think I would be hard pressed to find someone I truly consider to be a _threat._ Nevertheless, you intrigue me. My associates are just now beginning to realize what my plans are and what their places shall be. You meet me a handful of times and seem to _know_ my intentions. There are two other people I know of that have that level of intuition. Albus Dumbledore and myself."

She glanced away from him and at the clock on the wall again. "Healer Forsythe gave you the afternoon off, per my request," he said. She nodded, trying not to look distraught.

"You show more promise than _so_ _many others._ Your occlumency shields are, generally, quite impressive. I am confident I could break through them, but I think it would destroy your mind. I have no interest in doing that at this time. You are an accomplished duelist and healer. You graduated near the top of your class, though I have heard it said that you didn't even seem to try very hard. If you had, I can easily believe Mr. Dolohov would not have graduated first. You have been able to ingratiate yourself into pureblood society to the point of being the intended to the heir of a Sacred Twenty Eight family, known for being a dark, traditional one. The only other person, to my knowledge, with similar abilities and accomplishments is sitting across from you right now."

Her hands tensed on the table. This was going badly. Very, very badly. "On top of those accomplishments, you have gained something I never did. Albus Dumbledore _trusts_ you to the point of hiring you as a dueling teacher, handpicked to do it before anyone else even _applied_. You have his ear. Even I never gained that. You need to address the obvious, you are an exceptional witch. I am an exceptional wizard. A relationship between the two of us is meant to be."

Her eyes bugged out at him in a way that probably seemed completely out of place. He laughed in a way that seemed to be bordering on genuine pleasure. "I do not mean a sexual relationship. I do not have time for such frivolity. Young Mister Malfoy has no reason to worry about me…."

"Horace Slughorn surrounds himself with people he views as exceptional or influential for the ability to gain favors and bolster his own feeling of importance. I wish to surround myself with exceptional people because they can help me achieve my means. I can teach you things you would not be able to learn elsewhere. You could be _so much more_ than these idiot heads of ancient houses. They could be made to fear you."

She looked at him in fear and confusion. "You are seeking a… successor?"

He laughed again. "I have no need for a successor. I plan to be around for a long time. Another thing I could possibly teach you." Her stomach rolled at the thought.

"Chain of command is important. _You_ could be important. I could have these idiots taking directives from you. You could be above them all, revered..."

"Why would you wish to put someone like me in such a position?" she asked, quietly.

He was silent for a moment, weighing his words. "Power and blood are not dependent on each other. The same can be said of power and background. Just like I was once a poor orphan boy, I rose up and became powerful. The idea of someone as exceptional as you being talked down to by people purely because they have money, makes me quite angry. They might be scores better than the average person of low birth, but there are special cases. You, I believe, are prodigious, and they should realize that you can be their better. I can make sure that is achieved."

While she knew that taking him at face value was foolish, she also had to acknowledge a fact of her personality. If he had been approaching her with this without her knowledge that his expectations for her would be to destroy and kill, shredding her soul to pieces, she would have likely taken him up on it. It was a part of her personality that she wanted to be noticed and appreciated. She wanted to people to look up to her for her accomplishments, rather than down at her for her blood. Still, with him, the cost was too great. He was a monster with a silver tongue. She couldn't exactly tell him that, though.

After a few minutes of silence, she looked at him. "I… I told you I have no desire to stand against you. That remains very true. I am intelligent enough to know that would be unwise."

"I am aware," he said.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "I am uncomfortable with your methods."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what methods would those be?"

Somehow, she found a way to raise an eyebrow in return. "Blood traitors beware," she said, lowly.

His eyes sparked at the challenge, though his smile remained. "You truly are remarkable."

"So you have said… sir," she whispered. What in seven hells was she doing?!

"I believe you could be above such measures. As long as you can put people who challenge you personally in their place, I would not expect you to need to get your hands dirty. Unless you decided later that you want to. Some… unwholesome… acts can have unmeasured benefits," he said in response, looking at her with a hint of eagerness.

She leaned back, trying to think. It was a mantra in her head. _Think. Think. Think. Think._

She was interrupted as he stood. "I will leave you to your thoughts. I will be in touch." His hand brushed her shoulder as he walked past, and she shivered. His chuckle followed him from the room as she sat there, stupefied.

* * *

She didn't know quite how long she sat there, staring at the sandwich and crisps he had bought for her. She was quite certain if it had been warm it would have gone cold as she looked at it, seeing nothing at all. It was only when she noticed that the cafeteria was quiet that she looked up. Only one other person was in there, quietly eating a banana at another table. Lunch was long since over with.

She looked at the clock. A little past two. Squeezing her eyes shut, she groaned. Her first class would have to be cancelled. Perhaps she could reschedule it for the next day and go in after her work was done. She didn't want the fourth years to miss out.

She quickly gathered her things from her locker and headed out, rushing to Hogwarts. Within ten minutes, she was walking quickly through the halls toward her classroom. Her class was due to start in five minutes, but she didn't have time for that right now. She walked in to see them all, sitting there with excitement on their faces.

She cleared her throat. "Due to some important business, I have to cancel this class for today. If everyone would like, I will come tomorrow instead and have class after dinner tomorrow. Is that acceptable?"

There were groans all around, but many nodded as they began to gather their things. "I am sorry for this inconvenience. I must go. I will meet you all here tomorrow at seven sharp."

Several of the students were looking at her curiously, but the only one she specifically saw was Narcissa. The blonde girl looked at her with concern as well, and she spared a half smile for the girl as she walked out. She didn't go far. The next door down the corridor was opened a moment later, and she walked in to see Albus straightening up the desks after his class. "Headmaster," she said, her voice squeaking slightly.

He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye before it disappeared at seeing the look on her face. "Your class?"

"I cancelled it. Rescheduled for tomorrow after dinner. We need to speak." He nodded with concern and stopped what he was doing, taking her arm as he led her down the hallway.

As the gargoyle twisted to a close behind them, she felt the tears finally come. She stumbled climbing the stairs as she cried out, and Dumbledore looked partially terrified. He half carried her up the stairs and into his office before helping her take a seat in one of the chairs. "Jinji!" he called, and a house elf popped into existence. "Please get us tea, and perhaps a potion to calm Miss Elias if you would." The house elf popped away, but a moment later the requested items appeared on his desk. He handed her the potion which she knocked back quickly, not even tasting it. The headmaster pushed a cup into her hands before sitting down in the chair next to her.

"What happened?" he asked, seriously. Any sort of comforting, grandfatherly demeanor was gone.

She couldn't stomach the tea, even as the calming potion started to help her. Her hands shook as she reached out, putting the steaming cup down on his wooden desk. "He came to my work and arranged for my boss to have me meet him. I… I didn't know it was going to be him until I got there."

"Tom?" he asked, for clarification.

She nodded, and his eyes seemed to dull. "Are you in danger? Did he threaten you?"

She shook her head. "Sir… could I use your pensieve. I think it would be easier than telling you."

He stood from his seat and walked to a cupboard behind his desk and cast a charm to open it. A moment later, he pulled the stone basin out, carrying it to his desk. Hermione raised her wand to her temple and thought of the meeting with Voldemort, before pulling the long golden strand from her head and depositing it into the swirling mist in the bowl. "I'll wait here," she said, "It is still fresh enough to recall easily."

He looked at the pensieve and then back at her before nodding. A moment later, he was gone. She tried to calm herself while he was away. The potion helped tremendously, but her nerves were shot. She still had two classes to teach after they finished.

When he arrived back, his shoulders were slumped. He sat down next to her again. "Can I keep the memory?" he asked. "It might be good to have in the future. I will add this conversation to it as well."

She looked at him suspiciously before sighing. "You are thinking the same thing I am, aren't you?"

He frowned slightly. "And what is that?"

She looked down, "I… I think I have to accept."

His hand reached over, wrinkled but not as much as she remembered from when she was a student in the future. It rested on hers where it gripped the arm rest. "You don't _have_ to, though… if you don't agree to his wishes, it might be best for you to go into hiding. I suspect he will not take refusal well, especially considering he probably believes what he is offering to you is invaluable."

She shook her head. "You know what my hiding would cause. The Malfoys… Antonin… anyone that he might believe could know where I am would be at risk. And… as much as I don't want to say it… I could be useful there."

"He is already suspicious of you… of my approval of you. He knows you disagree with his motives. Miss Elias, I believe this would be extraordinarily dangerous."

She looked at him then, straight in the eyes, and smiled. "Regardless of what happens… I can at least know that my actions here have caused a change in you. The Albus Dumbledore I know would have been trying to talk me _into_ it, eager for a source on the inside."

He looked ashamed of himself in that moment, and she put her free hand on top of his, sandwiching his weathered hand between hers. "It's a compliment, sir," she said softly.

He shook his head. "I am happy that my first thought is not to feed you to the wolves, but… I cannot deny the use you could be there. Still, it would be, as I said, extraordinarily dangerous. You do not even have the advantage of him believing you to agree with his views as most would-be spies would."

"I… I would have to do horrible things for him," she whispered.

"Perhaps not. He seems genuinely eager to have you as a… protégé of sorts. I think he will, to the best of his ability, not expect you to raid with them or murder on his behalf."

She snorted. "If I were to do this… the point would be having him and his death eaters trust me. Once he feels he has that, he will not hold back on his requests of me."

The old man sighed and nodded. "You are likely correct."

"What do you think I should do?" she whispered, unsure if the question was something she was asking him or something she was asking herself.

He answered anyway. "Miss Elias, you are as much a leader in this room as I am. I cannot and will not order you to do one thing or another. This decision, I am afraid, you will have to make yourself." He _was_ different. At this moment though, she might have been more comfortable with the Albus Dumbledore that maneuvered people rather than one that considered herself to be his equal.

She nodded, looking at her lap.

"I suggest you take the evening off. Go home and relax. Think about the paths before you and which is best to take. I will support whatever decision you make; just let me know when you know what that is."

She sighed, wiping a few tears away. "I can't. Lucius will be there, and… well, I will fill you in on that later. Still, I can't go there when I am like this. I need to go on as normal. I'll teach class and then go home as expected."

"Very well, dear girl," he said, standing at the same time as she did. "If you insist on teaching today, I recommend you clean your face up. You look as if you have been crying, and… at this point, it would be bad for Voldemort to suspect you met with me. We don't want word getting to him that you were visibly upset at Hogwarts mere hours after meeting with him."

She walked to a mirror and cast a few spells to remove the tear tracks on her face and remove the redness of her eyes and nose. "Presentable?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"Yes. Please, seek me out if you have need. Perhaps you will be here for dinner tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Yes. Class starts exactly at seven, so I will come here from St. Mungo's and stay the night after. Lucius leaves in the morning."

"Please say hello to Mr. Malfoy for me," he requested, politely.

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

* * *

Her classes seemed to pass by in a blur, but that was likely due to the fact that she was distracted. Her mind was running in a million directions, and it showed. As the second year class ended, Sirius and Severus glared at each other as they both hung back. "Do you want to have tea together?" Severus asked her, concern showing in his eyes.

"You seem a bit off, professor," Sirius said politely. "Do you feel sick?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you both. It has just been a long week. Antonin Dolohov's mother died, and I have been dealing with that and a busy week at work."

"Is Lucius in town?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. He leaves in the morning. I can't have tea tonight, Severus. Saturday, though." Severus nodded, understandingly.

"I'm sorry about Mrs. Dolohov," Sirius interjected, throwing a look at Severus. "She was always nice, even when people were rude to her. My mother has always been a real… she wasn't ever nice to her."

Hermione smiled lightly at the boy. "Yes, she was very nice to me as well."

"Do you think we could have tea some time again soon, professor?" Severus glared at his classmate at that, prompting an amused smile to come over Hermione's face.

"Yes, Mr. Black. I will be here tomorrow night for the fourth years. I had to cancel their class due to conflicting plans. After dinner tomorrow would be acceptable." Severus turned his glare on her, a look of betrayal passing through his eyes. She ignored it. Sirius smiled widely.

"My next class is starting. I have to go. Have a good rest of your day, boys." They walked to the door together, bumping shoulders angrily as they tried to pass through the door ahead of each other. It seemed that would need to be addressed as well, but she had bigger worries now. Students filtered into the classroom, taking their seats. Just an hour and a half more until she could go home…. to Lucius. That might not be better.

* * *

When Hermione arrived home that night, Lucius was already there. He was reading on the couch but closed his book as she walked in. "Hello, love. How were your classes?"

She braved a smile, doing her best to act as if nothing was wrong. "Fine. I am happy to be home with you. What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"Seven. I'm to get straight to work once I get there, too, so…. I can't stay up too late with you. I'm sorry." She sat down next to him with a nod.

"Dinner?"

"I ordered some Chinese for us. Already picked it up. It is in the kitchen," he replied, putting an arm around her.

He was silent for few moments, tense. "I can still stay," he said softly.

"No," she whispered, "you can't. It is only another year and a half, though. Then, you will be back here, and I will tell you everything."

He looked at her as if he wanted to argue but clenched his jaw against responding. He stood up. "Come on. Let's eat."

She was actually quite hungry considering she hadn't eaten her lunch that day. Come to think of it, she hadn't even thrown the tray away. She had just left it there on the cafeteria table. As a result of her empty stomach, she ate quickly. As they were finishing up, she spoke. "How is Antonin? Is Vaughn around more?"

He nodded. "Antonin is… coping. Vaughn is around more and… I almost don't want to tell you this."

She raised an eyebrow in question. "He was talking about muggles today. How you expected he might. Said they were dangerous. Needed to be controlled better. Antonin shut it down pretty quick, but… he was disturbed by it. You should probably try to reach out to him again soon."

Hermione frowned. "Thank you. I'll do that."

Three hours later, they were a tangle of naked limbs- twisted in her sheets. Lucius was already asleep, a muscular, bare forearm crossed over his eyes. Hermione was awake. She hoped Lucius hadn't been able to tell she was so distracted by something. Sleep was not coming easily. It was ten and she had another busy day at St. Mungo's ahead of her. Not wanting to dose herself to sleep in the event of Lucius wanting to wake her up, she decided to go downstairs for a bit.

Upon her arrival downstairs, she sat down to read for a while. Choosing a rather dry tome about the history of Goblin and Wizard relations across the glove, she hoped to be bored into submission. As she was finishing up the latest chapter, she heard a pecking at her window. Curiously, she opened her window and a dark eagle owl flew in. It accepted no treats once she had untied its missive, and she looked at the state of the creature.

It seemed… barer than most owls. Like it had lost a significant amount of its feathers. According to what she had read of owl care, stressed owls often preened too much. Curiously, she cast a spell to detect any threats to the letter. Satisfied with its harmlessness, she opened it.

 _Hera,_

 _I look forward to hearing of your acceptance to my generous offer soon._

 _-LV_

A look of horror and disgust flitted across her face. Wordlessly, she walked to the fire and threw the note in, watching as it burned easily. Then, she walked into her cabinet and fished in an upper one for a bottle of whiskey that Lucius kept. Pulling the bottle and a tumbler down, she walked back into the living room, pouring herself a glass as she went. She sat on the couch with the bottle on the small side table next to her.

She downed the first glass, wincing at the taste. Her fingers automatically went back to the bottle, pouring a second. She couldn't do anything about her unfortunate circumstances at the moment. The owl sat perched on the back of her desk chair, obviously unwilling to leave without a response. "It seems I am soon to be trapped even more than you," she said to it. The owl hooted in what seemed to be sympathy.

She threw back the second glass. It tasted a bit better than the first, and the false feeling of warmth it provided her body made her feel a bit better. Knowing she had a few hangover potions and Lucius was likely out for the night, she decided she would spend the evening getting gloriously drunk. She went to pour another glass for herself, but rolled her eyes at the manners that required. She dropped the tumbler on the side table and gripped the bottle in her hand, taking it straight to her mouth.

After a few swallows, it didn't really taste much like anything. She leaned back on the couch, looking at the ceiling. She had imagined her path would cross with Voldemort upon coming back. That, unfortunately, had been inevitable she imagined. One didn't become attached to the Malfoy family without being noticed. She had not counted on him being interested in her as more than just someone he needed to kill. It was her mistake to not consider that their shared "background" and her obvious talent would be something intriguing to him.

He likely thought of her as being as close to an equal as he had, aside from Dumbledore. The idea of him seeing her as some sort of… comrade disgusted her more than anything. And she had set herself up for it! With Lucius and Draco's unwitting help. She was sure that if they had known the mess they had gotten her into, they would be less than happy as well. She took another few sips.

He was obviously rather insistent on a prompt response. Still, she couldn't quite find the effort to write it. So, she sat. She analyzed what would likely be expected of her and the people surrounding her. How could she prevent this from spiraling out of control? She didn't think the oath to the Lucius in her time was active, but… she did want to live up to it anyway. How could she protect him and make sure that he didn't fall to darkness just because she was? Was there a way to keep him from harm….even though it likely meant throwing herself in front of a bullet, so to speak? She certainly didn't want Lucius near him if Voldemort was to ever learn that she had only joined with the intention to betray and kill him…

Several hours later, she stood with the bottle in hand and staggered to her desk.

 _I have conditions. I can meet on Sunday to discuss them if that is convenient for you._

 _Hera Elias_

He probably wouldn't like it, but… she couldn't say otherwise. Already, she was likely risking her life. "Go ahead then. Take this to…. our master." The owl flew away, and she sighed as she turned back, walking to her seat. She made it to the rug in front of the hearth before she stumbled, falling to her knees. Whiskey sloshed on the floor a bit before she raised it to her lips, taking yet another swig.

Then, the rage hit her. She had _fucking survived_. Though scarred, physically and mentally, she had _survived_ that asshole. She had watched as his body was burned with the strangest combination of relief and glee. She had been living an acceptable, if slightly boring, existence where her biggest problem was feeling like her career and love life was stagnant. And because she wanted better, wanted things to be better, she was setting herself up for a living Hell. Stepping into a situation that she hadn't even contemplated as a possibility. She was going to be a _Death Eater_ , or as good as one.

With a scream of anger, she threw the bottle into the hearth. It exploded against the stone at the back and the whiskey caused the fire to roar angrily, just as she had. She crumbled then, crying in front of the fire with her forehead pressed into the rug beneath her.

Thoughts of Lucius being upstairs had escaped her while she drank, so she was quite startled when she felt a hand run through her hair and down her back. "Love?" he asked, his voice toned with confusion and fear.

She lifted her head slightly to see him knelt on the floor in front of her before crawling toward him, laying her head on his lap instead as she cried. As she started to quiet down, he stood up and then lifted her in his arms to carry her to the couch. He sat down again with her cuddled against him in his lap.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Lucius. I have to…. I have to," she whispered against his chest. His response was to lean down and kiss the top of her head, saying nothing as he gazed into the fire. She turned her head to do the same. Eventually, she fell asleep.

She briefly woke up later to the feel of lips lightly pressing against hers. "Go back to sleep. I love you," she heard Lucius say gently. She smiled, still half asleep and nodded.

When she woke up again, sun was shining through the window and an alarm was sounding. She groaned, the noise causing her head to pound even harder. She opened her bleary eyes to face Lucius but saw that his side of the bed was empty. Sitting up, she glanced around and spied the hangover relief potion and a letter on her nightstand. She grabbed the potion first, drinking it as quickly as possible to avoid the taste.

Once she felt somewhat normal, she grabbed the letter, opening it up.

 _Hera,_

 _I've left already. I know that you are likely upset that I didn't stay to properly say goodbye, but I had a good reason. I know you said you have to do what you are doing. I can't help but want differently, though. I am willing to do what you want, but I am having much more trouble not asking questions or asking you to change your mind._

 _Obviously, this decision is causing you a certain amount of distress. I've never seen you drunk before, and it seems out of character. I hope, while you refuse to come to me about it, that you will reach out to someone else that you can trust._

 _I love you, and I want the best for you. If you do reconsider and will let me be here for you, please let me know. Until then, I'll see you when I can, and I will be home as soon as I can. As I am living up to my side of the agreement, I expect you will honor yours. If there is any way I can be of help, please don't hesitate to ask._

 _I love you._

 _Yours, always,_

 _Lucius_

* * *

 **Author's note:** So, I did warn that this was going to be going in a dark direction… Sorry? A long time ago (years and years) there was an absolutely wonderful Hermione-centric fic that involved her turning spy. I can't remember the name or even any pairings (though it was likely Draco, considering my tastes at the time). It was a fascinating delve into how tempting things can be when they can make you happy, even if you know they are wrong. People truly can justify their actions in a rather disgusting amount of ways. While Hermione will _not_ be "Stockholmed" into anything, this is sort of a tribute to that. Also, if anyone knows that story, please send it my way. Seriously, at least 7 years though…could be more like 12 years ago. Also, does anyone love reading Hermione/Voldemort scenes as much as I love writing it? It's a challenge, but a thrilling one. Thank you for all of your excellent reviews.

Coming up: The final chapter of "Part 1": plotting with second years and plotting with adults. Also, please remember to follow me as an author and not just this story so you will know when Part 2 is posted.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I profit from Harry Potter. I do question if it would be possibly for Rowling to commission the invention of an actual flying broom with all of the profit she's made...

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

Hermione wasn't surprised that Lucius had left, and in a way she was glad that she didn't have to explain her meltdown from the night before. She had a feeling that if Lucius knew everything that was going on he wouldn't go back to Russia. His misunderstanding worked out largely in her favor, though she was still upset that things were strained between them. She knew, logically, that she was doing what was best for him, but a large part of her just wanted to be honest about everything. She looked forward to the day when she could be.

Lucius's departure had left Hermione even more anxious than she should be. Work on Friday had been mostly on Edgar, as she was obviously distracted. Her partner had questioned her out of character behavior, but had taken "I'll explain later" as a good enough to reason to pick up the slack.

After that, she had rushed to Hogwarts for dinner and to make up her fourth year class. Fortunately, her students didn't seem to notice how little she was in it at night and carried on as expected. It could have something to do with the fact that they were practicing their blinding jinxes, though, and everyone had been excited about it.

As she dismissed the class, she took a deep breath and tried to relax. She would now get to go to bed and relax. Yet, it was not meant to be. A knock on the classroom door preceded Sirius Black peeking around the door's edge. "Professor?"

She fought the urge to groan. If she had known what had been in store for her in the last twenty-four hours, she never would have agreed to the meeting. Still, she couldn't turn him away. "Yes, Mr. Black. Come on in. We can go to my office."

He smiled bright at her and practically bounced in and through the classroom toward her small office. "What kind of tea do you take, Mr. Black? I have quite the collection."

"Uhm… something fruity?"

She nodded, spelling her self-filling teapot to boil and pulling out some blackberry tea for her student. She got something spicy and carefully splashed a bit of alcohol into her own cup with her back turned. After pouring the water, she presented him with his cup, watching as he added the obscene amount of sugar that he usually did.

He looked up to see her watching him and frowned. "Are you sure this is a good time, professor? You seem a bit… off?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "It's fine, Mister Black. I have just had a busy week. I'll do better once I get to relax with a cup." She took her first sip and sat in her chair. "Now, while I don't mean to question your motives, did you request this meeting for something other than the joy of taunting Severus?"

He actually blushed a bit but nodded. "Yes, Professor. You said that I could come to you if I ever needed to…well, talk about things."

"How is Remus?" she asked, assuming that was the point of his meeting.

He shook his head. "Remus is good. He actually just told Peter and James a few weeks ago. They took it well. He was a bit surprised that I had figured it out, but not upset when he saw that we weren't going to desert him or go telling everyone."

She smiled a bit more brightly at that. "I am glad to hear it. Does he know that I am aware of his condition?"

"Yes, ma'am. He was a bit upset that I had come to you about it, but once he figured out that you had already known he got over it. Especially once I explained how the conversation went. He seems more laid back lately," Sirius said, happily.

"That is good to hear. So, if not Remus, what do I owe the pleasure to?"

Sirius's smile dropped off of his face. "I… you met my parents at the Malfoy's ball. As my mother said, I have upset a lot of the family by being sorted into Gryffindor."

Hermione nodded, lips pursed. "Yes. Your mother is a… most interesting lady."

"My brother, Regulus- have you spoken to him before?" Sirius asked, morosely.

She shook her head in response. "No. Considering how little I am here, I do not have much interaction with students that do not take my class. He is in Slytherin, though?"

Sirius looked down. "I think, after me, my parents worried he might be sorted into Gryffindor as well. I was kind of hoping he would be. Last summer, my parents were… well, they were very angry with me. I thought that if Regulus was sorted into Gryffindor that they might lay off of me a bit and see it wasn't a bad thing. Then, Regulus became a Slytherin. During the holidays, it was a lot worse. My parents said that I was a failure and took the fact that he became a Slytherin to mean that it was obviously no one's fault except for my own. They have even spoken of making him the official heir to the family."

Hermione nodded. "Does that upset you?"

Sirius was looking down, but she noticed that he raised a hand to swipe once at his eyes. "I don't really care about being the heir. I am more upset that, before I started school, my parents loved me. They don't anymore. Well, maybe they didn't love me…but they were proud at least. When I got my Hogwarts letter, they threw a huge party for me. My mother had an heir's ring made for me especially. They took it away from me last summer."

Hermione tried to come up with something comforting to say to that. She wished she could reassure him that his parents _did_ love him, but from what she had heard from her own Sirius… that might not have been the case. "What about Regulus?" she asked, looking at him sympathetically.

"At first, once he was sorted, he tried to spend time with me. We were really close before I started school. This summer, our parents had us separated for a lot of it. Now that he has been put in Gryffindor, my cousins are poisoning him against me. Bellatrix constantly is badmouthing him to me and saying I am a disgrace to the family. He looks guilty about it, but he is giving in. I'm losing him, too…. I don't know what to do."

"What have your friends said?"

He shrugged. "James says that it doesn't matter… that we are family. He has also said that I am just an exception to the rule that Blacks are crazy and dark. That Reggie is obviously going to be the same as the rest of them. I think he means well, but…"

"But your friend is acting like an idiot," she finished, raising an eyebrow at him.

Sirius looked up at her, hopefully. "So… you don't think Reggie will be like them?"

She sighed. "Sirius, you know I have a significant amount of bad blood with Bellatrix. There is little I can say good about her… in fact, I think it can be summed up with the fact that she is magically powerful and can command a room. Your parents and cousin's parents… I do not have friends in them, and I know exactly what they think of me."

"I'm sorry, professor," Sirius said, sadly, face blushed.

She sighed. "I am not trying to guilt you, Sirius. I simply wish to make a point. I told you before that you are not to blame for the decisions of your family. I wish to juxtapose you with them. Sirius, you are an outgoing, friendly boy that is unfailingly loyal to those you care about. Could you describe the people I mentioned in the same way?"

He shook his head.

"James is right that you are an exception to what is commonly thought of your family. And he is right that your friends _can_ be your family… mine are. He is wrong about Regulus, though. Regulus is eleven years old. He has a great amount of pressure on his shoulders to perform how his parents want him to, and he is being encouraged to become more like Bellatrix Lestrange and to separate himself from you. How I see it, you have two choices."

He looked up at her nervously. She smiled at him, gently, and continued. "You can make a horrible mistake and give up on him. You can allow him to think that the only family he has that cares about him are the ones that want him to turn into something that is not good. If you do that, there is a very good chance that he _will_ become a stereotypical Black…. Or, despite his own actions toward you, you can make sure he knows that you love him. You can encourage him to come to you if he needs it. You can make an effort even if he turns you away. That way, if and when he comes to a crossroads in his life, he might chose to go toward you instead of them."

"But… he barely speaks to me," Sirius said, sadly.

She smiled at him lightly. "Sometimes, loving people is very hard. You have to do it, even when they aren't loving you back, because they _need_ it. He might ignore you, he might belittle you, and he might even tell you that he hates you… but you cannot control what he does. You can only be the best brother to him that you can possibly be and hope that he knows he has a choice later on. James was stupid to say he is bound to be just like them. That is untrue. I do think he is _more likely_ to become that if he doesn't feel as if there is another option, though. Let James and Remus be your family. Grow close to them as I think it can only do you good, but do not forget that you already _have_ a brother. You have a little brother that needs you, even if he won't say it."

Sirius looked like he was struggling not to cry, but he nodded. "Thank you, professor."

She smiled back. "If you would be willing, I would like to try something."

"What?" he asked, curiously.

She sighed, wondering if she could pull it off. "I know you do not think much of Mr. Snape, though the reasons frankly surprise me. He is arguably more of your equal in talent and circumstance than any other member of your year. He also has a very strong moral compass. Unfortunately, since my class graduated, he does not have many friends inside of his own house. I think Regulus would benefit from his friendship."

Sirius's eyes widened, "What?"

"I can assume that you coming to me multiple times now means you trust me," she said, seriously.

He frowned at her but nodded, hesitantly. "I believe you dislike Severus mostly for the fact that he is friends with Ms. Evans, and Mr. Potter is quite jealous of that. Am I on point?" His guilty look confirmed her statement.

"Well, it has already been established that Mr. Potter can be a bit of an idiot, sometimes. I do not mean to brag, but I am _not_ an idiot. Considering your trust me in, trust what I say now: Severus has the same appreciation of loyalty and friendship as you do. He is intelligent, caring, and I consider him to be one of my _closest_ friends. I have no doubt as to his eagerness to become a better person than what he is expected to be, something I think you can intimately understand."

"I think friendship is not really in the cards for us, professor…."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Perhaps not, though that is a shame. I do think that Severus and Regulus are both in a position where they could use each other as friends to great benefit though. The Slytherins will not protest to him spending time with Severus very much, and Severus is a good friend to have. He would not want your brother to become like your family."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Severus is familiar with what your family thinks of me… what they think of people that don't have much and aren't expected much of by extension. He does not like elitists, and he would not like to see a friend becoming one."

Severus was quiet, staring at her as he thought. "So… what would you do? I don't want him thinking I… owe him."

"I would ask Severus to reach out to Regulus and try to befriend him; I think he would respect my request without feeling like you owe him anything. I will request something of you, though… you will _not_ have interaction with Severus outside of academic competition unless it is _positive_. You will not badmouth him, even if he is not there. I know you aren't attacking each other or being malicious anymore, but it can be even better. I wish to reiterate that I believe the two of you could actually be wonderful friends. Your loyalty to James should not extend to the point of making his petty enemies your own. I am sure James might one day have real enemies that you might need to help him with, but Severus is not one of them."

Sirius sized her up, squinting slightly. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, professor. I'll trust you, but… I hope this doesn't blow up in my face."

* * *

By the time Sirius left, spending the rest of their time talking about his latest Charms assignment, it was late enough that Hermione decided to stay the night at Hogwarts. Though she didn't exactly sleep well that night, it was passable.

At breakfast the next morning, she was unsurprised to see the same stressed owl from before bring her a letter. She encouraged the bird to eat a bit of bacon and poured some water into a bowl for it, but it only took a small piece of bacon before flying away.

 _19 Grosvenor Crescent, London. Dinner at 7 PM, tomorrow. -LV_

She sighed, because any other reaction more appropriate would raise unwanted concern, and pushed her plate away. She waited for Albus to finish his own breakfast and stood when he did to make their way to the dueling corridor. Once out of the Great Hall, she spoke quietly to him. "Perhaps we can meet late this afternoon? I will be meeting with Severus just after club finishes but could be with you at five, if that is acceptable.

"Of course, my dear," he said, kindly.

* * *

Dueling club was going well, and Hermione was pleased to see a few of her second year students really coming into their own. After a rather grueling duel, factoring in their academic skillset, Severus disarmed Lily, throwing her back several feet. He immediately went to her upon being pronounced the winner and helped her off of the platform. She limped slightly.

"Ms. Evans, is your ankle okay?" she asked.

Lily shook her head, "I think a small sprain, Professor Elias. It isn't too bad, though."

"Come on, Evans, we both know you let him win. You have to be faking," James said from behind his teacher. "There's no way Snape could beat you. Right, Sirius?"

Silence greeted James and Hermione turned to watch Sirius look at James…then her… then Severus. "I think it's legit, James. He's not an easy opponent from what I have seen."

Severus's eyes widened slightly before he watched James's face redden. James glared at Sirius, and Severus smirked slightly to see his nemesis struck down by his own friend. Hermione nodded slightly in approval. "Mr. Snape, if you would please escort Ms. Evans to the infirmary? Better safe than sorry with ankle injuries. They can linger. Please come back for the rest, though."

They walked by the Marauders, looking at them suspiciously as they went. James was speaking under his breath to Sirius, while Remus looked on in surprise.

As they finished for the day and students dwindled out, Hermione watched as Severus waited for her by the door. "Are you still wanting to have tea today?" he asked, curiously.

She nodded with a smile. "Of course!" Then, she led him to her office.

After they had sat down with their respective cups, Hermione looked at him. "Any news from the patent office yet?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. Last Tuesday. I knew you were busy with… Antonin and everything so I didn't want to intrude. Then, you were busy after class the other day."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. What did they say?"

Severus smiled. "It was approved. Professor Slughorn says now that I am to submit an essay to various journals detailing the effects. I will get eighteen sickles for every copy of each journal or book sold that publishes the recipe. It is the standard pay. I am setting up a Gringott's Savings Account via mail, but won't be able to make withdrawals until I can go there to finalize it. Do you think we could go to Diagon Alley together sometime in the early summer?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. Have you written to Abraxas?"

Severus shook his head. "No. I am going to write him soon though. I plan on crediting his grandmother, so I want to negotiate a fair amount of what I receive to go to him."

Hermione smiled. "This is all wonderful, Severus! It is amazing to think that a second year student is going to be a published for his own creation! I know you have a bright future ahead!"

"Thank you," he said, happily. He then looked at her seriously. "Do you mind if I ask a personal question?"

She nodded, suspecting what the question would be about. "Black, today in class, defended me… to Potter. He met with you for tea last night. May I ask if the two are connected?"

"Yes, they are," she began.

He groaned. "They haven't been all that bad this year. You will only make it worse," he interrupted.

With a roll of her eyes, she leaned forward on her desk. "Severus, I am a Slytherin. I saw a way to benefit multiple parties, and I took it. Now, can you be patient while I explain?"

He pursed his lips but tersely nodded.

"Mr. Black is worried about his brother. Have you spent any time with Regulus?"

Severus shook his head, "No. I helped him find a book in the library once at the beginning of term I think. The fact that he is Black's brother is enough to keep me away… not to mention Bellatrix being around him a lot of the time."

She smiled. "Sirius has been receiving a rather horrible amount of backlash from his family due to his being sorted into Gryffindor. His mother treated him atrociously when I saw them at the Malfoy ball. Since then, and Regulus being sorted in Slytherin, they have been pressuring him to stay away from Sirius and to attempt to be more like his cousin, Bellatrix."

Severus smirked, "Well, they do say that Blacks are a little… unhinged, in general. Why anyone would want to be like Bellatrix is beyond me."

"Exactly. Sirius is worried that he will lose his relationship with his brother and that Regulus will go down a path he will later regret."

"While I think I can understand that, what does this have to do with me?" Severus responded, frowning.

"First, I wish to preface this by stating that I believe Sirius Black to be a good person, despite last year. He's immature and a bit too easily influenced by his friends, but I think he worries that he will be pushed away from them, too, if they see him as being sympathetic to Slytherins. His family life may be a little bit more like yours than any of us would care to acknowledge."

Severus looked surprised by that, even as his cheeked tinted pink. "Black? I would expect him to be rather comfortable at home."

Hermione frowned at her young friend. "Imagine for a moment that your family lived in a fancy manor house, and you had everything you need provided to you easily. Would that excuse everything else? Would you count yourself as having a happy childhood?"

Severus frowned, glaring lightly. "No."

"Okay, then. Now, regarding you… I told Sirius that he needed to try to be there for his brother and love him even if Regulus rejected him. I also suggested that it might be good if he had a friend that would not discourage their relationship and perhaps show him that Slytherins can be Slytherins _without_ sharing values with people like Bellatrix Black. I, then, expressed to him that I held the utmost confidence in your character as well as your desire not to be anything like that… student of mine."

"I'm sure he had a good laugh at that."

"He was skeptical at first, but I brought him around. He would like you to try to befriend his brother. I would, too, for that matter. Bellatrix should not be having any influence on a child that age and in that high pressure situation. It will lead to something horrible happening."

Severus rolled his eyes. "That seems a bit dramatic, doesn't it? She is a nasty piece of work, but it isn't like she's going to be out there killing people on a whim."

Hermione frowned and looked at Severus seriously. "Severus, you are young, and I do not wish to burden you. I do think you are mature enough to take me seriously when I urge you to consider the fact that something big _is_ happening. It hasn't really touched Hogwarts yet, but the wizarding world is becoming a much darker place."

Severus looked nervous at that. "Are you serious?"

"Do you think I vocally advocate the value of dueling and being able to defend yourself to twelve year olds for fun, Severus? If this wasn't necessary, I wouldn't be teaching it. People taking too much joy in the Dark Arts and surrounding themselves with like-minded individuals are potentially going to turn into enemies. I do not wish for young Mr. Black to grow up to be one of them."

"How big is this?" he said, his hands clenching the arms of his chair.

"Big, Severus. I am asking you to do this because I think it is important, though there are additional benefits for you. As to the other subject at hand, I've said all I am going to say for now. Just… be cautious."

He nodded, soberly. "Benefits, then?"

"Outside of gaining a friend closer to your age that I think would be quite valuable to you, I told Sirius that I would expect him not to say _anything_ negative about you, whether to your face or behind closed doors. Any interaction he has with you should be purely positive or competition between students. Again, I think he could make a good friend to you as well, and perhaps understand you better than anyone else around."

"Except perhaps you," Severus interjected.

"Well, perhaps. Still, I want you to have more friends than just me, Lucius and Lily. You need a real support system, especially if things are going the way I predict. I understand if you aren't interested in pursuing friendship with Sirius, and I think he would agree with you on that point for now. The rest, though… I really think this could be beneficial. And Sirius proved in class today that he was willing, even though he knew I hadn't spoken to you about it, yet."

He was quiet as he considered the offer, looking at the quills on her desk. "Fine. I'll reach out to Regulus, but don't expect me to be rubbing elbows with Black."

* * *

Shortly after Severus left, Hermione packed her things and headed to the headmaster's office. While she suspected he would already know her decision, she didn't look forward to confirming his suspicions. Once she spoke to him, it was set. She would be _becoming_ a deatheater… or at least something that looked a lot like one in the eyes of the law.

Dumbledore was waiting for her at the foot of the gargoyle with a smile, though his eyes did not twinkle. "Miss Elias, I was hoping we could meet with a few friends as well." She frowned but nodded, not sure she liked the idea of others knowing what she intended to do. As they were taken up to the headmaster's office, he spoke.

"I think it is best for someone other than myself to know about this _before_ you get into it. I am a target as well, and it would be horrible for you to be left out in the cold if something were to happen to me."

"What about Veritaserum, headmaster?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, though I have requested it be changed, Veritaserum has not been approved for use in court proceedings at this time. They will not rely on your words alone. It is an incredibly risky thing you intend to do. Unless you have changed your mind?"

The revolving staircase stopped, and she looked at the empty door. "Who is in there?"

"Roland Shacklebolt and Adeline Malfoy. They have the strongest mental shields within the Order and will be respected by the Wizengamot."

She glared at Albus. "Adeline? Really?" She hadn't thought it possible to dread this conversation more, but it apparently was.

He nodded. "Yes, Hera. Unfortunately, if you don't tell her, she is likely to find out in a worse way. Would you prefer for Abraxas to tell her if he joins?"

She sighed but opened the door. Roland and Adeline were speaking happily, but silenced when they saw Hera and Albus appear. Adeline walked up to Hera and held her tightly. "I've missed you at home. I'm sorry Abraxas is being so dimwitted."

Hermione kissed Adeline's cheek. "I've missed you, too. Let's get this meeting over with…" Adeline looked at her in confusion but nodded.

She exchanged brief greetings with Roland before sitting down. The three guests to the office looked at the headmaster to begin.

"Earlier this week, Tom Riddle approached Hera at work," he began. Adeline's eyes widened as her gaze turned to the younger girl.

Roland nodded. "Happy to see you are in one piece, Hera," he said, kindly. Hermione smiled back, flatly, with a nod of her own.

"And?" Adeline said, nervously.

"He is recruiting me. He told me that he saw… _himself_ in me. He said he wants me to join him and wanted to be a mentor of sorts. I was promised a position of power in his ranks, including the opportunity to give orders to those that look down on me. He did not seem willing to take 'no' for an answer."

Adeline shook her head. "You can't! This is ridiculous. Albus! Tell her this is ridiculous."

Albus frowned at Adeline. "I'm afraid I can't, Adeline."

"He would kill me if I told him no. He made it clear within the day that my acceptance was expected. Even if he didn't kill me, he would wonder why I was brave enough to stand up against him. I think it would make him suspicious of me, and possibly cause him to learn about the Order sooner than necessary," she continued, sadly.

"But… you've told me what they do! He would have you…"

Hermion reached out, taking Adeline's hand. "When he spoke to me, he said I would not be expected to get my hands dirty unless I wanted to. I don't trust him, so I am sure that is likely to change. Yes, at some point I will probably have to… do thinks that I do not want to do. If I refuse though, I am likely going to die. At least if I accept, I can pass on information to hopefully prevent a lot of bad things from happening. We wouldn't just be relying on my visions anymore, but actual intel from a trusted source."

"You actually intend to spy? What about your occlumency? Are you even capable of shielding yourself?" Roland asked, leaning forward in his seat so he could look around Adeline and into her eyes.

"He brought that up. I believe that if he really tried, he would certainly break me. He does not want to do that, though. He said he was something akin to being comfortable with the fact that I have secrets as he would likely ruin my mind for him to get to them. He knows I question his methods, but he sees in me what he sees in himself: someone eager to prove themselves worthy. He thinks my pride is stronger than any issues I have him with, personally. He also believes that I value knowledge greatly and want to learn from him. His narcissism is working in our favor for now."

"What about if he decides that your mind isn't worth protecting anymore?!" Adeline asked, angrily. "I thought the point of my being here was to protect my family, not watch you do what they would have done without you!"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm here to save people's lives, and I have already been familiar with the idea that it might take my own. If he breaks through my shields, he will kill me. Hopefully, that won't happen, but it is a possibility. I'll work on my occlumency, so it won't be quite so easy for him."

"What will Lucius say to this!?"

Hermione winced, her body tensing up. "Lucius won't know a thing about it for a long time. I doubt Abraxas will tell him, you will be bound not to, and I certainly won't. He will finish his apprenticeship and join the Order if he wishes, once he is done. He's already agreed to that."

"And when he returns? He finds out that you not only joined a resistance group but are also spying? I'm not sure if your relationship will survive the omissions, Hera!"

"Right now, I am mostly concerned with _him_ surviving it, unscathed. Adeline, I know you think this is crazy, and it is. While the details are horrible, the base fact is that I don't really have a choice. Voldemort would not take rejection well, and if I refused him he would probably come after Lucius just out of spite after slowly killing me."

Adeline looked down as she started to cry.

"I understand why you are joining, but why are you telling us this?" Roland asked, looking between Hera and Albus. He seemed disturbed but still calm, just like Kingsley was in most situations.

Albus responded. "Both of you have very good occlumency shields, so the general person looking will not find out. I would expect a vow, but too many of those can have a toll on one's body. In the event of my death before this ends, I think it is imperative that someone else knows that Hera is a _spy_ and that whatever crimes she may eventually commit are done in favor of protecting herself and her cover. If the war ends, she needs to have people able to testify for her if charges are brought against her. Both of you are also respected by the old families on the Wizengamot."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Albus, I hope you realize that I will need to step back from meetings after this?"

Albus nodded. "Yes. Hera will not come to most Order meetings, just enough to keep suspicion away. If Tom does decide to… get information from Hera, we want him to know as little as possible. To that end, both of you should be prepared to pass on information in her stead. We do not want the Order knowing she is a spy… the first person Voldemort tries to get information from would give her away."

"And Abraxas? After your conversation with him, he will be highly suspicious when he sees you spending time with Lord Voldemort. What if he says something about it?" Adeline's voice was weak, and she was slumped in her chair. Defeated.

"I believe he will keep my confidences. He values Lucius's happiness too much to throw me under the bus… unless it comes to a point that Abraxas or either of you are in danger. He did approach you about occlumency, right?"

Adeline nodded. "Yes. He is making good progress. His shields are better than average, I expect, though certainly nowhere near where they should be."

"As Hera said," Roland interjected, "there is not much choice in her next step. Going into this situation will be risky anyway. Once she's accepted, a modicum of safety will be provided. Until then… a certain measure of _hope_ is all we can count on."

Adeline slumped even further. "With permission, as soon as I feel his shields are adequate, I will tell Abraxas that I am involved in a resistance. If I make it clear that my safety hinges on Hera's, Abraxas will not willingly betray her."

Hermione squeezed Adeline's hand as Dumbledore nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

"I'll start pushing him more than I have. Three weeks, Hera? Can you give me that long?"

Hermione nodded. "As Roland said, I hope so. I truly think he will try to protect me, though."

"The best way to prevent Abraxas from putting Hera at risk would be to keep Abraxas away from his friends. Abraxas can secure his shields and have extra reason to protect her when he gets back. Maybe you could take him on a vacation?" Roland's suggestion was quickly met with approval.

Hermione sighed. "I am meeting him tomorrow at what I assume to be his residence in London. If there isn't anything else, I really want to go home. It's been a long day, and I'd like to try to get my mind off of all of this for a while."

"Yes, Hera. Go home. You will contact us to let us know you are safe once you've seen him?"

"Yes, Headmaster. I will write an owl to Adeline after I return." She stood from her chair, as did Adeline and Roland.

Roland shook her hand with a sad, but approving smile. "Thank you for taking this risk for us. You are a true asset to our cause, and I am sure we can be just as good of friends as you are with my son."

She nodded at him with a smile returned as Adeline hugged her tightly. "I love you, Hera," she whispered, softly. "Be safe."

"Roland, Adeline, I'd love for both of you to stay, if willing." As the other two returned to their seats, Hermione left the office. Returning home, she went straight to bed. She was mentally exhausted and afraid, a fact that made her mind shut down quite effectively. Her mission was only getting harder.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That was the last chapter of this part. If you plan to continue reading, I strongly suggest putting an author alert on me so that you know when it goes up. I am going to take a few weeks before I post Part 2, I think. If I can wait that long. The title will be _**The Bond Servant.**_ So far, 20K words are written of it.

I got my first "flame", if you could call it that. A guest reviewer was disappointed that Hermione intends to spy and said that it was overdone. All I can say to that is "sorry that you feel that way". I would respond more thoroughly regarding what exactly was said (though it wasn't mean, which I appreciate), but none of the chapter thirty reviews are showing up for me as I write this. Sorry for lack of responses if you had a question... Hopefully, I will not have the same problem with this chapter.

Thank you for all of your reviews! Keep them coming- I get excited for every single one. See you in Part 2!


End file.
